


Bond of Blood

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Family Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slight spoilers, There’s a few scenes with needles, drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 58
Words: 89,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Yuri (Gloria) Comes across trouble as her brother Masaru(Victor) turns into a demon and must do what it takes to turn him back to normal
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	1. Bond of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Vic here with a new project! This came to me when I saw a ton of fanart and I kind of wanted to do a story based on the anime. It mostly borrows some concepts and stuff! I guess possible spoilers? Not sure but enjoy! Disclaimer! I'll be using their Japanese names for the sake of the setting! So Yuri is Gloria and Masaru is Victor! I know this might not be most people's cup of tea but nonetheless I will enjoy all kudos and comments.

Yuri walked across the quiet forest, the snow crunching beneath her feet. The cold wind blowing through her dark brown hair. She adjusted her magenta haori and shook as the chill shook her core. She smiled as she came across some wood that was lying about, “Gonna, be a cold season this year, I better get some for mother and father!” She placed them in her bag behind her back. After a fair bit of gathering, she spotted some herbs that were growing from the ground. She knelt down and examined them carefully,

“Oh, some Rosemary, that would help out a bit!” She carefully cut the sprigs with her hunting knife. It had rose petals engraved on the ivory handle. Her father gave her the knife for her birthday so she could gather for them. She stood up and ran towards the direction of her cottage. 

“Yuri! Come inside where it’s warm!” Her mother waved at her as she approached, she was dressed in her usual grey haori. She brushed the snow off of her daughter’s shoulders and hugged her. 

“Did you gather a good amount?” Her father looked into her bag and smiled happily, “Excellent, we should be good to go for the rest of the winter.” She ruffled her hair as she walked towards the fire and warmed herself up.

“Is Masaru awake?” She asked as she rubbed her hands,

“Yeah, he just woke up.” Her mother pointed towards his room and smiled, “Can you give him, his breakfast?” She gave her a hot bowl of soup and smiled as Yuri took it. She opened the wooden door and saw her brother lying in bed who smiled at her.

“Morning, Masaru! Did you sleep well?” She knelt down and brushed back his brown hair. She laughed when his big tuff of hair curved upwards. The same hair swirl that’s been with him since he started to grow hair as a child. He coughed slightly when she walked into his room,

“Yeah, just a little bit. Were you able to get some firewood today?” He slowly sat up as she smiled brightly at him,

“Yep, and I got some herbs for you too! That would help you with your illness!” She took out a bundle of the rosemary and started to grind it up in the nearby mortar and pestle. She sprinkled some of it in his soup and took the rest and mashed it up as a paste.

“You don’t have to do that for me! The doctor said that I should be okay after a few more days of rest!” He picked up the soup and slowly drank it, savoring its warmth. She turned around and held up the paste and brought out some gauze for him.

“As your twin, I need to take care of you. I feel bad since when we…”

“Right, right. When we were born I was gravely ill and was like that most of my life up until now. But those fourteen years of suffering made things a bit worth it, knowing I have such a good sister and family to take care of me.” He coughed heavily spilling his soup slightly,

“Masaru!” Yuri crawled over to him as he wheezed, “Here, have some water.” She gave him a cup of water and he slowly drank it.

“Thanks,” He smiled weakly causing Yuri to feel his forehead,

“You’re burning up again, here let me apply some of this paste to your back, that will help you!” She threw the blanket off of him and he took off his red haori to reveal his back, which had purple marks along the base of it that came up to his shoulder. He shuddered as she rubbed the green paste on him, “How’s that feel?”

“A little cold, but it feels nice actually.” He laughed as she wrapped him up nicely. She carefully set him down and smiled as he laid peacefully on his bed. He took her hand and swirled his thumb around her hand. “You think I’ll ever feel better?” She nodded and stood up,

“Yeah! I heard the doctor’s coming to see you today! I’m sure he can find a cure for you!” He grinned and he turned his head to look outside,

“When I get better, I want to see the flowers bloom in the spring! I never got to see them bloom since I’ve been inside most of the time. You’ll take me to see them right Yuri?”

“Of course!” She saw him hold out his pinky and she happily held out her own,

“Promise?”

“I promise!” The twins laughed and jumped when they heard a knock on their door.

“Yuri, Masaru! The doctor is here to see you!” Yuri watched as a man with dark skin walk in. His head was mostly covered so Yuri couldn’t get a good look.

“You must be Masaru. I’ll be checking on you!” His voice sounded sincere, his words enough to soothe a rampaging bear. “I’m gonna have to take a look at him, I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave the room.” He smiled at Yuri who nodded,

“Right, I’ll see you in a bit Masaru!” She waved him off and left the room and closed the door.

About an hour later the doctor walked out and shut the door behind him. Yuri’s mother ran up to him with a worried expression on her face.

“Well, how is my son?” The doctor sighed and shook his head,

“I’m sorry mam, his condition seems to have gotten worse…” Yuri’s heart dropped as the room fell silent,

“There must be something you can do to save him!” Her father raised his voice in desperation. The doctor looked back and forth between her mother and father,

“I know this is hard for you to hear this, but he won’t make it past winter. The illness has spread too far and any means of my expertise would end up killing him if I tried.” Yuri dropped her cup and ran over to the doctor and grabbed him by the collar.

“You take that back!”

“Yuri! Put the man down!” Her father shouted but she wouldn’t give in,

“No! I refuse to believe Masaru is gonna die! I won’t accept this!” She dropped him and put on her shoes and scarf,

“Yuri! Where are you going?” Her mother tried to grab her but she slapped her hand away,

“I’m gonna find a way to cure my brother. Since no one else wants to do it!” She threw on her hood as the snow began to fall.


	2. Bond of Devotion

Yuri ran through the snow, her breath going in odd intervals as she searched desperately for herbs, _I can’t let Masaru die, I just can’t!_ She wiped her tears away as she saw the familiar Rosemary sprig, “Perfect, I can use this!” She looked around and grabbed some lavender, “Okay, I can use this and mix it with some Rosemary, but what else?” She looked around some more and saw a glimpse of yellow in a patch of snow, “Oh yes! Mullein!” She smiled as she held up the flower, “I’m amazed that this little guy is growing here, but I can use this!” She gathered all her herbs and ran quickly towards her home. As she was running she felt a strange presence in her chest. She slowed down and clutched it as she looked around.

“Hello?” Nothing…but silence, the snow started to fall quicker, blocking her vision slightly, “Who’s there?” She began to run towards her home as she felt the presence disappear from her. She spotted the cottage and quickened her pace. She looked down and saw red snow. She froze and her heart sank. She shook her head, and slowly kept walking, _It’s just berries, it’s okay Yuri..._ She turned the corner and saw Masaru leaning over something.

“Masa? What are you doing out of your bed? You shouldn’t be-” She froze as he looked up at her, mouth covered in blood. His brown hair had red streaks in it, his soft eyes now more feral and red, he growled at her as she stood there, “Masaru? What’s going on?” She looked behind him and covered her mouth as she saw her mother and father’s corpses lying behind him. “Masaru, no…” She sank to her knees and began to cry. “Please tell me this isn’t so!” She shouted as he stood up. His sharp teeth covered red by her parent’s blood. She fell back and took out her knife.

“Masa, please don’t do this!” He slowly walked towards her and jumped at her. She immediately rolled out of the way as he landed, causing snow to fly up in the air. _How can Masaru move that much?_ She thought as she stumbled to stand up. She watched as her brother stood up as if he was healthy again. He looked at her and rushed at her again. She ducked as he slashed at a tree, leaving deep cuts into its bark. “Masaru please!” She pleaded to him but he jumped on her. He bared his fangs but she held him back with the base of the knife. He stood over as he began to overcome her.

“Masaru! I know you’re in there!” She cried out as she was struggling to break free. “I know you didn’t mean to kill them! I know that you’re that sweet brother I know you’ve always been! Please come back to me!” She felt water, fall on her face, she looked up and noticed that Masaru was crying. “Masaru, you!” Just then she heard something advance towards them. She quickly grabbed Masaru and rolled away as a katana slashed across the field.

“You idiot! Don’t you realize what you’ve done?” Yuri looked up as she saw a slightly older woman; a few years older than herself and Masaru, with orange hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She was dressed in a light blue haori that had white flowers on it, that covered her black robe. She pointed the katana at Yuri and angrily shouted, “Don’t you know anything? This boy is a demon! A demon that feeds on humans! He was about to eat you! Why would you save him!’  
  


“Shut up!” Yuri held Masaru and looked over at the woman, “You didn’t see it but I saw Masaru retain some of his emotions! He may be a demon but he’s still my brother! I can save him!” The woman bit her lip and shook her head,

“How misguided can you be? I’ve seen this story before, someone who claims that the demon of their loved one still remembers them, but in the end, they all get killed. I’m sorry for not being able to come to you in time, but I will save your brother!” She pointed the katana a Masaru who growled angrily at her. “Now move aside and I’ll make this quick!” She rushed over towards the twins and prepared to strike.

“No!” Yuri took out her knife and deflected the blade back. “I won’t let you!”

_This girl! She was able to deflect my blade with a knife? What strength._ She looked over as Yuri put her hand in front of Masaru, “Don’t make me kill you too!”

“I won’t let you take him away from me! I can’t! Not after losing them! I can find a way to bring my brother back!” Yuri looked up and noticed that the woman was gone, she then felt a hard hit to her stomach and she fell over. The woman held Masaru in her clutches. She looked down at him and shook her head as he struggled to break free.

“How noble...you poor things...a sister trying to save her brother from a cruel fate...but just like any demon he will kill her.” She raised her blade towards him. Masaru broke free from her grasp and ran towards Yuri’s body. “Oh, no he’s gonna kill her!” The woman stepped forward but stopped when Masaru stood over his sister as if he was protecting her. She stood as a demon was willing to protect a human.

“What’s going on...he should’ve killed her by now…” The woman didn’t have time to react as Masaru rushed towards her. She dodged his slash with ease and kneed him in the stomach, then following up with a hard hit in the neck, knocking him out. She looked at the twins and sighed, “Maybe you two can finally figure out a way out of this.”

Yuri floated around in the darkness, slowly drifting off further and further. She noticed light shining near her. She looked up and saw her parent who were smiling brightly at her.

“Yuri, we are sorry for leaving you both so early…” Her mother brushed back her hair and smiled,

“Please take care of Masaru for us! And tell him that we love you both.” Her father kissed her head as they slowly started to disappear,

_Mom, Dad!_ Yuri woke up and touched her face as she felt herself crying. She sat up and looked around, “Masa? Masaru!” She looked up and saw the woman sitting in the nearby tree. Then she saw her brother who was sleeping next to her. A piece of bamboo tied around his mouth.

“He’s alive, I made it so that he won’t be able to hurt anyone….” Yuri ran over to Masaru and touched his face.

“Masaru, I’m so sorry that you have to suffer this way.” She picked him up and carried him on her back. The woman jumped down and smiled at the twins. She handed Yuri a letter and turned around,

“Sonia is my name...follow the path out of this forest and head towards the mountain. There you’ll meet a man named Kabu, he will help guide you to find a way to cure your brother. Hand him that letter and tell me that Sonia sent you.” Yuri held onto the letter and bowed towards Sonia.

“Thank you so much! I won’t make you regret this!”

“A word of advice, keep him out of the sun...demons do not take kindly to it.” With that, Sonia disappeared into the forest. Yuri smiled and started to walk towards her home. She heard Masaru stir a bit and she set him down. He looked smaller than normal but just about a head shorter than her. He looked up at her with his red eyes and smiled with the bamboo piece on his mouth. She ruffled his hair and hugged him.

“Let’s go take care of mom and dad okay?” She took his hand and they buried their parents near their house. Yuri prayed and spoke quietly, “Mom, Dad, I’m sorry that your final moments with me were out of anger, but I hope you’ll continue watching over me and Masaru, and I’m sorry.” She broke down crying in front of their graves. She gripped the snow and looked up as Masaru wiped away her tears with his pinky. “Masa?” She looked up and he held out his pinky while making an excited grunt. Yuri held up her pinky and he interlocked it with hers. “Thanks, now let’s go see Kabu!” She took his hand and they ran off towards the mountain. She looked down at Masaru who looked blankly towards the mountain, and then back at her parent’s graves. _I’ll make sure whoever did this will pay. I will get Masaru back to normal! This I swear!_


	3. Bond of Faith

The twins hurried along the wooded forest as the sun began to rise. Yuri gripped her brother’s hand and pointed towards a nearby cave. “Come, on Masaru! Let’s go before the sun comes up!” They rushed towards the cave but the light kept creeping towards them. _‘He’s not gonna make it’_ Yuri dug her heels and tried to run fast. Just then she saw Masaru running faster than her; pulling her forward, he jumped straight into the cave while Yuri stepped inside. She panted heavily as the sun shined brightly in the forest. “Masa, what was that?” She looked over and saw that he was hiding behind a wall. She smiled as he peered from it with a scared expression. _‘He looks smaller now. Kind of like when he was five or something.’_ She walked over and crouched next to him. “What’s wrong Masa?” He pointed towards the sun; a frightened look on his face. _‘It must be the sun thing that Ms. Sonia was mentioning’_ She crouched down and ruffled his hair, “Hey, it’s okay! You’ll be fine as long as you stay here.” He looked up at her and nodded, _‘It’s hard to believe that this is the same Masaru.’_ She thought as she sat down. The same Masaru that was sickly and could barely walk, was now able to run even faster than her!

Yuri sat down and watched as the sun peered over the forest. She took a bite of bread that she brought with her from her home. As she was eating, she felt a weight on her back. She looked over and saw Masaru leaning against her slowly nodding off. “Oh, are you tired?” He nodded and gave a light grumble. Yuri clutched her chest and looked away, _‘Even as a demon he’s so adorable’_ She turned around and leaned against the wall and motioned for him over. His eyes lit up and he crawled over to her and rested his head on her lap. She brushed his hair back and noticed that it was spiker than usual. She ran her fingers through it and saw bright streaks of red across his hair, mixed with his dark brown hair. She laughed as the sleeves of his red haori reached past his arms. Yuri’s eyes felt heavy as the whole ordeal, drained her. “I’ll just sleep a bit. We can adventure out more in the evening.” She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Yuri awoke in her bedroom. She sat up and looked around, _‘What’s going on? Am I dreaming?’_ She got out of bed and walked towards the door. Her footsteps creaked against the hardwood with each step. She touched the doorknob but hesitated. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the air around her suddenly dropped. Her gut churned as she turned the door handle. As she opened it, she saw Masaru strike down their parents. She could hear the blood-curdling screams of her parents as blood splashed against the walls and onto Masaru’s face. He turned around and faced her. His fangs bared, his hands dripping with the blood of their parents. His face looked more demonic and bloodthirsty, hungry for more murder. He looked Yuri straight in the eyes and lunged at her.

Yuri shot awake with a cold sweat. _‘Masa, you must be going through so much guilt. I wonder if you realize what you did?’_ Yuri tried to move but her hands were tied together. “What?” She struggled to move and saw a figure standing over her. 

“Looks like the human is finally awake!” Its voice sounded harsh like nails on a chalkboard. The clouds revealed the moon causing it to shine onto the figure, revealing a humanlike demon. Its eyes were red like Masaru’s but they were more ruthless. 

“You’re a demon just like Masaru!” Yuri sat up and glared at the demon who scoffed,

“Just like him? You must be joking! That welp is just a weakling. He is weak. He’d just die off on is own...but I have to wonder why a demon is with a human…” He looked over and saw Masaru tied up and trying to break free. 

“Masa!” Yuri shouted towards him but the demon grabbed her by the head and held her up. 

“There’s no need for you to shout...I could kill you right now and devour you!” The demon smiled wide with it’s sharp teeth. Its breath was foul with the smell of rotten blood and flesh that made Yuri want to throw up. Just then they heard a grunt from behind. Yuri looked over and saw Masaru, who crawled over to them and tried to lean on the demon.

“Hmmph, little brat!” The demon kicked him away with ease.

“Masaru!” Yuri cried out! The demon pulled her close and laughed,

“You should worry about yourself more, my sweet!” Yuri then spat in his face,

“Go to hell!” 

“Seems like the cat has claws...no matter, I have a better idea.” The demon walked over and tore off Masaru’s mouthpiece. He then tossed him close to Yuri.

“Masaru!” Yuri heard Masaru pant and cough as he looked over at Yuri. The demon walked over to Yuri and placed his hand near her neck. His sharp nail dug a bit around her neck causing her to cry out as blood dripped down her neck. She looked over and saw Masaru start to salivate while looking at her. Yuri shook her head,

“Masa please don’t!” She pleaded as he struggled to break free. The demon laughed out loud as he sat down near them.

“Save your breath! I’m gonna enjoy watching him kill you! Then I can kill him and have two corpses to eat…” 

Masaru struggled and growled wildly as the sounds of the ropes began to split. Yuri watched as Masaru grew to normal size and broke free. He glared at Yuri and then lunged towards the demon.

“What?” Yuri watched as Masaru punched the demon in the face, sending him flying outside the cave. “Masa?” Masaru turned around and slashed at Yuri’s ropes. Setting her free. He crouched down and dried her tears with his thumb. He smiled and hugged her. “Masaru...you didn’t attack me!” She hugged him tightly, “I knew you were a good person!” Just then the demon lunged after Masaru. They tumbled outside the cave as Yuri looked on.

“You little brat! I’ll kill you first!” The demon tried to claw at Masaru but he dodged it easily and punched it in the gut. It lurched back in pain as he struggled to stand back up. It looked up and saw Masaru jump up and kick it away, sending him soaring through the trees. They fell with a loud crash. Yuri watched in amazement as Masaru effortlessly held off the demon. She stood up and pulled out her knife.

The demon jumped from the forest and tackled Masaru. It punched him in the jaw causing him to cough up blood. Masaru sat up and grimaced as the demon kicked him in the gut. “I’ll kill you!” The demon prepared to strike Masaru.

“Masaru!” Yuri ran towards the demon and stabbed it in the heart. “I’ll save you!” She gripped the knife and twisted it as blood splashed outward. The demon grunted as the girl fell on top of it. “Don’t touch my brother you piece of shit!” She felt the demon lay still as she panted heavily. She stood back and looked at her hands, covered in blood. They shook as she tried to hold them together. “I can’t believe I just did that…” She hugged herself and sank to her knees. “I’m sorry, Masaru! I tried to save you, I don’t know what came over me!” She heard Masaru walk up to her and hand her his mouthpiece. She looked up at him as he smiled happily. He leaned on her and hugged her as he began to shrink to his small size.

“Yu...Yu...Yuri.” He whispered quietly. Yuri gasped and smiled brightly in the night as she stood up and tied the piece around his mouth.

“There you go! Now let’s go-!” Just then she was slashed on the face by the demon. Masaru looked in horror as Yuri fell back. She held her eye as blood came down her head. “Masa run!” She shouted as the demon stood near them.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that to kill a demon!” It lunged after her, with the intent to kill. Yuri closed her eyes as it came close to her, but heard a sound of metal slashing at something. She looked up and saw an old man with an orange haori and black robes. It had flames adorned on them that shined in the moonlight. The moon shined on the man’s head and Yuri saw a kitsune mask on the side of his head. She noticed that he had a katana like Sonia had. He slashed away the demon's arms causing it to flail back in pain.

“Are you?” She uttered as he turned towards the twins.

“I’m Kabu…”


	4. Kabu: Burning Flame

“So you’re Kabu?” Yuri couldn’t believe her eyes; Kabu looked really old but he stood as if he was in his prime. Kabu turned towards the demon and pointed his katana at it.

“Now, what’s a demon like you, preying on innocent children?” The demon snarled as his arms slowly grew back.

“It can regenerate?” Yuri shouted as Masaru held her up.

“Yes, normal means cannot kill demons, only the sun can kill such a beast. But,” Kabu shined his katana in the moonlight, it was black with red flames the ran across the blade. “Swordsmiths have found a way to hone the power of the sun and use it to craft these blades for demon slayers.” Kabu looked at Yuri and smiled, “I’ll handle things from here,”

“Go to hell, you old man!” The demon shouted as it bared its fangs. Kabu let out a loud chuckle,

“Oh, come now! I’m not that old...okay maybe I am but I’m still in good form.” Kabu smiled as the demon rushed forward,

“Watch out!” Yuri shouted but then saw Kabu change his stance. He sheathed the blade back into its hilt.  _ ‘What is he doing?’  _ Yuri stood and watched as Kabu closed his eyes. Suddenly she heard a low inhale. The air around Kabu felt like it was heating up. Even in the wintertime, Yuri felt like she was gonna sweat. The demon lunged towards Kabu in blind fury,

“Have you given up already old ma-” Suddenly the area around them roared in a burst of flames. A loud boom shot into Yuri’s ears as the smell of smoke and ash filled the air. She looked up and noticed that the demon’s head was sliced clean off. Around Kabu’s feet, flames danced around before being put out. The demon’s head landed next to Yuri’s feet. She stumbled back and watched as its eyes glared towards Kabu. “You think you can kill me! I’ll just regain like normal!” Suddenly it winced as its body began to burn away. “What’s happening to me?” It cried out as Kabu walked towards the twins.

“Have you learned nothing? I cut you down with the katana forged by the ones who harnessed the sun...kids these days don’t ever listen to their elders.” Kabu grinned as the demon burned away into dust. He bowed to Yuri and turned around to walk away.

“Wait!” Yuri called out as she held her wound, “You’re Kabu right?”

“Yes, that is correct. Now, tell me.” He pointed his katana at Yuri and his face became more serious, “Why is a human harboring a demon?” Yuri stood in front of Masaru and bit her lip,

“Ms. Sonia sent us to you! She wanted to give this to you!” Yuri held out the letter and handed it to Kabu. He took it and opened the letter, taking a quick glance before putting it away.

“That Sonia…” He put his katana away and shook his head, “That girl thinks that you two may be the one...like I haven’t heard that one before.” Yuri raised her brow and ran up to Kabu.

“What do you mean? What did the letter say?”

“She wants me to train you in the ways of the demon slayer, but honestly I don’t think you have what it takes. You’re too soft…” He turned around and began to walk away. Yuri looked down at Masaru who looked a bit saddened. She stomped her foot and ran in front of Kabu.

“Teach me the way! I’m not gonna travel this far only to be turned away! Not after I saw what my brother did! I know he didn’t mean to kill our parents! I want to turn him back so he can tell me what happened! I want to avenge my family for doing this!” She shouted, blocking his path. Kabu laughed and pushed her away.

“I’m sorry, I but the answer is no! I don’t have time for this!” Kabu shook his head and stopped when Masaru bumped into him. He glared at the child who stood there, looking up at him with his red eyes. Kabu raised a brow and waited for the boy to do something. Masaru then hugged Kabu, tightly and pointed at Yuri and then himself. “Oh? Are you thanking me?” Masaru nodded and bowed towards Kabu. Kabu smiled slightly and picked up the boy and held him up. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Yuri shouted, but Kabu laughed loudly,

“Hurt him? Why would I hurt such an adorable child!” Kabu held Masaru and smiled brightly as Masaru giggled through the mouthpiece. Just then tears formed in Kabu’s eyes and he suddenly hugged Masaru. “You remind me of my own son…” He set him down and ruffled his hair.

“Your son? You had a child?” Yuri asked as she held Masaru’s hand.

“Indeed, I lost my wife and my children a few years ago to a demon. I was on a mission and heard the news...I was devastated. I retired from the corps. And decided to train students like yourselves...however.” He let out a huge sigh and leaned against the tree. “They never returned after the selections...so I vowed to never send a child to their death again.” 

“Mr. Kabu...please train me...I will show you that I am capable of surpassing all your students! I want to protect all that I have left of this world! I want to show the flowers to Masaru he desperately wants to see!” Yuri declared causing Kabu, to see an image of his daughter in her. “Just give me a chance.” She pleaded. Kabu smiled softly and looked up at the moon.

“Maybe they are the ones…” He motioned at the twins and walked forward. “Come along now, you two must be hungry after all that.” Yuri looked down at Masaru and smiled wide at him.

“Did you hear that, Masa?” He nodded towards her and they ran up to Kabu and hugged him from behind. “Thank you so much!” Yuri hugged him tightly as Masaru jumped up into his arms.

“Whoa, hang on!” Kabu yelled out as he held out Masaru and pushed Yuri away, “You’ll be addressing me as Master Kabu and will treat me with respect!” Yuri held her hands up and bowed towards him in apology. 

“I’m sorry, Master Kabu. It won’t happen again.” Yuri looked up as Masaru bounced in Kabu’s arms.

“And for you little demon child. You must behave! You are still a demon and I can kill you on the spot if you act out!” Masaru tilted his head and hugged Kabu tightly causing him to blush, “Oh, I can’t do that to this little one!” Kabu laughed as he set Masaru on his shoulders and looked back at Yuri. “Come on now! I can teach you first thing in the morning...but I want to let you know...once you began you’ll end up a different person. Do you understand? I will teach you my style of fighting. I hope you’re ready.” Yuri looked up at Masaru who nodded and she nodded back.

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes!” Kabu smiled and ruffled her hair.

“Excellent, now let’s go somewhere safe.” He held out his hand and smiled as Yuri took it. He then pulled her closer and hugged them both tightly, “I’m sorry you two suffered...you didn’t deserve any of this.” Yuri felt the warm embrace of Kabu and slowly hugged him. “You’ll be okay now. You’ve must’ve gone through so much pain. But I promise that you’ll both that we will avenge your family.” Yuri’s eyes began to well up as they hugged her.

“Thank you, Kabu...it’s just…” She started to cry in Kabu’s arms. “Everything hurts. I miss them...I wanted to tell them I love them...I wanted Masaru to be alive and healthy...but not like this!” She cried out and pointed at Masaru who started to tear up. He hugged Kabu’s head and looked away at her, she heard a slight, pained cry from him. She stood up and tried to console him, “Wait, Masa, I didn’t mean it!” She wiped her face and tried to touch him but he pulled away from her. Kabu hugged Masaru tightly and shook his head,

“He may be a demon, Yuri. But he’s still your brother...you shouldn’t say such things to him. He can still understand us and feel emotion. You shouldn’t take things lightly.” Kabu took her hand and walked towards his home. Yuri looked up at Masaru who hugged Kabu, tears in his eyes as he slowly started to drift off into a light slumber. 

  
_ ‘Masa, I’m sorry...I’ll make it up to you by being stronger.’  _ Yuri bit her lip and cursed at herself for hurting her brother. She looked up at the moon and then looked back at Kabu who held up Masaru. Her brother dangled his arm downward and Yuri went to hold onto it but hesitated slightly, and put her hand to her side.


	5. Learning the basics

Yuri sat by the fire staring at the flames as they danced and crackled in the air. She pocked at it with a nearby stick. She looked up as Kabu was stirring some soup on the nearby metal stove. Masaru stood near him and gripped his leg as he looked up at what Kabu was doing. Kabu looked down and ruffled his hair, causing the boy to blush. He bent down to his eye level and smiled, “Masaru? Why don’t you take this soup to your sister? I’m sure she feels really bad about what she said to you.” Masaru looked over at Yuri and hid behind Kabu’s leg. “It’s okay,” He gave Masaru the tray of food and gestured him over to his sister. He slowly walked over and handed it to her, a reluctant and frightened expression loomed over his face.

“Thanks, Masa.” She took the tray and smiled at him gently, he nodded and walked back to Kabu who sat next to Yuri. “He seems to take a liking to you Master.” 

“Why do you think that is? And didn’t you say that you were twins?” Kabu laughed as Masaru leaned his head in the older man’s lap. Yuri laughed and shook her head,

“I think you remind him of our father. He was kind, and caring but also very stern and strong. He was always willing to protect us...and yeah we are twins.” Yuri looked at the fire and continued to speak, “When we were both born. Masaru was very sick, he barely was able to move growing up. We did all we could to help him get better. I even took on some apothecary stuff to help out! But then the doctor showed up and told us that he wouldn’t make it to next spring…” Yuri punched the ground in frustration, “I promised Masa that’d I show him the flowers that would bloom.” Masaru looked over at Yuri and crawled up to her and hugged her.

“Looks like he remembers the promise you made for him.” Kabu chuckled as he ate his dinner. Yuri smiled and hugged her brother back.

“Thanks, Masa, I’m sorry for saying such awful things to you...can you forgive me?” Masaru stepped back and gave her a reassuring glance. His eyes lit up as he picked up a stick and started to go into a stance like Kabu and attack the air. She laughed as he slipped and fell over onto his face. Kabu walked over and picked him up and brushed off the dust that appeared on the boy’s body.

“Even though he’s your twin he’s acting like a small child. He’s lucky that he still retains some memories and emotions as a demon. Not many are lucky.” Yuri looked up and giggled slightly as Masaru kept playing with his stick, “Masa, please be careful!”

“Demons aren’t born...they are made...I’m not too sure about it but it acts like a virus, where it infects the host’s body and takes over. Causing them to lose all sense of cognitive functions and emotions. But what’s curious to me is your brother.” Kabu stood up and picked up Masaru and sat him down in his lap. “I saw him change size, so he can do that much...I assume he also has the normal abilities like a regular demon does. He can move at faster speeds and his durability is off the charts. Not to mention his strength. I surmise that he is in his child form to converse energy for things. But one thing that I must warn you, Yuri.” Kabu brushed back Masaru’s hair as he started to fall asleep in his lap. Kabu then stared right at her, “You saw what happened back there...demon’s feed on human flesh and blood. Masaru may look innocent but if he goes on without feeding. He will give into his primal instincts...are you willing to risk that price?” Yuri watched Masaru sleep softly and smiled,

“Masaru has always been a good kid, I know he won’t give in. He’s a strong person. I trust him a lot!” Yuri brushed back Masaru’s hair and laughed as he woke up from her touch, “Sorry, Masa, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He rubbed his eyes and held his hands out in front of Yuri. She hugged him and he fell asleep in her arms.

“Looks like he couldn’t sleep without you. Really shows that he cares for you.” Kabu sat up and pointed towards a bedroom. “Over here is your beds, I’ll wake you when it’s time to train.” Kabu closed the door behind him. Leaving the twins alone. Yuri carried Masaru to the nearby bed and set him down.

“Goodnight, Masaru, I’ll see you later.” She kissed him on the forehead and went to her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and then back at Masaru who soundly went to sleep in his bed. “Looks like the next few months are gonna be hell but to bring you back, I will do what it takes.” She turned around and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Yuri was awoken by Kabu. “Wake up, it’s time to start your training.” She turned over and sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

“What time is it?” 

“Four o’clock,” 

“In the morning!” She shot up and looked over at Masaru who was still sleeping soundly.

“Shhh, you don’t want to wake him...follow me.” Kabu motioned for Yuri to walk with him and she followed suit without hesitation. 

Yuri and Kabu walked through the forest in the cold morning. The air around her was cold and thin. Yuri shook violently as she tried to warm herself up. “Cold isn’t it?” Kabu said while walking,

“Yeah, how does an old man like you stay warm? I can’t imagine you being so thinly clothed to be out here in the dead of winter.” He stopped and turned around,

“That’s where your first lesson begins. Breathing.” She looked at him and raised a brow as she shivered some more,

“Breathing? You mean that thing you did when you fought the demon? I heard some air following around you and suddenly you did that fire technique.”

“Preciously, The breath of fire is a technique that use’s the lung’s power and strength to deal powerful blows to the opponent. Fire is powerful but at the same time unstable. So the first thing you must master is breathing. First, start with your stance.” Yuri nodded and planted her feet onto the ground, mimicking Kabu. He shook his head and straightened her body. “When you breathe; breath as if you’re filling up every cell in your body! Not just your lungs. Use it to warm your body up!” 

“Yes, Master!” She shouted as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as instructed. Just then she coughed loudly and stumbled a bit as the harsh cold air filled her lungs. She struggled to stand and looked up at Kabu who shook his head,

“Now you know why we are doing this when it’s very cold. You must learn to adjust the temperature of the air around you to fuel the flames within your body!” He shouted and took a deep breath and exhaled, as he did it Yuri felt the air around him heat up. “Now, focus on warming yourself up.” 

“Yes, sir.” She said as she slowly tried again. She closed her eyes and felt the chill of the winter’s wind freeze her body, ten times over. Her breathing became uncontrolled and sporadic as she felt her fingers go numb from the cold. “I don’t know if I can do it!”

“Then, die!”

“What?”

“If you can’t make an effort to learn, then just stay out here and die! Just like you watched your parents die! Are you willing to leave Masaru all alone as a demon forever? He will die if he has no one to protect him! Are you gonna give up and leave him like that?” Kabu’s voice sounded furious but stern. Yuri realized that he was right. She couldn’t give up too easily. She calmed her breathing and started to visualize Masaru’s smiling face, along with her family laughing and enjoying each other’s company. She smiled slightly as her body felt the warmth of their love embrace her.

“Good, just like that. But remember, to keep it contained otherwise it will spiral out of control.” She heard Kabu’s voice and nodded, she took another deep breath and felt her body warm-up. But suddenly she saw flashes of Masaru in his demon form, looming over their parent’s bodies, he stared back at Yuri and smiled at her.  _ ‘No!’  _ She whispered,

“Yuri!” Kabu shook her awake as she came too. “Thank the gods you’re okay.”

“I am now...I’m sorry I let my fear control me.” Kabu shook his head and pointed around. She looked and saw the grass around her. She then realized that she melted the snow and ice around her and it reached up towards the trees. She then smelled something burning near her and upon closer inspection, she saw some of the trees, were slightly charred. “Did I do that?” Kabu nodded and laughed,

“Yes, you did. You show great drive within you, but there is a great fear that holds you back. You must be able to face that fear in order to be able to control it.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, “I can see great potential in you. So use these words of wisdom for the later days of training. For now, let’s move onto the next lesson.” He pointed towards the forest and at his home. “There’s a snowstorm that’s about to blow through for a bit. Make yourself home before the sun comes up and we can have breakfast.

“Seems easy enough. Just have to go forward.” Yuri laughed as she turned to face Kabu, but he disappeared without a trace. “Kabu?” She looked around and sighed, “Okay, Yuri...an old man that can use fire left you out in the middle of the woods to walk home...seems easy enough.” She ran towards the cottage and through the wood area. Just as she reached the end she realized the blizzard came in. She put on her hood and shivered as the frost, bit her skin.  _ ‘Come on Yuri! This is nothing to sneeze at!’  _ She trudged through the snow as roared through the trees, covering everything in snow and ice. After a bit of walking, Yuri made it through the clearing and smiled as she was ready to embrace the warm fire. But then spotted the familiar circle of grass that where she stood. “What? I’m back to where I came?” She looked around and realized she went in a complete circle. “That doesn’t make any sense? I went straight!” She ran through the forest again in a forward direction and came across her training spot. She stomped the ground in frustration. “This is infuriating!” She scratched her head and sighed as the blizzard blew around her. “Okay, just calm yourself Yuri...learn from what father and mother taught you. Just calm yourself and reassess your surroundings.” She walked carefully through the snow, letting out a small number of breaths to keep her body warm and full of air. She saw a gust of snow fly towards her and she prepared to close her eyes, but instead, she exhaled and it blew around her. She looked up and saw a clear image of the cottage out in the distance. She then saw the sun slowly rise and she hurried along towards the house.

Kabu sat by the fire and warmed his hands and looked over at Masaru who was sleeping soundly while cuddling his pillow. He walked over to him and brushed back his hair. “Such a frail boy, maybe being a demon gave you a second lease on life?” He felt Masaru inch closer to him and the young boy snuggled closer to Kabu. He smiled softly as the boy hugged him closely. Kabu looked outside his window and saw the sun slowly rise as the snowstorm subsided. “Looks like your sister didn’t make it-” Just then the door flung open and Yuri stepped through while breathing heavily.

“Master, I’ve returned home!” She said with a smile.


	6. Harsh Lessons

The sun rose through the forest as Yuri held a katana. A few grueling weeks of training has strengthed Yuri to where she was able to withstand the cold while wearing her light haori. She looked on as Kabu stood across from her, unarmed with one hand behind his back. Yuri looked over a saw Masaru who was sitting far away from the sun but enough to see her in Kabu’s home. He sat on a chair and waved at her as she looked on.

“Pay attention!” Kabu shouted, “If you lose focus you will die on the spot!” Kabu rushed towards Yuri and quickly slapped her hand causing her to drop her katana. She rushed to grab it but Kabu kicked away and picked it up. He pointed it at her and stared down. “A katana is your lifeline, you lose it you’re as good as dead.” He stabbed the dirt and stepped back, “try again.” 

“Right, I’m sorry.” She stopped up and gripped her katana and rushed towards him. She swung the blade towards Kabu, but he dodged it easily and threw her aside. Yuri crashed towards the dirt and breathed heavily, she wiped the sweat off her forehead, _‘Kabu is so strong, it’s amazing how strong he is at his old age.’_ She stood up and pointed her katana at Kabu. She ran towards him and took note of his hand as he tried to disarm her. She backed away and slashed towards Kabu’s mask. He used his knee and hit her wrist. The katana flew into the air and; reacting quickly, Yuri kicked Kabu away and tried to grab her katana. But Kabu reached for it and held her hand behind her back while holding the katana to her neck.

“That’s enough for this lesson, let’s take a break and we can move on.” Kabu walked inside and noticed that Masaru held a stick at him. “Oh? You want to challenge me too?” Masaru’s red eye’s flared up as he ran towards him. Kabu readied his stance but fell back as Masaru hit him with the stick, “Oh, no! You got me!” Kabu fell back onto the ground and clutched his heart. Masaru climbed over him with his small body and stood on it. He looked over at Yuri and waved his arms around excitedly,

“Oh, nice! You defeated the old man! Good job Masa!” Yuri smiled as she picked up Masaru and helped Kabu up. “I hope I can make fast progress like you, someday” She ruffled Masaru’s hair and he smiled happily. Even though he was wearing the mouthpiece, she still could see how happy he was.

“You are getting better, have you been practicing your breathing?” Yuri nodded as Kabu gave her some tea,

“Yeah, I’ve been able to take what you’ve been teaching me into practice...like keeping warm with my breath, the sword techniques have been grueling but I think I got them down.” She walked over to the kitchen and lifted the heavy metal pot with ease and set it down near the fire. 

“Excellent, the next step is to teach you the breath of fire style.” Kabu handed her some food and sat down near the table, allowing Masaru to sit on his lap like usual. Kabu took out a comb and began to brush back the boy’s hair and smiled as the young boy bounced happily. “I can’t believe Masaru hasn’t thought about eating humans yet.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to see him active and stuff. Even though he acts like a kid sometimes.” Masaru shot a glare at Yuri who responded by sticking her tongue at him. “I know you’re enjoying this too much!” She laughed as Masaru pouted and hugged Kabu tightly,

“Now, now you two, there’s no need to fight. But Yuri is right Masa,” He picked up Masaru and held him out, “You’re a grown boy, you don’t need to cling onto me.” Kabu watched as the boy froze and sank his head down in defeat. Masaru slowly looked up and started to tear up. “Oh, don’t give me those eyes. I guess I can allow for a few more hugs.” Kabu hugged him tightly. Yuri stood up and walked over to Masaru who grinned deviously at her.

“You little twerp.” She laughed as Masaru rolled his eyes at her. She sat back down and finished eating. “So Master, are there more people like you out there? Like I’m sure there are more active people of your caliber other than Ms. Sonia.” Kabu’s face got more serious as he turned towards Yuri, his eyes stern and piercing.

“Yes, there are...they are known as pillars. They are the highest level of a demon slayer. There are a total of nine of them, all of which are powerful in their own right.” He smiled softly at her and looked onwards as the sun began to slowly set. “I’m sure you’ll be able to meet them someday.”

“Yeah, I want to thank Ms. Sonia for giving me and Masa a second chance to be together.” She took Masaru’s hand as he pressed his cheek against it. “He’s all I have left in this world, so I want to get stronger to protect him.”

“Excellent, let’s head over to the practice field. I will show you how to do flame techniques.” Kabu stood up and gave Yuri her katana. He then felt a tug on his robe and saw that Masaru pointed outside. “Oh? You want to come to see Yuri train?” Masaru’s eyes lit up as he nodded excitedly. Kabu ruffled his hair and picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. “Sure thing, let’s all go! I don’t want to leave you all alone.”

“Careful, you keep spoiling him, he’s gonna use you for his own personal gain.” Yuri let out a light chuckle as they headed out towards the field.

At the training field, Kabu set up a few training dummies along with a few rocks. He set Masaru down on a rock and walked over to the training dummy. “There are about five forms of the breath of flame, but you’ll be able to apply it to all your sword techniques with ease.” He sheathed his sword and took a deep breath. In a bright flash of orange, flames erupted from his blade as he slashed at the dummy. He turned toward’s Yuri and nodded, “Fire is a powerful element, dangerous if held in the wrong hands. You must be able to stay calm in under any circumstance; one misstep and the fire will consume you and destroy you on the spot.”

“I got it,” Yuri readied her stance and stared at the training dummy. She took a deep breath and slashed at the dummy, but a small explosion erupted in front of her and she fell back. Kabu ran over to catch her and sighed,

“Think of your sword as an extension to yourself, breathe deep to fill every cell in your body, then release that heat toward’s your blade, feel the power flow through your katana.” She nodded and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and felt the air around her stay still; she felt heat surge up through her body, eager to escape. She focused on her katana and sliced the dummy as a slash of flames shot out. The air around the dummy sparked and boomed as she sliced the air. Yuri watched in amazement as the blow connected. But suddenly she dropped her katana as it was hot to the touch. Kabu walked towards her and rubbed some cream on her hand. The moment the lotion touched her hand, she felt instant comfort.

“That’s amazing, but you still need to control it, focus more on the blade rather than the entire sword.” She nodded as Kabu ruffled her hair. 

“Okay, let’s try this again!”

After a few hours of practice, Kabu watched intensely as Yuri’s flames burned through the dummies with ease. “Good work, but now for the next portion.” He led her towards a nearby rock and took out his blade. “This next one has you hone in at a specific point of impact to deal a devastating blow. Watch carefully.” He took a deep breath and thrust the katana towards the rock as flames shout out from behind his katana. The rock exploded into a billion pieces. Masaru clapped and jumped up as Kabu bowed towards him. Kabu then turned back towards Yuri and gestured her towards the large rock.

“Okay, it seems easy enough.” Yuri took out her blade and took a deep breath, she did the same as Kabu and thrust her blade against the rock but flames slashed against the rock causing her to stumble. Her blade bounced off the hard surface, only leaving a scorch mark on it. She grunted in frustration and stood back up. She took a deep breath and tried a second time. But again the katana bounced off and sent a flame towards Masaru who jumped out of the way with ease. “Oh, sorry Masa!” Yuri bowed to her brother who gave her a reassuring thumbs-up. Kabu yawned and shook his head,

“You can try again in the morning, for now, we must rest. It’s getting late.” Kabu turned around and held out his hand and Masaru took it. Her brother looked back at Yuri and tugged at Kabu’s robe. Kabu looked down as Masaru pointed towards Yuri.

“Master, I want to stay here a bit to try some more.” 

“I understand your eagerness to train but we must rest.”

“Please, Master!” Yuri stood her ground bowed to him, “I know I can do this!”

“Very well, but do not stay up.” He crouched down towards Masaru and ruffled his hair, “Mind watching over your sister for me? I know that she won’t stay up late if you are out here.” Masaru nodded and hugged Kabu. “Thatta boy! But just in case, I will check on you both before sunrise.” Kabu walked away, leaving the twins alone.

“Okay, Masaru, don’t worry I’ll get this down and you can rest up!” Yuri turned her back as Masaru leaned against a tree, he yawned and nodded his head as he watched her.

A few more hours have passed and Yuri stabbed the katana in the ground in frustration. “Arrgh!! I just don’t get it! He makes it so easy!” Yuri fell to the ground and panted. She then looked up at the sky and then at the moon. “Just what am I doing wrong?” She shook her head and picked up her blade and turned around, “I’ll have to figure this out later, for now, let’s go Masa-” She turned around at the tree and didn’t see her brother. “Masa?” She looked around and called out to him, “Masaru! Where are you?” She walked over to the spot where she last saw him and spotted his red haori on the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw drag marks leading into the forest. “Oh no…” She ran deep into the forest in search of her brother.


	7. Fear of Reality

Masaru eyes fluttered open and noticed that he was shivering from the cold winter. He tried to move around but saw that his body was tied up in iron chains. A fire flickered in front of him and he saw a small group of men, women, and children alike all around him with torches. One of them walked up and spat at Masaru’s face. A few came up and kicked him in the gut causing him to cry out in pain. The pain was only temporary but it still hurt do to his small body. Other’s dumped ice-cold water and pulled at his hair. 

“We know what you are. You’re a demon child!” Masaru heard the roar of a small crowd as they raised their torches. He shut his eyes as rocks and trash flew at him. He heard the pained cries and screams as the crowds attacked him with insults and objects. He began to cry as the same people who walked around him now despise his very existence. All he wanted was to be cured, but now he must suffer this guilt of living. 

“Demons have killed our families and made us fear the night! Now we must stop them at the roots before they can feed again!” The leader held a torch close to Masaru showing off his twisted and hateful gaze to the boy. Masaru stood in fear as more torches came closer and closer.

“If the fire won’t kill you, then we will just torture you until the sun comes and claims your life.” Masaru was too weak to move and fight back. Even if could he didn’t want to add more pain to these people. The leader pressed the flame close to Masaru’s face and he cried out as it burned his skin. His face filled with tears as he heard the crowd laugh at his pleas. Just as the leader went to burn his body it was suddenly put out. The leader looked around and stared at the crowd.

“Who’s the wise guy?” The jeers switched to murmurs as the crowd looked around. Just then the other torches were put out, leaving only the moon as their source of light.

“It must be the demon! He must be using his magic to put out the flames!” One of them shouted and pointed at Masaru. The boy looked up and saw a blur of grey. He shifted a bit but the weight of the chains held him down. Just then a sudden burst of flame appeared off to the side.

“Fire!” The crowd screamed as they all ran over to put it out. Masaru heard footsteps walk towards him.

“Masa, I’m here!” Yuri tried to pick him up the heavy chains held them down. Yuri tried to untie him but there was a large lock. Masaru looked down at the lock and then back at Yuri. “I’ll get you out don’t worry.” She got out her katana and tried to destroy it, but the blade bounced off to the side. She grunted and tried again, but the same result happened. She punched a nearby tree in frustration. “Arrrgh! If only I knew the new technique Kabu taught me.” Just then she heard footsteps and saw a few men looking towards her.

“What are you doing to that demon?” They shouted at her as she turned around. Yuri stood in between Masaru and pointed her blade at them.

“Back, off! This demon is dangerous, please leave this place!” They shook their heads and stood their ground,

“That thing is just a child, I’m sure it will be easy, you just have to cut off its head and be done with it!” Yuri bit her lip as they didn’t want to leave,

“Well, yeah but we don’t know for sure how strong it is! He could be using it as a disguise to show off his strength.” Yuri felt their uneasiness to leave.

“What are you waiting for just kill it!” The crowd returned and cheered loudly,

“Just end its miserable life, it will thank you later!”

“What are you afraid of? It doesn’t have any feelings!”

“This is taking forever!” One of them took Yuri’s Katana and pushed her away, “I’ll do it myself!” He sent the blade down toward’s Masaru.

“No! Masaru!” Yuri ran up towards the man and punched him in the gut. She looked up at him and glared, “Stay away from my brother!” She punched him the jaw and smacked him away. She caught her blade and pointed it at the crowd.

“She’s with them! They probably have her under a spell or something!” A few men grabbed their own knives and walked towards her.

“Don’t worry, we will put you both out of your misery.” Yuri backed away as one tried to slash her. She immediately parried and slashed at him with the back of her katana, knocking him out. She then held her katana in front of her and blocked a flurry of slashes from a pair of people and pushed them back before kicking them away. She heard the sounds of chains from behind her and immediately turned around as she saw someone coming for Masaru. 

“Masa!” She elbowed a woman in the face as she was about to stab her brother. Yuri backed away and stood in front of Masaru and looked around as the crowd around her got closer and closer.  _ ‘I can’t keep holding them off, I want to protect myself and Masaru but I can’t kill them.’  _ She breathed heavily as she deflected another sword from her. 

“Just stop fighting back! It will be easier for you!” One of them slashed at her hand and legs. Yuri winced as she dropped her blade and tried to stop the bleeding. She panted and looked over at Masaru who cried out to his sister. She then smiled and looked up at her assailants. 

“I’m sorry for not protecting you Masa…” She closed her eyes and awaited her death.

Suddenly she felt the air around her heat up. Flames erupted around Yuri and Masaru. They climbed up higher and higher separating them from the crowd. Yuri felt a pair of hands pick her up. She looked up and saw Kabu, wearing his mask. “Be quiet for now,” He took out his sword and stabbed the lock off of Masaru. He then picked up Masaru and put him on his back. He then jumped away from the crowd and headed towards their cottage. Yuri looked up at Kabu and hugged him closely, 

“Master, I.” Kabu let out a small sigh and removed his mask, as he set her down. He crouched down to her eye level,

“I’m glad you both are safe....but you must be more careful with your brother...people aren’t as forgiving as myself.” Kabu held up Masaru and checked his wounds. “Are you okay Masaru?” Masaru nodded and hugged Kabu tightly. The silence was broken when they both heard Masaru’s pained crying; it sounded broken and scared. Kabu held Masa closely and massaged his head, “There, there child, it’s okay. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Yuri got down and hugged Kabu and Masaru,

“Thanks, for saving us Master...I’ll be more careful.” She stood up and clenched her fist. “I promise I will become stronger. I will master the breath of fire and make you proud!” She winced as her hand bled.

“Let’s get you patched up…as for you mister.” He held up Masaru and laughed, “You look like you could use a bath.” He stood up and carried Masaru with one arm and held out his hand. “Let’s go,” Yuri smiled as she took his hand and they went inside their home. The sun slowly rising behind them.

Yuri examined her bandage as she heard the sounds of laughter and splashing coming from the bathroom. She walked over and saw Masaru bouncing up and down as he was being washed up by Kabu.

“Masaru, I can’t clean the dirt off you if you keep jumping up and down.” Kabu dried the boy with a nearby towel and examined his arms and legs. “Looks like his body is fine,” He brushed back his hair and smiled, “You must’ve been so scared; glad I was able to track you both.”

“Just who were those people? I didn’t think you lived so close to a village.”

“I don’t, but I come down from time to time to trade for goods. They don’t know I’m a demon slayer...but Masaru,” Kabu placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, “promise me this, that you’ll be more careful out at night. The people out there are afraid of you, they will try to hurt you or even kill you.” Masaru looked to the ground and let out a soft grunt as he nodded. “Good, now you both get some rest…we can continue training the next day. For now, we can relax. The twins went to their beds and went to rest. Yuri tossed and turned and stared at the ceiling.

“Masa, I’m sorry for putting you at risk.” Just as she turned back around Masaru was standing over her bed, holding a pillow. “Masa? What’s wrong?” He gripped the pillow and pointed at Kabu’s door. Yuri sat up and got out of bed. “You want to sleep with him?” Masaru blushed and nodded. She laughed and quietly knocked on Kabu’s door.

“Come in…” The door opened and the twins saw Kabu sitting in his bed, “What’s wrong?” Masaru ran over to Kabu and got on his bed.

“Masa wants to sleep with you, I think the ordeal from the night scared him.” Kabu laughed and picked up Masaru and smiled, 

“Of course, you can.” He set him next to him and hugged him closely as Masaru hugged him. 

“Okay, good night, then.” Yuri went to close the door but they heard the small sounds of Masaru shaking his arms around. “What’s up, Masaru?” She saw him point at her and then back to Kabu’s bed.

“I think he wants you to sleep next to him as well, Yuri.” Kabu let out a light chuckle as Masaru nodded. Yuri looked at Kabu who nodded, “There’s enough room for you both.

“Sorry about that Master.” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nice to have someone in my home.” Masaru bounced happily as Yuri sat next to him. She laid down and smiled back as Masaru snuggled close to Kabu. Yuri thought back from the incident and couldn’t help but think how much suffering Masaru must’ve been going through.

  
_ ‘Masa, I promise to protect you and cure you of this blight.’  _ Yuri turned around and closed her eyes. She felt Masaru’s warm hand touch hers as he nodded off into a deep slumber.


	8. Growth

A full year has passed since the incident; Kabu watched in amazement as Yuri effortlessly mastered his breath of flame technique. “Good, good, remember to keep your breathing controlled, let your body flow as you strike!” Yuri nodded and stood towards the boulder, she took a deep breath and felt every cell in her body warm-up. She then thrust her blade straight towards the rock. The guard of her sword erupted and propelled her forward as she smashed through with ease. She stared at the remains of the boulder and took note of the scorch marks that split the rock in two. Kabu bowed to her and smiled wide.

“Good work, you’ve done an amazing job.” Yuri sheathed her sword and bowed to him.

“Thank you, Master, I’m glad to be taught by you. I can’t believe it’s been a year since Masaru and I came into your home. We are truly grateful.” The moon shined brightly on her face. She grew a bit taller and a bit more muscular, thanks to Kabu’s training, her hair grew out to her shoulders but she tied them in a ponytail to keep it from flying around during fighting. She turned around as she heard the door open and Masaru ran up to her and jumped into her arms. He mimicked her movements with his hands and made a muffled explosion sound. She laughed as his red eyes light up in the moonlight. “Masa it’s been a full year, you can stop being a baby now.” He shook his head and pouted.

“I think he’s trying to say that he’s trying to conserve energy for his human form.” Kabu laughed as Masaru nodded. Kabu held out his arms and Masaru jumped out of Yuri’s arms and onto his own. Kabu laughed as Masaru nuzzled his face on him. “Yuri is just jealous that I get to have you all to myself, huh?” Masaru giggled as Kabu tickled him, “You’re just so adorable Masa!” Yuri put her hands on her hips and giggled,

“Masa told me that he loves you, Master.” She grinned as Masaru blushed and waved his hands around. Kabu raised an eyebrow at the boy who blushed heavily and jumped down from his arms. He ran behind Yuri and hid from Kabu.

“Masa, do you really think so?” Kabu knelt down and locked eyes with him. Masaru peaked from Yuri’s haori and nodded while he was blushing. Kabu brushed back the boy’s hair and smiled,

“I love you both dearly,” Kabu stood up and walked towards his home. “Yuri, I have some news for you. Come inside.” Yuri nodded and walked inside. Kabu sat down and handed her a scroll.

“What is this?” Yuri took the scroll and looked at the seal which had red fox face with flame surrounding it.

“That is a letter of endorsement by me so that you can take the selection exams to become a demon slayer.” 

“A demon slayer?” Yuri couldn’t believe her ears, “one step closer to finding the way to cure Masaru?” She beamed over to her brother and laughed, “Masa, did you hear that? I’m gonna become a demon slayer!” Masaru danced around Yuri as she laughed. She stared at Kabu and bowed towards him. “Thank you so much!”

“You earned it, you’ve worked hard. You’ll be going tomorrow morning,” Kabu drank some of his tea as he watched Yuri sit down on her bed. “You’ll be journeying alone though, so Masa you’ll have to stay with me!” He picked up the boy and bounced him up gently. Masaru beamed brightly as Kabu swung him around. 

* * *

That morning, Yuri was dressed in a new outfit. It consisted of a white robe covered by a black haori that had red and orange flames all around the uniform. Kabu smiled as he gave her a bag of supplies, “Just follow the road...if you see a large murder of crows, follow them and they will show you the way to where you need to go.” 

“Thanks, are you sure I can use one of your swords?” She gripped the heavy blade that had a red guard on it. Its sheath had flames designed around its case, that shine brightly by the light of the cottage. Kabu nodded as he held Masaru in his arms,

“Yes, you need to use all the skills you can to pass. Also, take this with you.” He handed her an orange kitsune mask, “This will protect you during the exam. Use it well.” She grabbed it and held it close to her. Masaru jumped down from Kabu’s arms and ran over to his sister and clung to her legs, holding her tightly.

“Masaru? Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” She smiled as he looked up to her, tears in his eyes. “I will be back, okay?” Kabu picked up Masaru and hugged him,

“It’s okay, Masa! You’ll get to spend more time with me!” Masaru looked back at Yuri with a saddened look on his face. Kabu then raised an eyebrow and grinned, “How about I teach you a few moves to help your sister?” That got Masaru’s attention, his eyes lit up as he started to punch the air. “There we go!” Yuri shook her head as Kabu and Masaru laughed to themselves,

“Dad, if you’re gonna keep on doting Masa, he’s gonna cling onto you like always!” Kabu and Masaru looked at Yuri in confusion. “What?” She asked Kabu set down Masaru who clung to Kabu’s robe and chuckled,

“You called me Dad…” Yuri began to blush as she realized what she said. She quickly turned away and hid her face,

“I didn’t say that! Sure you are a good mentor but a father?” She laughed out loud but Kabu came from behind her and hugged her.

“I know that I can’t be a replacement for your father, but I’m glad that you think of me as a father...to be honest,” Kabu ruffled Masaru’s hair and smiled brightly at the twins. 

“Master, you don’t have to say it.” Yuri knew what he was gonna say next. She didn’t want to admit it yet, but she’s grown to love and care for Kabu.

“I’ve grown to see you both as my own.” Tears streamed from his face as he hugged them. Tears fell from Yuri’s face as she bit her lip.

“Kabu, thank you for taking care of us. We love you too.” She turned around and hugged him. “I’ll be off now!” She opened the door and looked back at Masaru who waved goodbye to her. She then saw him gesture to Kabu, to take off his mouthpiece. He smiled and waved at her,

“Do...your...best!....Y...Yuri!” She smiled as he spoke to her.

“I’ll be back!” She set off on her quest of becoming a demon slayer.


	9. New Faces

Yuri walked by the fields and admired the sunflowers that grew in them. They towered up to her knees and danced happily along with the wind. She stopped and smiled at the beautiful yellow flowers. “If I recall these are Masa’s favorite! I should stop by on my way back and get some for him!” She looked around and spotted a very small sunflower next to a larger one. She crouched down next to it and brushed her hand gently along it. “You’re so small, I guess your siblings grew too large for you to gain enough energy.” She took out her knife and carefully dug around it; lifting the small flower up, she walked over to a more open area and planted the flower. She stood back and wiped her hands. “There we go! Good as new!” She heard a cry of a crow and looked up. A large group of them flew across the sky in a mess of black. Yuri then ran towards the forest, keeping up with the pace of the crows.

The trees became more and more twisted as Yuri darted around the quiet forest. Suddenly the treetops covered the sun, blanketing the forest in seemingly endless darkness. Yuri got out a small lantern and held it up, to light her way. After a bit of running the trees opened up to a large shrine surrounded by purple trees. She slowed down and spotted a few more children around her age, standing around. _‘They must be here for the exams as well.’_ Yuri thought as she looked around. 

The shrine had a serene presence in the air. So calm that it could calm even a raging storm. Yuri took a deep breath and smiled as clean air filled her body. A woman in a white kimono and pink hair approached her. She looked like some sort of porcelain doll that came straight out of a master artisan’s hands. She raised her hands and then bowed towards the group of kids. “Welcome, honored participants. Today, you are gathered here because you were deemed worthy to become demon slayers, however the road is all but easy.” She pointed towards a brazer that burned in a myriad of colors; some reds, blues, and even some purple as well. “Please offer your endorsements to the flames and you shall be granted access further into the sanctuary.” Yuri lined up with a few other children as they offered their letters. Yuri watched as a girl in black spiky hair threw hers in the flames; they turned a pitch black and spiraled upwards.

“That girl, she’s been training under one of the pillars,” Yuri turned around and saw a boy, that towered over her slightly; he had brown skin and dark purple hair. His eyes gleamed brightly like the sun as he smiled. He was dressed in an indigo haori with a black robe underneath it. On him was a long katana that had a golden guard in the shape of a sun. 

“Pillars?” Yuri questioned, causing the boy to laugh,

“You don’t know about the Pillars? Where’ve you been? Living in the mountains?”

_‘I mean yeah, technically.’_ Yuri shook her head as the boy continued to talk,

“The pillars are the highest level of demon slayers! They consist of nine people. Their power is unmatched like no other! They were handpicked by the master herself! Each with their own breath style!” 

“You seem to know a lot about them.” He nodded excitedly and smiled,

“Yep! My bro is one of them! He’s the one that trained me, but I’m gonna surpass him one day! I’m not strong like him yet, but I know if I become a demon slayer I can race to the top!” He crossed his arms and grinned widely, “Oh, I’m Hop by the way!” He stuck out his hand as he smiled,

“I’m Yuri.” She took his hand and shook it. She couldn’t help but smile back as Hop’s smile was infectious. Just then someone bumped into Hop causing him to stumble.

“You people make me sick.” Another boy with curly white hair pushed the two aside and scoffed as he stood in front of the brazer. He was dressed in a deep purple haori. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Yuri and Hop. “All this camaraderie talk is just a foul excuse for weaklings to feel stronger.” He turned around and threw his scroll into the fire. It burst into a bright pink flame, he turned around and laughed, “I’d be surprised if you lot make it through the first night.” He walked away towards the shrine entrance.

“What a piece of work…” Hop grunted as he walked towards the flames. He dropped his scroll in the fire and smiled as it burst into a bright yellow. “Anyways, who’d you get endorsed by?” Yuri dropped her scroll into the flames and it erupted in a large red flame that sent a small shockwave across the sanctuary. Yuri looked around as the other children stared at her. She looked back up at Hop, who had his mouth agape.

“What? Did I do something wrong?”

“You’ve trained under Kabu!” Hop shouted, his voice stuttered as he pointed at her.

“Uh, yeah?” Yuri raised her brows as she heard low mutters from around her.

_‘Looks like the old man sent another one to her death.’_

_‘I bet she won’t last a day.’_

_‘Kabu finally got off his lazy bum and taught someone? I’m surprised.’_ Yuri gripped her katana and stomped her foot in annoyance,

“How dare you judge someone just cause some stories you may have heard! Kabu was a great teacher and shame on all of you for thinking lowly of me.” The other children turned away and went on their business. She turned towards Hop and glared at him. “So what now? Are you gonna treat me like I’m trash or something? Hop threw his hands back and shook his head,

“No, no! It’s not like that!” Hop laughed and crossed his arms as he looked at the sky, “I’ve heard from my brother on how amazing he was during his time as a pillar.”

“Wait, he was a pillar?” Yuri couldn’t believe her ears. Kabu was a pillar but the more she thought about it, the more everything made sense to her.

“Yeah, he was, and one of the strongest ones! He stepped down after his family passed, and Le- I mean my brother took his place. But I’ve heard nothing but praise towards your master.” Hop then got close to Yuri, stars in his eyes. “How is he doing? Is he well? Tell me everything!”

“Whoa, easy there, Hop-was it?” Yuri laughed as she pushed him back a few inches, “He’s doing fine and he seems happy to teach me!” Hop nodded and brought out a necklace that had a flame on it.

“He gave this charm to my brother when he was taught by him, but now he then gave it to me!” Yuri marveled at the amount of detail the charm had. It shimmered from the lights of the nearby torches a bright orange. Yuri touched it gently and felt the warmth of the flames touch her skin.

“That’s amazing, Hop.” He smiled and turned towards the entrance. Yuri looked on as the woman walked up to the entrance.

“Now that you’ve offered your scrolls, you may now all begin the exams. You must survive for three days in the forest. You must make your way through it and make it to another shrine that has wisteria trees surrounding it.” She grabbed a few branches and gently held them, “They are a natural demon repellent.” Yuri laughed to herself as she eyed the purple flowers,

_‘I’ll have to keep Masaru away from them...but they do make good medicine.’_ She watched as the entrance gates shined and slowly opened up to reveal a dark forest path.

“You may proceed and may the gods protect you.” The woman bowed as the children ran through.

“Good luck, Yuri! Hope to see you at the end of this!” Hop waved her goodbye as he disappeared through the forest. Yuri ran through towards the forest and looked back towards the gates as it closed. As she was running she heard a sharp cry, across the air.

“What was that?” She asked as she slowed down. She listened carefully and froze as she heard children screaming around her. She fell back and covered her mouth as she realized what she got herself into.

“I could die here if I’m not careful…” She looked at her katana and gripped it tightly, “I’m gonna survive this, for Masaru!” She stood up and ran deeper into the forest.


	10. The Selection Trails

Yuri ran through the forest, carefully taking note of the sounds of battle around her. “They must leave demons in here to use as obstacles for us. But at what level of strength do these demons possess?” She asked out loud. Out of nowhere, she felt a bloodthirsty presence, creep towards her. She rolled out of the way as a demon jumped out from the shadows and tried to attack her. Acting quickly she pulled out her katana and stared at the demon who smiled,

“Finally, some food! I can’t wait to eat you!” It lunged towards Yuri. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she sheathed her katana,

“Breath of Fire, Third form: Fox swipe!” She slashed upwards, straight through the demon’s arms and body, with a trail of flame following behind it. Without giving the demon time to react she grabbed the demon’s head and held him up. She glared at the demon who flailed around with the stubs of its arms. “What was that about wanting to eat me?”

“Please, have mercy on me!” It cried out. Yuri shook her head and slashed through its neck with ease.

“You poor thing, asking for mercy when all those children you’ve probably killed asked for the same thing. But don’t worry,” She turned around and bowed to the demon as it began to burn away. The smell of ash filled the air around Yuri as she walked away, “I hope you’ll reborn anew.” She sheathed her katana and ran towards the shrine that barely came into view. 

Yuri slowed to a stop and caught her breath, she looked around and listened carefully for any noises. She froze when the noises felt quieter than before. “Looks like some didn’t make it in the first night.” She silently looked down and tripped over something. She looked over and her face sunk as she saw a corpse of a participant. The smell of blood and rotting flesh filled her nose as she stood up. “Oh god,” She backed away and found more corpses covered in snow as she ventured further. “What kind of demon does this…” She froze again as she began to remember her parents and Masaru. _‘Not now!!’_ She slumped towards the ground and hugged herself. “Just remember to calm down,” She talked to herself and took a deep breath. She felt a chill creep up her spine, causing her to shiver. Yuri looked up and saw frost forming on the nearby trees.

“Fear, not child...I’m not gonna hurt you.” A soft-spoken voice called out to her. Yuri stood up and walked towards the voice. Snow began to fall around her, reminding her of her home. “That’s right, come closer.” The voice became louder as Yuri trudged through the snow. The wind began to pick up and roar through her ears as she ventured towards a more open area.

“Who’s there?” Yuri shouted as she spotted a woman with black hair and a white kimono, facing away from her. Yuri gripped her katana and swallowed hard as she slowly walked forward.

“You seem lost child, I know what you’ve been through…” The woman spoke softly and waved her hand as a few images of Masaru and her parents appeared, “You were just a normal girl, living her own life, but then it all changed when your own brother turned into a demon.” Yuri watched as the image of Masaru hunched over and attack her parents.

“No!” Yuri shouted and covered her ears as the screams of her parents filled her ears. 

“Don’t you want to end it all? Don’t you just want to end it by killing the one who ended your parents?” The woman smiled as the image of Masaru’s demon form appeared in front of Yuri. Yuri glared at Masaru as it smiled at her with his demonic grin. She grabbed her katana and slashed at the woman, who dodged out of the way.

“It’s not his fault...I know Masa isn’t that kind of person! He’s kind and caring!” She pointed her katana at the woman who smiled at her, “I’m not gonna let you sway me!” Yuri took a deep breath and ran towards the woman. “Breath of Fire! First Form: Rhino charge!” She thrust her blade towards the woman who tried to blow her back with snow. But the flames around her katana shot her forward and tried to stab the woman’s body. But only managed to graze past it.

“Oh, my aren’t you a cheeky one!” Yuri caught a quick glimpse of the woman and saw a blank face, except for a large set of fangs that lunged towards her. Yuri gripped her katana and spun towards the demon and clashed against her fangs. She grunted as the demon pushed her down. With her free hand, Yuri punched the demon in the gut and kicked her back.

“Breath of Fire!” Yuri took a deep breath but the demon rushed forward.

“Oh no, you don’t!” She rushed towards Yuri and froze the air around her hand to create an ice sword. Yuri stopped and jumped back as the sword impacted the ground. The demon looked forward and slashed the air, sending shards of ice flying towards Yuri.

“Breath of Fire! Third Form: Fox swipe!” Yuri slashed the air and melted the shards as they impacted the flames. She then clashed with the demon and glared at her as they faced each other.

“Why don’t you be a good girl and just accept your fate? Humans are worthless creatures who will do nothing but use you and just leave you for dead!” The demon’s voice became more demonic and twisted as she slowly began to overpower Yuri. “I have to devour more humans so I can get back at the man who robbed me of my humanity! He deserves it! ALL HUMANS DO!” She pushed Yuri back and rushed towards her.

“Breath of Fire! Fourt-” Yuri was interrupted when the demon bit her shoulder. She screamed out as the demon’s icy fangs dug into her body. The bite felt cold as ice began to form around the wound. Slowly creeping down her arm. Yuri breathed heavily as her vision began to blur. The ice slowly overtaking her body. _‘It’s so cold…I have to stay….awake…’_ The demon walked up to her and smiled as the ice, covered Yuri’s face.

* * *

  
  


Masaru looked out the window; eagerly waiting for his sister to return. The window had a large covering overhead to shade Masaru from the sun, so he could safely look outside without being burned. He excitedly watched the birds fly around. He lifted his hands up and saw the birds take note of him. He held his hand out with some seeds and waited for the birds to come to him. He smiled gently as they came closer. Suddenly they pecked at his hands causing him to drop the seeds on the dirt. They all started to peck at his body and hair.

“Hey, shoo! Get away from him you pest!” Kabu came by and got the birds off of the boy and shut the window. “Are you okay Masa?” He crouched down and wiped the tears that formed in the boy’s eyes. He hugged him and picked him up. “There there, I know it hurts. It’s not fair that everything hates you. But don’t worry, there are things that love you. Like your sister and me.” Kabu felt Masaru hug him close and felt his robe moisten from the tears of Masaru’s face. Kabu looked out the window and sighed, “You don’t deserve any of this.” He then held out Masaru and smiled, “Why don’t I teach you some more fighting stuff? You think you can break the rock in one go?” Masaru sniffed and nodded and jumped down from Kabu’s arms and hugged his legs. “That’s my son-” Kabu stopped himself and got down on his knees and cried. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Masaru shook his head and hugged Kabu’s face and nodded. Kabu laughed and stood up. “Alright, tonight let’s teach you some stuff so maybe you can protect your sister!” Kabu looked towards the mountain and then back at Masaru who grinned at him. 

“Please come home safely, Yuri…”


	11. Proving oneself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys JJ here! I hope you guys are enjoying this AU as much as I am! This has been a project I’ve wanted to do and it’s been going well! I’ll keep up the good work as always! (^-^)

The demon laughed as she saw Yuri, who was frozen in ice. She walked up and looked at the girl. “Looks like the flame has been finally put out!”

* * *

Yuri awoke and slowly looked around. There was darkness surrounding her, _‘Where am I’_ She tried to move but her limbs felt like they were full of lead. She felt her strength draining as she drifted along. _‘I’ve failed, Mom, Dad, Master...I’m sorry...and Masaru...I’m sorry, but I don’t think your sister is coming home…’_ She closed her eyes and drifted along.

_‘Yuri! Don’t give up!’_ Her eyes shot up as a bright light shined through the darkness. She looked over and saw Masaru reaching out towards her.

“Masaru?” She uttered as she struggled to move her arm. 

“Yuri!” The Masaru she saw was in his human form. He smiled brightly as he extended his arm. “Don’t give up yet! I believe in you!”

“Masaru!” She called out to him and struggled to move her limbs. She grunted as she slowly her arms towards her brother. She slowly moved through the darkness. Her fingertips touched his as she struggled to get to him. “Almost there!” Just then she felt a pair of hands push her from behind and Masaru grabbed her arm.

“You did it!” He smiled and slowly disappeared as warm light enveloped her body, lifting the weight off of her body.

* * *

The demon formed a saber of ice and prepared to strike Yuri through the heart. “Time to die!” Just as the saber came close to Yuri, the ice surrounding her started to crack.

“Breath of Fire!” Yuri’s voice came out of the ice and steam released out of her prison. It broke apart, leaving Yuri on the ground, breathing heavily.

“How can this be?” The demon watched as the snow surrounding Yuri, melt, revealing a small number of sunflowers appeared. Yuri smiled and felt the flowers as they grew.

“You almost had me there, thank goodness Masaru was with me.” She stood up and ran towards the demon. She took a deep breath and clutched her katana. 

The demon began to sweat as Yuri approached her, she touched her face and felt it melt as the young girl charged her. She tried to move but she was frozen in fear. She composed herself and sent shards of ice towards her. “I’ll kill you brat!” She shouted,

“Breath of Fire! Third Form:”

_‘She’s gonna slash at me again!’_ The demon protected her face with a wall of ice, anticipating a slash. But Yuri spun slightly and danced around the wall. The demon turned around as Yuri disappeared and reappeared in front of her. “What was that?-” Just then the demon saw Yuri’s figure fall. Yuri sheathed her katana and stared up at the sky as the snow stopped falling. 

“Third Form: Rising Sunflower…” Yuri smiled as she thought of Masaru. _‘I hope you don’t mind me using your favorite flower, Masa.’_ The demon began to slowly burn away as the snow disappeared from the ground.

“Well done child,” The demon shed a tear as she finally disappeared from the world. Yuri bowed to it and found herself back in the forest. She checked her wound and stopped to wrap it up.

“Okay, let’s continue on!” She ran towards the shrine at a quick pace.

Yuri slowed to a stop and saw a glimmer of purple in front of her. She looked up and spotted the beautiful wisteria flowers in full bloom. “I made it.” She smiled as she headed towards the shrine. As she walked she spotted the same pink hair woman who bowed towards her.

“Greetings, Miss Katsuo, you are the final person to have made it through the trails. You may proceed up the stairs.” The woman gestured towards the large steps and bowed again.

“Thank you,” Yuri bowed and climbed the stairs, the sun slowly rising at each step she took. _‘Last one, huh? I guess I’m still not strong enough.’_ She shook her head and continued on. 

As she made it to the top she saw three figures waiting by the shrine. She instantly recognized them and ran up to them.

“Yuri! You made it!” Hop waved at her and smiled wide, he had a few bruises and cuts on him. 

“Yeah, I did.” She looked over as the boy with curly hair scoffed at her.

“Looks, like the weaklings, did make it...it doesn’t matter anyway, you’ll die before you make it to the top. Especially with Kabu teaching you.” Yuri gritted her teeth and ran up to the boy and gripped him by the collar of his robe.

“Listen here you little punk! Kabu is the greatest person ever! He took me and my brother in when our parents were killed, I will not stand by and let some prissy ass idiot insult him!” She lifted her fist at him but Hop grabbed it.

“Yuri! Stop!” Hop looked at her and shook his head, “There’s a time and place for everything.” Yuri locked eyes and sighed,

“Fine, but next time you won’t be lucky! Got it!” She pointed at the boy who swallowed hard. The girl in black hair giggled and locked eyes with Yuri. She blushed and turned away from her.

“Congrats on proving everyone wrong, Yuri- was it?” 

“Yeah, that’s correct. But who are you?” Yuri watched as the girl in black hair turned towards her and smiled,

“I’m Mary. I was trained under my brother who is a pillar here.”

“Wait, your brother is a pillar too?” Hop threw his hands back and then laughed, “My brother is a pillar too, and taught me!” Mary nodded and pointed towards the curly-haired boy,

“This guy was also trained by a pillar. We all were apparently...I guess that makes us all special,” She then bowed towards the others, “I guess that makes us associates.”

“Us? Associates? You must be joking! As if I could be on the same level as you guys!” The curly hair boy laughed and looked away. “I’m going straight to the pillar position. Everyone will remember the name Beet!” Yuri let out a small laugh upon hearing his name. Beet shot a glare at her and she quickly looked away.

“Well, in any case, we will be working together, so I guess we will just have to know each other.” Hop bowed and pointed at himself, “I’m Hop! I was taught by my brother Leon! He is a pillar!”

“I’m Mary, my brother is also a pillar.”

“I’m Yuri, I guess I could say my mentor was an ex pillar.” The three of them looked at Beet who brushed his hair back,

“I’m Beet, I was taught by a pillar as well, but she’s an old crone anyways, I’ll take her spot in no time.” The four were interrupted when the woman with pink hair appeared in front of them.

“Congrats on you all for making it through the exams. Out of the hundreds of participants; only you four have proven your worth to become demon slayers.” She then gestured to the table that had various ores on it. “Please choose which ores that will be made into your own blades to use.”

“Oh, man our own katana’s!” Hop ran forward and looked around before picking one. Yuri eyed each of the magnificent ores and felt one call out to her.

“I’ll pick this one then.” She held the ore and smiled as it was warm to her touch. After everyone picked their ores the woman called upon four crows that sat on the children’s heads.

“These crows will be your companions and will call upon you when your first mission is ready. We will also be sending you your robes and swords in a few days.” She bowed to them and sent them on there way. “May we all wish you luck as demon slayers.”

Yuri walked down the steps and spotted Hop who dug a small mound near a tree. “Whatcha doing Hop?” He looked up at her and raised a brow,

“Oh, I’m making a grave for all the other kids who didn’t make it.” He prayed and looked up, “May their souls find peace in this world.” Yuri smiled and did the same.

_‘Hop sure is a good person, I guess having him as an ally would be beneficial.’_ She stood up and bowed to Hop.

“I hope to see you later, Hop. Who knows maybe one day I can introduce you to my brother.”

“Is he cute?” Yuri caught Hop’s face which was bright red.

“What?”

“Nothing! Nothing!” Hop laughed and bowed to her, “Best of luck! I’ll see you later, maybe!” With that, he walked off. Yuri smiled and turned back towards the direction of Kabu’s home.

“It’s time to return home!” She looked back at the shrine and smiled as the sun shined brightly on her. “Masaru, thank you!” She slowly walked towards her home, the exam; finally passed.


	12. Father and Son

Masaru’s eyes fluttered open as he heard the soft calls of birds flying about. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt the slightly large bamboo piece around his mouth and sighed. A bitter reminder of who he has become...a horrifying demon that must stay away from humans and the sun. He didn’t remember anything except that his sister is alive and that his parents were dead. All he could remember was the horror on his sister’s face as he chased after her. Just then he felt droplets of water fall on his hands and he went to look up but then touched his face as he began to cry. He didn’t understand why he was crying. But his heart ached as he sat on the bed.

In the midst of his weeping, he heard a low grunt next to him. He looked over and saw Kabu sleeping peacefully near him. Kabu, the only person, other than his sister, showed compassion to him. Masaru smiled as he snuggled close to his guardian. He hugged him closely and instantly felt relaxed as Kabu shifted his arm to hug Masaru. The boy looked up and smiled gently as the older man comforted him. _‘Papa’_ Masaru uttered behind his mouthpiece as he drifted off, again.

* * *

“Hey, Masaru.” The boy felt a light shake as he woke up again. He looked up and saw Kabu who smiled brightly at him. “Did you sleep well, my boy?” Masaru nodded and sat up as Kabu ruffled his hair. Kabu picked him up and stretched. “Let’s go fishing! I bet you’re hungry? I’m sure raw stuff is okay for a demon boy like you? Maybe we can find some wild game as well.” Masaru rubbed his stomach and nodded. He hasn’t eaten much since almost anything felt disgusting to him. But the sound of raw flesh and blood somehow felt appetizing to him. Masaru pointed towards the sun and frowned at Kabu who laughed, “I have something that may help you out.” He walked over the kitchen and pulled out a wooden box that was big enough to fit a small child. Kabu opened it and smiled, “I know it seems unorthodox but it will be a good way for you to be with me and we can walk around the day time without you burning up in the sun. You can also peak from the top a bit, so as long as direct sunlight doesn’t touch you.” Masaru walked over and climbed into the box and smiled at Kabu, who lifted him up and put him on his back. “Okay, Masa, let’s go get some food.” Kabu grabbed his katana and walked outside. 

Kabu walked through the dense forest, admiring the natural beauty that took place within it. “Hey, Masaru, you can take a peek if you want. The sunlight can’t reach you here. He heard the sound of the box open from the top and Masaru pocked his head out and laughed as he heard excited mumbles from the boy. “Beautiful isn’t it?” He looked over and saw Masaru’s eyes that were full of wonder and awe. Masaru watched as animals ran around and felt the calm breeze touch his face. He then clutched Kabu’s back tightly and rested his face on him. “I know it hurts not being able to experience being human. But remember, there are good people out there. We will do our best to cure you so you can see all the wonderful things you’ve missed out in the fifteen years you grew up in.” Kabu felt Masaru’s tiny hands hug him as they continued walking.

Kabu spotted a few wild birds roaming around. “This should be good enough for Masa,” He pulled out his katana and quickly made work of them. He picked it up and held it up for Masaru to see. “How’s this, my boy?” He heard the boy clap a bit and laughed in response. “I’ll take that as a yes!” Just as he put the animal in his bag he heard a loud growl coming towards them. He looked and spotted a very large bear approaching them. “Now what’s this one doing all the way over here?” He stood his ground as the bear growled at him. He heard Masaru stir in the box but he tapped it. “Stay low, Masaru, I’ll handle this, okay!” He pulled out his katana and waited for the bear to make a move. 

It roared and rushed towards Kabu and slashed at them. Kabu rolled out of the way and ducked as it knocked over a large tree. “This one is not your average bear. It’s strong!” The bear stood up and swiped at Kabu who blocked the paw with his sword. He fell on one knee as the bear slowly overpowered him. He took a deep breath and pushed it back while sheathing his katana. “Breath of Fire! First Form: Blazing Cobra!” He slashed through the bear and looked back as it fell unconscious. “That should leave us alone for a bit.” Kabu turned around and began to walk away, but froze when he heard the bear behind him. He blocked the upcoming strike with his katana but he fell back towards the tree. He quickly turned himself around and his body impacted the tree and he fell to the ground. He slowly sat up and looked over and the box on his back fell on the opposite side of the bear. Most likely during the impact of the tree, the box fell off of Kabu. “Masaru, are you hurt?” He saw the boy peak up from the container with a worried expression on his face. Kabu smiled and sat himself up, wincing as his chest ached. “I’m...glad. But you should get out of here, you can follow the path and wait for the sun to set so you can be safe!” Masaru watched as the bear stood over Kabu, preparing to kill him.

Masaru broke out of the box and rushed over to Kabu and blocked the strike with his hand.

“Masaru?” Kabu watched as the boy grew to his teen size. Masaru began to overpower the bear. His eyes were full of fury and rage as he pushed back the bear. He punched it in the gut and kicked it away, sending it flying back slightly. Masaru got on all fours and ran over to the bear and slashed at the bear’s body, causing blood to spill on his face. Masaru lunged at the bear and pinned it to the ground. He lifted up his hand and prepared to kill it.

“Masaru! Stop it!” Kabu’s pleas froze Masa in his place as he stopped his hand. He slowly got off the bear and it ran off into the forest. Masaru looked to the ground and then at his hands which had blood on them. He then started to cry as he saw images of his parent’s bodies in front of him. He clutched his head and hugged himself, gently rocking himself back and forth as he dug his fingers into the ground. Kabu stood up and hugged the boy from behind. “Masa, shhh, it’s okay. You’re okay!” Kabu felt Masaru, shrink to his little kid size. Masaru turned around and revealed his face that was mixed with blood and his tears. Kabu got out a towel and wiped the boy clean and smiled at him. “There, there my son. It’s okay. I’m okay now!” Kabu laughed as he opened up his robe and revealed metal armor that was underneath it. Masaru looked up at Kabu who smiled wide at the boy, “I always have this on me in case someone wants to get dangerous with me. But,” He hugged Masaru and picked him up in his arms. “Thanks for rescuing me! You’ve really become stronger since I last took you in. I’m proud of you.” He then hugged Masaru who cried in his arms and hugged him back.

_‘Papa, I’m sorry,’_ He thought as he hugged Kabu tightly. Kabu stood up and grabbed the box and quietly carried Masaru, home. 

“He almost gave in to his instincts...Yuri, you must exercise caution if this were to happen again. I can’t imagine what he would do if he saw you in danger.” Kabu looked down at Masaru who was quietly sleeping in his arms. Kabu looked up at the trees and chuckled, “Why are all my kids such a handful.” 

* * *

That evening Kabu brushed back Masaru’s hair right after his bath. “Do you feel better now?” Masaru looked to the ground and tapped his fingers on the chair. Kabu raised a brow and saw that the boy was pouting. “Masaru…” The boy looked up and jumped as Kabu picked him up and tickled him on the sides. The boy giggled furiously as Kabu tickled him. “There’s my smiling boy!” Kabu laughed as Masaru pushed him back and then grinned behind his mouthpiece. Masa jumped onto Kabu and tried to tickle the older man. The two laughed loudly as the fire crackled behind them. Just then Masaru stopped and looked out the window. “What’s wrong Masaru?” Kabu picked the boy up and saw that the boy pointed out the window. Kabu’s eyes widened as he saw the familiar figure approach the cottage. “It can’t be.”

They both ran outside and saw Yuri who smiled brightly at them. “Master, Masaru! I did it!” Masaru ran towards his sister and jumped in her arms and hugged her tightly. 

“Yuri, you passed.” Kabu slowly walked up to her holding his hands up.

“Yes, I did! And it’s all thanks to you-” She was interrupted when Kabu hugged her. 

“I’m so proud of you both!” He cried on them and hugged them tightly.


	13. New Equipment

Yuri sat at the dining room table and smiled as the warm food sat in front of her. She looked over at Masaru who walked up to her and gave her some hot tea to drink. “Thanks, Masa!” She took the cup and ruffled his hair, “Did you have fun with Kabu?” He nodded and started to imitate a bear and animated himself protecting Kabu and fighting it off. Yuri laughed as Masaru tried his hardest to recount everything while muffled.

“You should’ve seen it, Yuri. Masa here saved me from a bear by himself!” Kabu picked up Masaru and laughed as the boy posed for them. 

“A bear, huh?” She ate her food and smiled as it’s been days since her last good meal. 

“So, Yuri...tell me, how many survived.” Yuri set her bowl down and traced her finger around the bowl with a solemn expression on her face.

“Four...including myself...there were at least a hundred of them at the start.” She wiped a tear from her face and looked up at him. “Their screams, I can still hear them sometimes...it was awful.” Kabu hugged her and massaged her head.

“There, there child, the world is a cruel place, but now that you’ve passed you now are one step closer to finding a cure to save Masaru.” Kabu looked down at Masaru who nodded at them. “You should rest a bit, your sword will be coming in a few days. After that, your first mission will start.”

“Wait, does that mean?” Kabu nodded and hugged the twins.

“Yes, you’ll be going off on your own now.” Just then Masaru ran into Kabu’s room and closed the door, 

“Masaru!” Yuri ran over to Kabu’s room and tried to open the door but it was locked, “Masa, open this door right now mister!”

“Give him some space, Yuri...I know it’s hard for both of you to leave me alone. But it looks like he’s taking it hard the most.” Kabu sat on the table and sighed, “Maybe I should’ve headed your warning and kept my distance from him. Now he’s gotten attached to me.”

“Don’t say that Master!” Yuri raised her voice, causing the older man to stare at her, “You’ve done so much for him! For the first time in a while, I’ve seen Masaru genuinely happy! He and I clearly love you! You took us in and raised us as if we were your own kids! If it weren’t for you, Masaru and I wouldn’t survive!” The door suddenly opened and Masaru peered from the doorway.

“Masaru?” Kabu raised his head and Masaru ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Kabu hugged the boy back and massaged his head, “You’ve been a huge joy in my life, both of you. You’ve made this old man want to keep on living. I’ll miss you both dearly,” Yuri walked up and hugged them and smiled,

“We promise that we will write to you okay? And once Masaru gets better, we will visit you!” Kabu laughed as Masaru climbed up and sat on the man’s shoulders and hugged his head,

“That’s a deal! I will await the day that I can hear Masaru’s sweet voice.” 

* * *

A few calm days later, Yuri was out at night with Masaru while they were collecting wood for the house. Masaru jumped from tree to tree as he swung around playfully. “Masa, are you gonna help me carry some wood, or are you gonna be a monkey?” Masaru swung around and started to imitate a monkey and jumped around excitedly. “Okay then, catch!” Yuri threw some wood in the air and Masaru caught them midair. He jumped down and threw them into her bag and ran around her, arms spread out while bouncing around.

“You know, it’s a shock that you’re fifteen like me. Yet somehow I’m the more mature one.” Masaru shot a glare at her and she stuck her tongue at him. “Fine, I’ll let you have your fun...after all, you didn’t get to have this much fun growing up.” His eyes sparkled as he hugged her side. Yuri laughed a bit and adjusted her bag. “You know, Masa the strangest thing happened after the trials.” She took his little hand and they walked back towards the cottage. “There was this one boy, that apparently knew Kabu,” Masaru looked up at her with curious eyes as she looked down at him. “The funniest thing is when I mentioned, you, he asked if you were cute.” Yuri raised her brow as Masaru blushed slightly and looked away. “I mean it’s kind of true, but I don’t know...he’d have to impress me if he wants to get smitten with my brother.”

Just as the twins headed towards the cottage they spotted a figure walking towards them. Masaru hid behind Yuri and gripped her haori. Yuri stuck her arm in front of Masaru and looked back towards the cottage. “Masa, go back inside...now,” He looked up at her and nodded, and ran inside. Yuri pulled out her katana and pointed at the figure. “State your business!”

“How, rude! Is this how you all treat visitors?” The moon shined on the figure’s face to reveal a mask that looked like one of Kabu’s mask. Yuri stood her ground and pointed her sword at the figure.

“Are you here for my brother? If so, then you can forget it!” She rushed towards the figure and prepared to attack them.

“Oh, it looks like your sword is here!” Kabu’s voice appeared from the door as Yuri froze in place. Kabu smiled and bowed towards the figure while carrying Masaru. “It’s good to see a member of the esteemed Kaneda tribe. We welcome you to our home.” Masaru jumped off and bowed to the person.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Yuri sheathed her katana and bowed to them, who in turn huffed and walked towards her.

“Normally I would wack you for that disrespect but since you are one of Kabu’s disciples I’ll let it slide for now. But be warned!” The pointed a sword in her direction. “I will be your personal swordsmith so please respect me as such!”

“I mean it’s not my fault. Anyone would be on guard if someone with an animal mask walked around in the night.” Yuri glared at the swordsmith who returned her gaze.

“Now, now you two let’s not fight in front of Masaru.” Kabu laughed as Masaru hid behind him. The swordsmith walked towards Kabu and crouched down towards Masaru who gripped Kabu’s robe.

“So, you must be Masaru? Your Dad told me all about you! You’re pretty cute for a little demon spawn.” Masaru buried his face into Kabu’s robe and hugged him tightly.

“And you said the thing.” Kabu sighed and picked Masaru up.

“What? What did I do? I just pointed out the obvious?” Yuri pulled the swordsmith away and shook her head,

“He doesn’t need to be reminded of his fate...he maybe my twin but he’s still a kid too!” She massaged Masaru’s head as he sniffed a bit. The swordsmith flailed their arms around and bowed towards Masaru and Kabu.

“OH, oh forgive me! I didn’t mean to offend! Here, how about a toy?” They pulled out a wood carving of a samurai which was painted black and red. Masaru’s eyes lit up as the swordsmith moved the toy samurai’s arms and legs. “There we go! I’m sorry for any trouble!” Masaru took and smiled happily as he played with it.

“Back to the matter at hand. You have her sword ready?” Kabu watched as the swordsmith pulled out a long black sheath that was wrapped up nicely.

“Yes, it is complete...the blade is black, with a red flame that has been etched along the blade. The guard is made of a strong metal that can withstand heat. I took your request and designed it with a guard shaped like a sunflower.” The swordsmith handed Yuri the blade and bowed to her. “Take care of this fine blade as if your life depended on it! Cause it does!” Yuri pulled the blade out and marveled as it shined in the light of the moon.

“My very own blade. She swung it a bit to get a feel for the new blade. “It’s a little lighter than Kabu’s katanas.” The swordsmith scoffed and crossed their arms, pleased at their own handiwork.

“Of course! Kabu’s blades are made for him! He’s a little older so he requires more of an impact with his strikes. For you, I think speed would help you more in battle.” Yuri sheathed her katana and bowed towards the swordsmith.

“Thank you, I will use this well.” They nodded and turned away. “Wait, don’t you want to stay and rest?”

“No need, I have to get back to my village, I’ll be seeing you!” Yuri watched as the figure disappeared into the forest, never to be seen. She turned back to Kabu and smiled,

“So now I will have to wait for our first mission then?” Kabu nodded and walked back inside as Yuri and Masaru followed suit who was playing with his new toy.

“That’s correct, although they should be coming soon.” Kabu picked up Masaru and laughed as the boy attacked him with the toy sword, “Oh, no! You got your old man, again!” In the midst of their laugher, a crow flew into their home and landed on Yuri’s arm.

“Yuri Katsuo! Your first mission is to investigate some strange happenings in a small village just north of this location! Demons have been sighted and have kidnapped people! You must set out in the morning! You’ll be joined by another demon slayer in your group!” The crow flew into the trees and rested itself there. Yuri looked over at Kabu who nodded,

“Looks like you’re on your way to becoming a demon slayer. I hope you two are ready.” Kabu looked at the twins who nodded at him and then each other. Yuri stuck out her pinky, adamantly,

“Okay, Masa, let’s go find out who did this to you! Together!” Masaru lifted his hand and stuck out his pinky in return and nodded. Yuri looked over to the crow and locked eyes with it. “My very first mission…”


	14. The First Mission

The following morning, Yuri stood in front of the mirror and admired her new demon slayer robes: They were a black jacket and baggy pants tied by a white belt. Around her calves, were white clothes tied around them. She tied her katana at her side and held the kitsune mask that Kabu gave her. Kabu stood by the door frame and smiled at her,

“How do they feel?” 

“It feels, right...like it feels comfy but durable.” She laughed as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Kabu walked over and handed her a box. 

“I want to give you something,” He opened the box to reveal a hair clip. It was golden in the shape of the sun. It shimmered in the light as she clipped it on her hair.

“Oh, I also have a new haori for you. Both of you actually.” Kabu looked down and handed Masaru a bag that was wrapped up nicely. Masaru looked up at him; his eyes shimmered as the older man nodded at him. He watched as the boy carefully opened the bag and pulled out a checkered red and black haori with sunflowers sewn along the bottom of the haori. Masaru smiled happily as he wore the new outfit. “I heard from your sister that sunflowers are your favorite.” Kabu crouched down and smiled as Masaru admired his new look. “I made sure that this one fits both of your forms. You just have to fold them in but I made it easy to do.” Masaru’s eyes sparkled and he jumped into Kabu’s arms and hugged him.

“Wow, thanks, Master!” Yuri pulled out her haori. It was like Masaru’s haori but it was magenta and black. The flowers this time were morning glories. Yuri smiled as she wore it around her black robes. She strapped the mask on the side of her head to mimic Kabu and laughed, “How do I look?”

“Beautiful! You two have grown so much, I’m so proud of both of you,” Kabu smiled softly as he saw the twins smiling happily at him. Masaru walked over and wiped a tear from the old man’s face; which formed without him realizing. “Oh, I’m sorry kids.” He started to weep in front of them. Masaru and Yuri looked at each other and hugged their mentor, their guardian, their father. 

“Kabu, thank you so much...for everything you’ve done for us.” Yuri and Masaru cried in his arms as he hugged them tightly, “We will miss you very much.” Yuri stood back and stared at the door. “Come on, Masa, let’s go.” Masaru released from Kabu and touch the older man’s cheek. He then held up his pinky to him and smiled,

“Oh?” Kabu lifted his brow and laughed as he brought out his own pinky. Masaru then waved Yuri over excitedly and grabbed her hand and brought her pinky over to Kabu’s. The three of them locked pinkies together.

“I guess, Masaru is making a promise again. But I think I know what he means.” Yuri smiled at Masaru and then as Kabu. “We promise that we will return to you.” Yuri looked down at Masaru who nodded excitedly. 

“Thank you, children. That makes me very happy to know.” He handed Yuri the box and opened it. “This box can be used to hide Masa, for whenever you need to travel in the daytime. It is sturdy and will protect him from the sun. One thing I must warn you both. Please keep the secret of Masaru being a demon to yourselves...we don’t know what the pillars or master would do if they caught wind of you, harboring a demon.” Yuri nodded and strapped the box on her back and crouched down. 

“Okay, Masaru, come on in.” Masaru looked back at Kabu and gave him one last big hug, before crawling in the box. Yuri stood by the door and walked out as the sun began to rise. She turned around and bowed to Kabu, “thank you for everything, Master. I hope to hear from you soon.” She walked out of the door and walked towards the forest. She slowly looked back at the cottage and smiled as all the fond memories she made, sat behind her. She shifted the case and laughed as she heard a loud ‘THUNK’ on it, “Masa, are you okay?” She heard him mumble a bit in response. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.” With that, she walked towards the first destination.

* * *

Yuri looked up and saw her crow flying above her. It circled and landed on her shoulder. “Yuri! Yuri! You are close to your destination!” She scratched it’s head and gave it some seeds to nibble on.

“Thanks! Any intel you can give me?” 

“Reports indicate that every night, people end up disappearing and never return. All sources indicate demon activity! Please investigate! Your comrade should be joining up with you at the rendezvous point at the entrance of the village!” It bowed to her and flew off. Yuri looked back at Masaru and smiled,

“Let’s go Masaru!” She ran north towards the village. A fierce drive in her step.

* * *

After a bit of running, Yuri stopped by a lake and spotted a cave. “I think we should take a break. What do you say Masa?” She walked carefully along the water’s edge and sat inside the cave. She slowly set the box down and opened it. Masaru came tumbling out and glared at Yuri. He started to lightly hit her sides as she held her hands up. “Right, right I’m sorry! I’ll try to be more careful!” He huffed and pouted and crossed his arms. Yuri raised a brow and grinned as she brought out his toy. “Would you feel better if I let you play with this?” His eyes glimmered as she held it in front of him. He jumped up and grabbed it from her and danced around happily will playing with it.

“You’re enjoying this ‘being a kid’ bit aren’t ya.” She laughed as Masaru blushed and turned away from her. “I’m kidding, Masa, you never got a chance to be a real kid growing up, so go ahead, have fun! I won’t make fun of you  _ that _ much.” He ran up to her and hugged her and went back to his playing. Yuri sat down and watched as she saw children enjoying themselves with their parents. “Do you miss them too, Masa?” Her brother stopped and stared at her and slowly walked over to her and leaned against her. “That was a stupid question, of course, you do...they tried their hardest to give you a good life. But in the end, it was cut short.” She looked at her hands and watched as they began to shake. “Human lives are so fragile...you weren’t there at the exams but seeing all those dead kids, was like a huge slap to the face. They probably had families like us. To find a way to avenge their fallen loved ones.” She hugged herself and gripped her arms. “Such lives cut short so easily...the world is so cruel.” Just then she felt Masaru’s small hands touch her face. “Masa?” She looked at him and he pressed his forehead on hers. She smiled softly as he tried to comfort her. “Thanks, buddy…” He nodded and went back to playing with his toy.

_ ‘Even though your body is cold to the touch...I still felt some warmth from you…’  _ She looked over at the children and stood up. “I vow to get stronger and rid the world of this evil. So that no one has to suffer again. Come on Masa! Let’s get going.” Masaru froze and hunched over as Yuri opened the box. He handed her the toy and climbed in. She looked inside and stared at him. “I’ll be sure to buy some pillows for you...I’ll see you later okay?” She ruffled his hair and closed it. Yuri adjusted the box on her back and headed north as planned.

* * *

As the sun began to slowly set, Yuri slowed to a stop and looked onwards as she stared at the small village. “Hmm, it’s gonna be night soon. If I recall, demons will come out...I guess we can investigate it, once our ally comes by.”

“Yuri?” A voice called out to her from the distance. The girl turned around and saw Hop running towards them. He was dressed in the same black robes as her but he had a deep purple haori with gold streaks around the bottom of it. He threw his hands back as he slowed to a stop. “You’re the other person I’m gonna be working with?”

“Looks like it!” She smiled back,  _ ‘I’ll be damned if it was that Beet punk.’  _ She looked over at the village and examined it carefully. “So I think you already know what’s been going on.”

“Yeah, people have been disappearing at night.” Hop grit his teeth and punched the nearby tree. “Those, damn demons. Preying on innocent people like ravenous animals.” Yuri’s heart dropped as Hop showed hostility towards demonkind. She looked back at Masaru’s box and sighed,

_ ‘I have to be careful, Hop might end up killing Masa. I’ll have to finish this mission and get out of here before he gets suspicious.’  _

“Hey, Yuri!” The girl jumped as Hop stared at her,

“Yes?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Hop pointed at her back out of curiosity, “What’s in the box?” Yuri began to sweat as Hop stared at her.

“Oh, uh, it’s just supplies. Given to me by Kabu! Yeah!” 

“Oh, neat! Can I take a look?” Hop reached over but Yuri slapped his hand away,

“No! I mean, no sorry, there’s something near and dear to me that’s in there. I don’t want to take it out unless it’s completely necessary.” Hop raised a brow and nodded,

“Well, alright then. Oh, that’s a neato sword!” He pointed at her new katana; his eyes sparkling in the night. Yuri pulled it out and showed it to him.

“Yeah, it’s nice, isn’t it? Those people from the tribe did an amazing job! I can’t wait to try it out.”

“Yeah, same here!” Hop turned towards the village and then looked back at Yuri. “We should go and investigate, what’s been going on. Probably scope the areas and question the locals.” Hop looked over at Yuri and smiled wide, “It’s kind of exciting ain’t it?”

“Yeah, it kind of is.” Yuri followed behind Hop as they approached the village. 

“So, how’s Kabu doing?” Hop asked,

“Oh, he’s doing great! It was a little sad to leave him, but my brother and I-” Yuri covered her mouth as she almost gave her brother away.

“Wait, did you say brother? Why did you bring him with you? Isn’t that dangerous?” Hop stood in front of her and glared at Yuri, who began to sweat.

“Did I say that? I uh, what I meant to say was…” Yuri looked back at the box and swallowed hard. “You see-” Just then they heard a blood-curdling scream inside the village. 

“What the?” Hop looked over and pointed towards the far end of the village. “Over there!” Hop ran off in a flash, leaving Yuri a moment of relief.

“Oh, gods that was close...I was careless...but still,” she started to run towards Hop, “I have to see what’s going on!”


	15. Birth of Flames

“Come on, Yuri!” Hop’s voice rang through the quiet streets as the girl followed behind him.

“I’m coming!” They ran around the streets and saw someone who fell back onto the ground. Yuri ran up to her and checked on her pulse. “She’s still alive!” Hop breathed a sigh of relief,

“What happened?” The woman’s voice was shaky but she pointed towards the nearby alleyway.

“In….there…” The pair looked onwards as they saw a figure stirring in the darkness. Yuri picked up the woman and set her down on the side. She then looked over at Hop and nodded,

“Let’s go, Hop.” She gripped her katana and followed behind Hop. 

The alleyway was quiet and dark. Only the sound of Yuri’s breathing and footsteps echoed through the streets. Hop placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered,

“Did you notice anything strange about this village?” Yuri thought about it and nodded,

“Yeah, where are the people? It was dead quiet the entire time we were here. Even though it’s nighttime, something’s not right.” Hop nodded and then immediately pushed Yuri down. 

“Look out!” Yuri watched as something lunged at the pair. Hop drew his katana and faced behind them.

“I don’t think we are alone.” Yuri then saw something approach her and she slowly pulled out her katana.

“Hop...I don’t think it’s just one demon…” Hop looked back and saw a demon that looked like the woman they just saw. She smiled and laughed as more demons walked forward.

“Damn, we’ve been had!” Hop cursed to himself as the pair found themselves surrounded. “Let’s hope Kabu’s training wasn’t wasted.” Yuri chuckled,

“Is that a challenge?” She pulled out her katana and rushed forward towards a pair of demons. She jumped into the air and slashed through the necks with ease. She then jumped back as a group tried to claw at her. She sheathed her sword and took a deep breath. “Breath of Fire! Second Form:” She released her katana and spun in a circle as fire trailed behind her. Hop watched in amazement as the flames looked like flower petals, dancing wildly. “Blooming Glory!” The group in front of her was slashed by a multitude of cuts that burned their flesh. They fell back as the flames grew on them. Yuri smiled as she looked at her blade. “It is lighter. I feel like I can move much faster than before!”

“That’s awesome Yuri!” Hop smiled at her as he punched a demon in the gut and pulled out his blade. It was black with a white streak that went through the front of the katana. On the guard had a star that shined brightly in the night. He dodged a claw from a demon and stood in front of a group. “Yuri, you might want to look away.” He took a deep breath and shined the blade forward. “Breath of Light. First Form: Blinding Light!” He stuck his blade in the air and a flash of light shined from his katana. Yuri quickly closed her eyes as the demon’s screeched out in pain. Hop grinned and slashed through their necks with ease. He then rolled out of the way and sliced off a demon’s arm clean. He looked around and bowed as the demons began to disappear. Yuri ran over and slapped Hop’s back, causing him to stumble.

“That was amazing! Does your brother know that breath style?” She smiled as he scratched the back of his head,

“Yeah, he is also a user of the Breath of Light. I’m not as good as him but I will bet better at it! But look at you! You’ve mastered Kabu’s Breath of Fire! And you’ve seemed to have incorporated some of your own _flare_ into things.” Yuri punched him on the side and laughed,

“Hop, that was terrible. But yeah, during my training with him, I kind of secretly worked on my own techniques. But I couldn’t really do them with his katana’s as they were too heavy. But,” She swung her blade around freely and smiled, “Thanks to the swordsmiths, I’m able to swing quicker!” Hop grinned wide at Yuri but soon dropped his grin as he faced the group of demons. 

“I think the whole village got turned into demons...but to think there’s this many for such a small area...we were too late.” Hop gripped his katana and grit his teeth. “We’ve failed,”

“Hop, get a hold of yourself!” Yuri shouted, “It’s our duty to rid the world of demons, even if we failed to protect a single one, we should at least try to make sure no more devastation hits!” Yuri slashed a few demons away and looked back. “Don’t count yourself out yet!” Hop shook his head and chuckled,

“You’re right! I became one so I can protect the people I care about!”

“Oh, such noble kids you are.” A voice called out from the crowd as the demons stopped and moved away. Yuri and Hop stood back as, what seemed like the village elder walked up to them. “I commend your efforts to rid the world of demons. But I’m afraid that’s where we have to stop you there.” He grinned, showing off his fangs and evil stare.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuri asked,

“Why not?” He laughed,

“What do you mean?” Hop asked, gripping his katana. The village elder put his hands together and sighed,

“If you must know, my village was stricken with a terrible disease that wiped out all of our children,” He wiped a tear from his face and continued, “I pleaded with all the doctors in the land for a cure but came empty-handed, that is until a doctor came by and granted all of us to beat this disease.” Yuri’s body froze as she heard him talk,

_‘A doctor did this? Wait that sounds familiar.’_ She watched as the elder continued to speak to them,

“So he gave the ‘cure’ to all of us and as recompense, we must hunt humans! So that they too won’t suffer the same fate as us!” Hop then stomped the ground,

“That’s not right! You’re just doing the same thing the doctor did to you! You’re robbing people of a chance to live!” The group laughed out loud,

“A chance to live? Child, we are living! And we can continue once we devour you!” The group lunged at the pair. Yuri pulled out her katana and took a deep breath.

“Breath of Flame! Fourth Form: WildFlower!” She slashed the air and flames erupted from the ground, pushing back the group.

“Yuri?” Hop looked down and saw Yuri who glared at the village elder. Her face, dark with anger and fury.

“He knows something, and I need to find out what, even by force.” She pointed her katana at the elder and charged.


	16. Fighting for what's right

Yuri dodged and rolled out of the way, as the group of demons stood in her way. _‘I have to find out what this guy knows, maybe if..’_ Just as she was about to strike the elder, she was tackled by a pair of demons. She tumbled and fell on the box as she held back the demons. “You bastards! Don’t get in my way!” She was forced back as the demon’s fangs grew closer to her face. Just enough for her to smell their foul breath.

“Breath of Light! Second Form: Shooting Star!” A flash of light soared across the air, pushing the demons off of Yuri. She looked over at Hop who saved her.

“Hop?” Hop shook his head and pulled her up,

“What was that? You almost got yourself killed! Kabu should be ashamed of you for that!” Yuri bit her lip and looked to the ground.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, it’s just my brother…”

“What about him? He’s not with you, so I don’t see…” Just then, a tentacle shot out and pierce through Yuri’s shoulder, “Yuri!” She fell back and gripped her arm as it bled. Hop held her up carefully but was worried as she bled more. Yuri stared over at and saw the elder sprouted more tentacles. He floated around and laughed,

“Enough spouting! It’s time to play a bit!” He shot out the limbs towards the pair. Hop got out his katana and slashed them back.

“Look, Yuri, I don’t know what’s going on with him and your brother, but it seems like he knows something about him. But that doesn’t give you a right to lose your head! If you die now, then you’re basically shaming Kabu for all the training he’s done!” Yuri gasped as Hop was pushed back a few feet.

“Hop!” Yuri tried to reach for him but got slashed by a tentacle. She winced as they cut her arms and legs. “You bastard!” She pulled out her katana and blocked the attacks as they tried to strike her. She looked back at the box and faced the elder. _‘I can’t die now! I finally have a lead’_ She jumped back and took a deep breath, “Breath of Flame! Second Form: Blooming Glory!” She danced and spun and sliced the tentacles as they tried to attack her. She jumped into the air and tried to strike the elder in the neck.

“You think it’s that easy?!” He laughed as his limbs grew back and grabbed her by the leg and threw her back. He crawled towards her and prepared to strike her.

“Breath of Light! First Form: Blinding Light!” The elder froze as light shot out from the side; blinding him. Hop ran over to Yuri and picked her up. “Can you walk?” She nodded and smiled,

“Yeah, I’m fine...let’s run!” Hop nodded and they ran out onto the streets. More demons poured onto the streets as the elder followed the pair. “There’s so many!” She and Hop were backed into a corner and looked up as the elder shot a tendril at the pair as they jumped back.

“This is crazy!” Hop laughed as he slashed back the tendrils and demons alike,

“Tell me about it! What a crazy first mission this has been!” Yuri pushed back some more demons, but winced as the pain from her injuries became too much for her. She fell to the ground, panting and sweating.

“Yuri! You alright?” Hop tried to run to her but he was suddenly pinned by a larger demon. It punched him in the gut and pushed him onto the ground. He laid there in a daze,

“Hop! You okay?” He gave her a thumbs-up, 

“Yeah, I think I’m fine…” He winced as the demon’s foot pressed against his chest. He cried out as he began to feel the air get knocked out of him. 

“Hop!” Yuri stood up but she was then pinned to the wall by the tentacles of the elder, knocking her box off to the side, _‘Masaru!’_ She thought as the tentacle squeezed her neck. She felt dizzy as it was choking her.

“How valiant of you both to try to stop us, but right now, this is where you meet your end!” The elder laughed as he sent a tentacle towards Yuri’s heart.

“No!” Hop shouted,

_‘Masaru, I’m sorry!’_ Yuri shed a tear as she closed her eyes. Just then she heard a loud banging sound and saw a red blur stand in front of her. _‘Masa?’_ She focused and she saw the red haori of her brother. He held the tentacle with his bare hands!

“What’s this? Why’s a demon helping a human?” The elder shouted, at Masaru who grew to his teen size. His eyes were bright red, full of anger as he gripped the tendril. He then pulled at it, causing the elder to fly towards him. Masaru then clenched his fist and punched the elder in the jaw just as he flew towards the boy. The elder soared backwards at high speeds, crashing into the nearby buildings. Yuri fell to the ground as the tentacles released her. Masaru then turned towards the big demon, who held down Hop and picked it up by the neck. He then tossed it in the air and delivered a swift kick to its stomach sending it flying back. Masaru then turned towards the other demons who stood back in fear.

“That kid is crazy!” They ran off into the buildings. Masaru then turned towards Hop and lifted him up by his back. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and saw Masaru who was staring down at him,

“Who or what are you?” Hop looked at Masaru who smiled at him, he then blushed slightly as Masaru’s bright red eyes locked in with his own. Masaru stood Hop up and began to dust of his haori. Masaru then ran over to Yuri who slowly stood up,

“I’m fine, Masaru, thanks for saving us.” She looked up and laughed as he was taller than her, not as much as Hop but he looked down at her and smiled, “Wow, even as a demon you’re still taller than me!” She ruffled his hair causing him to grab her hand and blush at her.

“Hang on, can someone tell me what’s going on?” Hop shouted at the twins who looked at him. Yuri then started to freak out and tried to stand in front of Masaru,

“Hop, it’s not what it looks like!” Hop raised his brow and crossed his arms,

“Really now? It looks like you’ve been hiding a demon with you.” Yuri sighed and gestured at Masaru,

“Hop, this is Masaru, my brother…” Hop then dropped his jaw and threw his arms back,

“You’re brother is a demon??” She nodded reluctantly,

“It’s a long story, but yeah…” She looked up at Hop who covered his mouth while he was bright red. “Hop? You okay?” 

“Huh, yeah! I’m good! Why?” Hop looked away and tried to avoid eye contact with Masaru. _‘Oh crap! He’s cute! No! He’s a demon! He is evil! But he saved my life and he’s cute! Hop! Keep it together, if Lee found out that you are crushing on a demon, he will kill you! Literally! But,’_ Hop slapped his cheeks and looked up at Masaru who smiled at him through the bamboo mouthpiece. Hop’s heart stopped as the younger boy looked at him. “So, Yuri you guys are twins right?”

“Yeah, why?” She questioned,

“How old are you guys by the way.” Hop twiddled his thumbs, while Yuri looked at him.

“Well last I checked we are fifteen.” 

_‘YES!!!! I HAVE A CHANCE!’_ Hop silently turned away and cheered to himself. All his morales about demons, thrown out the window. He coughed and walked up to Masaru. “Thanks for saving me, Masaru...I’m Hop!” He stuck his hand out in an offer of a handshake. Masaru tilted his head and took Hop’s hand and placed it on his cheek. Hop turned bright red as he touched the soft skin of the demon boy.

“Masaru! Don’t do that! I’m sorry Hop, he’s kind of lost it since he became a demon.” Yuri pulled Hop’s hand away from her brother.

“It’s fine...I’ve never met someone so….forward.” Hop looked at his hand and smiled. Just then they heard the sounds of the large demon coming towards them. Masaru ran in front of the pair and got ready to block the attack. Just then Hop jumped in front of Masaru and pulled out his katana.

“Breath of Light! Third form: Lightning Chariot!” Hop dashed at blinding speeds and sliced at the demon’s neck as it charged. He laughed as the demon began to disappear. _‘How was that Masa? Was I cool?’_ He looked up and saw Masaru run over to Yuri and picked her up. Hop sighed and looked to the ground.

“Hop that was amazing!” Yuri shouted,

“Yeah, yeah...thanks,” Hop replied with a saddened look on his face. Just then the elder came barreling through, his face twisted and bleeding.

“You brat! I’ll kill you!” He shot a few tentacles at Masaru who dodged easily. He then grabbed one and pulled himself closer to the elder. He prepared a fist but saw a few more tentacles, shooting towards him.

“Masaru heads up!” Yuri’s voice called out to her brother who dodged slightly as a burst of flame sliced the tendrils clean off. Masaru looked back at his sister, who smiled at him. “I got your back!” Masaru turned back and prepared to punch the elder.

“I can still move!” The elder laughed as he tried to shift away from the boy. Just then, a burst of light shined from behind Masaru; causing the elder to be stunned.

“Go, Masaru!” Hop sheathed his sword and smiled at the demon. Masaru nodded and punched the elder straight into the ground. Masaru then jumped straight onto the elder and prepared to punch him again. 

“Masaru, stop!” Yuri’s voice caused the boy to freeze as is fist was nearly inches away from the elder’s face. Yuri walked up to her brother and ruffled his hair. “Good, work! But I need to speak to him.” She knelt down and watched as the elder cowered in fear.

“Please, spare me! I’ll give you whatever you want!” Hop scoffed and then stabbed his katana next to his neck, just near inches away from slicing it.

“You want us to spare you? What about all the others you’ve killed? I’m sure they wanted to ask the same thing to you! You're not up for negotiating anything, good sir!” The elder’s face was full of fear and despair as he was pinned down. Yuri shook her head and got closer to the elder.

“Now, tell me one thing….what do you know about a doctor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! JJ here! Oh boy, this was a very action-heavy scene! But I loved it! And I hope you guys are enjoying it too! Like I say as always, I enjoy all comments and kudos! But I'll still pump out content no matter what!


	17. A new lead

“A doctor?” The elder began to sweat as he watched the two demon slayers and a demon; way stronger than him, pin him down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He then started to wince as Hop’s katana got closer to his flesh.

“Funny, maybe you should answer my friend’s request if you know what’s good for ya.” Hop looked back at Yuri who frowned at the elder.

“Now, tell me. What do you know about a doctor?” The elder nodded and swallowed hard.

“He showed up one evening while we were busy mourning. He offered a way to cure us all of this disease...he...he injected me with something and the next thing I knew...I was a demon…” Yuri stood up and turned towards Hop and Masaru, “He left by the time I came too, but he did say that he was from the nation’s capital city!”

“That’s something...but I’m not sure if, no...it can’t be.”

“Can’t be what?” Hop asked, Yuri, placed her hand on her chin and stared at Masaru who stared at the elder.

“Well, about a year ago, a doctor visited our home. But he told our parents that Masaru wouldn’t survive. I was so upset that I ran out of the house. When I came back, well…” Yuri placed her hand up to her mouth and breathed heavily. “He was already like that.” Hop stood up and looked over at Masaru and then at Yuri.

“Look, I might not know the whole story but Masaru is no ordinary demon.” He looked down at the boy who sat up and hugged his sister. Hop’s heart thumped wildly,  _ ‘Damn, I wish that was me he was hugging….wait, HOP! Now’s not the time!’  _ He shook his head as he cleared his throat. “So, what’s your next course of action?”

“Well, we don’t have any more leads other than just basic conjecture...it’s still too early for us to go anywhere. I was hoping I can figure out a way to turn Masaru back. If I can find the doctor who did this to him maybe I can return him to normal!” She smiled at Masaru who pressed his face to hers. “Masa, I’m fine now, you don’t have to worry about me anymore!” He shook his head and pointed to her shoulder, which was covered with dried blood. “I’m fine! There’s no need to worry!” She turned around and walked over to Masaru’s box.

Hop smiled as he saw the twins happily care for each other, he gripped his necklace and looked up,  _ ‘I wonder what you’re up to Lee?’  _ Just then he saw movement come from the side. “Look out!” He called out towards Yuri as a tentacle came towards her. Masaru ran in front of her as it pierced through his body. Yuri watched in horror as his blood splashed in front of her.

“Masaru!” Yuri cried out as she saw him cough up blood. He fell to the ground, his blood pooling out. “Masa! Answer me!” Yuri tried to shake her brother but he laid there, unmoving. “Masaru!”

“You, bastard!” Hop took out his katana and sliced the elder’s head clean off. He watched as the demon disappeared and ran over to Yuri. “Yuri…” He reached for her as she laid her head on Masaru’s body.

“Masaru, please don’t leave me too!” She cried on his body as Hop hugged her. 

“Yuri, I know it hurts but,”

“But what Hop? Masaru is all I have left! My parents are gone, and now my brother might be going too!” She cried out in despair,

“Yuri!” Hop shook her body freezing her in her place and raised his voice in anger, “Did you forget the most important thing?” She dried her eyes as she stood up,

“What?” Hop slapped his forehead in frustration,

“Masaru is a demon now! He won’t be killed that easily,” Yuri then smiled and looked down at her brother who was breathing, slowly.

“Masa! Are you gonna be okay?” She lifted him up as he slowly came to. He nodded weakly, but he was breathing heavily. He recoiled in pain and began to sweat as the wound on his body began to steam. “Masa?” Yuri watched as the open wound on his chest closed on its own. Masaru let out one final pant and smiled at Yuri and Hop who smiled back,

“You gave your sister quite a scare.” Hop watched as Masaru began to suddenly shrink in size. “What’s happening to him?”

“Oh, he’s returning to his child-size,” Yuri lifted up her brother onto her back and giggled, “He gets this way when he wants to save energy.” Hop watched as Masaru was like a little kid now. 

_ ‘He’s cuter in that size too!’  _ Hop blushed as Masaru opened his eyes and smiled at him. “Hey, Yuri…”

“Yeah?” Hop flinched and kicked the ground a bit,

“Do you think? Nevermind, it’s stupid.” Hop turned around and shook his head, the sound of Yuri’s voice grew more impatient,

“What is it, Hop?” Hop pursed his lips in embarrassment and twirled around, 

“Do you think I could carry Masaru?” He twiddled his thumbs awkwardly,  _ ‘I said it! I can’t believe I said it!’  _

“What do you think Masaru? Do you want to be carried by Hop?” Yuri looked over to Hop and bounced happily, “I’ll take that as a yes, it will give me time to relax my arm. You’ve gotten heavy Masa!” The boy huffed and glared at his sister as she set him down. “I’m kidding! He’s all yours Hop!” 

“Oh, okay….” Hop watched as Masaru ran over to him and bowed towards him. “Yeah, no problem. Let’s just hurry up and climb on.” Hop crouched down and felt Masaru’s small body climb onto his back. He felt the boy’s small hands onto his body and he blushed in excitement.  _ ‘Gods, he’s adorable!’  _ Hop stood up and looked back at Masaru who leaned his face on Hop’s back. “I guess he’s tired!”

“Yeah, I guess so!” Yuri laughed as she limped over to the box. “You can put him in here once it’s almost morning.

“Does that protect him?” Hop walked over to her as Masaru fell asleep on him.  _ ‘How can a demon be so deadly and be so cute at the same time! I wonder if he likes guys?’ _

“Yeah, it protects him from the sun and all kinds of harm. Well except for the fact that it’s like uncomfortable for him to be in there.

“I can imagine.” Hop and Yuri laughed as they started to walk outside the village. Hop looked back at Masaru who hugged Hop’s neck, he then looked over at Yuri and took a deep breath. “Hey, Yuri, does Masaru…” Just then they heard stirring from behind them. 

“You’re not going anywhere!” A few of the demon villagers appeared and surrounded the pair. “You may have killed our elder but there’s still a lot of us around!” Yuri looked around in frustration,

_ ‘Hop and I are still too exhausted to continue fighting, and,”  _ She looked over at Masaru who was sleeping soundly,  _ ‘Masa is out of commission, what a lucky guy, sleeping while we are in danger...again…’  _ Hop then stood in front of Yuri.

“Don’t worry, you two...I’ll make sure we make it out safely.” Hop breathed heavily as he tried to reach for his katana with one arm.

“Hop, your chest!” Yuri walked over and examined him and gasped, “Hop don’t try to move, you have some broken ribs!”

“I’ll be fine!” Hop looked over at her and smiled, but she stood in front of him and shook her head,

“I won’t let you risk your life for us! You didn’t get a chance to get to know Masaru!” Hop stood back in shock as his face turned red,

“What?”

“You heard me! I know how much you’ve been blushing at him!” Hop looked back at Masaru who was still asleep.

“Please, don’t tell him!” She shook her head as the crowd of demons got closer to them. “What are we gonna do Yuri?”

“I don’t know…” Yuri looked around and her eyes widened,  _ ‘Hop!’  _ She whispered,  _ ‘Put Masa inside the box, now!’  _ Hop nodded and carefully put Masaru into the box. Yuri brought out his toy and placed it next to him as she put the box on her back.

“Now, what are you two planning?” The group of demons got closer and closer to the pair. “There’s no use trying to fight us all! Not in your current state!”

“You’re right, we can’t fight you!” Yuri smiled wide as she pointed east, “But that can!” The group looked over as a bright light came from the forest.

“Oh, no it’s the sun!” The demons scrambled back into the village, 

“Quick! We have to take shelter in our homes!”

“It’s no use! All the buildings have been destroyed!”

“Curse that elder of ours!” Yuri and Hop watched as the demons began to panic for their upcoming demise. Some ran towards the children and got down on their knees,

“Please, save us!” Hop shook his head and turned around,

“Let’s go, Yuri, we don’t have time to waste on these sorry excuse of trash.” Hop’s face grew dark as he walked past her, “Anyone who treats human life as garbage is far worse than trash…” Hop took Yuri’s hand and they walked away as the screams of the demons slowly faded as the sun rose.

“Hop, wait!” Yuri watched as Hop turned around and put his hands together and bowed to the village. 

_ ‘May you all find peace in the afterlife…’  _ He whispered,

“Hop, I thought you just called them trash?” Yuri watched as Hop shook his head,

“Yes, they are for killing innocent people, but they were also forced this way...which is why.” He bowed towards Yuri, “Let me help try to return Masaru to his human self...so that...so that...!” His face turned red again as he lifted his head to face her, “Nevermind….”

“Thanks, Hop!” She walked past him and grinned, “I’ll be sure to let him be with you at every opportunity I can.” Hop’s ears burned hot as the sun as he tried to cover them.

“Yuri! Don’t do that!” She giggled as she turned the box to face Hop.

“Lookie here, Masa, it looks like you have a crush! Isn’t that cute!” Hop hid his face in shame.

“No! Don’t do this! Yes I like him, he’s cute and he saved my life but he’s a demon I won’t be swayed by him!” 

“Oi, Hop!” 

“Yeah?” Hop turned around and saw Yuri grin at him,

“He can’t really sleep without someone to cuddle with him! Do what you want with that knowledge!” She laughed out loud as Hop crouched down and buried his head in his hands. Just then a pair of crows flew overhead and landed on Hop’s head.

“Attention, Yuri! Hop! Congrats on your first successful mission! Your next mission will be given to you in a few days! Until then please rest up in the inn just west of here!” The crows flew off leaving the pair on their own.

“What do you say, Hop? Shall we rest up?” Yuri held out her hand and waited for Hop.

“Yeah, I guess so...but can I carry Masaru later?” Hop lifted his arm up and she chuckled,

  
“Of course!” Yuri looked back at the village which became quiet as the sun shined on their faces.  _ ‘Our first mission completed, and we are one step closer to finding out who did this to you Masa!’  _


	18. New Love

Hop let out a harsh yawn as he and Yuri walked along the stony path. Yuri looked over and laughed as Hop carefully carried Masaru’s box. “Is he heavy?” Hop looked over and shook his head,

“Not really, he’s actually very light! But all this walking is exhausting.” His entire body ached with every step...he wheezed as he breathed in and out. He looked over at Yuri’s wounds his face full of worry, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m alright, everything hurts, but I’m pretty sure a few days of rest will do the trick!” The pair walked quietly along the path as the sun shined overhead. Lucky for them, it was the middle of spring so it was not too hot

After a bit of walking, they came across an elderly woman who bowed towards them. “Welcome, demon slayers,” She looked at Hop and Yuri and smiled, “We are honored to have you stay at our inn! We will have doctors look at your wounds and you can relax at the outdoor baths. We will provide you with food as well.” Yuri smiled and brought out her coin purse.

“How much would this all cost.” The elderly woman laughed and shook her head,

“No need child, the services of the demon slayers keeping us safe is well enough! We at this inn offer services to the demon slayers to make sure they are healthy and rejuvenated for battle.” Hop and Yuri bowed,

“Thank you for having us.” They walked towards the entrance and they were greeted by a man who opened the door for them.

“I can take your belongings to your room.” He reached for Masaru’s box but Yuri quickly grabbed it.

“It’s okay, I’ll take this one, it’s kind of important to me.” He bowed and lead them to their room.

“The doctors will be checking on you in a moment. Until then enjoy your stay.” He closed the screen door behind him and went on his business.

Yuri examined the room and found a few beds lying about. Hop sat down and laid back with a large sigh, “Finally! A soft bed!” He slowly sat up and tapped his foot as he eyed Masaru’s box. “So, Yuri…”

“Let him sleep, Hop.” Yuri frowned as she set Masaru’s box on the floor. “I know you want to see him, but he’s been through a lot.” She smiled as she traced her fingers over the wooden box. The smooth brown wood felt soft to the touch, transitioned to the black metal hinges that kept the box together felt cold and smooth on her fingers.  _ ‘Thanks for saving us Masa,’  _

“Yeah, you’re right...I’m sorry.” Hop leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Pondering what to do next.

* * *

A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. “Yuri? I’m the doctor can you please follow me to the infirmary?” Yuri stood up and slowly walked towards the door.

“I’ll be back!” She turned towards Hop who sat up. ,” and Hop,” 

“Yes-” A cold shiver ran up his spine as he saw Yuri crack her knuckles at him,

“If you so much as bother Masaru while he’s sleeping, I’ll make sure your ribs will be the least of your worries.” Hop shuddered as she glared at him. He smiled weakly as his palms began to sweat.

“Of course! I’ll make sure he sleeps soundly.” She shot a quick smile at him,

“Thanks, Hop!” She shut the door leaving Hop alone. He fell back onto the bed and breathed out with an exasperated sound.

“Okay, note to self...do not anger her.” He sat up and took off his haori and hung it on a nearby rack. He shot a quick glance at the mirror and looked down at his arms. He winced slightly as they felt sore to the touch. “Ow, this hurts like hell! Still, it’s not as bad as the training I’ve gone through with Lee.” Just as he sat back down he heard the box open. He watched as Masaru tumbled out. The little demon boy looked around wildly before fixating his gaze on Hop.

“Oh, hey Masaru…” Hop smiled slightly but froze when the boy started to tear up. “Oh, don’t cry! Your sister is just getting looked at by the doctor!” Tears streamed from the small boy, causing Hop to frantically run around. “Don’t cry, Masaru!” He spotted a wooden toy that fell on the floor and picked it up. “Oh look!” He held the toy samurai in front of Masaru who wiped his face. “See, don’t cry it’s okay!” Hop smiled as Masaru stood up and grabbed it. Masaru let out a muffled giggle as he ran around with it. Hop breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped back onto the bed. “That was close…” Just then he heard Masaru run over to him and he crawled towards him on the bed.

“Whoa, wait!” Hop watched as Masaru sat in his lap.  _ ‘Hang on, I’m not mentally prepared for this!’  _ Suddenly he noticed Masaru grow to his teen size. Hop’s lap started to ache as the added weight was too much for him. “Masaru, you’re a bit heavy…” Masaru tilted his head and stood up and then proceeded to ruffle Hop’s hair. Hop started to blush as he felt Masaru’s soft hand touch his hair. “Wait, wait, wait!” Hop grabbed Masaru’s hand and held it. “Slow down...Masa, can I call you Masa?” Masaru nodded and smiled at Hop. 

_ ‘Okay, he can understand me...that’s good! Now, how can I get him to fall for me-’  _ In the midst of his thinking he felt Masaru’s hand squeeze his own, “Oh geez!” Hop fell backward onto the bed and watched as Masaru let out a light giggle. “I can’t handle this…” Hop touched his chest and felt his heart ready to jump out at any moment. He took a few small breaths to ease his heart and sat up quickly and knocked his head into Masaru’s. Masa fell backward, causing Hop to move towards him. “Masaru!” He hovered over Masaru and felt his forehead, “Are you okay?” Masaru opened his eyes and nodded. Hop gazed into Masaru’s eyes and flinched as he saw Masaru blush slightly. “Masa, I-”

“I’m back...Hop!-” Yuri opened the door and immediately shut it behind her. Hop looked up and blushed Yuri smiled at Hop,

“Wait, it’s not what it looks like!” Hop stood up and waved his arms up.

“Oh, really? It looks like you were trying to get smitten with my brother…” She smiled wide as she cracked her knuckles. Hop stood back in fear as Yuri walked towards him.

_ ‘Oh, Gods help me…’  _ Hop closed his eyes and awaited his fate. Just then Masaru stood in front of him and blocked Yuri from Hop. Hop opened his eyes and saw the demon boy in front of him, “Masaru?” He looked down as Masaru shook his head at Yuri.

“What is it Masa?” Yuri crossed her arms as Masaru shook his head at her. “Are you saying that he wasn’t the one who threw you on the bed?” The boy nodded and smiled at Hop as he grabbed the demon slayer’s hand. Yuri stared at Hop who was as red as Masaru’s haori and then back at her brother who looked at her with his cute eyes. She let out a loud sigh and shrugged, “I hate it when you give me those eyes, but I trust you.” She walked over to Hop and sat next to him. “It’s your turn Hop.”

“How’re your injuries?” He asked as Yuri flexed a bit and laughed,

“I’m alright! In pain but alright! The doctor’s cleaned me up and told me to take things easy.” Hop nodded and began to head out the door. He felt a sudden tug on his robe and looked back as he saw Masaru clinging to him a bit.

“Masaru?” Hop looked on as the shorter boy blushed a bit and clutched him, “Uh, Yuri? Is he okay?”

“I think so, I mean he does get clingy to people he likes...during the time we were living with Kabu. Masa clung to him like glue...there was never a moments rest where he wasn’t near him.” Yuri walked over and took Masaru’s hand. “Masa, let Hop go, he needs to see the doctor for his injuries.” Masaru shook his head and hugged Hop from behind.

“Gahh!” Hop let out a yelp as he felt the boy hug him from behind.  _ ‘Oh gods, he’s hugging my chest...it hurts my bones, but I’m happy it’s Masa that’s hugging me,’  _ Hop smiled to himself and giggled a bit.

“Masa! You’re hurting, Hop!” Yuri pulled Masaru off of Hop and shook her head. Masaru knelt down and looked to the ground as Yuri scolded him. “You can’t just cling onto people like that! You’re gonna end up hurting them!” Masaru nodded and pouted like a small child. Yuri then ruffled his hair and smiled, “I’m glad you’re having fun but you should rest! There’s no reason for you to be in your teen size now.” Hop watched as Masaru stood up and bowed towards him.

“Oh, it’s fine, Masaru...I’ll be back, don’t worry.” Hop smiled and waved as Masaru waved back at him. Hop closed the door and sank to his knees. He touched his face and flinched as it was hot to the touch. “Is this what love feels like?” He shook his head and looked back at the room. “Don’t worry Masa, I’ll be sure to help you and your sister out any way I can.” He gripped his necklace and pursed his lips.  _ ‘I’m sorry Lee.’  _ He walked away towards the infirmary.

* * *

“Oh, man Masa you looked so cute when you were below Hop like that!” Yuri slapped her brother’s back as she laughed at him. He glared at her and turned bright red. “But it looks like Hop really likes you…” Masaru smiled a bit as he hugged the pillow Hop was resting on. “What about you, Masa?” He glanced up at her as she got up to change inside the nearby closet. “You like him too don’t you?” Masaru looked over at Hop’s haori and then out the door. He never felt these kinds of emotions in him before. Sure he’s loved his parents, his sister, and his guardian Kabu, but something about Hop stirred up something new.

Yuri walked out in a clean blue robe that was used for sleeping and sat next to Masaru. “Why don’t you rest? You seem tired.” She ruffled his hair as he slowly started to nod off. “Here, you can sleep in my lap.” She motioned his head to her lap and smiled as he clutched the pillow close to him. “Have a good rest my little warrior.” Masaru shot his eyes open as those words entered his ears. His eyes began to well up as he heard a voice call out to him.

* * *

_ ‘Masaru, you’re so brave for staying strong through this infection,’ _

_ ‘How can I be strong if I can’t move much papa?’  _ Masaru slowly dreamt that his father was next to him while he was resting on his lap. He smiled at Masaru and stroked his hair.

_ ‘You are fighting to live even when the Gods have told you that you cannot. That’s true strength. One day you will be rewarded for your efforts for making it through this illness.’  _ Masaru smiled wide at his father,

_ ‘I promise when I get better, I’ll be sure to protect you, mom and Yuri!’  _ His father smiled and held out his pinky, 

_ ‘It’s a promise, my little warrior.’  _ They interlocked pinkies and smiled.

  
_ ‘Papa….’  _ Masaru cried as he clutched the pillow tighter, slowly drifting off into a deep slumber, as Yuri looked outside.


	19. Understanding each other

Hop slowly walked back into his room, smiling happily. “I’m glad I’m doing okay at least! Well aside from taking things easy and not using my breath techniques…” He touched his chest and laughed as he felt the bandages on his body. He walked across the halls while grinning ear to ear. _‘I think I’m in love with Masaru, but he’s a demon but that doesn’t matter!’_ He slid the door open and saw Masaru sleeping in Yuri’s lap. She spotted him and gestured him to be quiet.

“Welcome back, Hop...how’s everything?” She whispered as he walked over.

“A few broken ribs, but I’m gonna be fine.” He sat next to her and smiled as Masaru hugged the pillow. “How’s he doing?” Yuri looked down and brushed back Masaru’s hair,

“He’s okay, he fell asleep pretty quickly...but, uh Hop do you mind watching over him while I take my bath?” 

“Uh, yeah,” He said reluctantly, “What should I do?” Yuri smiled and lifted Masaru’s head slightly and stood up.

“Just let him sleep in your lap! Don’t worry he’s in his kid-size, so he shouldn’t be heavy” Hop started to blush as she gestured him to scoot over.

“Wait, can’t he just use a pillow?” He looked up at his friend who pouted at him. “Okay, fine...I’ll do it...but you owe me!” Yuri let out a playful wink and pointed at Masaru.

“I mean you get to be with Masa, also he’s a cuddler!” She stuck her tongue out as she slid the door close, leaving Hop alone with his crush. Hop started to sweat as he looked down at Masaru.

_‘It’s okay, Hop, it’s just a boy, a demon boy, who you have a small crush on, it’s no big deal!’_ In the midst of his thinking, he felt Masaru shift in his sleep. “Oh?” Hop looked over and saw Masaru who woke up slightly. The boy smiled at Hop and stretched his tiny arms. _‘Oh, gods he’s adorable!’_ Hop smiled as Masaru crawled over to him and rested his head on Hop’s shoulder. “Oh?” Hop stood up and cradled Masaru in his arms. He smiled as Masaru snuggled closer to his body. “This is kind of awkward but I guess this is fine...you do need your rest after all.” Hop let out a yawn and sat back down on the bed. “I guess I could use a little nap, while we wait for Yuri.” He laid back and placed Masaru next to him. His eyes felt heavy as the comfort of the bed lulled him to sleep.

* * *

“Hop, Hop, Hop!” Hop shot his eyes open as Yuri stood over him.

“Oh, hey you’re done already?” Hop looked at her as she laughed to herself,

“I was done hours ago, but you two looked so cute sleeping together I couldn’t possibly wake you up.” Hop looked over and saw Masaru, who grew back to his teen size. Hugging Hop closely.

“Yuri, he’s hugging me what do I do?” Hop started to blush as his face was close to Masaru’s. “Also what time is it?” Yuri pointed outside, and it was already dark out.

“It’s almost dinner time for us. I’ll go grab some food for us while you two bathe...you think you can wash him up?” She watched as Hop nodded and sit up.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He shook Masaru, slowly waking him up. “Hey, Masa, it’s time to wake up.” The boy sat up and stretched as he let out a quiet yawn. He rubbed his eyes and saw Yuri. He immediately jumped up and ran over to hug her. She laughed as his cheeks pressed into her face.

“Hey, there Masa! Did you sleep well with Hop?” He nodded excitedly and then rubbed his stomach. Yuri laughed and winked at him. “You’re hungry right? I’ll be sure to sneak something in for you! Just wash up with Hop, alright?”

“Wait, what are you gonna feed him?” Hop then dropped his towel and foolheartedly shouted at the twins. “You’re not gonna feed him humans are you?!” Yuri shook her head in disgust in the accusation,

“What? No! Of course not!” Yuri hugged her brother’s head and pointed at him, “You think this guy would eat a human?”

“Yes! I mean, no, but still...he’s still a…” Hop danced around the notion of calling Masaru a demon, he quickly gestured in the boy’s direction. Yuri shook her head and clicked her tongue in disgust,

“He’s a good boy, Hop! He hasn’t had any cravings for humans, at least not to my knowledge?” She looked up to Masaru who shook his head and flashed an innocent look at her, “Anyways, Kabu has been feeding him raw meats and fish, it sort of helps him sedate that urge. Since real foods taste horrible to him. Poor guy.” She tapped Masaru’s cheek and giggled when he blushed at her. 

“Does that really help?” Hop looked over at Masaru who nodded happily at him, “Well, I guess that’s fine if Mr. Kabu made it work.” 

“Great! Masa, go with Hop to wash up okay? And don’t let anyone see you okay?” Yuri walked towards the door and slid it open,

“Wait, people don’t know that Masaru’s here?” Hop stared at her as she placed her finger on her chin,

“I mean, he’s still a demon. We can’t risk word getting out, anyway’s I’ll be back!” She shut the door behind her and ran off into the kitchen.

_‘Easy for you to say…’_ Hop sighed and grabbed a towel and his sleeping robe from the nearby closet. He grabbed a basket and placed an extra pair of clothes for Masaru to use. “Alright, Masa, ready to wash up?” The boy nodded and followed behind Hop. Hop opened the door and looked around before looking back at Masaru, “right...uh so, you heard Yuri, we can’t let anyone see you! So stay close to me.” Masaru clung to Hop’s arm causing his heart to skip a beat. Hop shook his head and gently pushed the boy away, “Not that close!” Hop rubbed his head and froze as he heard a small whimper coming from Masaru. He glanced over and saw the boy tear up slightly. Hop immediately looked away and crossed his arms. “No, no, I will not be swayed that easily again!” Hop stood his ground and continued walking but then looked back as Masaru followed behind him in a wide gap. Hop let out a sigh and stuck out his hand, “Okay, fine! You can at least hold my hand.” Masaru perked up and took Hop’s hand and clutched it tightly. _‘It’s a good thing you’re cute….’_

The boys made it to the bathroom with ease. Hop walked over to the cubbies and started to strip naked. “Okay, Masaru, here’s a towel for you...go ahead and stri-” He looked over and saw the boy blushing like crazy while staring at him. “Masa?” The boy shook his head as if to break a trance and looked up at Hop. “Do you need help?” Masaru shook his hands and face and began to carefully take off his haori and robes. The boy set them in a nearby basket and took the towel from Hop.

_‘He’s kind of well built...it’s probably his demon blood...but I wonder how soft his body is…’_ Hop shook his head from his impure thoughts and headed into the bathrooms. It was a large size bathhouse with a bath that was large enough to fit multiple people in it. Hop walked over to the shower stalls and sat down on a nearby stool. He smiled as the warm waters washed all the aches and pains away from the heat of battle. He began to soap up his hair and clean up. 

“How are you holding up Masa?” Hop looked over and Masaru was rubbing his eyes as he had soap in them. “Masa!” Hop ran over and splashed water on the boy in annoyance, “You have to close your eyes! You’re gonna end up burning those cute- I mean eyes of yours!” Hop shook his head and gave him the bottle of soap. Masaru reluctantly took the bottle and looked back at Hop. “What, do you want me to do it for you?” Hop scoffed a bit as the boy nodded. He stood up and started to wash Masaru’s hair. “You’re like a little kid, but I guess it’s only natural since you haven’t been able to do things yourself.” Hop poured the water over Masaru who smiled as the waters warmed his body.

“Okay, let me wash your back for you, you think you can wash the rest of your body?” Masaru nodded adamantly as he grabbed the small towel and proceeded to wash his body. Hop laughed to himself as he scrubbed the boy’s back.

Hop then sat back on his stool and began to wash his body. He heard Masaru’s muffled speaking and turned around. “What is it?” Masaru held up the towel with stars in his eyes. “Oh, you want to wash my back as well?” Masaru nodded, “Okay, just don’t do it so rough…” Hop watched as he walked behind him and rubbed his back with a towel. He felt the gentle hands of Masaru touch his back. _‘I guess this isn’t so bad.’_

Hop stood up from the stool and grabbed Masaru’s hand, “Let’s go into the bath!” Hop walked into the bathtub and sunk into the hot waters. He watched as Masaru sat into the water. “Feel good?” Masaru giggled and nodded as he laid back into the waters. Hop stared at the ceiling and then back at Masaru, “My brother always told me that a demon slayer’s duty is to throw their lives on the line to protect those who cannot fend for themselves. He told me that as long as demons are out in this cruel world, our work never stops. That all we are good for is dying for a better future, that’s what Lee always said, but then I met you…” Hop looked over at Masaru who glanced over at him. “Thanks to you and your sister, I found hope again! I feel like we can change the fate of the world and find a cure to all this! I want to see a bright future!” Hop smiled at Masaru and looked away, _‘A future where I can live happily with you!’_ He then turned back and laughed, “I’m sorry for rambling, it’s just-” Just then he saw Masaru fall into the water. “Masaru!”

He picked up the boy and held him up, “What happened??” Hop glanced at Masaru’s eyes and laughed, “Oh, geez, you got dizzy from the heat...come on.” He threw the demon boy’s arm over his shoulder and stood him up, “Let’s get you dried up.” Masaru looked at Hop and smiled softly, 

_‘Thank you, H….Hop…’_

* * *

The boys quietly walked into their room while Yuri was waiting for them. “Took you two long enough! Did you guys get too steamy in there?”

“No! Well, kind of?” Hop sat down as Yuri handed him a tray of warm food. “Poor Masa got dizzy in the bathtub, he almost became cooked alive!” Masaru huffed and pouted at Hop and crossed his arms. 

“Well, I’m glad he’s clean at least. Here, Masa I managed to get some raw fish for ya!” She handed her brother a tray of sashimi that were carefully cut in a way that they looked like precious gems.

“Wow, that’s some high-quality stuff! How’d you managed to get that?” Hop marveled at the fish as he ate his food.

“Oh, that was easy! I just threatened to break a cook’s arm if he didn’t give me raw food.” Hop dropped his jaw as food spilled out of his mouth, “I’m kidding…I just asked if we could have some raw fish and they took care of the rest!”

“Oh, right…” Hop wiped his mouth and watched as Masaru pointed at his mouthpiece to Yuri.

“Right, let’s take that off of you!” Yuri smiled wide as she untied the piece and set it down, “There you go Masa!” She picked up the fish with her chopsticks and brought it to his mouth. “Open wide!” 

_‘Oh, she’s feeding him…_ ’ Hop thought to himself. He watched as Masaru smiled wide, showing off his sharp fangs to take a bite of food. Hop’s heart began to furiously beat fast. Masaru smiled while he chewed his food as if he was tasting the best quality fish ever. 

“Is it good, Masaru?” Yuri giggled as Masaru nodded happily, she then turned towards Hop and gave him chopsticks, “Want to feed him?” 

“Wait, what?” Hop blushed and threw his hands in the air, “What’s this all the sudden?” Yuri laughed out loud causing her to almost spill her food.

“Oh, my gosh that was hilarious to see! You should’ve seen your face Hop!” She wiped her face and shook her head, “I’m joking, let me take care of my brother, and maybe next time you can feed him properly.” She took a sip of her tea and uttered something under her breath, _‘When you two are married.’_

“What was that, Yuri?” Hop asked,

“Nothing!” 

* * *

That evening Yuri and Hop laid on the beds. Hop sat up and looked over at Yuri. “Hey, Yuri?”

“Yeah?” She sat up and yawned, “What’s the matter? Can’t sleep?”

“Sort of, I mean the extra pillow is a bit unorthodox…” Hop pointed at Masaru who was sleeping soundly while hugging Hop closely.

“Yeah, sorry...he insisted that he wanted to sleep next to you...I mean, after all, you and I will probably be going our separate ways after this…” Yuri looked up at the dark ceiling and sighed, “I hope Masaru can handle it again...he barely got over leaving Kabu.”

“I mean we will see each other again…” Yuri looked over at Hop as he smiled,

“Separated or not we all share a strong bond together! My brother always said that separation is just an illusion. We think we are separated but we are all connected in some way. We may be miles apart but we are still together by each other’s sides!” Yuri sat up and smiled,

“Hop...that’s so cheesy...but pretty wise!” She laid back down and turned away, “You seem to look up to your brother a lot!”

“Yeah,” Hop gripped his blanket and laid back down…”Good night…” Hop slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	20. A new mission

Yuri rose from her bed and stretched as the sunlight peaked into her eyes. A few days have passed during their time at the inn. Most of the first few days were sleeping in, due to the fatigue of battle. Luckily for them, Masaru always kept them from sleeping too much. Yuri sat up and moved her arms. Her shoulder, which was covered in bandages, moved around like normal. She tapped at the linen and smiled wide at it, “Looks like I’m in top form again!” She threw her legs off the bed and walked over to Masaru, who was sleeping soundly on top of Hop. She smiled as Masaru was snuggling close to Hop in his child form. _‘You’re so clingy, Masa.’_ She walked over to the window and saw a pair of crows sitting in the trees. She quickly ran out the door and onto the porch.

“Yuri!” Her crow flew around her and landed on her head. “Your next mission is in the capital city!” Yuri’s face grew more serious as she heard the news,

“The capital city?” She stared at the crow as it nodded at her, _‘This may be our only chance for a lead!’_ She looked back at the inn and then listened for further instructions from the crow.

“There have been rumors that demon activity is afoot in the very city! You must investigate!” It flew away towards the sky until it became a black speck in the sky. Yuri immediately ran inside and slid the door open.

“Masa!” Hop bolted up from her voice, sending Masaru flying in the air.

“What’s going on- Masaru!” Hop immediately realized what he had done and ran to try to catch him. Masaru stood on his hands and flipped upright landing on his two feet. Hop crashed into the floor and stared as Masaru posed.

“Masa, that was good!” Yuri clapped for her brother who bowed to them. She ruffled his hair and picked him up, “If we don’t find a cure for you; you can always do a circus act.” He froze and shook his head at her. “I’m kidding...Oh, wait!” She set Masaru down and grabbed his shoulders, “Masa, we have a new mission that will take us to the nation’s capital!” Masa’s face got serious at the news.

“That’s great you two!” Hop sat up and yawned, “I guess you both will be going now. Yuri stood up and started to pack her things. 

“Yeah, it’s gonna be an entire day trip to get there.” She dressed in her full uniform and looked over at Masaru, “Okay, that’s everything, you ready?” Masaru tilted his head and looked over at Hop in confusion. Just then Hop’s crow tapped at the window.

“Quick, Masa hide!” Yuri ran in front of her brother and covered him in a blanket. Hop nodded and opened the window to greet his bird.

“Hop! Hop! You received word from your brother! He requests your presence, as soon as you can!” Hop nodded and scratched the bird’s head before it flew out the window. He turned towards Yuri, who took off the blanket from her brother. 

“Looks like Lee, needs me.” Hop watched as Masaru ran up to him; his eyes close to welling up. Hop smiled and crouched down, “Don’t be sad, Masa. You’ll see me again.”

Masaru then grew to his teen size and hugged Hop tightly. Hop stood back in shock as the boy hugged him. He lifted his arms and returned the display of affection. He pulled away and stared at the boy’s bright red eyes, eagerly anticipating what’s to come next. Hop slowly brought his hands up to Masaru’s cheeks and held them. They were cold to the touch, but it didn’t matter to him. Masaru eased into Hop’s hands and pressed his face tenderly into the older boy’s hands. There was absolute silence for what felt like forever. Hop took a deep breath and pushed back Masaru’s hair. 

“I’ll see you again, okay? I promise.” Masaru held out his pinky in front of Hop and stared at him. Hop offered a gentle smile and held out his pinky. “It’s a promise.” Masaru nodded and gave one final hug to Hop. He hugged his new friend and slowly backed away. Hop’s hands reached out towards the boy but slowly dropped them.

_‘I can’t...not now…’_ Hop bit his lip to hold back any tears that formed on his face. Masaru suddenly turned around again took Hop’s hand and placed his toy in them. Hop was perplexed as the demon boy gave him, his most prized possession. “Isn’t this yours?” Masaru shook his head and closed Hop’s hands around the wooden samurai toy. Hop smiled and held it close to him. “I’ll be sure to keep it safe with me.” Yuri helped Masaru into his box and picked it up and slung it over her back.

“I’ll see you around, Hop.” He nodded at her and walked up to her, a saddened look on his face.

“Be safe okay?” Yuri hugged him tightly,

“You too, okay! We’ll all see each other again, okay?” Hop smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

“Of course! We are all fated to be connected in some way. Now go find out a way to cure him!” She gave one more reluctant nod and headed out the door, leaving Hop alone.

“I know, I will see them again but,” Hop clutched his chest as it began to squeeze him tightly. A small number of tears fell from his face as he held Masaru’s memento close to him. He wiped his face and looked out the window. “I’ll see you guys again. I promise that.”

* * *

  
Yuri quietly walked along the cold stony path. The road felt extra quiet without Hop around. Yuri shook her head and looked back at Masaru’s box, “I know you miss him already, I kind of too! But we finally have a lead for a cure! Let’s do our part and find out what happened!” She heard a light knock ad laughed, “That’s the spirit!” She took off in a sprint, following along the stone road, towards the big city.

* * *

The sun began to set as Yuri slowed to a stop. She stood by the cliff and looked down at the city below. Her eyes strained as the bright lights came on. “Dang, this is intense.” She looked around and started to panic at all the sounds of people roaming around. “How are we gonna find a demon in this place? It’s so big!” She felt her back shake as Masaru popped out of the box. He stood up and grew to his teen size and stretched. “Oh, good evening Masa!” 

The boy’s eyes sparkled as he saw the many lights of the city. He pointed at a few buildings and tugged on Yuri’s haori. She smiled and nodded, “Yeah, they are big, aren’t they!” Her eyes wandered as a vast array of lights shined into the sky like a million colorful stars. “Well, since it’s night, want to wander the city a bit?” She took Masaru’s hand and they walked along the path down towards the city.

_‘Holy crap, this city is big!’_ Yuri marveled as the pair walked through the city. She looked up and smiled wide as the tall buildings reached almost to the clouds. “Isn’t this place amazing, Masa? Mother and Father always told us amazing stories about the capital city” She looked back at her brother who started to get dizzy with all the lights. She tightened her grip on his hand and ran towards a nearby alleyway. “You alright Masa?” He nodded and rubbed his head. She brought out a small rag and wiped his forehead from the sweat that pooled on him. “Poor guy, the lights made you dizzy.” While Yuri was tending to her brother she heard the sounds of a couple walking past them. 

“Well, well look at what we have here! A couple of kiddos lost in the city.” One of them was heavily drunk, his face bright red as the dim lights shined on his head. Yuri wretched as his breath reeked of alcohol. A woman walked up to Masaru and pushed back his hair, playfully.

“Hey there, handsome...why don’t we ditch this girl here and I can show you a good time?” He stood back in shock as she started to feel his shoulders and body. She eyed his mouthpiece and laughed, “I see you’re into that. I dig it.” 

Masaru stepped away in fear as this stranger was touching him in a way that made him want to throw up. Yuri growled and pushed back the man and grabbed the woman’s arm and twisted it. “Back off!”

“Oh,” She stumbled back in a drunken stupor, her smile felt wicked and cruel. “Lighten up, I just wanted to have fun with him!” Yuri shook her hand and glared at the couple.

“Can’t you see he doesn’t want to be touched by you!” The male laughed and walked up to Yuri. 

“You aren’t from around here...let me show you a few rules…” He lifted his fist and tried to strike Yuri. Masaru dashed in front of Yuri and took the blow to his face, causing him to stumble on to the ground.

  
“Masa!” Yuri ran over to her brother and held him up. “Are you okay-?” Suddenly she felt an icy cold chill. Her body froze as she started to see her brother change suddenly; his eyes became more feral and fierce. He let out a low growl as he slowly stood up. “Masa?” Yuri watched in horror as Masaru’s hands became claws. She watched as Masaru hunched over and got on all fours. The same feeling of fear, that she felt a year ago when she first saw him.... _‘Oh, no!’_


	21. Force Unknown

“Masaru, don’t!” Yuri pushed back her brother against the wall as he tried to rush towards the couple. His eyes flared up and shined in anger. Yuri grunted and pushed will all her might, to hold back Masaru.  _ ‘He’s so strong! But I have to keep him back. I don’t want him to revert back! I don’t want to,’  _ images of their parent’s bodies flashed in her mind. She held back her tears and looked back at the couple who stood there. “Run! If you know what’s good for you!” They reluctantly nodded and took off towards the streets.

_ ‘Good, they are safe…’  _ Yuri let out a sigh of relief but felt Masaru break free from her grasp. She fell onto the ground and sat up. “Masaru!” She pleaded to him in desperation, but to no avail. He then got on all fours and prepared to rush towards the couple, with the intent to kill. “Masa!” Yuri jumped up and took a deep breath. “Breath of Flame, First Form: Fiery thorn!” She took out her katana and thrust the air, propelling her forward. She flew past Masaru and slammed her hands on his shoulders. She then planted her feet as they skid across the ground.

“Masaru! Please don’t! You don’t have to do this!” She looked at him in the eyes and cried out, as all she saw were blind anger and fury. She hugged him tightly and held him close. He thrashed and clawed around, trying to break free. “I won’t let you go! I’m safe now! You’re safe now!” She winced as he scratched her face, but she didn’t care. Tears fell from her face and onto his forehead. As the droplets hit his face, he slowed down and stopped his rampage. Yuri smiled and massaged his head, “Masa, it’s okay...we are safe now!” She felt his arms reach up and hug her, he let out a low whimper as his eyes became flooded with tears. She grinned and brushed back his hair a bright smile across her face. “Thank you for watching over me.” 

He brought his hand up to her face, slowly touching the scratch mark that he made. He hugged her tightly and never let go. Yuri massaged his head and laughed, “It doesn’t hurt, I’m okay…” She felt him shrink down to his kid-size, whimpering and sniveling from what he had done. She got down and carried him in front of her, carefully cradling him in one hand. She stood up and looked down at Masaru who looked away in shame. “Let’s go rest somewhere, alright?” He nodded and buried his face into her haori. She slowly stood up and flinched as her face began to throb. She clutched her eye and sank to her knee. Masaru quickly looked up with a worried expression.

“I’m, fine! It’s just a little headache.” She looked forward and slowly stood back up. The cut wasn’t deep, but something about the wound hurt like she was being burned and frozen at the same time. A pain, unlike anything she has ever witnessed. _‘I can’t let this get me down!’_ She threw her hood over her head, while Masaru rested his head on her body. She threw a quick smile at him and headed out the alleyway. As she turned the corner she bumped into a large man. “Ow, watch where you’re!” Her face froze as she came face to face with the familiar man.

“Oh, my mistake!” He turned towards her and smiled, he was a tall man, with dark skin and black and grey hair. His eyes felt, sincere but at the same time, wicked. He was dressed in a white suit that was cleanly pressed and clean. He stared at the girl and tilted his head, “Is he okay?” Yuri slowly backed away, her face full of terror.

_ ‘I recognize that voice…’ _ She glared at him, slowly hovering her hand over her katana.  _ ‘He’s the one that visited us about a year ago...I recognize that voice anywhere.’  _ She gripped Masaru tightly and slowly backed up.

“Do I know you?” The man pondered at the girl, his smile felt fake to Yuri. Just then a woman with long blonde hair appeared and tapped his shoulder, she was dressed in a red and white kimono that had pink snapdragons along the bottom of them. Her nails, long and painted a deep red like blood. Her face was pale as the moon,

“Dr. Rose, please do not waste your time entertaining the commoners, you have more patients that need you.” She stared down at Yuri and looked away. Yuri brought her hand to her mouth as her stomach turned at the sight of the woman.

“Oh, Olive, always a stickler, my mistake young lady.” He turned towards Yuri and bowed. He opened one eye and grinned at her, “But you shouldn’t be hanging around here by yourselves. There have been rumors of demons roaming about. We wouldn’t want that pretty face of yours damaged now.” He walked away, leaving Yuri behind in the crowd of the people. He looked back and smiled, “Looks like they survived, but at least the experiment was a success.” Olive stared down at Rose and then looked on,

“They could pose a threat to you, shall I dispose of them?” Rose shook his head and smiled as they walked towards the alleyway.

“No need, we can send in some of the underlings to take care of the bugs.” Two pairs of red eyes glared in the moonlight. Rose smiled as the couple from before kneeled before him. “Thank you both for testing out the limits of the boys breaking point...but now I have a new mission for you both. I want you to kill them both and bring me their heads.”

“Yes, Doctor…” They both responded in unison. They disappeared into the night. Rose looked at the ground and smiled as examined the ground where the twins stood.

“Let’s see if my experiment worked as intended?”

* * *

Yuri stood there, frozen in silence as she saw the doctor walk away.  _ ‘That’s him, that’s definitely the man who saw Masaru, he’s probably the one who turned him into a demon!’  _ She pondered to herself, her gaze went over to Olive who stared back at her.  _ ‘This feeling, it’s that same feeling I’ve always felt...she’s a demon!’  _ She took a step forward and gripped her katana, ready to take on the new foe.

“Whoa, young lady!” A hand reached out and grabbed her hand. Yuri looked over and saw a pair of policemen. The crowded around her and looked at her sword, “now what’s a demon slayer doing around in these parts?” She looked at them in confusion.

“What? I have a mission to investigate demon activity!” Yuri’s voice reached a few people's ears, causing a small crowd to form around them.

“Did she say demon?” A man pointed at her,

“No, no there’s no demon!” The officer shook his head but another voice called out,

“There are demons in the city?” There was a scream of panic that erupted around Yuri. The officers faced the crowd to quell their panic.

“People, People! Please calm down there’s no demon activity!” Yuri looked around and held Masaru close to her as the crowd began to close in. Just then she felt a tug on her haori that pulled her away from the officers.

“Huh? Where’d she go? Find her!” The officer’s voice called out in the crowd as Yuri was whisked away by some unknown force.

“Hey! Where are you taking me-” A hand covered her mouth as the person slowed down,

“Please, stay quiet...I’m trying to keep you safe.” It was a male voice, rather gruff but kind. They came across a shrine and stopped. The man let Yuri go and looked around, “Looks like the close is clear.”

“Who are you? And why did you save me?” 

“We know who you are and wish to assist you…” A woman appeared from the shrine. She was dressed in an all-white robe that covered her entire body. She smiled at Yuri with a smile that felt comforting and gentle.

_ ‘She looks kind but something about her feels, off...but what?”  _ Yuri stared at the woman’s blue and red eyes and felt a sudden chill, run up her spine. “How, do you know who I am?” Yuri carefully hovered her hand over her katana as she spoke to the woman. The man next to her grabbed Yuri’s hand and lifted up.

“Don’t you dare touch my Ma!”

“Gordie! Please, stand down.” He nodded and let go of the girl’s hand. He had beige-colored hair with yellow highlights, his eyes matched the woman. The woman gave a slight nod and turned towards Yuri. “I’m sorry about my son, he’s a little protective after we turned.”

“Turned? You don’t mean?” The woman nodded as Yuri realized what they were.

“That is correct, Yuri. I’m Melony, and this is my son, Gordie. We are demons like your brother, Masaru.”


	22. Trouble Brewing

“You’re both demons?” Yuri stood in shock as Melony and Gordie nodded in agreement.

“That’s correct, we were originally humans ages ago. That is until Rose subjected us to an experiment of his. Melony held her hands and looked towards the moon. “We haven’t properly seen the sun in ages.” She looked towards Yuri and smiled. “How’s Kabu?”

“You know the old man?” Yuri questioned. Masaru shifted and stretched in Yuri’s arms. He rubbed his eyes and spotted Melony and Gordie. He jumped down and stood in front of Yuri and glared at Gordie. The bigger male laughed and crouched down at him while staring at him through his sunglasses.

“Oh, you want to take me on little buddy?” Gordie giggled as he playfully held back Masaru in his kid form with one hand. “Come on, kid! I’ve dealt with cats worse than you!” Masaru huffed and jumped on top of Gordie, sending him into the ground. Gordie laid in a daze and smiled wide, “not bad.” 

“Masaru, stop it!” Yuri shouted. She picked up her brother and set him down, “They aren’t here to hurt us.” Melony let out a light laugh and walked up to Masaru.

“My, my aren’t you brave for trying to protect your sister.” She ruffled his hair and smiled at the boy, causing him to blush and hid behind Yuri. Melony softly smiled at the children before fixing her gaze. “You two are very brave for making it this far. But to answer your question; yes, we do know Kabu, but not the one you know.”

“What do you mean?” Yuri held Masaru’s hand and stared at Melony who winked at her.

“We’ve known his family for generations, we usually don’t see eye to eye. We’ve always kept in close contact with every Kabu, but everything remains the same no matter what.” She pointed at the twins and smiled, “They always put faith in children they hope to change the world.”

“Wait, every Kabu? Does that mean...you’re really ol-” Just then Gordie growled and covered Yuri’s mouth with his hand.

“Don’t you ever ask her what her age is, little missy...or so help me-”

“Gordie!” Melony interrupted, causing him to look back at his mother,

“Yes? Ma?” He began to sweat as Melony glared down at him,

“What did I say about threatening children?”

“To not too?” Gordie got on the ground and began to prostrate himself in shame. “I’m sorry Ma!” Yuri looked down at Masaru and the twins giggled at each other.

“See, Masa? They are friendly.” Masaru held Yuri’s haori and nodded. He walked up to Melony and Gordie and bowed to them.

“Oh, how adorable!” Melony picked Masaru up and nuzzled his face. “You’re so adorable as a demon!” Masaru blushed and tried to push Melony away but the older woman was too strong for him. He looked back at his sister who shrugged at him.

“So, I assume our old man told you about us?” Yuri looked over at Gordie who nodded and faced her.

“That’s correct. He told us about a pair of twins. One turned demon but also retains a bit of his humanity like my Ma and I. And another, who’s will is stronger than anything he’s seen. He has faith that you two will be able to put a stop to this Rose.”

“Yeah, about that, who is this Rose person anyways?” Yuri questioned. Gordie took a deep breath and continued to speak,

“Rose’s family are a family of scientist from god knows where. They have found a way to turn humans into demons. His great grandfather turned my ma and me into demons. It was a horrifying experience. The body is forced to violently change. You suddenly lose yourself, a part of you feels empty. You’re alive but not.” Yuri looked over at Masaru and clutched her chest.

  
  


_ ‘Masaru, that must’ve been what you went through, you poor thing…’  _ Gordie took a deep breath and continued,

“We’ve spent decades trying to figure out his secret but we still don’t know how they are able to do it. We always end up getting close but in the end...we outlive our allies.” Gordie sighed and smiled at Yuri. “But my Ma has been doing her own work as well.” He looked back at Melony who was still snuggling Masaru, who just hung around in defeat. 

“Hey, there she is!” Just then a group of police officers appeared and surround the group. “You, young lady are coming with us for disturbing the peace, with your ‘demon slayer’ nonsense.” They started to walk closer, brandishing rope and metal rods.

“Oh, my looks like we are in quite a pickle.” Melony laughed as she put Masaru down.

“Now’s not the time Ma! We need to get somewhere safe!” Gordie stood in front of Yuri and held out his hand. He gestured to Masaru and Yuri, “Stay close to me, let my Ma handle this.” The twins did as they were told and watched as Melony walked forward.

“Now, officers why don’t we all just, how do the kids call it these days now? Chill out?” She giggled and raised her hands, her eyes began to glow red as mist appeared and started to fill the alleyway.

“What the? Where’s this mist coming from? And why is it so cold?” The officers tried to come closer but the mist pushed them back slightly.

“Demon, blood art: Cloudy Night!” A blast of cold air rushed out of Melony’s body covering the entire alleyway in a mist. Yuri covered her face as the cold air cut through. She felt Gordie grab her hand.

“Okay, now’s our chance let’s go!” He bit his finger causing it to bleed. He then stuck it forward through the shrine gates, causing it to shimmer and shine. He looked back at the twins and pulled them along, “Let’s go!” 

“Wait!” Yuri and Masaru were thrown through the shrine gates and landed on some grass. “Ow….are you okay, Masa?” She looked over to her brother who nodded and sat up. She turned around saw a small home surrounded by a small garden of flowers and herbs. “Where are we?” Melony and Gordie walked past the twins and lifted them up.

“This, my dear is our home! It is protected by a special barrier that’s unknown to humans and other demons alike!” Melony smiled as she walked around the garden and plucked a pair of violet irises and placed them in Yuri and Masaru’s hair. “I grew this garden as a way to keep me alive in a sense to this world. It’s my greatest treasure.”

“Ahem!” Gordie cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

“Other than you Gordie!” Melony giggled as she danced around in the garden. Yuri took Masaru’s hand and took a deep breath.

“Wow, this place feels so calm-” Just then her vision began to blur. She felt a strange presence coming towards her. Her wound from Masaru’s attack began to throb and she fell towards the ground. The last thing she saw was Masaru who looked over at her with a panicked look on his face.

* * *

  
  


“Looks like, this is the place.” The woman walked around the alleyway and crouched down, examining the rubble and ice that formed around. “You always so rough dear!” She looked over at her boyfriend who piled the bodies of the police officers in the corner. Blood was splattered everywhere as the two demons searched the area.

“They had it coming...besides we have something to eat now!” He eyed the dead bodies of the officers, his mouth salivating.

“I’ve found it!” The woman laughed and pressed her hand against an invisible barrier. She grinned at it and laughed, “That witch thinks she can hide from Dr. Rose, but we’ve finally found a way to break through her defenses.” She placed her hand over the barrier and stabbed it with her finger. It began to crack and shatter, revealing a tunnel. “Dr. Rose will be pleased when we bring the heads of four pests.” The couple laughed in the night as they began to devour the corpses.


	23. Unlikely Duo

“Ugh, my head….” Yuri slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked around and noticed that she was in an inn. It was like the one she stayed out with Hop but it was a lot smaller. As she sat up she felt a sharp pain on her face. She reached for her face to touch it but a hand grabbed it.

“I wouldn’t want to touch your face right now.” Gordie kneeled next to her bed and sat her up.

“What’s wrong with my face.”

“Nothing, you can’t see...but it looks like whatever attacked you did a number on your face. If it weren’t for Ma, the damage would’ve been severe.” Yuri thought back at the time Masaru scratched her.

“What would’ve happened if I didn’t get this treated.” Gordie shook his head and let out a sigh,

“Well, it’s not so much a wound as more like a curse. Here, maybe if I can just show you.” Gordie placed a finger on his forehead and then placed it on Yuri’s forehead. His eyes shined a bright red. Yuri felt her vision shake and she looked over at a mirror and saw bold purple lines that pulsed over from her eye and grew towards her body. 

“Oh, my gods! What’s happening?” Yuri jumped straight up in a panic and stared at the markings that crept further and further along her body. 

“Yuri, relax…” Gordie held her down and rubbed her back to calm her down. “This is a demon curse...it can happen when very powerful demons scratch, bite or touch a human. The curse, if left unchecked, will hamper your senses and slowly wither away your energy until you’re nothing more than an empty husk.”

“Am I gonna die, Gordie?” Yuri gripped his arm and swallowed hard. He laughed and shook his head,

“Don’t worry, I know how to handle these kinds of things, but the process of removal will be kind of painful.” 

“I can handle it!” She shouted adamantly,

“Alright, then just lay down.” Gordie watched as Yuri did what she was told and placed his hand over her face. He closed his eyes and his hand began to glow. “Just remember to relax and breath while I do this okay?”

“Okay…” Yuri took a deep breath and was shocked when a sharp pain, ripped through her body and straight into her face. She cried out as it felt like she was being electrocuted and bitten at the same time. “Gordie! I feel like my body is getting twisted and on fire!” She gripped a nearby pillow and squeezed it tightly.

“I’m almost done! Just a little more!” Gordie began to sweat as the marks began to get sucked into his hand. “There! Done!” Yuri breathed outwards and gasped for air. Sweat dripped down her body as she slowly stood up. Gordie smiled and showed her his hand. “See, there we go!” His hand had the markings all over it. Still pulsating and glowing. He walked over and grabbed a piece of paper. He then pressed his hands together onto the paper and grunted. The paper had the same markings on it, but it was surrounded by a red border.

“Did you just seal it?” Gordie grinned and nodded,

“That’s correct! I sealed it in the paper so now I can use it for later use! But, “ he looked at it carefully and showed it to her, “This is a very powerful capture curse. What kind of demon did this to you?” Yuri looked to the ground and sighed,

“It was, Masaru.”

“What?” Gordie crouched down and stared at her, “Are you sure it was him?” Yuri let out a small nod,

“Yeah, we had a bad run-in with a drunk couple and Masaru was being felt up by an older woman, I tried to stop her but then her boyfriend or whatever tried to hit me. But Masaru took the blow and he suddenly snapped. I stopped him but in the midst of the commotion I got scratched by him.” 

“Huh, okay then.” He stood up and walked over to the nearby table. “I knew something was off about that squirt, but being able to lay powerful curses like this...it takes a demon many years and humans to devour to get that, powerful. How many humans has he eaten?”

“Only our….parents...so two. Sort of...when he turned he already killed them, so I don’t know if he eaten them or not.” Yuri gripped her robe and bit her lip, “But our parents were just normal people!”

“Yeah, two humans aren’t enough to give him that much power.” Gordie pondered for a moment and let out a sigh. The room was silent for what felt like forever to them. 

“Where is my brother anyway?” Yuri looked around for Masaru but heard nothing.

“He’s outside with my Ma, they are gathering tea leaves for you to drink.” Just then the door opened and Melony had a bundle of leaves in her hand.

“We’re home! I’ll tell you, Yuri, Masaru has been a great help for me gathering herbs! He’s such a good boy!” Melony giggled as she ruffled his hair. He blushed slightly and suddenly perked up when he saw his sister. He quickly ran over to her and hugged her.

“Hey, Masa!” Yuri hugged him back and smiled as he held his hand over her face. “I’m fine! Thanks to Gordie here.” Masaru ran up to Gordie and looked up at him.

“What you want a handshake or something?” Just then Masaru ran up to the older man and hugged him from the side. “Oh.” Gordie froze at the sudden contact and smiled a bit. 

“Looks like it’s a way for Masaru to thank you, Gordie!” Melony giggled as she began bringing out a tray of hot tea. Gordie blushed and pushed the boy away and crossed his arms.

“It’s nothing! I only did it cause she wouldn’t stop pestering me about it!” Yuri and Melony laughed as Masaru kept running towards Gordie to hug him.

“Here you go Yuri.” Melony handed her a cup of hot tea and smiled, “This tea will revitalize your mind and body!” Yuri carefully grabbed the cup and smelled it. A surge of warmth overcame her body from the smell alone. 

“Thanks!” She took a sip and grinned as the warm liquid washed away the fatigue and hurt. “Wow! This is amazing!” 

“Thank you! I take pride in my work! Here you go Masa-” Melony handed the cup to Masaru but dropped it onto the floor. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuri watched as the three of them stared at the door.

“Something’s coming…” Melony quickly grabbed the twins and jumped down, as a large sword, cleaved through the house. Destroying most of the furniture and plants alike. Yuri watched as the home started to crumble over them. “Gordie!” Melony shouted.

“Right!” Gordie took a stance and placed his hands upwards. “Blood demon art: Earth Dome!” Rocks formed around the four, protecting them as the house caved in on them.

As Gordie threw the debris away, they heard laughing out in the distance. “Good work honey! You’ve caught them!”

“Told you it was easy! We’ve finally caught you! Ms. Melony!” Yuri saw the drunk couple from before but something was different about them. The man was larger and more burly than before and the woman’s hair was long that touched the ground. Both of their eyes were red like Masaru’s.

“They were demons?” 

“You really need to hide better!” The woman’s fingers were long and sharp. She grazed her finger in her hair and pulled out a strand of hair that stood straight up. “No matter, it’s easier to kill you all and bring Dr. Rose your heads!” She threw the strand of hair at the four. It flew at high speeds, flying towards Yuri. Gordie stood in front of them and slammed his hands onto the ground. A massive rock wall shot straight up, protecting them from the hair.

“Gordie?” Yuri shouted as she stood up.

“Get back! This wall won’t hold it off for long!” Just then the wall began to crack as the hair shot through. It zipped past the group, embedding itself into the wall causing a large crater as it impacted it. 

“You missed honey.” The man picked up his large sword and jumped towards the twins. “I’ll take it from here!” Melony then stood up and shot a blast of ice towards the man. He flew back at high speeds and crashed into his girlfriend. Melony stood in front of Yuri and Masaru as she and her son walked outside. 

“I won’t let you harm these children! Come on son let’s clean up house!” She glared at them, ready to fight off the intruders.


	24. Fighting side by side

A blast of ice shot across the field as Melony pushed back the invaders, “Gordie! Keep the children safe!” She looked back and rolled out of the way as a large sword, swung across the air. 

“What about you?” Gordie slammed his hands down onto the ground as a flurry of hair shot towards the twins. A wall of rock shot up in a flash, protecting the kids. 

“I’ll be fine, just watch over them.” Melony jumped into the air and shot out a flurry of ice shards towards the male demon. 

“Don’t take me lightly now!” He swung the sword and smashed the shards into pieces. He dashed forward and thrust the blade towards Melony. Reacting quickly she covered her body with ice as the sword impacted her body. She flew back and crashed into the wall.

“Ma!” Gordie looked called out to her but then the wall began to crumble and a sharp blade burst threw and stabbed him through the abdomen. He coughed up blood as the hair pushed him back. He stared at the woman, who was sitting down while her hair danced around her. 

“You should worry less about your mama and more about yourself!” She shot more of her hair towards Gordie and cutting his body as he stood in front of the twins. He fell back and slammed his hand on the ground. Shooting rocks towards the woman. 

“Child’s play!” She laughed as her hair sliced the rocks, easily. She smiled at Yuri and shot a blade of hair towards the girl. Masaru jumped in front of her to intercept it. But it veered off and stabbed Gordie from behind. He cried out as the blade dug through his body. The demon laughed as she sent more hair to stab Gordie’s body. “Come on and dance with me! Big boy!” She wrapped her hair around his legs and tossed him around like a dog with a new toy. She threw him onto the ground and giggled,

“Gordie!” Yuri looked up as he bled in front of them. She looked over to Melony who stood up.

“Don’t worry, Yuri. We are demons, we can heal pretty fast.” Melony clapped her hands and created a saber of ice and dashed towards the male demon. They clashed, causing a small shockwave to burst through the field.

“You’ve lost your touch old hag!” The demon sneered and began to overpower her. He kicked her in the stomach and laughed, “Face it, you gave up your chance to get stronger...if only you ate humans like you were supposed to.” He stared down at her with pity, “Maybe then, you’ll stand a chance. Just as the sword came down, Melony slammed the ground and a sheet of ice crept along the ground. The demon lost his footing and missed striking her. She then shot ice from the ground which stabbed through his body, pushing him back a few feet. Masaru hugged Yuri and glared at the demons. He stood up but was stopped by Gordie.

“Don’t...put yourself in harm way for us...you two are too young to die, let us handle these guys. Take this with you.” He threw Yuri a letter. “Take it to the master, and say it’s from us. Now run!”

“But, Gordie!” Yuri stood up but Gordie snapped back.

“I said do it!” Yuri gripped the letter and hid it in her bag. She took Masaru’s hand and began to move away from the battle. Gordie looked over to his mother who shouted at the demon.

“I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!” She stood up and prepared to stab the demon with a spear of ice, but then she got stabbed by a tendril of hair, through the chest. She coughed up blood as she fell to the ground. She sat up as the male demon walked towards her.

“I could’ve handled her myself.” The male demon busted out of the ice and stared at his girlfriend who shrugged. 

“Is that any way to say thank you? I saved you didn’t I? Hurry up and cut her to pieces! We can finish off the brats after we take care of these two!” The male demon smiled as he lifted the sword in the air.

“I’ll be sure to personally deliver you to Dr. Rose!”

“Ma!” Gordie looked on as the sword came down. Just then a flash of red rushed over and kicked the blade away. Masaru appeared, in his teen size and punched the demon in the stomach and slammed his palm into his chin. He then jumped up and grabbed the demon by the neck and slammed him into the ground with ease. Masaru stood up glared at the demons with his bright red eyes.

“Masaru?” Melony sat up and smiled slightly as the boy grinned at her. 

“You brat!” The female demon shot her hair towards Masaru in retaliation.

“Breath of Fire! Fourth Form: Wildflower!” Yuri jumped forward and sliced the hair, causing it to burn away. The demon screamed as the flames rushed towards her.

“How dare you!” The demon sliced the hair as it caught on fire and dissipated. And glared at Yuri. “Honey, get up! Looks like the prey wants to fight back!” The larger demon slowly sat up and cracked his neck back into place.

“That punk is strong for his size.” He stared at Masaru who took a stance.

“What, what are you two doing? I told you both to run.” Gordie looked up at the twins and panted. Yuri laughed and ruffled Masaru’s hair.

“Masa told me that he couldn’t stand back and watch you two lay down your lives for us. Naturally as his sister I can’t leave him alone.” Masaru nodded and ran towards the male demon. 

“You want to go you little punk? I’ll be ready this time!” He grabbed the large sword and swung horizontally at Masaru, but the boy jumped up and rolled over the demon. “What?” The demon watched as Masaru ran towards the female demon. “Watch out, honey!” He turned around to swing at Masaru but Yuri jumped in the way and deflected the attack.

“Sorry, but your opponent is me.” She gave a wink began to assault him with slashes. She jumped around and got on the offensive as she repeatedly attacked him. She blocked the large sword and held her own. She looked back at Masaru who ran towards the other demon.

“You want to play too? Fine!” She smiled as she shot her hair towards Masaru. He jumped away as the hair barely missed him. He smiled to himself as he effortlessly dodged her attacks. “Stop, playing around!” She grabbed his leg and prepared to throw him into the ground, but Masaru then shrunk to his kid-size and slipped out easily from her grasp. He thought back to his training with Kabu.

* * *

_ 'The key to fighting barehanded is to use your opponent’s strength against them’  _ The old man smiled as Masaru sat on the ground to watch his guardian go through the motions.  _ ‘Lucky for you, Masa you can change your size and catch them off guard! Use that to your advantage, my son!’  _

* * *

Masaru grew back to his normal size; pulled at the strand of hair and propelled himself towards the demon, striking her across the jaw, sending her flying through the air. 

“Honey!” The male demon pushed Yuri back and ran towards Masaru, “I’ll kill you!” He lifted his sword in the air and slammed it towards him.

“Breath of Fire, First Form: Fiery thorn!” Yuri shot through the battlefield and stabbed the demon through the hand causing him to drop his sword. He glared at Yuri and threw her aside and prepared to step on her. Masaru ran over to her and caught his foot with his hands and threw him into a nearby wall.

“Those two are strong, together.” Melony picked up her son and held him up as they watched Masaru and Yuri battle.

“They both love and care for each other. You heard from Kabu, they both lost their parents and alls left for family is themselves...it’s only natural that they try to protect each other.”

“Sounds like someone I know.” Melony giggled as Gordie blushed, “Can you stand?” He gave a reluctant nod and jumped up.

“Yeah, I’m fine now. I have an idea to slow them down.” Gordie grinned at his mother who smiled back.

The couple sat up from the debris and glared at the twins who stood close to each other. “These two kids are more trouble than we thought.” The woman looked over at the twins and shot her hair at them. Masaru picked up Yuri and carried her on his shoulder and jumped around, avoiding the hair with ease. “Hold still! You worms!” She shouted as Masaru gave a playful wink at her. 

“They are trying to mess with you! Keep your cool!” The man jumped forward towards Masaru, sword drawn. Yuri jumped from Masaru’s arms and collided with the sword. She deflected the strike back and took a deep breath.

“Breath of Fire, Fourth Form: WildFlower!” She slashed downward and a current of flame flew past the man and soared towards the woman. The flames engulfed the woman in flames, burning her body to a smoldering heap. “Masaru, throw me!” Masaru nodded and tossed his sister towards the demon. Yuri flew towards the woman and prepared to slice her neck.

“No!” The male jumped down and grabbed Yuri’s arm and threw her aside. Yuri hit the ground and slid back as she flew. The air was knocked out of her as she impacted the wall. She took a few deep breathes as her vision began to clear up. The male demon lifted his fist and prepared to strike down Yuri. Masaru, in a moment of panic, rushed over to his sister but tripped as some of the woman’s hair tangled him and held him up.

“Not...this..time…” The hair began to strangle Masaru, tightly as he was suspended in the air. He cried out as the hair squeezed him tighter and tighter. She then proceeded to point her sharpened hair toward’s Masaru’s neck.

“You can’t escape this one now!” Just as the couple attacked they froze. “What?” The woman looked over and saw Gordie who placed a seal down on the ground. The purple markings from before wrapped around the couple, binding them to the ground. Gordie shot a smile as he saved the twins from death.


	25. Cherished Siblings

“Good work you two!” Gordie smiled he caught the couple in a bind. “Sorry, for slacking off. It takes a while for me to conjure up a trap this big!” He watched as Masaru fell to his feet and proceeded to run towards his sister. He picked her up and carried her over to Gordie and Melony.

“You two okay?” Melony carefully examined the girl’s wounds. Yuri let out a small nod as she slowly sat up.

“Yeah, I’m okay everything hurts but, nothing to sneeze at!” Yuri smiled as Masaru looked at her, terrified of her current state.

“Masaru, it’s okay, bud. Ma can heal her real quick.” Gordie winked at Masaru who nodded and calmed down. Melony walked over and held out a syringe.

“This might sting a little, but it will heal you real quick!” Yuri closed her eyes as Melony injected her. Suddenly she felt the pain and fatigue melting away from her body. She moved her hand and slowly sat up.

“Wow, that stuff is amazing! What is it?” Melony winked and giggled,

“When you live for so long, you learn to develop your own remedies for any occasion,” she then looked up at Masaru and smiled, “How about you Masaru? You doing okay?” He gave her a thumbs-up and flexed proudly earning a laugh from his sister. Yuri looked over at the couple who growled and glared at the twins.

“So now what?” 

“Question them, they can’t move. But Yuri.” Gordie’s voice got really low and serious. “Be careful around them okay, one false step and it can be the end for you.” Yuri nodded and carefully walked towards them. Her heart began to beat in rapid succession as the aura around the demons grew more fierce.

_ ‘It’s okay, Yuri...you’ve dealt with this lots of times...they can’t hurt you now.’  _ Suddenly she felt something take her hand. Yuri looked over and saw Masaru comfort her from the side. He gave her a soft smile and squeezed his hand onto hers. Having Masaru next to her quelled all the fears within her. She softly smiled towards him and clasped his hand back, “Thanks, Masaru.” She took a deep breath and looked over to the demons. “Who sent you?” They laughed and spat near her,

“Don’t you know? It’s the same person you bumped into prior to coming here, girly.” The male grinned wide at Yuri, “Dr. Rose.” Masaru stepped forward in anger but Yuri stuck her hand out to stop him.

“Masa, it’s okay. I’ll handle things.” He nodded and stepped back from her. “I know he’s the one that turned my brother into a demon...where is he? Tell me where he’s at!”

“Like we would tell you! Why don’t you be like your brother and just keep your mouth shut!” The woman began to grow angry as she stood there. 

“Yuri, you’re wasting your time with them.” Gordie moved his hands up and squeezed his hands together. The demon’s eyes began to open and their heads were pulled forward to face Gordie. “Now, answer me this...what is Dr. Rose’s motives.”

They both struggled to move but markings began to cover their face, vibrating a low hum that shook Yuri’s body to its core. The demons then began to speak as if they were forced to. “Dr….Rose wants to create the ultimate demon to use them as his personal puppet...his family has been experimenting with multiple humans to find the best properties of each successful experiment…” Yuri looked over at Masaru who looked down at his hands in disgust.

_ ‘Masaru…’  _ Yuri held his hand to try to comfort him, but he still trembled at the revelation. Gordie began to sweat as he placed his hands down onto the ground.

“Now, where is Rose?” There was a brief pause but no answer, “Where is Rose’s location?” Suddenly, the demons began to struggle more violently. The ground began to shake around them as the seals around their bodies began to crack.

“Gordie? What’s going on?” Yuri stepped back as the demons began to grow more feral and terrifying than before. She looked back at Gordie who started to struggle slightly.

“I don’t know? The seal should’ve kept them at bay...unless something in them is reacting to the curse magic? Get down!” Gordie flew back as a small explosion erupted from the duo. Sending him and Melony into the wall. Masaru quickly jumped in front of Yuri and pulled her down towards the ground. As the dust settled, Yuri saw the two demons standing tall. The twins stood up and faced the duo who glared at them.

“What happened? Was the seal not strong enough?” Suddenly, hair shot out towards her, giving Yuri no time to react. Masaru pushed her out of the way just before they stabbed her and got stabbed himself. “Masa!” Yuri cried out as she saw her brother bleed. He winced as the hair pierced through his body, dragging him towards the female demon. 

“Look at what I got!” She lifted Masaru into the air and slapped his face around with her hair. Yuri gripped the ground and stood up, her face full of anger.

“Let him go!” She made a mad dash towards her, sword in hand.

“Not so fast, little lady.” The male demon slammed his sword towards Yuri, who barely dodged out of the way. She looked at Masaru who bled from head to toe as he kept getting beaten by the woman. She slashed at the demon who intercepted her katana.

“Let, my brother, go! You bastard!” She forced the large sword into the ground and ran up along the back of it and jumped over the male demon. She then rushed over to Masaru but was pulled by her haori and slammed into the ground. She coughed up a bit of blood as she hit the ground. 

“Honey, you heard the new orders! forget about their heads, let’s just take the boy and give him to Rose!” The demon lady wrapped Masaru up with her hair and began to run towards the exit.

“Right...see you later girly, don’t worry about your brother...he’ll be fine with us.” Yuri rolled over and tried to stand up but her body felt it was full of lead.

“Masaru...no!!” She began to fade into unconsciousness.

  
  


“Yuri...Yuri...Yuri!” Yuri shot up in a flash as Gordie and Melony sat next to her.

“What happened? Where’s Masa?” Melony looked away and frowned,

“I think they took him, Yuri. When Gordie and I came to, you were unconscious and the duo, along with Masaru was gone. I’m sorry Yuri.” Yuri quickly stood up and grabbed her katana. Gordie ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

“Where are you going?”

“What does it look like? I’m going after my brother.”

“What’s your plan on finding him?” Yuri kept looking forward towards the gate and bit her lip. “Don’t blindly go into things without a clear plan! That could get you killed!”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Yuri’s voice broke as she cried out, “It’s all my fault that he got captured...I swore to him that I’d be by his side...to find a cure for him...but now...I don’t know where he’s at!” She cried into Gordie’s arms. “I have to save him, but I don’t know what to do!” Gordie let out a small sigh and hugged her back.

“There, there, we will help any way we can. But you have to promise us that you will get stronger for the sake of both of you.” Yuri wiped her face and nodded. Gordie laughed as he ruffled her hair. “Thatta girl! Now, I may have something that can help find your brother.”

“Really what is it?” Gordie handed her a blank piece of paper. She stared at it for a few seconds and raised her brow at him. “A piece of paper?”

“Not just any piece of paper, it’s a tracking talisman.” Gordie pressed down on the paper and it shimmered a bright red and floated in front of Yuri. The writing on it began to change into an arrow as it floated around. “With it, you can track Masaru.”

“How’d you managed to make this?” Gordie grinned and laughed,

“I tend to place trackers on things, I don’t immediately trust.” 

“Wait you mean?” Yuri glared at Gordie who stuck his tongue out at her,

“I have my reasons! Anyway, this will help you out! But it only works so as long as you press down on the center. And it takes time to charge so don’t have it out all the time!” Melony walked up to Yuri and hugged her tightly,

“You both are very powerful, indeed. Protect and cherish the bond that you have. Save him for all of us okay? And take this as well,” She handed her a bag of supplies. “For your journey, and when you see Masaru, please administer this.” She handed her a wooden box that had a syringe in it. Yuri held it open and looked at it.

“What’s it for?”

“It will help him out, trust me on this. When you rescue him, he will be exhausted, use it on him. It’s one of my medicines.” Yuri took the box and placed it into her bag, along with the other supplies.

“Thank you both for helping us.” Yuri bowed to them and turned around, “I promise we will return to visit once Masaru has been cured okay?” She pressed the talisman and followed the trail, outside the shrine.

* * *

In a dark room an elderly woman sat across two people. “It seems that there’s demon activity a few meters away from this location...and the crows tell me that they are very powerful indeed. I’ve already sent word to send four other demon slayers to investigate, but just as a precaution, I’m sending you both as back up.”

“Of course, it is our duty as pillars to help out the younglings.” A man with long purple hair bowed as the elderly woman spoke,

“I’m surprised, Leon, you never were so quick to help out the young ones...why suddenly the change of heart.”

“It’s because his brother is on that mission, Gran.” Sonia faced the elderly woman and stared at Leon who glared at her, “It’s only natural that he would want to protect his brother.” The elderly woman laughed and stared at Sonia.

“Then what about you, Sonia? Do you have some sort of connection to the new ones?” Sonia’s eyebrow twitched slightly at the accusation.

“I simply want to scope the new one’s abilities that’s all.” She looked away and thought to herself,  _ ‘I wonder how much those kids have grown...I have to know.’ _

“In any case, please make haste to the destination.” Leon and Sonia bowed to the woman,

“Of course, Lady Magnolia, we will complete this mission.” With that they ran off in a flash.


	26. The chosen four

Yuri ran through the city, carefully looking at the talisman as it floated around her. “Masaru, hang tight okay? She adjusted the box and ran out of the city. As she exited, she heard the call of her crow.  _ ‘Oh, great...bad timing.’  _ She slowed to a stop as it rested on her arm.

“Yuri! Yuri! You have a new mission!”

“Can it wait? I have something really important I have to deal wit-”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!!” It shouted in her ear, “We have direct orders from the master herself that you must accompany the other demon slayer participants to track down more demon activity!” Yuri bit her lip and stared at it,

“I can’t...I can’t do the mission right now…”

“Rules are rules! You will face dire consequences if you refuse a mission!” It began to tug at her hair as she continued to walk.

“I don’t care! I need to save my brother! If the master has a problem, then I will talk to her myself!” Yuri pulled out the paper talisman and followed it’s intended path, leaving the crow behind.

“Crazy, girl!” It shouted as it flew off into the night. Yuri looked back at the moon and sighed, 

“Masa, hang on, okay. I’m coming!” She sprinted towards the very large forest that stretched from the city to the mountains.

  
  


The talisman shimmered lightly as the light from it dissipated. Yuri placed it back into her bag and sat by a nearby tree. She grunted and punched a nearby rock and looked up as the sun slowly rose. “Looks like the trail ran cold. Dammit!” She sat and sank her face into her knees.  _ ‘Masa...I’m sorry for being weak.’ _

“Yuri?” Her ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice. 

“Hop?” She smiled slightly as her friend ran up to her. She stood up and hugged him. “Hop! You’re here! It’s good to see you!” She smiled wide at him as he smiled back.

“Likewise! Where’s Masaru? Is he sleeping?” Hop looked back at the box and looked around for the boy. Yuri looked away and turned around.

“Something, happened….Hop, Masaru was kidnapped.” Hop suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

“What happened? Please, tell me everything.” Yuri took a good look in Hop’s eyes and abruptly looked away,

“On our previous mission; Masaru and I fought against a pair of demons. We had the upper hand, but when we went to question the whereabouts of the doctor who turned, Masa. They broke free and in the ensuing confusion, Masa saved me from getting killed, but in turn he got kidnapped.” Hop sat on a nearby rock as he listened to Yuri. He placed a thumb on his chin and leaned back.

“I see, any idea where he might be?” Yuri shook her head and brought out the paper talisman. 

“I did have this tracker on him, thanks to a friend, but it ran cold when I got here.” Hop reached for the paper and held it up to the light.

“I recognize these markings, they are used by the surveillance division of the demon slayer corps.” Yuri took back the paper and stared at the paper.

“Really?” Hop nodded and pointed at markings that lined the edges of the parchment.

“Yeah, my brother taught me that; in addition to the crows, we use humans to scout. They are people like us but are trained in the art of espionage and subterfuge, instead of battling. They work closely with the crows and deliver intel on missions. But these markings are way more advanced from what I have seen. Where did you get this from again?”

“A friend,” Yuri returned the paper into her bag and let down her hair, to fix it. “For the sake of his secrecy, I can’t tell you more, okay.” Hop nodded and stood up.

“Alright, I gotcha.” As Yuri brushed her hair she suddenly realized,

“Wait, Hop, what are you doing here?” He raised a brow at her and chuckled,

“Did you get the new mission intel, too?”

“Too?” She asked while she placed the hairclip in her hair

“Well yeah, the crows mentioned demon activity in this forest.” Hop pointed behind him as the trees, covered the pathway in eternal darkness. Yuri stared into the forest and clutched her heart.

_ ‘This presence, it’s the same feeling as when,’  _

“Yuri? Yuri? Yuri!” Hop shook his friend, causing her to refocus on him. “You okay?” She found herself a little lightheaded as she held her breath for a while.

“Yeah, I guess.” Hop furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I know you’re worried about Masa, but remember, that kind of thinking will get you killed.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, “I’ll help you find him after this mission is done. Masa’s a strong guy! I believe he can pull through.” Yuri touched Hop’s hand and smiled back,

“Yeah, thanks Hop.” Yuri dug her hand into her bag and felt the paper while looking into the forest.  _ ‘I know that feeling, anywhere...but why is she here?’  _

“The other’s are pretty late,” Hop put his arms around his neck and leaned against a nearby tree, carefully watching the wind blow across the grass.

“Others?” Yuri raised her eyebrow at him causing him to chuckle,

“Man, did the crow tell you anything?” 

“He did! I was just too busy!” Yuri blushed and pouted at Hop who grinned happily. 

“That idiot is talking about me.” Hop and Yuri jumped as Beet appeared from the tree.

“Idiot?!” Hop threw his hands back as the white hair boy sneered at them. 

“I can’t believe I have to accept a mission with you lot. I could do this myself.” He crossed his arms and shook his head.

“You heard the crows! All of us have to work together if we want to complete this!” Hop shouted as Beet plugged his ears.

“Hmmph, you’re as loud as you’re slow.” Hop stepped forward and grabbed Beet’s robe. He raised his fist but Yuri quickly grabbed it.

“Hop, you’re wasting your energy...please don’t do anything you’re gonna regret.” Hop let out a sigh and let go of Beet.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I guess it’d be kind of bad if Masa found out about it huh?” Hop let out a laugh as Yuri smiled at him. Beet adjusted his robe and scoffed,

“Looks like girly here has you on a leash!” Beet laughed loudly,

“Hey, Beet?” Yuri walked up to him and smiled. He stopped and stared as she smiled at him.

“Yea?-” Suddenly his face hit the ground as Yuri punched him in the head.

“Please, shut your mouth.” She brushed her hands as he sat up to look at her.

“Yuri!” Hop ran up to her and looked back at Beet, “What the hell?”

“What? I said that you shouldn’t do anything you would regret. I don’t regret putting him in his place.” She scoffed as Beet glared at her. “So is that everyone?” Hop shook his head and looked towards the field.

“Not yet, we are still missing someone.”

“No, we are all here.” A voice called out to the trio as they looked around. Hop threw his hands up and looked around until his eyes looked up.

“Up there!” A girl in a black haori flew from the trees and landed next to the trio. 

“You’re Mary aren’t you.” Yuri watched as the girl smiled and nodded,

“I’m surprised you remember my face, Yuri.” 

“I mean, of course. I remember everyone that tells me their name.” 

“How long have you been up there?” Beet interjected,

“Way before you all went here,” Mary answered,

“Dammit, that means you beat me to the meetup point!” Beet stomped the ground and fixed his hair, “No matter, at least I wasn’t dead last like Hoppy here.”

“Why, you!” Hop stepped forward in anger. Mary, however, stood in between the boys.

“Hop wasn’t the last one here...it was you Beet.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Beet blushed and turned his face away. Mary shook her head and faced Yuri and Hop.

“I saw everything. I was here first, then Yuri, Hop, and then Beet. He showed up late and hid behind a tree while Hop was distracted.” 

“Lies!” Beet shouted and turned away. “Anyway, we are all here, let’s just get this mission over with!” He walked towards the forest in anger. Hop slowly followed behind. Yuri walked up to Mary and whispered,

_ ‘Hey, thanks for backing up Hop. I appreciate it.’  _ Mary laughed and whispered back,

_ ‘He was actually the last one here, but I didn’t do it for Hop.’  _ Mary winked at Yuri as she ran into the forest, leaving her confused. Yuri looked towards the forest and brought out the talisman. 

  
_ ‘If my hunch is correct, then maybe I can confront her about Masa.’  _


	27. The Dark Forest

“So any idea where we should start looking?” Hop asked as the four demon slayers walked along the dark forest.

“I mean, we do as we always do. Find the fighting and go from there!” Yuri laughed,

“That kind of thinking will get us nowhere!” Bede shouted angrily, “I swear when we are done with this mission, I’m gonna talk to the master about this. I’ll never get to be a pillar at this rate.” Mary shook her head as she turned towards Hop.

“To answer your question Hop, the scouts have heard that a pair of demons are heading close to this location. I’ve heard that they were last seen carrying something from the capital city.” Upon hearing the information, Yuri’s heart stopped.

“Mary, where did they run off to? Did the scouts see what they were carrying with them?” Yuri suddenly grabbed Mary’s shoulders and raised her voice. “Please tell me everything!”

“Yuri, calm down!” Hop grabbed the girl from behind and pulled her off. Mary stood back in shock as Yuri began to walk around in anticipation. 

“Are you okay? Did those demons do something to you?” Yuri looked up at Mary and bit her lip. She then saw Hop who shook his head at her.

“I guess you could say that they took something near and dear to me.” Yuri looked to the ground and clenched her fist.  _ ‘I can’t tell them I’m looking for my demon brother…’  _ “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you more...but I have to find them!” Mary nodded and continued walking with the group. Hop suddenly stopped and stared at the ground.

“Wait, something is coming…”

“What is it? Hop?” Yuri asked but Hop quickly silenced her. He looked over to Beet and Mary and carefully listened, “Quick! Hide!” the four of them hide in a few bushes and slowly peaked out.

“Are you sure this is the right spot?” A voice shot out from the darkness and a group of demons walked past the group.

“Of course it is! Lady Olive said to meet her here!” Another one spoke. Yuri looked at the pair of demons, carefully. They all looked like the ones she saw in the village but none of them looked like the couple to her. Hop grabbed Yuri’s hand and squeezed it.

_ ‘Are they the ones?’  _ Yuri shook her head and bit her lip,

_ ‘No, it’s not them. Dammit.’  _ Yuri looked to the ground and punched the ground lightly. 

“The other two sure are late?” Some of the demons spoke amongst themselves in conversation as if they were trying to hold on to every bit of humanity they had left. “They probably are all loving it up somewhere.” The group laughed out loud at the banter. Yuri’s eyes widened as she heard them speak.

“Oh, shut up! You’re so childish. But I heard that they brought along a demon boy into our ranks. I wonder what he’s gonna be used for?” Yuri gripped her katana but Hop shook his head and mouthed the words “Don’t” To her. She took a deep breath and watched as Olive appeared from the cliff.

“Now, you’re all probably wondering why I’ve gathered you here, my children.” They all cheered as she addressed the demons. “Dr. Rose wants to introduce you to our newest child into our ranks!” She snapped her fingers and the demon couple appeared, carrying Masaru, who was unconscious.

_ “Masaru!’  _ Yuri placed a hand over her mouth as she saw her brother, who was covered in dried blood and scratches. He was held up by the woman’s hair and barely moving. Olive walked up and caressed Masaru’s face.

“This boy is the result of Dr. Rose’s efforts in making the perfect puppet! My children. You have done well in helping his research.” The demons cheered as Masaru slowly woke up. He looked around and glared as Olive smiled at him.

“Good morning, demon child…” He struggled to break free but he was too tired and injured to move. Olive shook her head and held his chin up. “Save your breath...Dr. Rose has special plans for you…” She brought out a syringe of purple liquid and stabbed Masaru in the back of the neck. He winced as the liquid entered his body. He then started to violently convulse. His hair grew sharper and red as the shaking continued.

_ ‘Masaru!’ _ Yuri wanted to do something, but her feet wouldn’t move out of fear. Yuri watched as Masaru stopped moving. Olive snapped her fingers and the female demon released Masaru onto the ground. Masaru breathed out heavily and slowly stood up. He stared at the group of demons. His eyes were bright red and full of bloodlust. Olive then looked down to the group and scoffed,

“Now, boy...test your loyalty and slaughter them! Prove that you are the ultimate demon!” Masaru nodded and slowly took off his bamboo mouthpiece, showing his fangs to the group.

“What are you saying, Lady Olive? I thought we were your children?” Some of the demons slowly backed away causing Olive to laugh,

“You all are! But you must know, that Dr. Rose loves you all and knows you will throw your lives for the good of the cause!” She turned towards the couple as Masaru jumped down. “Make sure he kills every last one.” The couple bowed as she disappeared.

“Lady Olive!” The demons cried out as Masaru rushed towards the demons. He glared happily as he slashed and tore apart every demon that came near him. Blood and guts flew into the air as the young boy ravaged the area. The group watched in fear as they saw Masaru running wild with bloodlust.

“What the hell is that demon?” Beet asked trying to hold back from throwing up. Yuri closed her eyes and pinched herself as if to wake herself from this horrible nightmare. She shook her head and tried to stand up. Hop forcibly grabbed her and held her down.

_ ‘Please don’t…’  _ Hop had tears in his eyes as he looked towards Masaru. The sweet boy he fell in love with, murdering for fun. 

“Guys, we can’t just sit here and watch! We have to stop them!” Mary shouted, suddenly hair shot out towards the bushes. The group jumped out of the way and saw the woman laugh.

“Looks like we found some interlopers darling? And what’s this? Looks like the heroine has come to save her brother!”

“What is she blabbing about?” Beet asked,

“Oh, this is rich. You mean you haven’t told them?” The woman lifted the four kids by the waist and then grabbed Masaru who snarled and scratch the air. “These two are twins! And she’s been harboring him all this time!” She brought Yuri and Masaru close to each other and brandished them at the three others. Mary gasped and stared at Yuri.

“Is that true Yuri?” Yuri looked away and stared at the ground. The female demon laughed loudly as she threw Masaru to the ground. He smiled at what was left of the group of demons, wiping his mouth from his saliva.

“Masaru stop!” Yuri called out to him but her mouth was wrapped by the hair.

“Hush, girly! Now watch as your dear brother slaughters everyone!” Just then a beam of light shot through the sky and sliced the other kids free.

“Hop?” Yuri landed on her hands and looked up as Hop sheathed his katana. He looked at Yuri and nodded. Mary jumped into the air and took a deep breath.

“Breath of Darkness, Third Form: Eternal Night!” She slashed the air and black smoke surrounded the area. Blanketing the forest with a much greater darkness. “Yuri, I don’t know what’s going on, but get out why you still can! Wait for the pillars to show up!” Yuri sat up and shouted,

“No! I’m gonna go after my brother!” Yuri looked around and saw a red glow. “Masa!” She ran towards him but the hair demon stopped her and laughed,

“Good luck finding him!” She then grabbed Masaru and dragged him away. 

“No! Masaru!” Yuri quickly followed her but found that she was lost in the deep forest. She looked around but couldn’t find Masaru anywhere. “Dammit!” She cried out as she punched the ground.  _ ‘Masaru, where are you?’  _ Just then she saw a bright red light shine from her bag. “Huh?” She opened it and the talisman flew around and started to fly towards a direction. Yuri smiled wide and quickly stood up. “Yes! Thank you, Gordie! Take me to Masa!” She ran deeper into the forest in search of her brother.

“So, she’s been harboring a demon? Interesting…” Beet appeared from the shadows and smiled, “She may be useful to me after all.” He laughed to himself as he saw his crow fly overhead.


	28. Finding Masaru

Yuri followed the talisman closely as it flew through the dark forest.  _ ‘Don’t worry, Masa, I’ll save you!’  _ She took a step forwards and rolled out of the way as a large blade, shot through the sky and impacted onto a nearby tree. She looked over and saw the male demon from before.

“You’re not going anywhere! At least alive!” He grabbed the sword and rushed towards her. Thinking quickly, Yuri rolled out of the way, weaving through the trees as the demon swung, wildly at her. He jumped in front of her and slashed downwards at her. Yuri backflipped as his sword left a crater on the ground. 

“I don’t have time for this!” She shouted as she jumped into the trees and followed the talisman. Yuri swung from tree to tree while occasionally looking below at the male demon who started to cut down every tree near her.

“You can run! But sooner or later I’ll catch you!” The trees in front of Yuri began to fall down. Yuri let out a small sigh as she landed onto the ground and took on a wild sprint towards her destination. 

“Take this!” Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the blade coming towards her. She barely ducked in time as the sword sliced a few strands of her hair. She found the demon closing in on her. She brought out her katana and took a deep breath.

“Breath of Fire, Fourth Form: WildFlower!” She sliced a nearby tree, causing it to burn into ash. She then ran near it and kicked it in the air. Sending a cloud of hot ash into the demon’s face. He stopped and cried out as the burning powder entered his eyes.

“You brat!” Yuri took this chance and ran away. She laughed to herself as the demon’s voice dissipated from her ears, while the talisman shimmered towards a nearby lake. 

The area was almost devoid of life, despite the vast amount of trees that surrounded it as if an evil force sucked all the life out of it. She slowed to a stop and placed her hand into the cool waters. 

“That’s nice.” She washed up and smiled as she carefully looked around. She stared into the sky and squinted as the dense treetops, blocked the natural light that tried to peer through. “It’s hard to tell if it’s day or not.” She stared at the paper and stood up. “Okay let’s-” Just then there was a loud crash. A male demon crashed through the trees and smiled as he caught up to Yuri.

“I’ve found you! Your scent is strong and appetizing! I can’t wait to kill you and devour you!” He rushed towards her and swung his sword at her. Yuri grabbed her katana to retaliate but he suddenly stopped, mid-swing, and kicked her in the stomach. She winced as she flew back and crashed into the lake. Water began to fill her lungs as she sank lower and lower.

_ ‘My body is burning up. I have to reach the surface!’  _ She began to swim to the top but the demon jumped down on top of her and smiled. Yuri’s vision began to fade as she began to lose air.  _ ‘That kick knocked most of the air out of my body...I’m starting to lose air!’  _ She watched as a silhouette of the demon loomed over her. He grabbed her by the neck and laughed as he lifted his sword, preparing to kill her. 

A beam of light shined through the murky waters and down towards Yuri. Just then the demon was assaulted by a flurry of lights that pierced through his body. The demon cried out in the waters and quickly let go of Yuri’s neck. She then took her katana and stabbed him through the chest. She pulled it out and hurried to the surface. She coughed and breathed out as she gasped for air.

“Isn’t it too early for a swim?” A hand reached out to her as she slowly swam towards the edge of the lake. Hop smiled as he pulled her up.

“Not...another...word…” She sat up and coughed up the water from her lungs. She took a few more deep breaths and slowly sat up. “How’d you find me anyway?”

“I just followed the wreckage. Not that hard to track a rampaging demon, to be honest.” Hop laughed,

“Where are Beet and Mary?” Yuri asked as she slowly breathed out and warmed her body with her breathing technique.

“They stayed behind and cleaned up the rest of the demons and are waiting on the pillars to show up. Apparently we were here to hold off the demons until reinforcements showed up. I hate how they don’t have faith in us kids! I mean we can fight too!” Yuri smiled at Hop and laughed,

“Thanks for saving me,” He returned her smile with his own and pulled her up.

“Of course! We are friends and comrades!” Just then the demon shot up from the lake and growled at the pair.

“You dirty punk! You’re just as annoying as that demon boy!” Yuri grabbed her katana and prepared to fight. Hop stuck his hand in front of her and shook his head.

“You’re our only hope in finding and saving Masaru, I’ll handle this asshole.” 

“Hop, no! That’s what he wants us to do!” Yuri pleaded but the taller boy shook his head.

“Masa needs his sister the most. Just trust me on this okay?” He smiled at her and blushed, “Besides I can’t look lame in front of the guy I have a crush on, can I?” Yuri grabbed Hop’s arm and smiled,

“He does like you back. Come back safely, I’ll be sure to tell him how awesome you were okay?”

“Right, thanks!” Hop nodded and drew his katana as Yuri ran with the paper talisman. The demon fixed his gaze at Yuri and charged after her.

“Don’t run away from me now!” He got in landed in front of Yuri and raised his sword. 

“Breath of Light! Third Form: Lightning Chariot!” Hop dashed through the air and stabbed the demon through the hand. He then slammed his body into the demon, sending them flying towards the cliff. Hop looked over at Yuri and nodded, “Go, Yuri!”

“Come back safe, Hop!” She ran deeper into the forest. Hop watched as she disappeared. He then felt the demon’s body shift from under him. He pulled his katana out and jumped back as the demon growled at him.

“You kids are so damn annoying!” He grabbed his sword and charged after Hop.

“You have no idea…” Hop laughed as he clashed with the demon.

* * *

  
  


The female demon dragged Masaru along the ground and into a clearing as she ignored his growls and cries. She pulled him up with her hair and pouted, “You’re no fun now! You’re all feral and gross. I don’t know what Miss Olive is thinking but I must obey her.” He frowned and tried to kick at her but just ended up dangling in the air. “Feral or not, you’re still such a brat,” The hair demon threw him onto the ground and dragged him around. “You need to learn to respect your elders!” She laughed as she threw the boy around the nearby trees and rocks.

Masaru coughed up blood as he sat on the ground, in a daze. He slowly tried to break free from his binds but couldn’t break free. He sat down and panted as he laid down, bleeding from his injuries. The female demon smiled and pulled him up. “That’s a good little demon. Why don’t you sit tight and-” Just then, a burst of flames shout out from the darkness and sliced Masaru free. “Who the hell?” The hair demon glared as Yuri walked up to them.

“Masaru, I’m here!” She ran up to her brother and held him up. She glared at the hair demon and pulled out her katana. “I’ll make you pay for this!” She charged after the demon in a blind fury.


	29. Hop's ambition

The sounds of clashing metal and exploding rock. Shook the area around the lake. Hop rolled out of the way as the sword demon slammed the ground with his large broadsword. Hop jumped on the blade and did a flip over the demon. He turned around and took a breath. “Breath of Light! Third Form: Lighting chariot!” He slammed his katana into the demon’s back. It cried out as Hop pushed them back.

“You little brat!” The demon grabbed Hop and threw him towards a nearby tree. Hop grabbed the trunk and swung back to regain his balance. He looked on as his katana was embedded inside the demon’s back.

“Okay, note to self. Don’t go stabbing bigger demons. Or get a sharper sword.” He laughed to himself, brushing the dirt and dust off of his haori. He dashed towards the demon who lifted up the broadsword.

“I won’t let you get me this time!” He ran forward and did a horizontal slash at Hop, who slid onto the ground, avoiding the attack. He then kicked the demon’s arm to the side, causing the demon to slide a bit, showing off the katana to him. Taking no chances, Hop ran to grab his sword and grunted as the katana was stuck to the demon.

“Stab the demon in the back! Great idea, Hop!” He shouted as he was being tossed around while gripping his signature katana. His vision blurred as he swung around. Hop grit his teeth and yanked his katana out of the demon’s back. He vaulted off the demon and tried to slash the neck but clashed against the broadsword.

“It’s gonna take a little more than a few tricks to kill me!” The demon kicked Hop in the chest sending him flying back. Hop slashed the air and took a deep breath.

“Breath of Light! Second Form: Shooting star!” Bullets of light shot out towards the demon in a brilliant display of white and yellow. The demon ran around to avoid the bullets. Hop landed on his feet and charged after the demon and clashed with him again. He glared as the demon laughed at his face.

“Your attacks may seem fast. But they lack power, not unlike your friend there. How’s it you became a demon slayer anyway?” His taunt echoed through Hop’s ears who tightened his grip. Hop pushed the demon back and slashed at the demon’s sword, repeatedly.

“You have no right to talk to me about strength! You’re just a demon who borrowed power from someone else!” Hop shouted. He ducked out of the way and swiped at the demon’s arm, causing it to bleed. “Breath of Light! Third Form: Lightning Chariot!” He dashed around and repeatedly slashed at the demon’s arms and legs.

“It seems I’ve struck a nerve!” The demon growled. “Why do you even bother helping that girl save his brother? He’s a demon! Don’t you guys hunt and kill them?” Hop stared at the sword demon and slowly began to pant.

“He’s not like any of you! I’ve seen good in him! He’s still a human at the end!” Hop jumped into the air and swung his katana, only for it to be blocked by the demon’s sword. “I will defeat you and save him!”

“What a hero!” The demon grabbed Hop by the leg and threw him across the air. Hop stuck his katana into the ground as he slid across the dirt. He impacted a nearby tree and coughed heavily as the air was knocked out of him. He slowly stood up and stumbled a bit as the impact spun the world around him.

“I can still fight!” Hop shook his head and calmed his breathing. Just then he heard the sound of flying metal and quickly sidestepped as the demon tried to thrust at him. Hop rolled away as the demon continued to assault him without giving him any moments of rest.  _ ‘I have to keep moving! One small mistake and I will be dead for sure! If only I knew Lee’s techniques! I can easily attack while moving!’  _ Hop lifted his katana just in time to block a direct slash from the demon. He was pushed into the ground and watched as the demon tries to stab him. Hop gripped his katana and breathed in.

“Breath of Light! First Form: Blinding Light!” The katana shined a bright white, blinding the demon. 

“This light! It’s so bright! Like that cursed sun!” It lurched back giving Hop enough room to kick him in the gut. Hop jumped back and dashed around to hack at the demon’s arm. Hop grunted as he put in more force into his blade and cut through the demon’s arm. It cried out as it clutched the wound made by the demon slayer.

“Breath of Light! Fourth Form: Five-pointed star!” Hop breathed in and slashed the demon’s body in rapid succession. Causing blood to fly in the air. With the final strike, he slammed into the demon’s body sending it flying back while five lacerations appeared on the demon’s chest. Hop watched as the demon slowly got up and look at his arm as it grew back.

“Not bad! You managed to cut me. But your friend’s attacks hurt more. Who trained you anyways?”

“My brother.” The demon cackled at Hop’s straightforward answer.

“Did your brother just teach you about speed? What a joke! You’ll never get anywhere just zipping around and being fancy!”

“Shut up!” Hop charged after the demon who readied his sword in retaliation. Hop swung his blade repeatedly at the demon. “My brother is the greatest! He taught me everything I know! I won’t stand by and let a mere demon talk down on him!” Hop held back a tear as he slashed at the broadsword in anger.

“So the little brother hopes to be like his brother? How cute! Chasing your brother’s shadow is admirable. Too bad that’s not gonna happen!” The demon deflected Hop’s strike and kicked him, hard in the gut. Hop coughed up blood as he flew into a nearby tree. He laid there, in a daze as the demon slowly approached him. “You’re just some sad kid...you’re just a failure. Everyone knows that demons are superior! You, humans, are fragile beings! You all live your lives only to destroy and hurt each other and for what? For nothing! You are nothing! You have nothing!.” The demon raised his sword as Hop leaned against the tree, bleeding, and panting.

_ ‘A failure huh? Haven’t heard that one before.’  _ Hop thought to himself. Hop looked back at the path he chose to get here.  _ ‘Maybe I am a failure? I’m just a punk kid who thought he could change the world by becoming a demon slayer.’  _

He remembered when he made a promise to become a strong demon slayer for his brother...to becoming friends with Yuri...to meeting, Masaru. The boy; turned demon, who made him a promise that he would return to him...the boy who gave him the one thing humans always have in times of crisis… “hope!” Hop gripped his katana and blocked the demon’s slash. “Humans may be fragile and there’s a lot of hurt and pain in this world but there’s one thing that always keeps us going!” 

An image of Masaru’s smiling face warmed Hop’s heart and fueled his resolve. Hop slowly sat up and smiled. “I will defeat you! If it’s the last thing I do! I want to give the world hope!” Hop slashed at the demon’s arm; severing it clean off.

“Impossible!” The demon looked as Hop effortlessly cleaved his arm off. “Where did this power come from?” Hop laughed as he pointed his blade at the demon.

“There’s one thing we humans have that keeps us going! But it seems that you lost it when you became a demon...and that’s hope!” Hop charged over to the demon who stood back in terror.

_ ‘Why am I scared? I can’t seem to move? He’s just a punk! A kid! I shouldn’t be scared! I am a demon!’  _ Just then he saw the backside of Hop as his head was sliced clean off from Hop’s katana.

“Lee, Yuri, Masaru! I did it!” Hop heaved as the demon slowly dissipated behind him.

“Curse you piece of shit! I’ll kill you!” The demon’s body ran over and prepared to stab Hop with his sword. Hop sank to his knees as his body began to shut down from his injuries. He looked up and smiled.

“Looks like I really am a failure.”

‘CLANG’ The sound of metal clashing with metal, resonated across the lake. Hop look up and saw a figure with long purple hair.

“Lee?” Hop whispered as he started to fall unconscious.

“Sorry I’m late, Hop! But you did it! I’m proud of you…” 

“Really? That’s….good…” Hop let out a small smile before he passed out.


	30. A tense battle

Yuri rolled out of the way as blades of hair weaved around her. She cleaved through the hair as they flew towards her. The hair demon laughed as she shot multiple strands at Yuri. She looked around her and took a deep breath.

“Breath of Fire! Second Form: Blooming Glory!” She danced around, spinning in, a rapid succession of slashes. Flames flew in the air as they disintegrated the hair. She rushed towards the demon with the intent to kill.

“Fiesty one, aren’t ya? The hair demon grinned as she grabbed Yuri’s leg with her hair and prepared to slam her into the ground. Yuri felt the weight of the hair, snag at her leg as she flew. Thinking quickly, she gripped her katana and sliced the hair. She flew and landed on the ground and quickly stood up as more hair tried to assault her.

_‘There’s no end to this! I have to stop her!’_ Yuri looked up and saw hair fly towards her. She threw herself back and panted. _‘There’s no rest to her attacks. She’s just sitting there, I can’t get a good angle without getting close.’_ She looked over at Masaru, who laid injured, and unmoving. _‘Hang in there Masa!’_

“Stay focus darling!” The hair demon laughed out as her hair extended and flew towards the girl. Yuri grazed her blade against the hair to defend herself. Sparks flew in the air, slowly pushing Yuri back. She felt her hand slip as the hair broke through her stance. Slicing her body. Yuri winced and panted as her cuts began to bleed.

“Breath of Fire! Fourth Form: Wildflower!” She slashed the air, sending a blast of flames towards the demon.

“Childs play!” The demon laughed as her hair created a shield around her, blocking the attack. She opened her hair and looked around. “Now where did you go?” 

“Breath of Flame! First Form: Fiery Thorn!” Yuri flew from the trees and slashed through the wall of hair. The hair demon cried out as her body burned.

“You, brat!” She tried to swipe at Yuri as her back was turned but her hand was immediately cut off from the swordswoman. She lurched back as Yuri smiled at her.

“Give up! If you know what’s good for you!” The demon glared at the girl and smiled,

“I still have something up my sleeve!” She shot out her hair towards Yuri, who readied her stance to defend herself but they suddenly went around her.

_‘What is she? Oh, no!’_ She ran towards Masaru and stood in front of him as the hair sliced her body. She bit her lip as she began to bleed. _‘I know it hurts! But I have to protect him!’_ She fell back as the hair smacked her across the face. She rolled on her back and breathed heavily. She coughed and slowly stood up. “Don’t worry, Masaru. I’ll protect you with my life! I will make sure you live to see the sun!”

“How grand! A sister protecting her dear brother! But if you’re so busy protecting him, who’s gonna protect you!?” Her hair flew towards Masaru’s body once more. Yuri jumped and slashed away at the hair before they could do more damage.

“As long as I live and breathe! I will always protect my brother!” She glared at the demon but stumbled slightly. _‘My body hurts. I’m losing a lot of blood, but I have to press on. I have to find a cure for Masaru!’_ She gripped her katana and pointed it at the demon.

“Then, I guess it’s time for you to die then!” The demon began to assault Yuri from multiple angles with her hair. Yuri stood her ground as the hair struck her body. She gritted her teeth and cried out before the hair closed in towards her heart.

“Masaru, I’m sorry…” She closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

“Breath of Darkness! Second Form: Eternal Dusk!” A black trail, shot across the sky, slashing through the large hair. The demon lurched back as the hair fell onto the ground.

“Who the hell is this?” A girl appeared from the trees and walked up to Yuri.

“Are you okay, Yuri?” She looked down at her and smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri wondered as Mary stood in front of her,

“You look like a mess. I came because I couldn’t let Hop hog all the fun!” Mary glanced at Masaru and then back at Yuri. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah, he’s alright. For now.”

“You’ll have to tell me why you intend on keeping him alive. You do realize that once the pillars find out. It won’t end well for the both of you.” Yuri stood up and placed her hand on Mary’s shoulder.

“I know, but he’s different than the rest of them. He’s still my brother and I plan on curing him! I owe him a good life, after all.” Mary watched as Yuri’s body and face were covered in lacerations and bruises.

“You should sit this one out. I can handle it from here.” Yuri shook her head and winked at her.

“I’m a strong girl, I can handle a few cuts and bruises.” 

“You’re a funny one.” Mary let out a small smile as the pair turned towards the hair demon.

“Another one? I swear, you kids are everywhere!” She launched her hair towards the pair, who rolled out of the way. Yuri rushed towards the demon and took a deep breath.

“Breath of Fire! Fourth Form: WildFlower!” She slashed the air, sending a burst of flames towards the demon.

“This again? How naive can you be!” She blocked the flames around her and launched her hair towards Masaru. Mary deflected the hair back and nodded towards Yuri.

“Thanks, Mary, I owe you one.” Mary ran forward and jumped into the air.

“Breath of Darkness! Third Form: Eternal Wheel!” She slashed the air and sent a black wheel of darkness that dragged along the ground. The demon retaliated and tried to deflect the attack but as her hair connected. They were cut by the wheel.

“No good, let’s see you try to hit my defense!” She put up a wall of hair and smiled as the wheel grazed into the hair. “Now, to- what?” Suddenly the wheel began to cut through the wall. “Impossible!” The wheel broke through and drilled itself through the body of the demon. She cried out as it cut her. She fell back as the wheel grazed past her.

“Now, Yuri!” Mary shouted. Yuri rushed towards the demon’s body and took out her sword,

“I got you now!” Just as she was about to strike the demon, something tackled her. She rolled around and brought her katana to her face as something clawed at it. Her eyes widened as she saw Masaru on top of her. “Masaru? What are you doing?” She struggled as he bared his fangs at her, growling in hunger.

“Yuri!” Mary ran towards her but was blocked off by the hair. The hair demon stood up and laughed as she assaulted Mary with her attacks. Dodged and weaved as she looked on at the twins

“Not so fast! Looks like little Masaru has recovered from his injuries!” The demon sneered and turned towards Masaru. “Go on, kill your sister, and be done with this!”

“Masaru! Please don’t!” Yuri cried out towards her brother who pressed further down toward’s Yuri. “This isn’t like you! I know you’re still in there, like always!” She tried to call out to him but he didn’t faze in the slightest. “You may be a demon, but you’re still that little warrior that vowed to protect everyone!” Masaru’s eyes widened as she cried. “Remember, Masa, there are people who love and care about you. Mom, Dad, Kabu, Hop, and me! So please fight it!” Masaru stood back as his eyes began to cry. He looked down at Yuri who smiled at him. He then dove towards her shoulder and bit down.

“Yuri!” Mary called out to her but Yuri shook her head.

“I’m, okay! Masaru, you’re so confused, I’m sorry for what I’m about to do…” She grabbed the syringe from her bag and stabbed Masaru in the neck. He cried out as the liquid disappeared into his body. He fell off of her and gripped his head as he rolled around. Yuri breathed heavily as she held her shoulder. She then looked over as Masaru stopped moving. “I’m sorry, Masaru…” She closed her eyes as tears fell from her face. The demon then landed on top of her and glared, angrily.

“You little brat! I’ll kill you myself!” she raised her claw and prepared to kill the girl.

“No, Yuri!” Mary ran towards the demon but was smacked into a tree by the hair. The demon looked back at Yuri and smiled,

“Say goodbye!” 

Then out of the corner of her eye, Yuri saw a familiar flash of red, rushing towards her. It grabbed the demon’s arm and proceed to punch her in the jaw, sending her flying towards a nearby rock. The figure held Yuri up as her vision began to focus in on a smiling face.

“Masaru?” She smiled as he cried on her. She touched his face and he kissed her hand and rubbed his cheek against her hand. “Welcome back.”


	31. Strength of a Demon

“Masaru,” Yuri wheezed, “Are you, you again?” He smiled and nodded as he slowly lifted Yuri and carried her to a nearby tree. He then ran over to Mary and checked on her. Mary opened her eyes and stepped back as Masaru picked her up and carried her off to Yuri.

“Oh, uh, thank you…’ Mary blushed slightly as the boy set her down. “Yuri are you okay?”

“Everything hurts as usual, but I’m okay now.” She laughed and looked at the empty syringe that Ms. Melony gave her,  _ ‘Did she know that they tried to turn him? She did say it would ‘save’ him...I wonder.’  _ She looked over and saw the demon, rise from the rocks and glare at Masaru,

“What’s the big deal? We were told that the drug was supposed to make him do our bidding! Unless that witch; she did something!” Yuri laughed and held up the empty syringe,

“It’s amazing actually if you hadn’t left us alive, Masaru would’ve been under your control...but you made one fatal error. You slipped up and were cocky!” The demon grit her fangs and charged after Yuri.

“You shut your mouth, you brat!” Masaru looked up and caught the demon’s hand and twisted it back. He glared at her and tossed her away. He then dashed towards her and punched her into the ground, creating a large crater around her body as she spat out blood and impacted the dirt.

“You little, punk! I’ll tear you limb from limb!” The demon’s hair began to surround Masaru from all sides, closing in on him. He looked down and punched the demon in the stomach causing the hair to freeze slightly, he rolled out of the way as the hair collapsed. The demon sat up and glared at him, “You’re so annoying!” She shot out her hair towards Masaru who smiled and jumped around, avoiding the hair with ease. Yuri watched as Masaru rolled around and spun as if he was dancing. She then saw him take a stance similar to how Kabu did his flame techniques.

“What’s he doing?” Yuri wonder, she watched as Masaru took the same stance as the First Form of the Breath of Fire. He thrust his palm forward as the hair rushed towards him. The hairs, exploded as they impacted his palm.

“Impossible! Only the demon slayer’s katanas should be able to destroy my hair! Just what are you?” The demon shouted as Masaru smiled and ran towards her. He delivered a swift kick to her chin, sending her flying upwards. He then jumped up and grabbed her head and slammed the demon towards the ground. Mary tapped on Yuri’s shoulders and got her attention,

“Did you notice something?” 

“Yeah, the demon’s hair gets crippled if her body is damaged,” Yuri nodded and slowly stood up, “We should use that to our advantage,” Yuri gripped her shoulder and sank to one knee.

“Yuri!” Mary held her up and shook her head, “You should sit this out, don’t force yourself.”

“No, I’m done sitting things out, I want to fight by Masaru’s side and protect him as he protects me.” Yuri stood up and grabbed her katana and smiled at Mary, “Just be ready to cover him if needed.”

“Of course, we four are the only rookies to make it. We have to stick together right?” 

Masaru lifted his fist in the hair and prepared to strike the demon in the gut again, but his arm was caught by a stray strand of hair. “Not so fast!” The demon hurled the boy into the air and sent her hair towards him.

“Breath of Fire! Fourth Form: Wildflower!” A slash of flame soared across the sky, slicing Masaru free. He landed on his feet and looked over and saw Yuri, who smiled brightly at him. He shook his head and pointed at her shoulder and grumbled in concern. “Masaru, I’m fine! Besides, you can’t kill this demon without me! Remember we are in this together!” He sighed in reluctance as his sister and stared at her shoulder before looking forward at the demon.

“Why don’t you all just die like the others!” The demon shot her hair forward towards the trio, who rolled out of the way. Masaru ran towards the demon but tripped when his leg was caught by the hair. 

“Breath of Darkness! Third Form: Eternal Wheel!” Mary sliced Masaru free and cleared a path for the boy. He landed and continued running towards the demon.

“Enough of this!” The demon waved her hair in front of her and shot needles towards Masaru,

“Breath of Fire! Second Form: Blooming Glory!” Yuri danced around her brother, destroying the needles that came towards them. “Masaru, go for it! I’ll handle the rest!” He nodded and jumped off her back and slammed his fist into the demon’s body, causing her hair to fall to the ground. He then jumped back as Yuri when to finish the kill.

“NO!” The demon shouted and closed her eyes but suddenly, opened them when she didn’t feel the blade come in contact with her body. “What?” She saw Yuri’s arm stiff in place by some unknown force.

“What’s going on?” Yuri shouted as she tried to move her arm. She saw a pair of strings lining around her arm, leading her to the cliff overhead.

“You have disappointed me and Dr. Rose greatly, my child.” The demon looked up and saw Olive shaking her head while holding her hand up.

“Lady, Olive! What brings you here?” The demon asked,

“I’m here to deliver you the news that your precious one, has been killed by that brat with the purple haori.”

_ ‘Hop?’  _ Yuri wondered as she looked at Olive.

“Killed? There’s no way! My baby is the strongest!” Olive shook her head and scoffed,

“He underestimated the power that this generation of demon slayers possess, and that was his downfall! And now you must pay the ultimate price!”

“Please, give me another chance! I’ll be sure to kill these brats for Dr. Rose! Just don’t kill me please!” She pleaded as Olive shook her head.

“Very well, this is your final warning…” Olive’s brought out another syringe and threw it at the demon’s neck, embedding itself into her body. The trio watched as the demon, convulsed and wither around, growing in size and more feral than ever. Yuri watched as the demon loomed over her.

“This power! It feels amazing!” She lifted her large hand and prepared to slam it towards Yuri. Masaru rushed over to his sister and protected her as the hand slammed down on him.

“Masaru!” Yuri cried out. She saw Masaru looming over her, trying to hold back the hand with his body. He started to struggle a bit as the hand pushed him down further and further. “Masaru, you can do it!” He smiled and slowly pushed away, the demon’s hand. He then grabbed the strings, surrounding Yuri’s arm and glared at Olive. 

“Oh, dear, it looks like it’s time for me to go!” Olive severed the strings and disappeared in the darkness.

“She’s gone!” Yuri shouted but her worries were cut short when the hair demon growled at the twins.

“Don’t forget about me now!” Her voice became more demonic and bloodthirsty as she tried to slam her fist into the ground. Masaru grabbed Yuri and rolled out of the way before the hands impacted the ground.

“Are you two okay?” Mary asked as she ran towards them.

“Yeah, we are, but that demon looks a lot stronger now. Be careful you two!” They nodded as the demon lurched around. 

“I’m gonna devour you all!” She roared and ran towards the trio.


	32. Fall of a Demon

Giant limbs slammed the ground as the hair demon ravaged the land around her. “Sit still, you little pest!” She screamed as she clawed at the trio before her. Masaru ran up the demon’s arm and jumped into the air. He clenched his fist and slammed it into the demon’s jaw. She grinned wide as his fist dug into her. “Nice, try!” She slapped him away with her palm,

“Masaru!” Yuri called out as he crashed into the ground. She took out her katana and ran forward, “Breath of Fire! Second Form: Blooming Glory!” She spun in a circle and sliced the demon’s arms as they came towards her. She jumped into the air and dove towards the demon’s neck.

“Nice try!” The demon’s hair extended and formed a net in front of her as Yuri’s katana bounced against the hair. The demon then brought her palm up and prepared to slam Yuri into the ground. Masaru jumped into the air and threw Yuri back as the hand slammed into his bac.

“Masa!” Yuri landed on her feet and looked up as her brother landed into a boulder, splitting it in half. She ran towards him as he sat up and brushed the rocks off of his haori. “You okay?” He smiled and nodded at her, then suddenly he pushed out of the way as more hair came towards him. 

“You should stay focus darling!” The demon laughed as she threw Masaru around like some sort of dog with a new toy. Masaru winced as his body slammed into the ground and trees, giving no rest for himself to recover.

“Masaru!” Yuri shouted, she took out her katana and pointed at the demon in anger, “I’ll kill you!”

“Yuri, stop!” Mary held her back as she kicked around,

“Let me go! I have to stop her from hurting him!”

“And what? Blindly charge into battle and put yourself in harm’s way? Think about it! He’s a demon, he can survive more things than us humans.” Yuri slowed to a stop and stared at Masaru who broke free of the demon’s hair. He rolled around and dodged the limbs that came crashing down and slid beneath the demon.

“Hold still, you punk!” The demon grunted as she slowly turned around to face Masaru. Yuri took Mary’s hand,

“Mary, you just gave me a good idea!”

“What?” The dark-haired girl blushed as Yuri held up her hand, 

“Yeah, with the demon’s larger size, she’s too slow to react to all of us, we can have Masaru distract her while we go for her limbs!” Mary took a breath and shook her head of her thoughts,

“Okay, so say if it works, the size of her limbs look too thick for us to slice through! Only a pillar can accomplish that feat!” Yuri nodded and waved her finger at Mary,

“As long as we can do enough damage to topple the beast, it should be okay.” Mary nodded and they faced the demon. Yuri took a deep breath and shouted, “MASARU!” He looked up and ran over to the girls. He tilted his head as Yuri smiled at him, “You think you can distract the demon for us?” He crossed his arms and shook his head at her and pointed at her and uttered,

“Yuri…stay!” 

“Oh, come on, Masa! You can’t defeat the demon by yourself!” He shook his head and promptly blocked the hair demon’s palm with his hands and kicked it away with ease.

“Safer...here.” He shouted,

“Masaru, give me some more faith! Come on!” Yuri pleaded to her brother who sighed in reluctance. She giggled as he shook his head and ran after the demon. The demon glared at Masaru and slammed her hand against the ground. He jumped in time and grabbed it,

“What are you doing?” The demon watched as Masaru struggled to lift her arm up, “Aww, that’s cute!” She laughed at him but stopped when he lifted her massive body into the air, “Wait! Put me down!” She screamed as he complied and slammed her body into the ground. 

“Heads up!” Yuri shouted as the ground cracked beneath them. She took Mary’s hand and they landed on top of the tree as the ground shook below them. She then looked towards Mary and grinned, “Let’s go!”

“Right!” Mary nodded and jumped down, “Breath of Darkness! Second Form: Eternal Dusk!” She slashed the air, and a black mark shot across the sky, cleaving through one of the demon’s arms. 

“Why you little!” The demon looked over at Mary and raised her hand to strike her. She slammed down but was blocked by Masaru, who kicked her hand away. He then jumped towards the demon and punched her in the head. She fell back slightly towards Yuri.

“Breath of Flame! First Form: Fiery Thorn!” Flames propelled her forward, slashing through the demon’s body in a fiery explosion. Masaru jumped up and grabbed Yuri and tossed her towards the demon as it fell. Yuri gripped her blade and prepared to kill the demon.

“You can do it, Yuri!” Mary shouted. She then felt the ground shake as the demon roared, violently.

“Enough of this!” Her hair spread in multiple directions, slamming Mary into a tree. She then turned towards Yuri and shot her hair towards the girl, surrounding her from all sides. She glanced around and began to sweat,

_ ‘Shit, I can’t escape!’  _ Yuri then felt a hand push her away. She fell towards the ground and sat up “Masaru!” She watched as her brother got stabbed by the hair. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground, unmoving. “Masaru!” She ran towards her brother but the demon smacked her away.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be alive in time to see your corpse strewn across the forest!” Yuri glanced over at Mary, who was knocked unconscious, then at Masaru who glanced at her in fear.

_ ‘I can’t move...is this the end, for real?’  _ She closed her eyes as the demon’s hand came crashing towards her.

“Breath of Lightning! First Form: Kirin’s Claw!” A voice followed by a flash of blue, shot out towards the forest, severing the demon’s hand clean off. Yuri opened her eyes and saw a light blue blur, in front of her. As she gazed upwards, she saw orange hair. The figure looked back and smiled at the girl.

“You both look like a mess. Have you learned nothing from old man Kabu?”

“Ms. Sonia?” Yuri watched as Sonia laughed at her.

“In the flesh! Why don’t you both sit back and let me handle things?” She turned towards the demon and held up her light blue katana. “I’ll make you pay for making these kids suffer!”


	33. The return of an ally?

“Sonia, is that you?” Yuri asked as the woman smiled at her, 

“Yep, the Master asked me to come aid, you guys. I’m sorry for not coming sooner; a certain someone got us lost on the way.” She glared off into the woods,

“Who?” 

“You’ll meet him later, don’t worry!-” As she was talking to Yuri, the demon loomed over her,

“You, bitch! I’ll kill you!” Sonia’s face changed dramatically as the hand came down on her. She slashed through the demon’s hand, severing it clean off. The demon screamed as her hand flew off. Sonia sheathed her katana and smiled at the demon.

“I’m sorry, but I’m trying to have a conversation with my comrade here. Would you kindly shove off?” Yuri swallowed hard as the presence around Sonia, felt intimidating. She turned towards the girl and twirled her hair, “Now, where was I...oh, yeah! Are you guys, okay?” She looked over as Masaru ran towards Yuri and stood in between his sister and Sonia. Sonia smiled and locked eyes with him and ruffled his hair, “Your eyes are different now, they look less bloodthirsty and more selfless. I’m guessing you met Kabu?” His eyes sparkled as she spoke his guardian’s name, “He’s told me a lot about you both!”

“Wait, you saw Kabu?” Yuri asked the pillar who nodded,

“Yeah, but I’ll talk about this later, for now.” She turned towards the demon, grew her hands back, and rushed towards the trio. “Masaru, go get the other girl and Yuri and protect them! I’ll handle this noise!” The boy nodded and lifted his sister and ran to get Mary.

“Not so fast, boy!” The demon launched her hair towards Masaru and laughed. Sonia shook her head and took out her katana,

“They just never listen, do they?” She took a small breath, “Breath of Lightning! Second Form: Flying Flash!” Sonia disappeared suddenly and reappeared in front of Masaru and sliced the hair in one swing. Yuri watched in amazement as Sonia dashed towards the demon.

“Wow, she only needed to take a small breath, and she was able to do that much damage? She’s really amazing!” Yuri sat next to a nearby rock close to Mary, who laid unconscious next to her. “You doing okay, Masaru?” Her brother looked down at her and nodded. He then fixed his gaze back at Sonia, who dodged the demon’s hair with ease.

“Hold still!” The demon slammed her hair towards the swordswoman, who jumped around at a fast pace.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, my pretty!” Sonia sat on the demon’s back and playfully touched the demon’s hair, “My, you have soft hair! It’s a shame it’s wasted on a person like you!”

“Piss off!” The demon went to grab Sonia and held her up, “I’ll kill you, just like I did to your people!” Sonia’s smile dropped, and she glared at the demon.

“My people? You mean like those innocent people you devoured?” She slashed through the demon’s hands. “How many?”

“What?” The demon asked but screamed when Sonia slash through her body. “Please, spare me! I’m innocent! I only did it because lady Olive told me to do so!” Sonia retracted her katana and smiled,

“Oh, why didn’t you say so! I see this was all a misunderstanding!” She then stabbed the demon through the shoulder and scoffed, “As if I’d believe someone like you! So, tell me how many innocent lives have you killed to further your gain?” The demon began to whimper and stumble back as Sonia walked forward towards her.

“Fine, you want an answer? I’ll give you one! It was hundreds, no thousands! Hearing their screams of terror filled me with ecstasy! I love killing humans. And you’re going to be next!” She shot her hair towards Sonia’s direction but missed. She looked around for Sonia and found the woman walk past her body. 

“That’s enough from you.” Sonia turned her back on the demon who laughed and faced Sonia.

“I got you now!” She lurched forward but froze when her head flew off, “No way! Impossible!” The demon’s body began to burn away. She slumped to the ground, lifeless as the flames started to consume her. Sonia bowed to the demon and looked up.

“May your soul find peace now. You don’t have to suffer anymore.” She sheathed her sword and walked over to the twins who had their jaws dropped.

“Sonia, what was that?” Yuri asked,

“I just slashed through her neck, although it took a bit more force, I swear these demons get more troublesome every year.” She shook her head and leaned against a tree.

“Sonia, what are you?” Sonia raised a brow at Yuri and slapped her forehead,

“Of course I’m sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!” She turned around and pointed at the back of her haori, “I’m Sonia: The Pillar of Lightning! It’s good to see you, kids, again!”

“You’re a pillar?” Sonia nodded at the twins and crouched down.

“Yeah, I’m a pillar like old man Kabu, used to be.” Yuri then closed her jaw and pointed at Sonia,

“Then, that means, Hop’s brother is also a pillar! Is he here?” Sonia nodded and held out Masaru’s mouthpiece.

“Here, I found this on my way here, let me tie it around you, Masaru.” He nodded and let the woman wrap his face up. “You both must’ve gone through hell and back! I’ve kept track of your progress, and I have to say, I’m pretty proud of you both. But Masaru, you have to hide!” Her face got more severe as she gripped the boy’s shoulders.

“Why?” 

“Because-” Just then a flash of light, shot out from a distance, between Masaru and Sonia. She clicked her tongue in disgust and shouted, “Nevermind that, Masaru get out of here now!” Yuri looked over and saw a man in a purple and black haori, walk out of the darkness.

“Sonia, I almost had him! Why’d you gotta get in the way?” The man smiled as he carried Hop, who was sleeping on his back.

“Hop!” Yuri shouted as the man smiled at her; he had long purple hair and dark skin like Hop.

“You must be Yuri! Hop’s told me all about you; it’s nice to finally meet the girl he’s been head over heels with!” 

“What? He’s not-” Yuri was interrupted when Sonia stood in front of Masaru,

“What do you want, Leon? Can’t you see I have this handled?” He set down Hop and glared at her,

“Oh? It looks like there’s another demon here, and I’m surprised that you haven’t killed this one yet. So I took the liberty to help you out!” He dashed forward towards Masaru,

“Masa, get out of here!” Yuri shouted to her brother, who nodded and ran away from Leon. Masaru ran towards the trees but spotted Leon out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled at the boy and kicked him away,

“Don’t worry; I’ll make this quick!” He stamped his foot on top of Masaru and brought his katana out. Masaru began to cry as Leon swung it towards the boy’s neck.

The sound of metal on metal filled the air as Sonia intercepted Leon’s katana with her own. Masaru looked on as she held Leon back. “Masaru, get out of here, now!” The boy nodded and ran off.

“Wow, Sonia, I’m surprised! You’re defending a demon, what would your grandmother think?” Sonia stayed silent as two crows called out towards them.

“Masters orders! You are to bring the twins, Masaru and Yuri, to see the Master, alive!”

* * *

Masaru ran through the forest and found his sister, still leaning against the rock. “Masaru? You’re okay! Where’s Sonia?” Just before he could answer, a few people in black robes appeared and surrounded Masaru. “Masaru! Run!” Masaru tried, but he fell to the ground and breathed heavily. Yuri’s face dropped as the people closed in on her brother.

_ ‘No, he’s too weak to go on!’  _ She started to move towards him, “Get off of him! Leave him alone!” She felt a pair of hands try to grab her, but she threw them back. “I need to see my brother! Let him go!” Just then, she felt a sharp smack to the back of her head. She started to fall unconscious as the people in black robes circled her.  _ ‘Masaru…” _

* * *

“Hey, wake up…” Yuri heard a voice call out to her,

“Wake up!” The voice grew louder, causing her to flutter her eyes open.

“Where am I?” she asked, a man in a black robe pulled her up, and she came face to face with nine other people before her. She recognized Sonia and Leon. 

“Welcome, child!” An older woman’s voice called out towards her. She turned her head and saw the woman smile at her. “Welcome to my home, and you, my dear, are being put on trial in front of the pillars!” 

  
  



	34. The Pillars

“On trial? What are you talking about?” Yuri shifted and noticed she was tied up by a rope. “What is this? Where am I? Where’s my brother?”

“The girl sure asks a lot of questions.” A tall, dark-skinned man covered his ears in annoyance. He was dressed in a black tank top that showed off his large arms. On his head was an orange headband. He then turned his head, “What do you think, Sonia?” He grinned a bit, showing off some fangs at her. She turned away and scoffed,

“You used to ask a ton of questions when you were her age.” He laughed and walked over to Yuri and crouched down,

“But, I don’t recall harboring a demon on their person.” Raihan grinned at Yuri, who looked away. His smile dropped and grabbed her face and pulled it to him. “You should look at a person in the eye when they talk to you.”

“Raihan, leave the girl alone.” A woman with dark skin like Raihan shook her head and pulled him away from Yuri. She had long, dark hair with a bit of neon blue streaks, running through it. She wore a dark blue and black haori with waves of water, swirling around it. “There’s no point in humoring her; she shall pass judgment soon enough.” She had some sort of elegance in her step as she walked back into position. Raihan laughed and rested his arm on the woman’s shoulders,

“Oh, come on, Nessa! I’m just playing around! I’m sure the rest of us want to know the girl who harbored a demon. Right, Sonia?” He grinned at Sonia who walked up to Raihan,

“Why are you singling me out?” She was stopped by a man with pale skin and peach-colored hair. He wore a green and black haori that covered his slightly buff body. He softly smiled at both of them and waved his hands around.

“Now, now you two, there’s no need for both of you to argue. It’s not every day that we all get gathered; let’s all get along!”

“Milo’s right,” an elderly woman down and looked to the sky. Her pink haori and purple hat, waved in the wind around her, “We must all focus at the task at hand.” Another man in the trees scoffed and leaned back.

“You’re awfully cheerful today, Ms. Opal.” He had long, spikey hair that was colored black and white, which matched his black and white haori. His tired face narrowed as he stared at Yuri. Opal laughed and grinned back,

“You’re just upset that your little disciple got injured in battle, while mine delivered the most wondrous news of the girl.”

“Wait, Beet sold me out! Where is he?” Yuri sat up and shouted at Ms. Opal who turned up her nose and looked away,

“How rude! I fear that her brother isn’t the only demon.” Yuri gritted her teeth and glared at Opal.

“I’ll show you a dem-” Yuri was cut off when someone flicked her forehead.

“Show some respect; you’re in front of the master!” The person was a girl, a little older than Yuri. She had tan skin and grey hair. She bore an orange robe, with her tan haori tied around her waist. Behind her was a young boy that hid behind her. He had pale skin and a mask that covered his face. He was dressed in a purple and black robe, with sleeves that reached over his hands.

“Is she in trouble, Bea?” He asked, the girl nodded and ruffled his hair,

“Yes, she is, Allister.”

“Allister, Bea! Get back into formation! The Master is about to speak to us!” Leon’s voice boomed across the garden, causing the pair to run back with the other pillars. They then bowed their heads, “All pillars are here and accounted for, Ms. Magnolia.” Yuri turned her head at the Master.

“Thank you, Leon.” She had a white robe that covered her body. Her hair tied neatly into a bun that bounced as she moved her head. “Now, we are gathered here because one of our own is harboring a demon.”

“For a good reason!” Yuri interrupted. Just then, someone landed on the girl’s back and held her down. “Get off of me- Sonia?” She looked up, and the woman glared at her. She crouched down and whispered,

_ “If you know what’s good for you, you’d speak when it’s your turn…’  _ Yuri gave a small nod and waited. Magnolia turned towards Opal and grinned,

“I’ll have to commend your disciple, Ms. Opal. It was thanks to him that we were able to find out about this revelation.” Opal smiled softly but froze when Magnolia slammed her book, “However! He did not do his duty as a demon slayer and fight on the battlefield! We are trying to keep our numbers up, and I come back to see three of my children, injured to the point of near-death! What do you have to say for yourself?” Opal bowed to the ground in shame.

“I’m sorry, Master...I will teach him better once I talk to him.”

“Good. Now it’s our duty to rid the world of demons. We are the first and last line of defense. So tell me, young Yuri. Why are you harboring a demon?” Yuri looked at Magnolia in the eye and swallowed hard,

“My brother isn’t like any other demon!” Raihan scoffed loudly at her,

“Ha! I’ve heard that one before! We’ve all seen that before tons of times! They just all ended up dying in the end.”

“It’s true! He hasn’t devoured a single human! Ask Sonia! She’ll vouch for me!” Yuri looked over at Sonia who looked at the ground,

“Is this true, deary?” Magnolia asked. Sonia nodded and stared at Magolina in the eye.

“I cannot confirm or deny this claim.” 

“Where is my brother anyway?” Yuri questioned. Magnolia clapped her hands, and a few servants brought out Masaru’s box. “Masaru!” Yuri tried to move, but Sonia held her down. “Sonia, let me go! I have to see if he’s okay!” Sonia pressed her head down to the dirt and shook her head. Yuri looked up and noticed Sonia was biting her lip. 

“Enough of this! We are wasting time!” Raihan stood up and walked over to the box and tossed it aside. Masaru tumbled out and hit his head. He looked up and saw Raihan looming over him. 

“You stay away from him!” Yuri tried to move, but Sonia held her down further. Raihan smiled and crouched down at the boy.

“I’ll prove to everyone you’re just like every demon other there.” He stood up and slight his arm and dripped his blood on Masaru’s face. “Go on! Bite me! Show me your true nature, boy!” Masaru’s eyes flared up as the blood dripped down. Masaru breathed heavily, his mouth salivating at the blood. Just then, he closed his eyes and turned his head away from Raihan. The pillars around Yuri gasped as a demon, refused to eat a human.

“Amazing…” Nessa said, “I’ve never seen such a thing before.” Sonia released Yuri and kneeled next to the girl. Yuri looked at Masaru and then back at the pillars who avoided her gaze. Except for Leon, who scowled slightly at the girl. Magnolia, cleared her throat, and stared at Yuri.

“I believe we’ve all seen enough. But if that’s not enough to convince you all.” She brought out a letter that looked like the one Gordie gave to Yuri. She opened it and began reading. “Lady Magnolia, if you’re reading this, then it means that Ma and I have found the ones who could change the course of history. Attached is a formula that could counteract the demon strand. Please allow these children to prove to you that they will be a good asset.” Yuri began to tear up as the letter was read out loud to her.

_ ‘Gordie...Ms. Melony, you believe in us that much?’  _ Magnolia closed the letter and looked back at Raihan,

“Demon-kind or not, that boy is still a child. Please do not torment him anymore, Raihan. He’s been through enough,”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Raihan bowed and walked back towards the pillars.

“Now that we’ve proven that young Masaru will not devour humans. We have more pressing matters at hand. I’ve been told that young Yuri has encountered the current generation of Rose.

“You have?” The pillars all rose and looked at Yuri. She gave a small nod and looked back at the Master.

“Yes, although briefly, I did encounter him. He seems like a normal human. If he’s the person who can turn people into demons, how does he do it?” Magnolia shrugged and stared back at the pillars.

“That, my dear, is for these people to find out. Once you recover from your injuries, you are to report all you know to the pillars. They will take care of the rest.”

“Not if I have something to say about it! I promise I will defeat Rose and turn, Masaru, back! I swear it!” Yuri froze as Magnolia turned around and faced her.

“At your current level, you are no match for any of the demons the pillars face. Get stronger and prove them all wrong.” Yuri blushed and bowed,

“Yes!” 

“That reminds me, you and the two others with you in the mission are to recover in a nearby inn. It’s well protected, and Masaru will be able to roam freely around the inn. Someone will escort you both, for now! I must speak with all the pillars.” Magnolia went inside as a few servants lifted Yuri and carried her off.

“Wait!” Yuri looked on as the pillars went inside Magnolia’s home. She then saw Masaru, who crawled into his box and carried off alongside her. 

* * *

After a few minutes, they were lead inside by the servants, who dropped them off at the entrance to the inn. Yuri slowly sat up and picked up Masaru’s box and headed inside. “I wonder who owns this place?” Just then, she saw a red haori and smiled as the light hit the person’s face.

“Welcome back, Yuri, Masaru!” Yuri jumped into Kabu’s arms and laughed.


	35. Return of a Guardian

“Kabu!” Yuri hugged her guardian tightly and buried her face into Kabu haori. “I’ve missed you!” He hugged her back and smiled back at her,

“I’ve missed you both. I’ve heard what happened back in the forest; you were so brave to endure such an ordeal.” He brushed back Yuri’s hair and wiped the tears that formed around her eyes. “I’m proud of you both!” She embraced the older man and smiled as she set Masaru’s box down.

“Hey, Masa, you can come out; there’s someone who wants to see you!” He slowly peered from the box and looked around. Masaru crawled out in his child-size form and stood up. Yuri pointed at Kabu and waited for her brother to notice. The boy locked eyes with the older man and slowly stood up.

“Hey there, Masaru...welcome back-!” He was met with the full force of Masaru when the boy ran over to him. “Whoa, Masaru!” He laughed as the boy hugged him tightly. He sat up and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Are you okay, Masaru? You’ve must’ve gone through a horrifying experience.” Masaru lifted his head and cried. Kabu stood up and held him and watched as the boy fell asleep in his arms. “That fast already?” He chuckled and adjusted himself so that he wouldn’t disturb the slumbering boy.

“Kabu, how’d you find out what happened?” Yuri picked up the box and slung it over her back and followed him through the inn.

“Your friends told me,” 

“My friends?” He opened the door and found Mary and Hop, who was sitting in the infirmary. Hop glanced over, and his eyes lit up as he saw his friend,

“Yuri! You’re okay!” Hop smiled wide and sat up as she walked in.

“I should be saying the same thing with you, Hop!” She sat on the bed and looked over at Mary, who nodded at her, “How are you feeling?” The girl smiled back and pointed to her arm, which was slung over by a sling.

“Arm’s broken, I got an earful from my brother but other than that, I’m fine!” 

“Leon, told me about the trial,” Hop put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, “He was pretty annoyed about it, but he respects the master’s decision. I can’t believe he almost killed Masaru!” He sat back up and punched the bed, “If I was still awake, maybe I could’ve stopped him.” Yuri placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled,

“It was thanks to Sonia that he’s alive, and of course, Ms. Melony’s medicine. I don’t know what was in it, but it got Masaru back to normal, well as normal as he can be.”

“Speaking of,” Hop twirled his thumbs and blushed slightly, “Where is he?” Kabu walked over and laid, Masaru on the adjacent bed, closest to Hop.

“He’s safe, for now. But you kids must’ve faced some powerful demons. His body looks like he hasn’t sustained any serious injuries.” Yuri looked over and smiled softly at her brother.

“Really? I’m glad…” Suddenly Yuri fell off the bed and onto the floor.

“Yuri!” Kabu quickly got down and lifted her and propped her up on the bed. He checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. “Her pulse seems normal, but I’ll go call a doctor to check on her.” Hop nodded and watched as Kabu left the room. He crawled out of his bed and sat next to Masaru. He held the boy’s hands and smiled when Masaru curled his fingers at his palm.

_ ‘Masaru, I’m sorry that I’m not strong enough.’  _ Hop looked down on at his hands and thought back to when he fought the sword demon, ‘ _ I had to push myself to the brink to defeat him.’ _

_ ‘Failure…’  _ The demon’s words echoed through his mind. 

_ ‘Can I really get stronger? Or will I just end up following Lee’s shadow forever?’  _ Just then, he felt a hand touch his face. He looked down and saw Masaru, who had waken up slightly. He smiled and caressed Hop’s face with his soft hand. “Masaru? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Masaru nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Hop held the boy’s hand and nodded,

“I promise, for you, I’ll get stronger!”

“Smooth.” Mary’s voice cut through the silence, causing Hop to jump,

“Gah! I forgot that you were here!” Mary shook her head and looked over at Yuri.

“She’s been through a lot. I can tell she hasn’t had any good rest, poor thing.” Hop stared at Yuri and noticed all the cuts and bruises that covered her body. 

_ ‘She’s so strong for dealing with all this…’  _

“We have to make sure we don’t fall behind, Hop.” Hop looked over at Mary, who turned her head away, “At our level, we aren’t strong enough like the pillars. And to think Beet would just turn his back on us so easily.”

“Yeah, but he’s with Ms. Opal right now, so we don’t know what’s he’s planning.”

“Best to keep an eye on him, I never trusted him to begin with.” Hop raised a brow,

“Why do you say that?” She turned her head and laughed,

“Any guy who spends way too much time flapping their mouth can’t be trusted.” Hop and Mary laughed before Kabu came in with the doctors. They sat near Yuri and examined her carefully.

“She’s suffering from sleep deprivation. No need to worry about her. She’ll be fine after some rest, but we will watch over her injures she sustained during battle.” Kabu nodded and pointed at Masaru, 

“Do you mind looking over him as well?” The doctor froze and stared at the boy,

“I mean, we can look over the girl since she’s a human, but we might have trouble with the demon. We’ve done autopsies of demon attacks but, we’ve never done such a thing on a real demon! You know cause they usually just are bloodthirsty spawns. We want to think about the safety of our staff!” Kabu punched the door frame and glared at the doctor.

“Let me make things a bit clear for you. One: I took you folks into my family home so you could stay and do your research. I’ve given you all the tools you need; I’m sure you can handle examining another child. Two: He’s still a child; he needs to be seen by a doctor since he, too as suffered from battle. And finally: If you so much as disrespect my children again, I’ll see to it that someone else will be doing your autopsy!” Hop watched as the doctor got onto the ground and prostrated in front of Kabu.

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Kabu! I didn’t realize they were yours! We will look over them!” They bowed and lifted Yuri and carried her off. Kabu stood in front of them and stared down at the doctors.

“If you so much as hurt her, I’ll remind you why I was known as the strongest pillar in my day.” They nodded and carried her away. Kabu sighed and walked over to Hop and Masaru, “How are you feeling, Hop?”

“I’m alright, but I’ve never seen you this angry before! Lee always told stories about you, but I’d never think they were this true!” The older man raised his brow at the boy who threw his hands in the air and shook his head. 

“What did he say about me?”

“That uh, you were a bit scary at times.” Kabu laughed out loud and shook his head,

“That Leon, always so serious and by the book when he’s just as a big goofball. He was like you as a kid, you know?”

“He was?” Kabu nodded and ruffled Hop’s hair,

“Yeah, that Leon, always eager to prove something. Wanting to become stronger to protect the ones he cares about the most.” Kabu winked at Hop, “I think you’re on the right path, son. It’s good to realize that you can become stronger.”

“How’d you know?” Hop looked up, and Kabu was already over to Mary’s bed,

“Your brother told me a lot about you, as well.” Mary turned her head and stared at the older man,

“Oh, really? I’m guessing he told you that I should just hang up my haori and let him handle all the demon business?” Kabu shook his head and laughed,

“Far from it! He asked me to watch over your recovery and help you get stronger. He cares a lot about you.” Mary’s eyes lit up slightly,

“He cares?” Kabu nodded and smiled,

“Of course! Why do you think they sent you here?” Kabu looked over at Hop and Mary and stood up, “Your brothers asked me to offer and watch over you both for a while. They think that you’d learn some new tricks from different masters. What do you say?” Hop looked over at Mary and the both nodded,

“Mr. Kabu, would you train us?” He stood up and laughed,

“Nope!” Hop threw his hands back and dropped his jaw,

“What?”

“I’m just joking! I will offer my guidance; however, you all must make a full recovery until then.” Kabu stood up and began walking out the door. “And Hop, I’ll leave Masa in your care, while Yuri is recovering.” Hop blushed as Masaru rose from the bed and spotted Kabu. He jumped from the bed and ran towards his guardian to give him a big hug.

“Hey, Masaru, you sure recover fast!” Kabu laughed as the boy flexed his arms proudly. “Let’s leave these two to recover and check on Yuri.” Masaru held his arms up and smiled as Kabu lifted him. Masaru turned around and waved goodbye at Hop.

  
“I’ll see you around Masaru!” Hop yawned and slowly closed his eyes. ‘ _ Guess thing will be crazy around here...but can I even tell Lee that it’s Masaru that I’ve been in love with?’ _


	36. Crossing Paths

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open as the sound of birds chirped nearby.  _ ‘Oh, right, I passed out a few hours ago.’  _ She heard the sound of broken dishes, and quickly turned her head to see Mary, had dropped a tray of food.

“You’re awake!” The girl ran over to Yuri’s bed and hugged her,

“Yeah, I’m awake, what’s going on?” Yuri looked down at the black-haired girl and sheepishly laughed as she hugged her. Just then Hop ran into the room,

“Mary, did something happen? I heard a-” He froze and smiled wide, “You’re okay! Mr. Kabu, Masaru! Yuri’s finally awake!” Yuri heard the hurried footsteps of Kabu, who was carrying Masaru. 

“Yuri, thank the gods, you’re okay!” Kabu smiled as Masaru jumped out of his arms and hugged Yuri.

“Hey, Masaru, it’s good to see you.” She smiled and ruffled his hair. Hop sat next to her bed and beamed brightly at her,

“How do you feel?”

“I’m fine, but why does everyone sound like I’ve been asleep for a long time?” Hop tilted his head and looked up at Kabu, who scratched the back of his neck. 

“Yuri, how long do you think you’ve been sleeping?” Yuri stared at her guardian and shrugged,

“I don’t know a few hours?” Hop shook his head and chuckled,

“More like a few weeks! Yuri, it’s already been almost a month since you passed out.”

“A month!” Yuri shot up abruptly, almost knocking Masaru over, “that can’t be right?” Kabu nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder,

“I’m afraid that’s correct. Initially, the doctors here told us that you were suffering from sleep deprivation, but upon further examination, your body suffered a lot more. We weren’t sure when or if you’d even wake up.” Yuri fell back onto the bed and sighed,

“A month, huh? Damn, did I miss anything new?” Hop nodded and smiled,

“Kind of; Mary and I trained under Mr. Kabu for a while,”

“Oh, how’d that go?” Yuri watched as Hop and Mary’s expressions darkened. Hop shook his head and chuckled,

“It was intense and grueling…” Mary shifted her arms and looked away,

“I thought my arms were gonna break again. I can’t believe you went through something so grueling.” Yuri crossed her arms and raised her brow at them,

“I don’t remember it being that bad? I mean, sure it was tough, but I was able to handle smashing those rocks with ease.” Hop dropped his jaw and stared at her,

“You’re amazing, Yuri.” She looked at her hands and shook her head,

“I’m not that amazing, I mean, I wasn’t strong enough to defeat that demon and had three other people save me. But I can’t give up now! Can you train me again?” She looked up at Kabu who grinned back,

“You do realize that you’re behind a month, so I hope you’re up for the challenge, cause I’m about to turn it up!”

“I was hoping you’d say that!” Yuri’s eyes flared as she smiled a Kabu. Hop looked over at Mary who shook her head at him,

“Don’t look at me, if someone can keep up with Kabu, it’d be his own disciple.”

“Right, let’s go give them room, come on Masaru!” Masaru stood up and grabbed onto Hop’s arm as the three of them headed out. As they walked through the halls, Mary turned around and looked at Hop in the eyes.

“We still haven’t heard anything about Beet. My brother has been keeping a close eye on him and Opal but has turned up empty, any luck on your end, Hop?” Hop shook his head,

“I haven’t seen Lee since the trial; he seemed pretty busy. I hope he’s doing okay.” He looked over and blushed at Masaru, who was petting a nearby cat that wandered by.

“You still haven’t told him about Masaru?” Hop stumbled and threw his hands back at her,

“Not yet…” Mary sighed and shook her head,

“Look, it ain’t my business, but don’t you think he should know that you’re head over heels for Masaru?”

“Well, yeah, it’s just.” Mary walked by Hop and placed her hand on the boy’s shoulder,

“I get that he’s a demon and all, but you can’t keep him in the dark forever.” Hop stared at the ground as she walked away,

“You don’t know what happened…”

“What was that?” Hop looked up at Mary and smiled,

“Nothing! Just thinking to myself!” 

“Okay, if you say so. I’ll see you around,” Hop raised his brow at Mary who had her katana with her,

“Are you leaving already?” She nodded and headed towards the door,

“I only stayed to make sure my arm healed; that’s all.”

“But didn’t your arm heal about a week ago? You could’ve left then?” Mary blushed and turned her head,

“You don’t know that! I’m going now! My brother would have my head if I stayed here too long!” Hop smiled and shouted,

“We will all see each other again! We are friends, after all! I’ll be sure to tell Yuri that you said goodbye to her!” Mary laughed as she opened the door,

“Hop, you’re so goofy. Be safe, alright? And best of luck with Masaru. You two make a cute couple.” Hop blushed as she shut the door behind her.

“Now where’d Masaru go?” Hop looked around and saw the boy resting on the couch. Hop laughed and walked over to the boy and tapped his head. The boy shot up and looked up at Hop,

“Hey, sleepyhead, do you want to go watch your sister train?” Masaru shook his head and pointed at Hop. “Oh, you want to go with me?” The boy nodded and smiled as he stood up. Hop took his hand and looked around, “Well, it’s still day out but do you want to walk around?” Masaru pointed to his box and pulled at Hop’s robe.

“Oh no! I’m not gonna take you outside! Yuri would kill me if I did that!” Masaru began to pout and lean on the taller male’s haori. Hop closed his eyes in retaliation, “Oh, no! I’m not gonna fall for that again! You can’t persuade me with those cute eyes of yours!” He slowly opened them and locked eyes with Masaru’s red eyes and sighed, “Okay, but only for a little bit! We aren’t gonna go far!” Masaru smiled brightly and shrunk to his kid-size and ran around Hop.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with this guy.” Hop laughed as Masaru brought the box over to Hop and climbed inside.” Hop then put it around his back and grabbed his katana. “You ready?” He walked out towards the door before looking back.  _ ‘It’s just for a little while, no biggie.’  _

Hop quietly walked along the path around the inn and smiled as the sun shined on his face. “Masa, once we cure you, I’ll take you to all the best places this land has to offer! I can’t wait to hear your voice.” He looked back and grinned at the box behind him.

_ ‘I want to be able to tell you my true feelings when you’re better.’  _ He continued walking and heard a voice call out towards him.

“Hop!” The boy turned around and saw Leon running towards him.

“Lee!” He threw his arms back as his brother came closer, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see how you were recovering, but I see that you’ve gotten back to full strength!” Leon smiled wide and stared at the box. “That looks like the demon’s box?” Hop shook his head,

“It is, but I’m using it to hold supplies! Mr. Kabu wanted me to gather some food for him!”

“Well, that’s good. I still can’t believe the master let that demon roam freely.” Hop bit his lip,

“Yeah, it’s crazy, right?”

“I don’t see how keeping that thing alive will do us any good. Everyone knows demons are all the same anyways.” Hop turned around quickly and shook his head,

“Okay! I need to get going now, Lee!”

“Oh, want some help?”

“No! I mean, it’s okay; I can do it!” Hop started to sweat at Leon who laughed,

“Oh, come on, Hop! I haven’t seen you in forever, at least let’s catch up!” Hop reluctantly followed Leon towards the nearby town,

_ ‘Good job, Hop! Now Yuri and Lee are going to kill you for this.’  _ He looked back at Masaru’s box.  _ ‘I’ll make sure to protect you, Masa.’  _

* * *

  
  


Leon bowed to the salesman as he handed him a basket of locally grown vegetables, “I’m sure Kabu would love these! Want me to put them into your basket, Hop?” He looked over at his brother, who was looking at the ground, “Hop?”

“Huh?” Leon set the basket down on the ground and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder,

“You alright? You’ve been jumpy lately?” Hop twirled his thumbs and nodded,

“Kind of, there’s something I need to tell you. You still love me, right?” Leon raised his brow and chuckled,

“Of course, I do! I love you always! You’re the last bit of family I have left!”

“Right, well there’s this person I like,”

“Did something happen between you and Yuri?” Hop swallowed hard,

“No, well kind of...it’s kind of hard for me to say this but-” Suddenly Hop froze as a mysterious presence, crawled through the village. He spotted a dark cloud that snaked through the town and shot up into the sky, causing it to go dark. “Lee, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, but it can’t be good!” Leon clutched his katana as the villagers ran inside. He then spotted a tall hooded figure, roaming around the village. “Hop, have you been practicing your stealth?”

“What? Yeah, why?” Leon smiled at Hop and motioned towards the hooded figure, 

“Let’s go follow them.”

* * *

“Lee, wait!” Hop quickly followed his brother towards the nearby caves and stopped when Leon pulled him aside. Leon placed a finger on his mouth and pointed towards the cave. Hop watched as the hooded figure walked towards the cave.

“Were you followed?” A voice came from the cavern as the hooded figure shook their head. “Good, I can’t be seen with someone like you, so let’s make this quick!” Hop’s eyes widened as the person from the cave stepped out.

  
_ ‘Beet?’ _


	37. Father and Daughter

“Keep up the pace, Yuri!” Kabu bellowed at the girl, who jumped across the trees while carrying a large rock on her back. She looked down at the older man who ran below her.

“Why don’t you keep up then, old-timer?” She laughed and jumped forward, increasing her pace. The trees opened up to an open cliff where the town nearby could be seen out in the distance. She turned around and waited for Kabu. She grinned as the old man panted, “Looks like your years are catching up to you.”

“Funny, I never taught you to be this snarky with me.” 

“Well, I have to learn my own stuff, don’t I?” She bowed to him and set the rock aside and sat down. “I’ve missed training with you, dad- I mean, master.” She blushed a bit as she mistakenly called him by something he was not. Kabu smiled and nodded at her,

“I don’t mind; after all, I think you both as my own children. To be frank, I’ve missed having you two around my house.” He sat down next to her and looked out towards the forest. “An old man like me gets lonely too. One time I accidentally made too much food, thinking you were both still with me.” Yuri looked up and saw tears running down, Kabu’s face. She leaned her head against his shoulder causing him to look at her,

“Don’t be sad, Kabu. Masaru and I missed you a lot. When I lost Masa, I was so scared I’d lose him. I’m so glad…” Yuri’s voice began to crack as tears fell from her eyes. “I’m so glad he’s okay!” Kabu hugged her tightly and massaged her head,

“You’ve become a powerful girl; the world is cruel for making you suffer. I’m proud of both of you.” Kabu smiled and ran his hand through her hair, “Your hair’s gotten longer, here,” He sat back and pulled out a knife. Yuri sat back as Kabu trimmed her hair,

“Thanks.”

“How short do you want it?”

“Just like when we first met you,” Kabu laughed as he finished cutting,

“It’s been so long since I took you both in that day. Yuri, what were your parents like?” Yuri looked up at Kabu and tilted her head, “Oh, I’m sorry if it’s too painful for you.”

“No, no it’s fine,” Yuri let out a smile and stared at the sky, “I guess my mother was kind and caring, but also headstrong! She always knew what to do, no matter how tense things seem. As for my father, well, he was always a bright smile in a room! He loved Masaru and me very much, always making sure we were safe and protected.” Yuri paused and took a deep breath to stop herself from chocking up. “They did as much as they could to make sure Masaru would have the best childhood he could have, but thanks to Masaru’s illness, he couldn’t have fun as I had. Sometimes when I see him smile, I see a little bit of my father in him.” Her tone shifted as she looked to the ground, “Then it reminds me of the horrid nightmare on how I saw Masaru over our parent’s corpses.”

“Do you resent Masaru for taking your parents away?” Yuri looked up at Kabu and shook her head,

“I used to, part of me wanted to hate him for it, but then I realize that it wasn’t fair to him. I will avenge my family by killing Rose and curing Masaru!” Kabu handed her the special hair clip and smiled,

“Such powerful conviction, I’ll do what I can to help you both out.”

“You already have!” Kabu raised his brow and froze when Yuri hugged him, “You gave us a reason to keep on living.” Kabu closed his eyes and hugged her back,

“We should get going now. We don’t want to keep Hop and Masaru waiting.” He stood up and took her hand, “Why don’t we get some food down by the town, just over there-” Kabu froze as he stared at the town below,

“Kabu? What’s wrong?” He pointed outward. Yuri followed his arm and gasped as she saw the sky around the town began to grow dark. “What is that?” She asked,

“I don’t know, but it looks like the work of demon magic! Yuri, let’s hurry back to the inn and grab supplies!” She nodded, and the pair ran back towards home.

* * *

“Masaru, Hop! We got trouble!” Yuri called out to her brother and friend, but there was no answer. She ran towards the infirmary and spotted nothing. “They better not be in the baths!” She blushed as she slid open the paper door but frowned when she didn’t find their clothes in the baskets. She ran back towards the entrance, where Kabu was waiting for her.

“Any luck?” She shook her head and sighed,

“No, which is odd, I can’t find them or Mary anywhere!”

“Oh, her? She left as soon as you woke up!” Yuri stepped back and shouted,

“What? She has the nerve to leave without saying goodbye? And how do you know this, Kabu?” 

“Well, she told me that she wanted to stay with you until you got better. The girl was so worried that she’d bring you food every day in case you came to.” 

“Wait, she did?” Yuri blushed slightly and covered her mouth, “Well, that still doesn’t give her the right to leave without saying anything.” Her eyes trailed off and then widened as she ran towards her gear. “Kabu, Masaru’s box is gone!”

“What? Could you have misplaced it?” Yuri shook her head,

“No, I haven’t moved it since I was in my coma...you don’t think?” Just then the innkeeper walked by,

“Are you looking for that Hop boy?” Yuri stood up and nodded,

“Yes, have you seen him and possibly my brother?” The old woman nodded and pointed out the door,

“He took the small boy in the box outside, then another purple-haired gentleman showed up, and they went to the town.” Yuri looked at Kabu with annoyance in her eyes.

“I’m gonna find them and kick their asses!” Kabu shook his head and handed over her katana,

“Now, now I’m sure they didn’t mean any harm. Although Leon showing up makes things complicated.” Yuri grabbed her haori and threw it over herself,

“Why’s that?” 

“Well, he and Hop’s mother and grandfather were brutally murdered in front of them. Hop doesn’t remember much, but Leon, however, resents all demonkind. I’m afraid what might happen if he saw Masaru right now.”

“That’s why he attacked us in the forest! Kabu! We have to go to town! Now!” Kabu nodded and grabbed his katana.

“Let’s hope, Hop can protect Masaru as he promised me he would.” With that, they both set off towards the town.


	38. A Small Flicker

_ ‘Beet? Why is he here?’  _ Hop wondered as he saw the boy speak with the hooded figure. Beet stood behind the rock, carefully darting his eyes around.

“Have, you done what I asked?” The hooded figure nodded and pointed towards the town, which was clouded in a thin veil of darkness. “Excellent, with this, I can play the hero and move up the ranks of becoming a pillar!” The figure began to speak,

“Mr. Rose sends is regards, hard to imagine a brat like you going this far in wanting to become a pillar.” Beet scoffed and brushed back his hair,

“So as long as you gave me some easy demons to kill. So Mr. Rose will go back on his word, right?” The figure nodded and grinned through their hood,

“Oh, yeah, sure. The demons run amok through the town, then you go and save them and poof! A good favor for the master!” Beet’s eyes lit up in excitement.

_ ‘He wants to what?’  _ Hop couldn’t believe his ears, ‘ _ Beet plans on endangering the lives of innocent people, and to what? Gain the favor of the master? I won’t stand for this!’  _ Hop gripped his katana but was abruptly stopped by Leon’s hand. He looked up at his brother who shook his head,

“Don’t do anything rash now; we must warn the other about this treachery!” Just then, Leon pushed Hop out of the way as a giant claw smashed the rock in front of them. Hop looked over as the figure had spotted the brothers.

“Looks like we have company!” Beet fell back and pointed at Hop,

“Why are you two here?!” The figure stuck their hand out and looked over at Beet,

“You go on ahead, I’ll take care of them.” Beet nodded and ran off towards the town.

“Hey!” Hop stood up and ran towards Beet but was blocked off by a large claw. The figure grinned and landed in front of the brothers.

“Sorry, kiddo, but you aren’t going anywhere, at least alive!” Hop gritted his teeth and grabbed his katana,

“If it’s a fight you want, then you’ll get one! You’re no match for the both of us! Right, Lee?” Hop looked over at his brother, who then stepped in front of Hop. “Lee?”

“Hop, listen to me carefully. I need you to stop Beet, no matter what. He needs to answer for his crimes!” Hop stared at his brother and shook his head,

“No, that’s what they want us to do! I just got to meet up with you after so long!” 

“Hop!” Leon raised his voice, causing Hop to bite his lip. He ruffled his hair and looked down at him, “You know my job as a pillar takes priority. I miss you a lot and miss hanging out with you.”

“Yeah, I know that you want to make sure no one suffers the same fate as us.” Leon smiled and hugged Hop,

“I trust you’ll be able to handle Beet? After all, who’s the one that trained you?” He slapped Hop’s back causing him to stumble forward,

“Hehe, It was you, Lee! I’ll make you proud!” He gave one last hug to his brother and looked back at the box that was strapped to his back. “Lee, when I see you again, I want to introduce you to someone, okay?” Leon smiled and placed a hand on Hop’s head,

“Of course, I can’t wait to meet the person who stole your heart.” Hop blushed a bit and laughed,

“Yeah, you’ll be surprised, alright.” Just then, the space between Hop and Leon was blocked off by a large demonic claw.

“How, cute! Brotherly love, it makes me sick!” The figure dashed towards Hop and lifted his claw at the boy,

“Hop go now!” Leon slashed the claw away and pushed his brother forward. Hop jumped away from the figure and nodded at his brother.

“Come on, Masa, we have a traitor to catch.” Hop heard the sounds of battle behind him, slowly disappear as he went through the forest. He heard Masaru pop up from the box, uttering a worried grunt in response. “Don’t worry, my brother is strong; he can handle anything!” Masaru nodded and went back into his box.

Hop ran back into town, quickly dodging the townsfolk that ran around him. He heard Masaru shift from his box and tapped it with his hand, “Masaru, it’s okay. I can handle things from here.” He pulled out his katana and carefully walked around. He looked up at the sky and noticed the black veil had blocked the sun. “What did that guy do? 

“Don’t worry, everyone, I’ll save your meaningless lives from these awful demons!” Hop heard a voice from the center of town and ran towards it. As he turned the corner, he saw Beet, who had defeated the last of the demons.

“You traitor!” Hop shouted, causing the boy to jump and turn around,

“Oh, it’s you! What are you doing here?” Beet’s voice stammered slightly as he tried to regain composure, “Off to steal the glory? Well, you’re too late!”

“Why? Why are you endangering the lives of so many innocent people?” Hop watched as Beet shook his head,

“Typical Hop, always doing things the hard way. I’m surprised you’re still alive after the forest mission.”

“I can’t believe you turned your back on us! We could’ve all died if you didn’t help us!” 

“And what? Make my chances of reaching the top even smaller?”

“Why do you even want to become pillar anyways?” Hop watched as Beet looked to the ground,

“All these pillars look down on me. Especially Opal! I’m sick of that old crone! Always teaching me what I already know! I’m just going to thin out the herd and show the master what I’m truly made of!” Hop shook his head and gripped his katana,

“You’re one sick bastard; the pillars act as guides for us to become stronger! Treating all your comrades as trash is not the way of the demon slayers!” Beet laughed at Hop and pulled out his katana,

“Those kinds of ideals will get you killed in this world. Comrades, friends? What a bunch of crap! People die anyway, there’s no point in getting attached.” Hop took a stance and glared at Beet,

“I’m gonna prove to you that your way of thinking is wrong.” Hop ran towards Beet and clashed his blade onto Beet’s. Beet kicked Hop away and laughed,

“What about you? Being the younger brother of a washed-out pillar must be hard! Everyone expects you to be just like him! Must be tough!” Hop gritted his teeth and slashed at Beet who dodged it,

“Shut up! My brother is the greatest; I won’t let you talk trash about him!”

“Oh, struck a cord? Maybe it should be him that I should take his spot? After all, killing his only last bit of family that he has left would drive him into madness!” Hop thrust forward, barely missing as Beet jumped over him. “Don’t you feel it too? The gap increasing as Yuri gets stronger? You’ve noticed it too, haven’t you?” Hop looked away and gripped his katana.

“Of course she’s gotten stronger! Kabu has been teaching her to be a great demon slayer! I’m glad she has a chance to better herself!” 

“Is that truly how you feel? Opal has told me that Leon hasn’t been around ever since you became a demon slayer. Don’t you think you deserve a chance to show him your worth?”

“I guess, but-” Hop lowered his katana and looked back into the forest. ‘ _ I hate to admit it, but he’s right! In the few months of becoming a demon slayer, all I knew was from what he taught me beforehand, and yet I see everyone around me getting stronger! It’s not fair! I should be fighting alongside him too!’  _ Just then, he heard a loud thump from the box, snapping him back. He looked back to see Beet’s katana, charging towards him. Hop winced as the blade grazed his arm.

“Oh, damn, I missed!” Beet grinned as he slashed at Hop.

“You, dirty-” Hop deflected each strike with ease and jumped forward. Beet blocked Hop’s katana and laughed as sparks flew around them.

“Are you quite done?” Beet pushed Hop back and assaulted him with a flurry of slashes. Hop went on the defensive and blocked each strike, sweating as each strike slowly began to tire him out. “What’s the matter, Hoppy? Tired? Why not use a breath skill on me? You know, the one your brother taught you to use to get an easy win out?” Hop glared at Beet and took a deep breath,

“Breath of Light! First Form: Blinding Light!” Hop’s katana glimmered in the darkness and flashed towards Beet. Suddenly Beet appeared in front of him and slashed Hop across the chest. 

“Too easy,” Beet smiled as Hop clutched his body, dripping with blood. He slowly looked up at Beet and breathed heavily, “Looks like I overestimated you, you’re no better than that demon, Yuri insists on clinging to.” Hop bit down and raised his katana,

“I still haven’t forgiven you for doing what you did to them!” Hop grimaced slightly and pressed on as he slashed at Beet. Suddenly he winced when the gash on his body ached. Beet then punched him across the face and kicked him in the stomach. Hop sat up and breathed heavily as Beet walked towards him.

“Pathetic, I always knew you were weak, guess I was giving you too much credit. You’re no use to anyone alive!” Beet lifted his sword and proceeded to stab Hop. Hop closed his eyes as blood flew in the air. “What?” He heard Beet’s voice followed by a small grunt. Hop slowly opened his eyes and saw a red figure in front of him, with Beet’s sword stabbed through his chest.

“Masa!” 


	39. Hop and Masaru

“Masaru!” Hop watched as Masaru fell to one knee, bleeding from Beet’s katana,

“What’s this? The demon was here with you?” Beet tried to pull out his katana, but Masaru grabbed the blade and held it down. Beet grunted and gripped his katana, “Let go, you pest!” He started to kick at Masaru, but he wouldn’t relent.

“Masa, you saved me.” Hop sat up and shook his head, “Why? Why are you harming yourself?” Masaru looked back and smiled at Hop,

“Enough of this!” Beet gave one final kick, causing Masaru to let go of the katana. The boy dropped to his knees and panted as his wound began to heal. Beet raised his katana and aimed it at Masaru’s neck.

“Breath of Light! Fourth Form:” Hop sheathed his katana as the area around slowed down,  _ ‘Just breathe, Hop, let the oxygen guide your arm.’  _ Like a flash, he swung his katana, deflecting Beet’s katana. “Quick Draw!” Hop grinned as Beet’s katana flew out of his hands and into a nearby tree. Hop lifted Masaru and looked down at him, “Masaru, are you okay?” The boy nodded and stood up and glared at Beet.

“Oh, what’s wrong? Mad that I planned on killing Hop? What are you going to do, fight me? Go ahead!” Masaru took a step forward to assault, Beet, but Hop stood in front of him and shouted,

“Masa, don’t!” Masaru stopped his hand in front of Hop’s face and stood still. Hop took a deep breath and shook his head, “That’s what he wants you to do!” Hop gripped the boy’s shoulder, but Masaru threw him off and took a step forward towards Beet who stepped backward,

“Hop, do something about him!” Hop watched as Masaru lunged after Beet and pinned him to the ground.

“Masaru!” Hop tackled Masaru, rolling away from Beet. He stood over Masaru and pleaded, “Masaru, please don’t! Remember what the Pillars said! If you spill any innocent blood, they will kill you and Yuri!” Hop pinned Masaru to the ground and fought back as the boy tried to break free from his grip. “Masaru! Please, I don’t want to lose you again!” A single tear fell from Hop’s face and fell onto Masaru’s forehead.

_ ‘Masaru, please!’ _ Hop’s tearful voice reached Masaru’s ears causing him to stop his anger. Masaru lifted his hands and caressed Hop’s face, pressing his forehead onto Hop. “Hey, Welcome Bac-” Just then Hop coughed up blood as Beet stabbed him through the back. Masaru watched in horror as Hop’s body slumped over him.

“Hmph, weakling, as if he’d tame a demon.” Beet pulled out his blade and kicked Hop away from Masaru. He stood over the boy and lifted his sword. “Don’t worry; I’ll make sure your death will be painful.” Just as the blade came down, Beet’s katana broke as it touched Masaru’s body. “What!” Beet watched as Masaru sat up and got on all fours. His body began to grow in size as his eyes flared up towards Beet. 

  
“Masa-” Hop coughed and reached out to him but fell, unconscious. Masaru’s mouthpiece snapped in two as he growled towards Beet. He rushed towards Beet while barring his fangs. 

“Just what are you?” Beet watched as Masaru roared and jumped into the air. Beet then jumped back in time to dodge a punch from Masaru. “What the hell!” Beet watched as Masaru’s fist impacted the ground, creating a large crater around him. Beet landed on his feet and looked up, but Masaru was gone. “Where’d he go?” Beet looked around and then looked to the sky and saw a flash of red. “Breath of Mist! Third Form: Hazy Barrier!” A pink shield appeared around Beet’s body as Masaru’s kick impacted him. Masaru growled and began to punch at the barrier, causing it to crack repeatedly.

“What?” Beet gasped as Masaru’s fist broke through the shield. Masaru’s fist impacted Beet’s chest, causing him to cough up blood as he soared across the air and into a nearby tree. Beet gasped and stumbled as he struggled to stand, 

_ ‘What the hell? I can’t move..my bones are broken, and I…’  _ Just then Masaru appeared in front of Beet and glared down at him. Masaru breathed heavily as his fist turned white from clenching them. Just then, there was a loud explosion that rocked the area. Beet looked over and saw the hooded figure who was being chased by Leon.

“Quit running you, coward!” Leon shouted as he ran towards the figure.

“You gotta do better than that pretty boy!” The figure laughed and spotted Beet, who was on the ground, “Uh, oh, looks like we have trouble!” The figure ran towards Beet and picked him up.

“What are you doing? Put me down!” Beet winced and coughed up more blood.

“You look like a mess, let’s get out of here, Rose has plans for the both of us!” The figure snapped his fingers and jumped into the air. Masaru growled and jumped after the duo but got slapped away by a magical barrier. The figure laughed as the darkness surrounding the town began to disappear. “Have fun in the sun!” Masaru watched as light began to pour around him.

“Hop!” Leon shouted as he spotted his brother, he began to run towards him, but Masaru jumped in between him and snarled at Leon. Leon stood back and pulled out his katana. “Get the hell out of my way! I bet you did this to him!” Masaru glared at Leon and looked over at the sun, which was creeping closer to him.

_ ‘M...Ma...Masaru…’  _ Hop’s voice cried out, causing the boy to turn back. Masaru crouched down and held Hop’s face as Hop opened his eyes.

“Hop!” Leon cried out but froze when Masaru held Hop close to him. “What’s going on? What do you want with my brother! Let him go now!” Leon pointed his katana at Masaru and calmed his breathing.

_ ‘Lee, please don’t harm him...he saved me...don’t.’  _ Hop shook his head and smiled,

“Hop! Don’t talk, please, listen to me...he’s a demon! He doesn’t deserve to be protected!” Leon shook his head and took a deep breath, “I’ll save you, Hop. Don’t worry!” Hop’s eyes widened as Leon took a stance,

“Lee, don’t!” Hop watched as Masaru stood in front of Hop to take the hit. Just then, a burst of flame shot out from a distance, bouncing off Leon’s katana. Leon looked over and saw Yuri and Kabu run towards them.

“Leon, what are you doing?” Yuri shouted and stood in front of Masaru,

“What’s it look like I’m saving my brother from that demon you call a brother!” Leon shook his head and pointed his katana at Masaru, who got closer to Hop.

“He’s different, Leon!” Yuri took out her blade and stepped in between them, “I won’t let you hurt them!” Leon looked over at Kabu in anger,

“Is this your new pupil? What, are you just taking anyone off the streets now, Master?”

“Leon, be reasonable.” Kabu tried to reach for his shoulder but got pushed away.

“Rational? You want me to reason?” Leon pointed at Masaru and raised his voice, “Their kind murdered my parents in front of me, and now you expect me to give mercy to them? What about all the other innocent lives they took!”

“Masaru’s different!” Yuri pointed her katana at Leon, “Our parents were killed too, Leon! I’m trying to find Rose and turn him back, even if Masaru was the one who killed them!”

“So you’re both guilty... I’ve heard enough.” Leon rushed towards Yuri and prepared to slash her,

“Yuri!” Kabu shouted he ran towards her but saw Masaru take the blow to the face. Masaru cried out as his face bled.

“Masaru!” Yuri dropped her katana as she tried to reach for her brother, but he pushed her away and ran towards Hop and took him away, deeper into the forest. “Masaru! Where are you going!” She watched as Masaru disappeared. 

“Look at what you did!” Leon shouted, “I was the one that was supposed to protect him. Now Hop has been taken from me by that thing-’ Leon fell to the ground as Kabu punched him across the face. He looked up and winced as Kabu’s face glared at him.

“Protect him? When’s the last time you’ve seen him! All you’ve done is drop him off at my doorstep and disappear!” Kabu’s face turned red as he shouted at Leon, “I’ve seen it in his training, Leon. You’re supposed to be his Master! You’re supposed to guide him to be stronger! What you’ve done is far from what I’ve taught you!” Kabu looked to the sky as the sun shined on his face, “They are called pillars for a reason, Leon.” He looked over at Yuri, who was crouched down on the ground.

“Kabu, if we follow the trail of blood, we can find Masaru and Hop...will they be okay?” Kabu hugged her and smiled,

“They have each other; it will be alright.”


	40. Leon and Hop

“They went this way!” Yuri followed the trail of blood towards a nearby cave,  _ ‘Masa, what’s going on with you’  _ She wondered as she walked towards the entrance,

“Wait!” Kabu stopped her and looked inside the cave, “Are you sure you want to go in there? He might attack you.” Yuri took Kabu’s hand and smiled at him. 

“He won’t attack family, I know it.” She walked up to the cave and paused to look back at Kabu, “Well, what are you waiting for?” Kabu raised his brow and pointed at himself. 

“Wait, you want me to come too?” Yuri laughed and grabbed Kabu’s arm,

“Of course, you’re our father! Masaru is hurting, not just physically, but emotionally as well, he needs us the most right now.” She pulled along the older man further into the cave and heard the sound of a low growl, followed by whining. “Masaru’s close,” She and Kabu peered around the corner and found Masaru hunched over Hop’s body. “Hop!” Masaru turned around and snarled at Yuri. “Masaru? It’s me!” Yuri stepped forward, but Kabu held her back,

“Something’s wrong, Yuri. Can’t you sense it? Masaru is in pain; he saw Hop almost die in front of him; something happened, we must tread carefully.” She nodded and swallowed hard,

“Masaru, it’s me. You’re sister, Yuri!” Yuri held her hands up and slowly walked towards Masaru, who stood over Hop. “Easy there, brother, I’m not gonna hurt you.” She looked over at Hop, who was slowly breathing in and out. “Masa, you have to let him come with us, Hop is gonna die if you leave him here!” Masaru flinched and growled at Yuri. She bit her lip and continued walking. Masaru’s eyes flared up as he lunged towards her,

“Yuri!” Kabu ran in front of her and took the blow from Masaru. He flew back slightly and hit the ground,

“Kabu!” Yuri ran over to him and held him up, “Are you okay?” Kabu winced and nodded,

“Yeah, I’m fine;” He looked over at Masaru with a pained expression, “But the poor boy has gone through a lot.” Yuri clenched her fist and stood up,

“Masaru! Do you see what you are doing?” Masaru shook his head and lunged towards Yuri. She dodged out of the way and grabbed his hands. “Masaru, please, I don’t want to see you like this again! I know you’re scared, and it hurts! But let me help you!” Masaru cried out and tried to fight back, but Yuri held him down. “Masaru...I’m sorry.” She smacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out. She watched as her brother fell to the ground, unmoving. Tears fell from her eyes as she walked over to Hop.

“Yuri, are you okay?” Kabu stood up and walked over to Masaru and stared down at the boy.

“I don’t know, that was the hardest thing I had to do. I love Masaru, but you saw it in his eyes. He was scared and hurt; I just had to stop him before he made things worse.” Kabu hugged her tightly and massaged her hair,

“You did the right thing. Let’s get these boys back to the inn, Hop needs to get looked at for his wounds, and as for Masaru,” He stared down at the boy as he lifted him. “We have to restrain him. It’s the only way.” Yuri carried Hop on her back and nodded,

It’s for the best.” She punched the wall and looked outside the cave as the sun began to set.  _ ‘I’ll make sure whoever did this to you both is gonna pay!’  _

* * *

Yuri looked at her brother, who was locked in a cell, wrapped in iron chains. He was asleep with the same bamboo mouthpiece that was wrapped around his mouth. “Masaru,” There was a deep pain in her voice as she touched the metal bars, “I’m so so sorry.” She walked away and hugged Kabu as they headed towards the infirmary. Yuri watched as the doctors operated on Hop. She stared, helpless at her friend, and bit her lip. 

“Hop!” She looked up and saw Leon running towards her in the inn. “How is he?” Yuri shook her head and looked at Leon.

“I don’t know; he’s lost a lot of blood. What happened back there.” Leon looked away and flared his eyes,

“I don’t know, but it has to do with that Beet, kid! I had Hop go after him when I was fighting that other guy, but…” Leon then glared at Yuri and pointed at her, “It was all because Hop brought that demon with him! I don’t know why he was so keen on protecting that thing, but if it weren’t for it, then Hop would be okay!” Yuri gritted her teeth and pushed Leon back,

“Do you even hear yourself? Your brother is at risk of dying, and all you can think about is shifting the blame on others! Aren’t you supposed to be his brother and a pillar? Has Kabu’s words not reached your thick skull? You should be focusing on what you failed to do!” Leon stared at her and then at Hop,

“I thought I knew what was best for him. I thought teaching him all the breath techniques would be enough.” Yuri laughed and shook her head,

“Then, you already failed.” 

* * *

After a few hours, the doctors walked out and looked over at Yuri and Leon.

“Doctor, is he going to be okay?” Leon watched as the doctor took a deep breath,

“He’s lost a lot of blood, we are trying our best, but his wounds are too deep for us to heal him properly.” Leon then grabbed the doctor by the collar and held him up.

“You’re supposed to be doctors! You’re supposed to save him!”

“Leon, stop!” Kabu came from behind and held him back,

“Let me go! Where did you hide that demon child? I’ll kill him!” Leon ran towards the cell and banged on the metal bars. “Wake up, you son of a bitch!” 

“Leon, please don’t!” Kabu grabbed Leon’s arm but immediately fell backward as Leon tossed him aside,

“Kabu!” Yuri ran over to him and glared at Leon, “What the hell is wrong with you?” Leon faced her and punched the cage,

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with all of you? You’re letting that thing, roam free! I’m going to beat the answers out of him, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” Leon opened the cage and lifted Masaru in the air.

“Masaru!” Yuri watched as Leon punched Masaru in the gut causing him to wake up. Masaru looked up and watched as Leon hit him across the face. Yuri bit her lip and ran towards Leon,

“You bastard!” She jumped onto Leon’s back and tried to pull his arm away from Masaru.

“Enough of this!” Leon threw Yuri against the wall and stood up. Masaru looked on and panicked as he tried to move away from Leon. “I’ll kill you both if I have to!” Leon took out his blade and pointed it towards Masaru, who began to cry, “Save your tears, they mean nothing to me now, and that won’t save, Hop or my family.”

“LEE THAT’S ENOUGH!” Leon froze and turned around as a few doctors carried Hop. His body, bandage up and his face, full of anger. Leon dropped his katana and ran towards Hop.

“Hop! You’re okay!” Leon smiled and hugged Hop, but he pushed Leon away, “Hop?”

“I saw what you were about to do! You were gonna kill, Masaru!” Hop’s voice echoed throughout the metal room, causing Leon to stumble back.

“Hop, I thought-”

“Masaru saved my life from Beet! He wasn’t the one who stabbed me! You were about to kill Yuri too! That’s not what you taught me!” Leon stood back in shock as Hop continued to shout. “You always taught me that anyone who treats human lives like garbage is worse than trash.”

“But he’s not-” Leon spoke up, but Hop shook his head,

“Masaru, maybe a demon, but he’s given me hope that he’s not like the others, he is kind and caring. And I want to help return him to normal, because...well because I care about him!” Leon looked away and reached for Hop, but Hop smacked his hand away.

“I saw the look on your face, Lee. That was no pillar I looked up to; it was just the face of a demon, who took his anger out on others.” Leon got on the ground and grabbed Hop’s arm,

“Hop, I’m so sorry, please just let me make things right!”

“It’s too late, Lee! I’ve seen and heard the things you’ve aid about Masa; I think you should just go and do your pillar duties like you always did.” Leon looked up and shook his head.

“But what about you?”

“What about me? You’ve always left to do your duties while I had to fend for myself. That is until I met Masaru and Yuri.” Hop smiled at the twins and then dropped it as he looked at Leon. “So just do me a favor and find Beet!” With that, Leon picked up his katana and left in a hurry. Kabu walked up to Hop and placed a hand on his shoulder,

“Are you sure that was the right thing to say?” Hop nodded and stared at the ground.

“Yeah, I’ll see him again, in maybe a few months.”

“But he’s your brother and your master!”

“Not anymore, not after he hurt the people I cared about.” Hop limped towards Yuri, who sat up. “Are you okay?” Yuri moved her arms and nodded,

“Yeah, I’m okay, but Masaru!” She looked over at Masa, who slumped on the ground. Hop ran over and helped Yuri take off the chains.

“Wait, you two! It’s dangerous!” Kabu tried to stop them, but the chains fell as Masaru moved his arms around. The boy looked over at Hop and then Yuri and then down at his hands.

“Masaru, are you okay?” Hop smiled wide as Masaru reached up and touched his face. “Yep, I’m okay, thanks to you!” Hop kissed Masaru’s hands as tears fell from his face. “I’m okay, now...you don’t have to be scared anymore!” Masaru began to tear up as Hop hugged him tightly. Masaru then looked over at his sister and jumped into her arms.

“There, there. I’m glad you’re both okay.” Yuri looked up at Hop and smiled. Kabu walked up and chuckled,

“I think you both deserve some rest.” Masaru looked up at Kabu and then looked away. Kabu ruffled the boy’s hair and smiled. “I’m not mad anymore, but are you back to the sweet boy I know you are?” Masaru teared up and hugged Kabu tightly while burying his face into Kabu’s robe. “There’s the Masa I know and love!” Kabu laughed as he wiped the tears off of the boy’s face. “Now, why don’t you boys go to the rooms to sleep?” Hop nodded and took Masaru’s hand and pulled him up.

“Yeah,” He took a step forward and winced as his side began to hurt. Masaru quickly picked him up and carried him like a bride, causing Hop to blush. Yuri giggled as Masaru pressed his cheek against Hop’s face.

“Looks like, Hop is enjoying this, Masa!” Hop pushed Masaru away and cried out,

“No! This isn’t how it’s supposed to go!” Hop flailed around as Masaru walked away. Yuri smiled and then punched the wall.

_ ‘Beet, next time I see you, you’re a dead man.’ _


	41. Confession of a Boy

“Masaru, I told you I’m fine!” Hop pouted and blushed as Masaru pressed his face onto him. Hop laid on the bed and crossed his arms,

“Oh, come on, Hop; you’re enjoying this as much as he is.” Yuri laughed as she sat down on the bed. Hop grunted and shook his head,

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you!”

“Think of it as payback for stealing my brother and putting you both in danger and almost dying...again.” 

“I said I was sorry!” Yuri sat up and laid down on an adjacent bed.

“And I forgive you but, you both gave us quite the scare. I just didn’t want to lose you both.” The air grew quiet as Hop pushed Masaru away and stared at Yuri.

“Listen, Yuri-”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m glad that you’re willing to protect each other, but remember, I’m here as well.”

“Thank you for saving us.”    
  


“What happened back there, anyway?” Yuri sat up and watched as Hop held Masaru’s hand. 

“Beet is a traitor...I saw him talking with some hooded figure; he was putting the lives of innocent people in danger for what? A spot in the pillars? That’s just god awful.”

“There’s probably more to it, I’m guessing.” Hop looked over at Yuri and nodded,

“Maybe, I just don’t know, but I know one thing.” Yuri nodded at Hop,

“Beet’s a dead man!” Hop and Yuri looked at each other as they said that in unison and burst out in a fit of laughter.

“Oh my gosh, Yuri! You too?” Hop giggled loudly and leaned back onto the bed, “Well, we both can’t kill him.”

“You’re right; I call dibs!” Yuri grinned wide as Hop glared at her,

“What? You can’t call dibs!”

“I can cause he hurt you both!” Hop pointed at his stomach,

“He stabbed me in front of Masaru!”

“Okay, you make a fair point…” Suddenly the trio heard a knock on the door, and Kabu peered into the bedroom.

“You kids, okay?” Hop and Yuri nodded,

“Yeah, we are fine, master. How are you feeling?” Kabu scratched the back of his head and nodded,

“I guess so; I sent word to the master about Beet’s defection. And I haven’t heard any word on Leon,” He looked over at Hop who stared at the ground,

“It doesn’t matter; I don’t care where he is.” Yuri looked over at him with a concerned look on her face,

“Hop, he’s your brother, though…”

“He tried to kill you both! Yeah, I understand where he’s coming from, but...that still doesn’t give him the right to hurt you both.” He looked over at Masaru and smiled as tho played with his hand.

“Brother or not, he’s still a pillar. For now, I’ll keep you here until we receive word on the master. You should all get some sleep.” Kabu began closing the door but stopped when Masaru ran over to him. “Is something the matter?” Masaru fidgeted around and gave him a big hug.

“Kabu, I think Masaru still feels guilty for hurting you.” Yuri smiled as her brother nodded and shrunk down to his kid size.

“Is this true, Masaru?” The boy nodded and jumped into Kabu’s arms and hugged his face, “Well, I forgive you, but you should get some sleep.” Kabu set Masaru down and turned around but felt a tug on his robe. He looked down and saw that the boy clung to him. “Didn’t you hear me? Go get some sleep, Masa!” The boy shook his head and pointed at Kabu.

“Kabu, I think he wants to sleep with you like usual.” Yuri giggled as Masaru blushed slightly. Hop let out a small laugh as well,

“That’s kind of cute, does he always do that?” Yuri nodded at Hop and grinned,

“All the time! He just loves Kabu that much!” Masaru huffed and turned his head, shaking his head in an affirmative “No” like response. Kabu ruffled his hair and chuckled,

“Well, if you don’t want to, then, I’ll be going now…” Kabu slowly started to close the door behind him as Masaru looked on. The boy panicked and quickly opened it and looked around but saw nothing.

“Gotcha!” Kabu appeared from behind him and picked him up by the arms and grinned, “I knew you couldn’t resist Masa!” Masaru flailed around and froze as Kabu hugged him from behind. “Of course you can sleep with me, my boy! That is if Hop doesn’t mind?” Kabu smirked at Hop who blushed in response,

“What? Of course, I don’t mind! Why wouldn’t I?” Kabu raised his brow and stared at Masaru then back at Yuri.

“Has he not said anything yet?” Yuri shook her head and shrugged,

“Nothing yet, but I’m sure he’ll come around.” Hop looked over at Yuri in confusion,

“Said what? What’s going on?” Kabu bellowed and winked at Hop.

“Good night, you two.”

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Hop groaned as he felt an enormous weight on his chest,  _ ‘Why does my chest hurt?’  _ He looked over and saw Masaru, who was lying next to him, hugging him tightly. “Ma...Ma...Masaru?! What are you doing here?” Masaru fluttered his eyes and smiled through his mouthpiece as he rubbed his face. Hop, quickly sat up and looked over at the window and the sun, shining nearby. He glanced over to Yuri’s bed and found it empty. “Where’d Yuri run off to?” Masaru imitated Yuri and Kabu’s expressions and animated them going to the market.

“Oh, okay, so they are off doing some errands?” Masaru nodded and pulled Hop out of bed, “okay, okay, let me wash up, and we can hang out or something.

In the bathhouse, Hop scrubbed his hair and sighed, “I know what they mean, from last night, but how can I tell him? Hey, Masaru, I like you? Yeah, right!” Just then, Hop felt something brush his back, “Thanks, Mas-Masaru?” Hop fell back as he saw the boy cleaning his backside. Hop’s face turned bright red as Masaru tilted his head,

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Hop covered himself with a towel and stood up. Masaru pointed towards the baths, and Hop shook his head in response,

“No, I’m not taking a bath in the morning. But thanks for offering.” Masaru nodded and handed Hop his robes and waited for him to get changed.

Hop walked around the inn and blushed as Masaru held his hand,  _ ‘Relax, Hop...it’s just like a normal hang out, just normal…’ _ Hop felt Masaru’s hand tighten as they walked towards the outdoor garden.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Hop laughed as he sat down in the shade, motioning to Masaru to sit next to him. “Hey, Masa, I know you can’t speak much but, I just wanted to tell you, thanks for saving me. And that I’m sorry for almost dying in front of you.” Hop chuckled as Masaru pouted at him and shook his head,

“I thought I was gonna die, but I was so worried that you were scared about losing me that, somehow I fought to survive, and I did! But when I saw Le- I mean Leon almost kill you. I was so angry that I snapped back at my own brother!” Hop looked at the sky and smiled, “I still love him, but seeing you almost die just made me snap.” Masaru rested his head on Hop’s shoulders and looked up at him.

“I guess now we are even...but, Masaru, can I tell you something?” Hop took Masaru’s hand and swallowed, “This has been very hard for me to say but, after almost dying for each other, I’ve come to realize that I like you...but more than that...Masaru, I’m in love with you, and I want to be by your side the day that you return to normal so that I can hear it your own words.” Masaru’s eyes widened as Hop spoke, almost stuttering his words as he gazed into the demon boy’s eyes. 

“I know you can’t say anything, so I’ll be happy with whatever you say, I know that you probably don’t feel the same way, but that’s how I feel-” Masaru turned around and pointed at his mouthpiece, excitedly. “What? You want me to untie it?” Masaru nodded and bounced happily as Hop undid the fabric, “Okay but what does that have to-” 

That moment, time stood still as Masaru kissed Hop on the lips. Hop’s eyes widened as he felt the soft touch of Masaru’s lips, coming into contact with his own. He pulled Masaru closer to him and returned the kiss in full force. Hop slowly parted ways and touched his lips as Masaru smiled wide while baring his fangs at Hop.

“Masaru, what was that...wait, does this mean?” Masaru nodded and opened his mouth,

“I...like...you...too!”


	42. Sudden News

“Wait, wait,” Hop stared at the demon boy and waved his arms around. “Did you just speak? And more importantly...did you just say you liked me too?” Masaru nodded and grinned, showing off his fangs at Hop.

“I...like...Hop...too!” Hop turned a bright red as Masaru touched his hand.

“Masaru, hang on...I don’t think I’m emotionally ready for this, well maybe but like this is so sudden. I didn’t think you return the favor.” Hop adjusted his robe and laughed, “But I’m happy, at least.”

“I’m happy too, Hop!” Masaru’s voice cracked as he continued to speak a few words, earning a giggle from Hop.

“Your voice is kind of adorable, you know.” Masaru smiled and nodded at him but then turned around when they heard the door open from afar.

“Oh, there you two are! I was wondering where you all went!” Yuri smiled as she carried the large basket of food in her arms.

“Yuri!” Masaru stood up and ran towards her sister and hugged her. “Welcome...home!” She smiled and hugged him back.

“Oh, thanks, Masa! It’s nice to hear from you….wait.” She froze and grabbed his shoulders, “Hear? Masaru, did you just talk?” He nodded and smiled,

“Yeah!” Yuri laughed and leaned against the nearby wall and laughed.

“Wow, I’m not sure how I can process all this.” Hop stood up and rested his hand on her shoulder,

“Well, you’re not gonna like this either….Masaru and I confessed to each other.”

“Oh, I knew that already…” Hop blushed and took a step back in shock.

“Wait, you knew?” She nodded quickly and rolled her eyes.

“Dude, almost everyone knew you liked my brother. But I didn’t think you had the guts to confess to him!” Hop looked over at Masaru, who smiled at him.

“Oh, I guess I was pretty obvious.” Just then, Kabu walked by and smiled at the trio.

“Oh good, you two are up. We are about to have some breakfast. I hope you’re hungry!” Masaru smiled wide and ran towards Kabu.

“Papa!” He tackled Kabu onto the floor and buried his face into the older man’s robe.

“Masaru? What’s gotten into you?” Kabu laughed and ruffled Masaru’s hair, “You have a nice smile! And you called me...Papa? Wait…” Kabu shot up and slapped his forehead, “Did you just speak?” Yuri and Hop laughed and helped Kabu up from the floor.

“He sure did, Master. Masaru did speak.” Yuri brushed the dust off of Kabu’s robe and smiled as he stared at Masaru.

“Masaru, did you speak?” The boy nodded and grinned.

“Yes, Papa!” Kabu’s eyes began to well up as tears fell from his face.

“You called me Papa...and you can speak...I’m so happy.” Kabu went up to Masaru and hugged him tightly. Hop walked over to the basket and looked inside, his mouth agape at the amount of food.

“Wow, you guys sure got a spread, how’s the town look though?”

“It’s doing alright now. Slowly getting back to normal, at least. Well, as normal as it can be.” Yuri suddenly heard the call of a crow, flying nearby. She walked outside and didn’t recognize the bird as any of the ones she or Hop owned. It flew inside and bowed to her.

“Greetings!” It spoke in a gentle tone that almost felt relaxing to Yuri’s ears. “I have come from the Master to give an important summons to Kabu and his apprentices!”

“Me?” Kabu walked over to the crow, who bowed towards him.

“Yes, the Master has requested that you go back into the front lines! And become a pillar again!” Kabu furrowed his brow and shook his head,

“Why me? Aren’t there enough of them? What reason does that old crone want me back?” The crow shook it’s head and looked away.

“Lady Opal has passed…” The air around the group stood still as the news dropped.

“What?” Yuri gasped, “She died? But how?”

“You are all familiar with her pupil, Beet?” Hop touched his scar and gritted his teeth.

“Yeah, we are all aware of him.”

“Well, after the news of his betrayal...she couldn’t bear the guilt of raising a traitor...in her will, she wrote that she should atone for her sins. Her body was found in the nearby river. A large gash around her neck.” Hop covered his mouth and sank to the floor.

“That’s awful. May her soul find peace.” He looked up to the ceiling and shook his head. Yuri punched the wall and clenched her fist.

“I’m gonna kill that punk! Does he realize what he had just done?” Kabu grabbed her hand and shook his head.

“I understand your anger, but we must approach this with a calm mind.” He turned towards the crow and bowed towards it. “I will accept it. I will return as my position as Pillar.”

“Master, wait!” Yuri stood up and shook her head at him. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He smiled and punched the air.

“Yuri, who do you think taught you everything you know? I may not be as young as you guys are, but I can still fight!” The crow jumped onto Kabu’s head and nodded,

“The first order of business is that all Pillar must come to her estate to plan out the next course of action.” Hop tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Wait, next? What do you mean?” The crow hopped over to Hop’s head and pocked his face.

“Our scouts have pinpointed the location of Doctor Rose’s fortress! She plans on launching an assault!” Yuri locked eyes with Kabu and looked back at the crow. Kabu put his hands on his hips and shook his head,

“That woman, she sure knows when to move. When is the meeting?”

“In a month! Please make sure you all make the necessary preparations in time!”

“Wait, all?” Hop tilted his head and raised a brow. “She wants us to come along too?” The crow looked down at Hop and nodded,

“That is correct, both you and Yuri have encountered with Rose and Beet, and we require your assistance...and truth be told. Leon has not answered the summons.” Hop froze and looked to the ground.

“Lee hasn’t answered? He always answers…” Kabu walked towards Hop and ruffled his hair.

“I’m sure he will be fine, Hop. For now, let’s focus on the task at hand.” Hop nodded and looked back at the crow.

“Okay, we will see everyone in a month.” The crow spread its wings and took off towards the sky. Hop looked over at Yuri and Masaru and sighed, “Looks like it’s gonna be one tough road ahead.”

“Yeah, but we’ve managed through worse!” Yuri slapped Hop’s back and smiled, “I can’t wait to see Beet’s face when we show up.” Kabu laughed and brought the children close to him.

“We have a month until the summons. That means we must train hard for the threat. Are you three willing to take on my training?” They all nodded and hugged him. Yuri looked at Masaru, who smiled at her.

_ “Masaru, you’re one step closer to returning to normal.’ _


	43. Course of Action

After a month of grueling training, Yuri, Hop, and Masaru gathered around Kabu on the night before their trip. The old man laughed as he had just finished telling one of his stories, “And that’s how I defeated a bear with only my hands!”

“Oh come on, Master! There’s no way an old man like you could defeat a bear.” Hop laughed as he finished his dinner.

“It’s true! Masaru knows, go on, tell them!” Masaru blushed and scratched the back of his head.

“Masaru defeated bear!” Yuri and Hop laughed as they stared at Kabu, who looked away.

“Seems like Masa has got you pegged, Kabu.” Yuri giggled while stretching out her legs. “Looks like tomorrow’s the day.”

“Yeah, you all worked hard in your training.” Kabu ruffled Masaru’s hair and smiled at the trio.

“We worked hard?” Hop scoffed, “More like you worked us, hard! I think my body is still aching after all that training!”

“But, you all made it through! And I’m proud of you for it! I’m sorry if I’m not like Leon-”

“Kabu!” Yuri snapped, “Don’t mention that name around him!”

“Yuri, it’s okay.” Hop hugged his legs and stared at the fireplace. “I haven’t heard from him since the incident, and I don’t care anymore. If he truly regretted his actions, he would’ve returned by now. But he didn’t. What matters the most is that we have a job to do.”

“Are you sure?” Yuri looked over at Hop who nodded,

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Masaru crawled over to Hop and held his hand, and ruffled his hair with the other.

“Hop, good boy!” Hop turned bright red as the demon boy patted his head.

“Masa, stop it! I’m not a boy!” Masaru shook his head and pursed his lips.

“Hop, good boy!!” Hop looked over at Yuri, who shrugged at him.

“He’s pretty adamant, Hop. Might as well accept it.” Hop sighed and nodded,

“Yes, Masaru, I’m a good boy.” Masa smiled and hugged him. Kabu let out a light chuckle as he stood up.

“Looks like you two are enjoying each other. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“What do you mean, master?” Hop sat up as Kabu turned away.

“Tomorrow is gonna be a big day...whenever the Master requests all the pillars to come together to plan an assault, we all know that we might not see each other’s faces anymore.”

“Wait, are you saying…” Kabu nodded,

“Some of us might not make it the next day-”

“I WON’T ACCEPT THIS!” Kabu turned towards Yuri, who stared at him.

“Yuri?”

“Don’t act like some of us will die! You make it sound like you don’t trust us! We trained hard under your tutelage, and you should at least have faith in us!”

“Yuri, I.”

“No! Just listen! I originally had one goal in mind, and that was to return Masaru to normal. But I now want him to see all the people he’s grown to love too!” She quickly hugged him and buried her face in his robe. “Please, don’t say goodbye when it’s not even the end.”

“Yuri, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean it like that. I’m so used to losing my students that I have gotten used to it, I suppose. Please forgive me.”

“I’ll forgive you once we all make it back together.” Kabu brushed back her hair and smiled.

“That’s a promise.” Kabu looked over at Masaru, who fell asleep on top of Hop. “Looks like someone tired.” Hop nodded and gently shook Masaru awake.

“Hey, Masa, let’s head to bed.”

“Okay, Hop.” Masaru stood up and walked over to Kabu and Yuri and hugged them both. “Love you all! We make it back together!” Yuri hugged her brother tightly and smiled.

“Yeah, of course!”

That morning, Yuri adjusted Masaru’s box and checked her equipment before heading out with Hop and Kabu. The older male turned around at his students and nodded, “You kids ready?”

“Yeah, let’s head out!” And with that, the three of them ran towards the Master’s estate.

“So, what’s the Master’s estate like?” Asked Hop.

“It’s a land surrounded by forest to keep intruders at bay. It was designed to keep demons away and trap them. Think of it as a haven for the Master and her servants.” Kabu looked towards the towering forest as they came into view.

“What’s so special about her, anyway?” Yuri watched as Kabu turned towards her and pointed at his eyes.

“She’s known as the ‘Prophet’; she gets these visions about potential disasters or events, but they are all jumbled up and clouded, so she doesn’t know what is true or not. All her insights pertain to demons that we know. Which is why she sets out these missions for us to slay them.”

A few hours later and the trio came across the entrance to the forest. “Here we are.” Kabu touched the bark and sighed, “Never would I ever thought I’d come back here.”

“So, how do we get inside?” Kabu looked over at Hop and laughed,

“I’m sure Yuri is familiar with Gordie’s magic.”

“You don’t mean?” Kabu smiled at her as he turned towards the open space. 

“These seals are much more powerful and hidden than your average ones. Only Pillars can access it.”

“But aren’t you an ex pilar?” Hop crossed his arms and waited for Kabu to respond.

“That may be true, but the forest itself, in a way, is alive. It will respond to my Breath of Fire technique.” Kabu took a deep breath and exhaled as the forest air began to shimmer. The trees started to move as the light began to pour into the forest. “Looks like it still remembers me.” Kabu motioned for the kids to follow and walked through.

Yuri watched in awe as the forest began to change into a wide-open garden with flowers and trees alike. 

“Hey, Yuri, didn’t you and Masa come through here?” Hop asked, causing the girl to laugh.

“Kind of, but that’s when we were on trial. But doesn’t this place feel tranquil to you?” Hop nodded and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, the air around here is so clean and crisp. I can feel my body feeling stronger by the second!” Just then, they were greeted by a few maids dressed in black.

“We welcome the Pillar of Fire and his students to the Master’s grounds. The others are waiting for you.” Kabu nodded and looked back at Hop and Yuri.

“Let’s go, best not to keep them waiting.” They nodded and ran towards him. Kabu opened the wooden door and saw the other Pillars who all stood up to face him.

“Master, Kabu...you’re here!” Nessa ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “When we heard about Opal’s death, we were all shocked at the news.”

“But when we heard you were returning to us, we had hope again!” Milo smiled as Kabu bowed towards the Pillars.

“Forgive my absence; we don’t have time to mourn, we can do plenty of that after the battle. Is everyone here?” 

“I’m afraid not,” Magnolia opened the door and sat down. The Pillars bowed to her as she adjusted her glasses. Kabu knelt down and looked over at Hop and Yuri, who followed suit.

“Master, Magnolia, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Kabu looked up at her as she smiled.

“Likewise;” She fixed her gaze onto Hop and Yuri and nodded at them. “It seems like your pupil has gotten stronger since the last time, and, young Hop.”

“Yes!” Hop sat up straight,

“I’m sorry to hear about your brother. I do hope he returns, and you can reconcile.” Hop bit his lip and looked to the floor.

“It was his choice to leave me behind. I don’t care what happens to him. My new goal is to focus on defeating Rose and hopefully bring Masaru back to normal!”

“You must care a lot about this boy. I commend your noble efforts.” Hop blushed as Magnolia laughed. She turned towards the Pillars and sighed, “As I was saying. We are currently missing Leon, who hasn’t answered my summonings.”

“What about Raihan? I haven’t seen him yet.” Yuri looked around and noticed the tall man, was gone. She locked eyes with Mary, who blushed at her before looking back at Magnolia.

“I sent him to scout ahead towards Rose’s location, but I haven’t heard from him since, and that was a few weeks ago.” 

“You don’t think he kicked the bucket too?” Piers scoffed, causing Sonia to stand up.

“Don’t undervalue his strength! He wouldn’t go down that easily!” Piers shrugged and shook his head.

“You misunderstood; I’m just saying if he were in trouble, he’d send his crow to a message unless it, too, died.”

“Impossible! Magnolia would know if one of her crows have died.” Bea interjected. Magnolia cleared her throat, causing the room to grow silent.

“In any case, thanks to Gordie and Melony’s efforts, we were able to pinpoint Rose’s location somewhat.” She opened up a map and pointed towards a large mountain. “There, he’s hidden away deep inside the mountain where he performs his experiments.”

“How do you plan for us to break through? He probably has lots of traps and guards to ward off intruders.” Milo crossed his arms and looked towards the picture of the forest nearby the mountain. “Well, we could sneak through here and catch some of them off guard.”

_ ‘Forest again? Why do we have to go through every forest!’  _ Yuri sighed as Magnolia shook her head.

“That’s good and all, but that’s where the demons will thrive. It’d be too dangerous for our small group to handle it.” Sonia then walked towards the map and pursued her lips.

“Well, what if we go underground?” Magnolia looked up at her and raised a brow. 

“What do you mean?”

“Gran, think about it. If Rose does his experiments inside the mountain, then there should be a way for him to quickly move about inside it...so that means there must be some way for us to find an underground tunnel and dig through, unnoticed.”

“That’s brilliant, Sonia!” The Master smiled as she turned towards the Pillars. “Milo, I’m counting on you into finding the tunnel.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Good, then tomorrow we will strike-” Just then, there was a loud shatter that shot across the room. Magnolia clutched her forehead and cried out as she fell over.

“Gran!” Sonia ran over to her and held her up. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, but something has broken the barrier…”

“What?” Kabu stood up and ran outside. Yuri looked over at Hop and nodded, and they followed suit.

As Yuri ran outside, her eyes widened as the sky began to darken rather quickly. “What’s going on?” Hop gripped his chest and bit his lip.

“This is like before in the village...Yuri...I think they found us.” Yuri watched as she saw glowing red eyes appear from the forest in front of her.

“Worry not, children...we won’t go down easily.” Kabu took out his blade as the other Pillars joined him.

  
_ ‘Never a moments rest, I suppose.’  _ Yuri laughed as she and Hop grabbed their katanas.


	44. A shift in power

“Fellow Pillars, make sure they do not breach the front gates! Do not let them get inside! Pillars, split into pairs, and hold back the demons until we can get everyone safely inside!” Kabu began barking orders as the demons began to pour through the forest.

“What do you want us to do, Kabu?” Yuri and Hop looked up at the old man.

“I want you to stay back and be safe.” They dropped their jaws in shock,

“Wait; what?” Kabu chuckled and shook his head,

“I’m joking, you two still be safe and protect this land.” He crouched down and tapped the box. “Masaru, I think it’s safe for you to come out.” Masaru popped his head of the box and crawled out.

“It’s dark…” He looked up and saw the sky was clouded by darkness.

“Yes, it is;” Kabu knelt down and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, “Listen to me carefully. I want you to make sure your sister and boyfriend are safe. Can you do that?” The boy nodded but looked at Kabu.

“What about Papa?” Kabu smiled and looked towards the forest.

“Papa has to stay close by to make sure the demons don’t get to the Master. Can I trust you three to help me protect her?”

“Don’t forget about me.” Yuri looked over and saw Mary and Piers run up to them.

“Mary! It’s good to see you.” The black-haired girl blushed as Yuri waved at her.

“It’s good to see you too. Um, look, I’m sorry for leaving you so abruptly, but.” Yuri grabbed her hand and laughed,

“It doesn’t matter, what matters is that you’re here to fight with us.” Mary smiled and nodded,

“Right, shall we?” The trio nodded at her and made their way towards the opposite direction from Kabu. Yuri then laughed as she pocked Hop’s side,

“Did you hear that? He called you Masa’s boyfriend!”

“I am not!” Hop shouted,

“You’re not?” Masaru whimpered as Hop blushed and shook his head,

“That’s not what I meant! I mean, you are important to me, but I guess you could be my boyfriend?” The demon boy giggled as he grabbed Hop’s hand.

“Hop, good boy!”

“Yeah, I am.” Hop smiled and laughed as the boy took his hand. Kabu smiled as the trio went away from him. Piers walked up from behind Kabu and shook his head.

“You make it sound like you’re about to give your life for them...you’re one sick bastard, you know that?” Kabu turned his head and raised a brow.

“Oh? What about you and your little sister? Didn’t I just see you send her off towards the others?”

“That’s none of your business. Mary just wanted to stay with the other kids.” Piers stretched his neck and sighed, “It’s a pain, but after meeting those two kids, she seems happier. What did you do anyway?”

“I’ve done nothing. It’s all those kids; they are the future Pillars.” Piers scoffed and shook his head.

“I hope you do realize that if you go down, those kids will never forgive you?”

“Then, I’ll do my best to stay alive until the end.” Kabu and Piers rushed forward towards the demons, blades drawn. 

“There’s no end to them!” Hop slashed through a few demons and kicked others away as he looked on towards Yuri.

“I know, but we have to make sure they don’t go through the gates!” Yuri punched a demon in the jaw and pushed the others away. “Breath of Flame. Second Form: Blooming Glory!” Yuri spun in a circle, slashing through a group of demons as she danced around. As she slowed to a stop, a group of demons jumped towards her.

“We have you now!” The demons barred their fangs at Yuri who chuckled,

“Are you sure about that?” She looked up as Masaru kicked them away. The boy punched a few demons away and tossed them aside.

“Yuri, okay?” He brushed off her haori and smiled at her.

“Masaru, I’m fine, but you should go watch for your boyfriend.” She pointed towards Hop, who was pinned down by demons.

“Hop!” Masaru rushed over to him and tackled the demons away. He looked over him and tilted his head. “You okay? Hop coughed and smiled at Masaru,

“Yeah, I think so, thanks for saving me again.” Hop sat up and winced as his chest ached.

“Hop!” Masaru ran up to him and held him to steady himself, but Hop shook his head.

“I’m alright, don’t worry.” Hop stood up and took a deep breath, “Breath of Light. Second Form: Shooting Star!” Hop slashed forward, and bullets of light shot out from his blade, piercing through the demons in front of him. “Yuri, Mary, now!” 

“Right!” They jumped into the air and sliced through the necks of the demons, causing them to disappear into dust. Yuri looked around and smiled as the other demons began to ran away. “Looks like our end is done, let’s go move on to the next!” She ran in the opposite direction, but Hop grabbed her hand.

“Yuri, wait.”

“What’s up, Hop?” Hop bit his lip and looked around.

“Something doesn’t feel right about all this.”

“What do you mean?” Yuri crossed her arms and looked over at Mary, who looked back at Hop. 

“I mean, think about it, attacking us from all sides. What is their main goal?” Hop asked,

“To kill us before we kill them,” Yuri responded as Hop nodded and pointed towards the forest.

“Right, but all we’ve been seeing are normal grunts; where are the higher officers? If they really wanted us gone, they would’ve used their strongest forces on us.” Yuri crossed her arms and nodded,

“You’re right, but if the grunts are out here, then, that means.” Suddenly they looked towards the manor and ran towards it.

_ ‘Please be wrong!’  _ Yuri panicked as she turned the corner to find a grizzly scene of the servant’s bodies lying dead on the ground. “Oh my gosh!” She plugged her nose as the smell of death entered their lungs.

“This is awful!” Mary covered her mouth as she stopped herself from heaving.

“Dammit!” Hop shouted as they ran through the bodies. Masaru covered his mouth and began to tear up.

“Yuri, are they?” Yuri covered her brother’s eyes and shook her head.

“Don’t look, it’s too horrifying.” The group continued towards the entrance to the manor as the scene became more bloody. Yuri looked over at Hop and nodded at him. They threw the doors open and found the hooded figure and Beet, standing near Magnolia. Who sat down with a blade near her neck. Yuri gritted her teeth and stepped forward.

“Beet!” The boy turned around and smiled as his haori became stained red with blood.

“Oh, well, look who decided to show up! You here to watch as I strip the Pillars of their status and rebuild the demon slayers from the ground up?”

“Looks like you’re back to your normal twisted self.” Hop scoffed, “I see that Rose has fixed you up.” Beet nodded and pointed at Masaru.

“No thanks to him! I almost died because of that thing, but thankfully Rose brought me back, in exchange for more power, I’d help him take down the Pillars, and he will make me one of his right-hand men!”

“What would Opal think about this?”

“Who cares what she thinks! She’s long dead now!” Yuri shook her head and gripped her katana.

“Beet, don’t tell me,”

“Oh yes, I was the one who killed her!” He cackled as he brushed back his hair. “She was a weakminded fool who tried to kill me for betraying all of you! But now, it’s time to finish what I started!” He looked at Magnolia, who barely moved a muscle.

“What purpose does it serve to kill me? Power? Glory? Or you’re just trying to prove that you’re not some weakling, Opal just found outside the street.”

“Shut up, you old hag!” Beet held his katana to her throat and grinned, “Once I kill you, Rose will praise me! And make me stronger! Just like he promised.” Magnolia scoffed and shook her head.

“You sad, misguided fool. I hope you burn in hell for all I care, you’re beyond saving.” She looked over at Yuri and smiled, “I leave the rest to you and the Pillars, child.” Yuri shook her head and shouted.

“NO!” The blade came down as Magnolia smiled. A bright light shined from her body, causing a small barrier to encase Beet and the hooded figure.

“What? What’s going on?” Beet banged on the barrier as it locked in place. He turned towards Magnolia, but she sat there, unmoved.

“She plans on taking us out along with her!” The hooded figure grabbed Beet as Magonila’s body began to glow.

“Magnolia!” Yuri shouted as Mary grabbed her while Hop and Masaru followed and ran out the door. The explosion rocked the ground as the manor began to collapse in on itself. “No!” Yuri tried to run towards the building, but Hop grabbed her.

“Yuri! Stop! It’s too late! She sacrificed herself to save us!”

“I know, but why?” Hop placed a hand on her shoulders and hugged her.

“I think she believed in us. We are the future, after all!” Just then, they heard movement from the rubble, and the hooded figure appeared along with Beet.

“That was some powerful magic, but it looks like it was no match for Roses’ demon experiments.” The hooded figure looked on as Beet brushed back his hair and smiled at Yuri.

“Looks like I win this time!” Yuri shook her head and pulled out her katana.

“No, not anymore...this time, your death will be by my hand! Prepare yourself!”


	45. A Demon's Resolve

“Yuri, wait!” Hop called out to her as she dashed towards Beet. She took out her katana and took a deep breath. Just as she did, the hooded figure smiled.

“Yuri, don’t breathe!” Masaru dove toward’s Yuri as a cloud of dust sprayed in front of them. Masaru covered his sister’s mouth and looked up. “Don’t breathe, Hop!” Hop nodded and backed away as he held his breath. He looked over at Mary, who covered her face. Masaru looked up at the hooded figure who cackled.

“I’m surprised the little twerp could figure out the toxic dust from my demon blood. That’s some good senses you got there, kid.” Masaru stood up and glared at the hooded figure.

“You, bad man!”

“Oh, how cute! He can speak human. It looks like you’ve really grown up, but that’s still no match for what I can do!” He rolled up his sleeve, and a massive arm, covered with scales, appeared. He charged forward towards Masaru, who stood on his guard. Masaru grabbed the large hand and grunted as he was being forced back.

“Hop, get Yuri safe!” Masaru looked back Hop who nodded and ran towards Yuri. The figure smiled and sliced his arm.

“Let’s see if your boyfriend is fast, little one!” Just then, smoke came out of his arm and began to float around.

“Hop!” Masaru pushed back the arm and tackled the demon away, just as Hop pulled Yuri away. “Get out!” Masaru turned around and got punched in the gut and flew back towards a pile of rubble. The hooded figure cracked his neck and walked towards Masaru.

“Masa!” Yuri tried to run towards her brother, but a blast of air stopped her path.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Beet smiled as he walked in front of the trio.

“Oh, you make me so angry! Get out of my way!” Yuri shouted. Beet shrugged and pointed his katana at her.

“Then why not beat me first? I can take you all on now that Rose has blessed me with more power. Yuri gritted her teeth and stepped towards Beet, but a hand reached out and stopped her.

“Yuri, I know you want to help your brother.” Mary shook her head and looked at Beet. “But you heard what Masaru said. It’s too dangerous for us to go near it.”

“I know, but I have to help him! He can’t fight that guy on his own.” Hop bit his lip and pushed Yuri aside.

“I’ll go.”

“Hop?” Yuri watched as Hop smiled at her.

“I’m fast enough to dodge the smoke, and I owe it to Masa for saving me countless of times.” Yuri nodded and looked at Mary,

“Mary and I will cover you while you go rescue him. We will meet back with the others, okay?” Hop nodded and ran towards Masaru. Beet smiled and lifted his katana.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” He rushed towards Hop and prepared to stab him.

“Breath of Darkness. Second Form: Eternal Dusk!” A black tendril shot out and wrapped itself around Beet’s arm and held him back.

“What?” He looked over at Mary, who smiled at him. Just then, Yuri ran up to him and lifted him into the air and tossed him away.

“Go, Hop!” She watched as he ran to join Masaru in the fray while turning her attention back at Beet.

“That’s some strength you got, Yuri! But can you handle mine?” Mary walked up to Yuri and smiled at her.

“Bring it, Beet.”

* * *

Masaru sat up and cracked his back as he rolled out of the dirt. He looked up and saw the massive arm charge towards him. “You’re wide open, kid!” Masaru winced as the arm connected with his body, pressing him down towards the ground with a loud crash.

“Masa!” Hop ran towards the figure and slashed at the demon’s back. As the gash opened, smoke came out of it. Hop jumped back and avoided the smoke. The figure laughed and turned towards Hop.

“Not bad, kid.” He extended his arm towards Hop, who took a deep breath.

“Breath of Light! Third Form: Lightning Chariot!” He rushed forward towards the demon and sliced a bit of its arm. 

“You’re fast, but are you fast enough to dodge this?” Smoke spilled out of its arm and crept towards Hop.

“Hop, get down!” Masaru charged after the demon and kicked it away, preventing the smoke from getting to Hop. Masaru turned towards Hop and pointed back towards the manor. “It dangerous!”

“I know, Masaru, but I wanted to help! You helped me lots of times, and now it’s my turn to return the favor!” The boy shook his head and pleaded to Hop.

“Hop will die if touch smoke!” Hop cupped Masaru’s cheeks and smiled sincerely at him.

“Masa, I’m fast, I’ll be okay, besides I have you to protect me, right?” Masaru looked away and blushed.

“But, Hop-” Masaru was cut off when Hop kissed him on the cheek.

“Masa, I made a promise to you that I’d help cure you and stay by your side. So let me help you!” Just then, the hooded figure charged towards the pair.

“Okay, Hop help, but be safe!” Hop nodded and readied his katana. Masaru jumped in front of Hop and grabbed the arm, and held it back.

“Hehe, looks like you’re learning, kid. You stopped my arm, but you forgot I have two hands!” He lifted up his regular hand and formed it into a spear and prepared to stab Masaru.

“I gotcha Masa!” Hop slashed back the hand and kicked the demon again. 

“Thanks, Hop.” Masaru clenched his fist and punched the demon in the gut and prepared to kick it. But suddenly, the demon grabbed Masaru’s foot and smiled.

“Don’t take me lightly, boy!” He threw Masaru aside, causing the boy to fly towards the wall.

“Masaru!” Hop looked on but noticed the demon appear next to him and grabbed him by the neck.

“You should be careful, boy. You’ll live longer.” He threw Hop towards the ground and slammed his foot into Hop’s chest. Hop spat out blood as he looked up at the demon.

“Don’t hurt him!” Masaru grabbed the demon by the stomach and pulled it away. The demon kicked Masaru to the ground and walked towards the demon boy.

“Why do you insist on helping this human?” They lifted Masaru by the collar of his robe and pointed at Hop. “They want to kill you! Why must you fight on their side?” The demon proceeded to punch Masaru in the face and threw him to the ground. “You’re blessed with such amazing power, and yet you want to waste it hiding in some box so that you can live with the very things that want you destroyed!” Masaru coughed up blood and looked over at Hop, who sat up.

“Hop, Yuri, and Kabu are good people...they won’t kill Masaru.” He smiled at Hop, who shook his head.

“Masa…” The demon shook his head and pressed his foot onto Masaru’s face.

“Naive, brat. I can’t kill you in this state, but I can beat you to a bloody pulp to the point that stupid face will stop smiling at me.” He lifted his foot in the air and sent it down.

“Masaru!” Hop saw a bright flash of light, shoot out from behind him as he saw long purple hair stop the demon in its tracks. Masaru looked up and saw Leon, standing in front of him. His katana, blocking the demon’s foot.

“Lee?” Hop began to tear up as Leon smiled at him. “What are you doing here?”


	46. Bond of Brothers

Hop sat up from the ground as he saw his brother, defending Masaru from his assailant. He bit his lip as he stared at the ground.

“What are you doing here?” Leon shook his head and laughed as he smiled at Masaru.

“What’s it look like; I’m saving the boy who my brother is insistent on protecting. Sorry, I’m late. I had a lot of thinking I needed to do.”

“Why…” Hop punched the ground as tears fell from his face and onto the ground. “Why, did you come back after all the things I said to you? Don’t you hate me?” Leon shook his head and smiled at Hop,

“I never hated you, but you did open my eyes.” He looked back at Masaru and shook his head. “I’m still angry at all the demons in this world for taking our family away, but this boy, he’s different from the rest of them. I see that you care deeply about him. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you, Hop.” The hooded figure gritted its teeth and glared at Leon.

“You just had to show up, didn’t you? I was so ready to kill that boy, but you Pillars had to go and muck it up!” Leon scoffed at the demon.

“Don’t you know? It’s our job to rid demons from this wretched place, but it’s also to preserve order and love,” He looked over at Hop and back at Masaru, who laid unconscious. “And I plan on protecting the things I love, even if it means throwing my life on the line!” Leon pushed back the demon and slashed the demon across its chest. Smoke began to spill out as the gash opened up.

“Lee, watch out! That smoke can kill us if we aren’t careful!” Hop shouted as Leon quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the demon.

“Seems like you demons get more clever with your tactics, no matter; we will just adapt!” Leon slashed the demon’s back and kicked it away, just before the smoke flew towards him. “Breath of Light. Fourth Form: Rising Sun!” Leon’s katana glowed a bright white as he drew a large circle in front of him. He then slashed forward, sending the circle towards the demon. As it connected, a bright flash sprang from beneath the demon. The demon howled as the light burned away at its flesh.

“Did that do it?” Hop ran up to Leon and stared at the circle. Leon then pushed Hop out of the way as a giant claw shot forward towards him.

“Hop, get Masaru out of here, now!” Leon held back the claw with his katana as he slowly held it back.

“But what about you?” 

“I’ll be fine, just get him out of here!” Hop looked down at his katana ad shook his head.

“No! Let me fight alongside you!”

“Hop now’s not the time-”

“JUST LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU, LEE!” Leon looked at Hop and raised a brow at him.

“Hop?”

“You’ve always left me behind and left me to do things on your own, but I’m strong enough now! Let me fight with you! I can do this!” Leon laughed and rolled his eyes.

“You sure have a way of convincing people, okay, just be careful.” Hop nodded as the demon rushed towards Leon.

“You almost got me there, Mister Pillar!” Leon slashed towards the demon, but it jumped out of the way and appeared behind him. “You may be fast, but even you have blind spots!”

“Breath of Light. Second Form: Shooting Star!” Hop slashed the air, and a flurry of bullets flew towards the demon, sending it back. Hop grinned and held up his katana. “That’s why I have his back!” The demon stood up and laughed as its second hand grew larger.

“Fine, I’ll just have to turn it up a notch then!” He dashed forward and slashed at the brothers, who deflected its strikes with ease. 

“Looks, like you’ve gotten stronger, Hoppy.” Leon laughed as Hop rolled his eyes at him.

“No thanks to you. It was all Master Kabu.”

“I guess I deserve that, how’s he doing anyway?”

“He’s doing good, he’s pretty scary with his training, and in general, well except towards Masa.” Leon chuckled as he and Hop slashed back the demon with ease.

“Well, I agree with the training part. But the Masaru is new.” Leon smiled as Masaru sat up and shook his head. He looked Leon in the eye and glared at him.

“Bad man!” Hop shook his head and stood in front of Leon.

“No, Masa, it’s okay! Lee’s the one who saved you!” Masaru’s face softened as he smiled at Hop.

“Hey!” The demon stood up and grinned at them. “Don’t forget about our dance!” Its hands turned into blades as it charged after the twins.

“Here it comes, Hop!” Leon clashed against the blades and pressed forward as the demon tried to push him back.

“I gotcha, Lee!” Hop came from behind and readied his katana, but as he slashed towards the demon’s neck, his katana snapped in two. “What?” Hop’s face dropped as he saw the metal fly off to the side.

“Hop!” Leon shouted, but the demon slashed Leon’s leg and kicked him away. The demon cackled as it pointed at its neck.

“You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that to kill me!” Its neck was black and covered in scales. “Your attacks mean nothing, at your current level.” It raised its arm towards Hop and prepared to stab him. Hop tried to move, but his body was frozen in place.

“Hop, watch out!” Masaru punched the demon across the face. The demon turned its head towards Masaru and glared at him.

“Stay out of this brat!” He grabbed Masaru by the arm and threw him into the air and slashed the boy’s body.

“Masaru!” Hop watched in horror as Masaru’s haori began to be stained red from his blood. As Masaru hit the ground, Hop tried to run towards him, but his legs felt heavy as if they were filled with lead.

_ ‘Come on, Hop! Move!’  _ Hop began to shake as he griped his, now broken katana, in his hands.

“H...Hop, Masaru, is okay!” Masaru smiled while he was bleeding from the mouth. “Run!”

“No, I can’t leave you both behind!” Hop shook his head as the demon walked towards Masaru and kicked him down. He then grabbed the broken part of Hop’s katana and stabbed Masaru’s shoulder with it. The boy cried out as the blade sank into his body.

“Hmm, it looks like the metal still works. Does it hurt, little one?” The demon pulled the blade out and held it towards Masaru’s neck. “Don’t worry; you’ll be able to see them once I kill them all.”

“Masaru!” Hop cried out as another flash of light burst from the ground. Pushing the demon back from Masaru. Leon walked in front of Masaru and glared at the demon.

“Leave my brother’s friend alone!” Leon and the demon clashed at high speeds, dodging and slashing away at the demon’s scales. “Hop, get Masaru to safety. Hop looked up at Leon and locked eyes with him. “I said, do it!” Hop suddenly snapped back to reality and stood up.

“Okay!” He ran towards Masaru and picked him up in his arms. “Masaru, are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Hop set Masaru against a rock and turned back towards Leon, who went toe to toe with the demon.

“Not, bad, Leon. You’re just as strong as I know you are!” The demon laughed as he sharped its arm blade.

“What are you talking about? Should I know you?”

“Perhaps.” It ran towards Leon and clashed against his katana. “It should be obvious by now.” In the ensuing fight, the demon’s hood flew off, causing Leon to freeze.

“What?” Just then, the demon stabbed Leon through the chest, causing him to cough up blood.

“Lee!” Hop watched as Leon fell to his knees and looked back at Hop. The light, slowly disappearing from his eyes.

“There goes another fallen star.” The demon laughed as he stood over Leon’s body.


	47. Dying Light

“Lee?” Hop swallowed hard as he saw his brother’s body. Tears fell from his face as he fell to his knees. “No...it can’t be…” He looked on and locked eyes with Leon and waited. “Lee? LEON!” Hop cried out as the demon stood in front of him, pulling the hood back on his head.

“Why not join him?” Hop watched as he saw an arm thrust towards him. Just then, a loud explosion rocked the area as Beet flew towards the group. “What?” The demon looked up and saw Yuri and Mary, running towards them. Beet sat up and coughed up blood as he struggled to stand.

“That girl is inhuman! Help me out here!” Beet looked over at Leon’s body and gasped. “Wait, did you just…”

“I did, but it looks like it’s time for us to take our leave.” The demon ran over to Beet and picked him up. It took one last look at Leon and Hop and looked away. 

“This wasn’t part of the plan!” Beet cried out as the demon walked away.

“I had no choice…” The demon then disappeared, leaving the four alone.

“Come back here!” Yuri ran forward but froze when she saw Leon’s body. “Leon?” She looked over at Hop, who still held his broken katana. 

“Hop…” Leon’s voice called out towards his brother, who snapped back into reality.

“Lee?” Hop stumbled and ran towards his brother and looked over him.

“Hop, I’m sorry.”

“Just shut up! Don’t talk; there should be some doctors to come to help you.” Hop touched his brother’s chest and whimpered as he felt the warm blood, fall from Leon’s body.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to make it. I already can feel my body, growing cold.” Leon looked over at Yuri and Masaru and swallowed. “I wanted to apologize to you both for the anguish I caused you. Who would’ve thought that my little brother would teach me a thing or two.” Yuri took Leon’s hand and shook her head.

“It was thanks to Hop that we were able to make it this far. We should be thanking you for giving me hope that there are indeed people who have an open mind about things.” Leon turned towards Masaru, who looked worried for his sake.

“For a demon, you do seem to care about others.” Leon watched as Masaru cried in front of him. 

“Leon, good man….I’m sorry.” Leon laughed and looked towards the sky, then back at Hop.

“Masaru, was it? I want to take care of my brother for me. Gods know I couldn’t do that right.” Hop then dropped his katana and grabbed onto Leon’s hand.

“Lee, please don’t leave me like everyone else! I don’t want to be alone again!”

“Hop, you never were alone, you have people that care about you, more so than I could. I just want to say; I’m sorry for being a terrible brother. And that...I...love you. I entrust my sword to you...Hop.” Leon’s eyes began to close as he smiled at Hop.

“Lee? Lee? Leon!” Hop’s voice cracked as he shook his brother. Masaru walked over and hugged Hop tightly as Hop cried in his arms. Yuri stood up and looked over at the now destroyed manor.

“Kids!” Kabu, along with the other pillars, ran towards the group and froze as they saw Leon’s body.

“Oh my gosh!” Nessa put her hands up to her mouth as Milo hugged her.

“Leon…” Kabu walked up towards Hop and crouched down. “Hop, I’m so sorry.” Hop slowly stood up and walked towards Leon’s katana and picked it up. The golden blade shimmered as Hop swung it. Yuri sat stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hop, I know you want to grieve, and it’s valid. So I understand if you want to stay here for a while.” Hop scoffed and turned around.

“What are you talking about? Stay behind? No way.” Hop sheathed the new katana and glared. “I’m gonna make that son of a bitch pay for killing Leon.” Hop walked past Masaru, who reached up towards him and clutched his haori.

“Hop…”

“What?”

“Are you okay?” Masaru looked up at Hop, who looked forward and continued walking.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“But Hop!” Hop pulled his own arm away from Masaru and stared down at him.

“Masaru, I’m fine!”

“Hey! He’s just trying to help!” Yuri gritted her teeth, but Mary stopped her. Hop turned around and shook his head.

“I need to clear my head. I’ll be back.” With that, Hop ran off. Masaru looked down at his hand and clutched it as he started to whimper.

“Masa!” Yuri ran over and hugged him and ruffled his hair, “You’re okay, buddy, you’re okay.” She felt her brother’s embrace as he held her tightly.

“Hop, sad...and hurt.”

“I know, but all we can do is to be there for him.” Yuri watched as Kabu walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

“I’ll go handle Masaru; I think there’s someone else that needs to be comforted.” Kabu motioned towards Sonia, who stared off at the destroyed manor. Yuri walked up to her and stood next to her.

“Are you okay, Sonia?”

“Before all this happened. My Gran told me that she didn’t have much time left. I didn’t think she’d try to sacrifice herself like this.” Sonia crouched down and picked up a hair clip and smiled at it.

“I’m sad and upset that she’s gone. But I’m not going to let her death be in vain. I’ve lost so many of my comrades. I don’t plan on giving up.” Sonia turned around and hugged Yuri. “That day, I saw you changed my life. You both gave me hope that people can change.”

“Thanks for giving us a second chance Sonia.” Yuri hugged her back and smiled. Sonia then crouched down and grabbed Yuri’s shoulders.

“Please make sure you guys watch for Hop. He’s gone through so much and needs you and Masaru the most.”

“Right, of course! We will make sure to bring him back!” Sonia smiled and stood back up.

“Good, cause now, we have a mission to continue.”

“What do you mean?” Yuri watched as she walked towards the Pillars.

“Don’t you remember? My Gran said we are going to storm Rose’s secret base. Just because she’s gone doesn’t mean we can sit around and do nothing.” Yuri nodded as she joined Sonia.

“Listen up!” Sonia shouted as the Pillars walked up to her. “We’ve lost so many good people today. But that doesn’t mean we should give up! We need to tend to the wounded and put Gran’s mission into action!” The Pillars nodded as they turned towards the mountain. Yuri looked at Masaru, who stared at the ground. She walked over and took his hand, and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, Masa; Hop will be back.” She turned back towards the mountain and nodded. “He won’t back down that easily.”


	48. Feeling of Revenge

Yuri watched as the Pillars buried the fallen. Kabu walked up and hugged her from behind and brushed back her hair.

“Papa.”

“Yes, Yuri?” She looked at him and touched his hand.

“Leon was a good person, right?”

“Yeah, he was...a bit extreme in his ideals and beliefs, but deep down, he was a good person.”

“Then, why?” Kabu looked at her as she began to whimper.

“What?”

“Why did he have to die?! I don’t understand?” Kabu hugged her tightly and massaged her head.

“The world is cruel; he died, protecting what he loved. It’s part of our duty as Demon Slayers.”

“I hate this, so much. I’ve seen so much death, but seeing Leon’s body, lifeless and cold...and poor Hop…” Kabu brushed back her tears and smiled at her.

“It will be alright, Yuri, but I fear for that boy. He’s verging on the path of revenge, and it’s going to cloud his vision. You must make sure it doesn’t overtake him.” Yuri wiped her face and chuckled.

“I can’t do it alone,” She looked over at her brother who kept looking over at Hop, who sat against a rock, staring towards the forest. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Yuri?” She smiled and pushed him towards Hop.

“Go be with him; he needs you the most right now.” Masaru blushed as he walked towards Hop. He noticed Masaru walk up and turned away.

“Hey, Masaru.”

“Hi, Hop...you okay?” Hop turned his head and stared at Yuri.

“Did your sister put you up to this?” Masaru shook his head and sat next to Hop.

“Hop, good boy?” Hop shook his head and stared at the ground.

“I was never one...if only I were strong enough, maybe I could’ve saved him. Lee was the strongest person I knew, and yet he died in front of me. You saw how scared he was.” Hop held Leon’s katana and traced his finger around the hilt and guard.

“Lee’s sword was the sun since he was supposed to be the person to light people’s way. But now, that light is gone and in its place is just me...a tiny star, barely trying to hold his own. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, Masaru. You can barely understand me.” Masaru shook his head and took Hop’s hand.

“I understand, Hop!” The boy smiled at Hop and brought his face close to Hop, but Hop looked away.

“I’m sorry, I can’t...not right now. I just need some more time to myself.” Masaru nodded and turned his head as Yuri ran towards them.

“Hey, you two. Sonia and Kabu need to speak with us.” Hop stood up and walked towards the Pillars, leaving Masaru and Yuri behind. “Did something happen?” Masaru sighed and stared at his sister.

“Hop is sad and broken. I want to help him!” Yuri nodded and ruffled her brother’s hair.

“That’s good, buddy. But we should go see what Sonia and Papa want.” He nodded and took her hand as they joined the remaining Pillars.

“I’m sure you all know that we lost a few good people. They came to our doorstep and decided to throw the gauntlet. We all might want to give up, but we aren’t going to let the demons win! The sky may darken and bring on a seemingly eternal night, but we must counterattack while we still can!” Sonia looked over to Kabu, who walked forward.

“In all my years as a Pillar, I’ve never seen so many strong individuals. We must not let the deaths of our comrades be in vain. We must steel ourselves for this battle. We know that Beet is a low blown traitor and must be dealt with.”

“I’ll do it.” Yuri stepped forward and stared at Kabu.

“Are you sure, Yuri?” She nodded and stared at Hop.

“Beet has done nothing but cause my friends, and I pain and suffering. I’ll be sure to stop him, and if I have to, kill him.” Sonia nodded and looked over at Milo.

“We are still going through the original plan and having you dig through the mountain. Can you do it?” He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

“Of course! Your grandmother believed in me, so it’s my chance to show her what I’m capable of.”

“Good. But there’s still the matter of the hooded figure.” Hop stood up and glared at Sonia.

“I’ll take care of them.” Kabu shook his head and placed a hand on Hop’s shoulder.

“Son, I’m gonna advise you to step down.”

“Why not? You saw what happened! I deserve to get revenge for that bastard who killed Lee!” 

“I know you’re upset, Hop. But this isn’t the right path he wanted you to take! Yes, I know you want to enact revenge, but that mindset will cloud you and turn you towards a dark path.” Hop gritted his teeth and looked to the ground.

“Why won’t any of you let me do this! He’s my brother, and I should be the one to take on the demon who killed him! You just think I’m weak, don’t you!”

“Hop, that’s not true!” Hop slapped Kabu’s hand away and ran off towards the entrance of the manor. “Hop!” Yuri grabbed Kabu’s arm and shook his head.

“Papa, let me and Masaru handle this. Just go prepare for our attack on the fortress.” He nodded and hugged her tightly.

“Alright, best of luck.” Yuri took Masaru’s hand and pulled him along.   
  


“Come on, Masa.” Her brother nodded as they ran towards Hop.

“Yuri, over there!” Masaru pointed at a nearby tree where Hop sat on a branch.

“Hop, what was that, back there?” Yuri looked up at him as he scoffed.

“What? Are you gonna go lecture me on why I shouldn’t take this path?”

“No, we just want to talk with you.” Hop jumped down and looked at the twins.

“What is it?” Yuri sighed and leaned back on a rock.

“Hop, we are concerned about you.”

“I feel fine, though.”

“No, you don’t, Hop I see it in your eyes. They are full of revenge and hate. That light I saw in them is long gone.” Hop turned away and scowled.

“That light was weak; I was weak. But now, I have a new mission and drive. I’m gonna bring the head of that demon to Lee’s grave and prove to him that I’m capable.” Yuri grabbed Hop’s arm and shook her head.

“Hop, this isn’t you. Whatever happened to helping Masaru?”

“What about him? He’s capable of helping himself! Besides, he has you and Kabu! Me I don’t have anyone anymore.”

“Not true, Hop!” Masaru stood in front of him and pointed at himself. “You have me, and Yuri!” Hop shook his head.

“Just let me do this, I can’t get closure until I enact my revenge.” Masaru grabbed Hop and shook his head.

“No, Hop! I won’t let you go die, like Lee!” Hop gritted his teeth and tried to break free from the demon boy.

“Masaru, let me go! I need to go after them!” Masaru tightened his grip around Hop and pleaded to him.

“No, Hop! I love you!” Just then, without thinking, Hop slashed Masaru’s face, causing the boy to cry out and let go.

“Masaru!” Yuri watched as Masaru clutched his face and cried out as he began to bleed. She then turned to Hop and tackled him to the ground. “What the hell is wrong with you!? You slashed my brother with a sword that could kill him!” She punched his face repeatedly.

“Yuri!” Kabu’s voice called out to them and pulled her away. “What’s going on?”

“Hop attacked Masaru!” Kabu looked over at Masaru and ran over to him.

“Masa, are you okay?” The boy looked up and began to whimper as the bleeding stopped, but there was a scar that ran through his eye. He turned towards Hop and frowned at him.

“Do you realize what you have done?” Hop snapped back and looked at his hand.

“Oh, gods...what have I done...Masaru, I’m sorry.” He tried to reach towards him, but Masaru shook his head and hid behind Kabu.

“Hop, bad man!” Kabu hugged Masaru and scowled at Hop.

“Hop, I was going to let you go, but after what you did. I’m ordering you to stay behind and protect the remaining servants with some of the Pillars.” Hop looked to the ground and nodded.

“Yes, sir.” He then looked at Masaru, who cried and walked with Kabu and Yuri.

“Come on, Masaru, let’s see if the doctors can fix you up.” Kabu looked back at Hop and shook his head. “You let your emotions control you. You and Leon are the same in that regard.” Masaru looked back at Hop, but Yuri pulled him away.

“Masaru, don’t look at him. Just let’s go.” Her brother nodded as Hop fell to his knees and punched the ground.

“Masaru, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”


	49. Entering the Fortress

“Hold still, Masaru. You’ll be okay.” Kabu glanced at Masaru’s face and felt the scar on the boy’s face.”

“It hurts!” Masaru whimpered as Kabu touched his eye.

“I know, just let me see it.” Masaru opened his eyes as Kabu looked around it. “Well, it seems okay now, but he has this scar over his left eye now.

“I thought wounds would heal instantly for demons. Why does he have a scar?” Yuri sat next to Masaru and held his hand.

“Yeah, that would normally be the case, but Hop used Leon’s katana. It was coated with a special blessing by the priests that worshiped the sun. So it may have some everlasting effects.” Yuri gritted her teeth and glared at the forest.

“What was Hop thinking? Next time I see him, he’s gonna get-”

“Yuri!” Masaru shouted at her and shook his head. “No more, please.”

“Oh, okay, Masa. Are you okay?” Masaru nodded and took Yuri’s hand.

“Focus on the mission.” She nodded as Sonia walked up to her.

“Well, because of the incident, we are short on manpower. I hope we can make it through the night.” Sonia looked up at the night sky as she saw the full moon overhead. “It’s a lovely night; I think we will get some clear weather in the morning.” 

“It’s a shame, Masaru won’t be able to see it.” Kabu sat next to her and hugged her.

“Yuri, we will find a cure for him. I know for a fact that Rose has a cure for him. We just have to be able to confront him and take it from him.” Sonia turned around and cleared her throat.

“Okay, listen up everyone!” The pillars gathered around and listened to Sonia. “We are about to infiltrate Rose’s lair, but I’m gonna ask who is willing to come along with Kabu and me?” Yuri stood up and stared at Sonia.

“I’ll go!”

“Me, too.” Masaru took Yuri’s hand and nodded at her.

“Are you sure, Masaru? Wouldn’t it be safer for you to stay here?” Masaru looked at his sister and took her hand.

“Yuri and Masaru fight together! Always!” She smiled at him and nodded.

“Right! We are in this together!” Mary stood up and smiled at the twins.

“I’m going with you two!”

“Mary, no! I won’t let you!” Piers grabbed her arm and shook his head.

“Piers, let me fight alongside them! You’ve trained me enough to stand by your side!”

“Sorry, mate, I can’t let you!” Kabu grabbed Pier’s shoulder and smiled at him.

“I know you’re worried about her. Why not go with her?” Piers grunted and crossed his arms.

“It would be a pain if I’d just leave her here. Fine, I’ll go too.” Sonia nodded and looked at the other Pillars who bowed to her.

“We will remain here and evacuate the nearby villagers. May we wish you a safe return.” 

“Right, then. Team, let’s go! Milo come with us.” Sonia, Kabu, Piers, Milo, Mary, Yuri, and Masaru nodded and ran towards the forest. Masaru looked at the side and saw Hop, sitting on some rubble. He locked eyes with Hop, who looked away from him.

“Hop…” Yuri took Masaru’s hand and pulled him forward.

“Masa, just focus...you can talk to him all you want later.” He nodded, and they ran towards the forest.

* * *

“Okay, according to the map, the secret tunnel should be right around here.” Milo felt the ground and felt a soft patch of dirt. “I’m not as good as Mr. Gordie was, but,” He punched the ground, and a giant hole appeared from the ground. “I can at least do this!” Sonia nodded and listened carefully.

“Yeah, there’s a lair, alright. Thanks, Milo!” He bowed to her and hugged her.

“You’re being so strong for leading us when Magnolia died.” 

“I’ll have time to grieve once this is all over and that Masaru can see the sun again.” She bowed back at Milo, who ran back towards the manor. 

“Okay, stay close, everyone, and follow me!” They all nodded as they headed in. “Okay, Masaru, you’re the last one!” She smiled at the boy, and he smiled back at her.

“Thanks, Sonia.”

“No problem, kid.”

“No, for everything!” he hugged her and smiled at her. “Because of you, I get to be with Yuri!” She hugged him back and ruffled his hair.

“You should be thanking your sister; she’s the one who pleaded with me to spare you.” Just then, she heard a loud crash from behind them.

“Watch out!” Masaru pushed Sonia down into the hole and grabbed a large hand that came towards them.

“Masaru!” Yuri stood up from the dirt, but Masaru shook his head.

“No! I stay, you go!”

“But!”

“Just go!” Masaru shouted and clashed with the hooded figure who cackled at him.

“Fancy meeting you guys here? Oh, what’s this?” He glanced into the pit and smiled. “Trying to infiltrate Rose’s fortress? I don’t think so!” He pushed Masaru out of the way and dove towards the hole. Masaru shook his head and dashed towards the demon and kicked him away.

“Masaru!” Yuri watched as her brother stood in front of her.

“Yuri, let me fight! I must! Avenge Leon!” Yuri bit her lip as Kabu grabbed her shoulder.

“Yuri, go, I’ll stay with Masaru and fight with him. Go with Sonia and the others; we will be fine.” She shook her head and hugged Kabu.

“I love you, just get back safely, okay?” Kabu nodded and hugged her back.

“I love you both so much. Now go!” Kabu jumped up and pulled out his katana and smiled at Masaru.

“Papa, fight?” 

“Of course! I can’t let my son have all the fun now!” The demon rushed back and ran towards Masaru.

“Cheeky little pest!” The demon then saw a burst of flame shoot out towards him as he dodged the attack. Kabu sheathed his katana and glared at him.

“I didn’t think you’d be the one to betray us like Beet.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Masaru stomped his foot and pointed at the demon.

“You, the real bad man!” The figure smiled and grabbed his hood.

“Guess there’s no point in hiding anymore.” Kabu flinched as he saw an orange headband. 

“So it was you that killed Leon and betrayed us...Raihan!”


	50. The Truth

Yuri looked back behind her as she ran with the group. The sounds of battle echoed around her. Her chest tightened as she looked back towards Sonia.

“You’re worried about them, aren’t you?” Sonia smiled at Yuri, who nodded in response.

“Was it that obvious?” 

“No, but you give off that vibe.” Mary ran close to her and smiled at her. “Yuri, they will be fine. They have each other.”

“Right. Sorry about that.” 

“You worrying about them means that you have little faith in them.” Piers cleared his throat as the group slowed to a stop.

“Piers!” Mary shouted at him as he shrugged in response.

“I’m just saying. If you are worried about them that much, maybe you don’t believe that they will win.”

“Oh, like how you are worried about me, Piers?” Mary stared at her brother, who began to sweat and fix his robe.

“Listen, it’s not that I don’t have faith in you. It’s just I gotta make sure you make it outta here alive that’s all.” Mary crossed her arms and pouted.

“Sure, that’s what you always say.” Mary then looked over at Yuri, who smiled at them. “Sorry about my bro, he’s a bit blunt at times.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Mr. Piers has opened my eyes; I’ve been looking after Masaru ever since he became deathly ill. I guess it’s a force of habit that I want to look after him! He’s all I have left in this world, other than Kabu, of course.” Yuri clutched her chest and looked back at Sonia, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

“He’s a strong kid, and Kabu is one of the strongest Pillars we have. They will prevail.” She then turned towards the halls and listened carefully. “Now, the lab should be somewhere with a lot of noise.”

“Let me handle this.” Piers walked up and closed his eyes. He pointed towards the left tunnel and nodded. “It’s over here.” The group nodded, followed Piers behind. Mary smiled and took Yuri’s hand.

“Piers has good ears. He’s one of the best trackers we got here.” 

“That’s impressive.” Piers scoffed and shook his head.

“It gets pretty annoying, being able to hear almost everything around here. Like a constant headache that never ends. Just don’t say I did you any favors or anything.” 

“Piers is just glad to help out, Yuri.” Mary teased, causing Piers to glare at her.

“I’ll have you know-” Just then he froze as he stopped the group from advancing. He looked towards an open area and saw cages of what looked like demons. Some growled at the group, while others just sat in their cages and paid no attention to them.

“What is this place?” Mary asked,

“We are in Rose’s lab. According to Gordie and our scouts. This is where he developed his special serums and concoctions to turn people into demons.” Sonia walked towards the table and looked at a piece of paper. “Huh?” She held it up and scanned it and gave it to Yuri. “Here, I believe you’ll recognize this.”

Yuri read through the letter and focused on the words. “Masaru.”

_ ‘I visited a lonely cottage in the south. There was a boy who was gravely ill, but he will be fine, it’s not life-threatening.’  _ Yuri gripped the paper as she continued to read.

_ ‘I administered him the newest strand that Olive had developed using her blood. I’ll have to check later if he lives through the painful process.’  _ Yuri swallowed hard as she kept reading and found the most recent entry.

_ ‘I found those twins back at the capital city, and it seems like the experiment was a success! The boy has become a full-fledged demon and, according to Olive. He’s a powerful one to boot! If I can somehow capture him and study his body, then I can use it to develop my army further!’  _ Yuri’s eyes widened as she read the very last entry.

_ ‘Raihan and Beet have become a great new addition to the army; I gave them a powerful strand of the serum but not as further developed as Masaru’s. I promised Beet to change the ways of the Pillars if he joined us. And of course, I will most definitely. By wiping out the order itself. Then no one can stop me.’  _

“This...this…” Yuri threw down the paper in disgust and leaned against the table.

“Yuri! What’s wrong?” Sonia walked up to her as she stood back up.

“Masaru wasn’t going to die...Rose...he lied to my family…” She gripped her katana and glared at the vials and papers. She ran over and shoved them off the shelves in anger.

“Yuri!” Mary shouted as Yuri threw everything aside.

“That bastard! He lied to us! He forced Masaru to go through the horrible ordeal; he made him murder our parents. If only I knew he’d be okay, then maybe I could’ve saved them.”

“Yuri, you couldn’t have known!” Sonia ran towards her and hugged her from behind. “Yuri, please calm down. There’s nothing you can do now.”

“There is one thing...I’m gonna murder that son of a bitch!” Yuri ran forward, but Piers grabbed her and pulled her aside.

“Calm down there...there’s no need for you to lose your head. Let’s approach this with a clear mind.” Yuri glared at Piers and looked to the ground.

“You’re right, but I’m just so furious at Rose!”

“And you’ll get your chance, but it seems like there’s something else in the letter that might be of interest.” Sonia picked up the letter and nodded.

“Yeah, according to Rose, Olive’s blood is used as a basis for the demon serum. So maybe she’s the progenitor of it. This means, if we can extract her blood, we can try to find a cure for it.” Piers nodded then froze as he looked towards the darkness.

“Someone’s coming this way.” The group grabbed their katana’s as they heard footsteps walking towards them. Yuri then saw the familiar color of a pink haori, coming into view.

“Beet!” She glared as he walked towards them. “So, you finally decided to show up!” He looked at her in silence as he took out his katana. “What? Demon got your tongue? You scared to talk?”

“Yuri...look.” Sonia pointed behind Beet and saw a pair of strings that were tied to his back. As Beet came into view, she gasped as she saw his mouth was sewn shut, and his body contorted and sputtered towards them.

“What the hell?” Yuri watched as Olive walked towards them.

“I see you’ve made it into my lab! Beautiful creatures, aren’t they?” She looked over at Sonia and smiled.

“I see the Master’s granddaughter has appeared, and what’s this?” She glanced over at Piers and Mary. “A pair of siblings that offer little to nothing in terms of the order, and finally.” She looked at Yuri and glared at her. “The girl that’s been a constant thorn on my side! Hand me, your brother!”

“Not in your life! I’ll make you guys pay for what you’ve done to Masaru! I’ll kill you and then Rose and cure Masaru!” Oleana cackled and moved her hand, causing Beet’s body to lunged towards her.

“You’ll have to go through me and my plaything first!” Yuri grunted as she dodged Beet’s slashes. She bit her lip as she saw how lifeless his eyes were to her.

_ ‘Beet, I still hate you for all you’ve done...but you don’t deserve this!’  _ She pushed Beet aside and ran towards Olive and drew her blade. 

“Breath of Flame! Second For-” Yuri froze as she felt her body stop in place. “What?” 

“You think it’s that easy to get to me? Think again!” Olive moved her fingers as Beet’s body rushed towards Yuri. Just as Beet’s blade rushed towards Yuri, a loud thunderclap shot through the lab as Sonia sliced Yuri free.

“Sonia?” Yuri watched as she stood in front of Yuri.

“Be more careful of your attacks. She can control anything as long as we are near that witch.” Sonia drew her blade and pointed it at Olive.

“I’ll send you back to the dark pits where you came!”


	51. Glimmer of Light

“So, it looks like my little ruse is over!” Raihan grinned as Kabu shook his head at him.

“You were such a powerful asset to the Demon Slayer Corps...why, Raihan?” Raihan laughed and shrugged at him.

“You say that I am, but I was always second to Leon. No matter what I tried, I’d always fall way behind him. Seeing that stupid smiling face of his made me sick, I had to get an edge over him.”

“And what? Throw away your humanity and downright killing him? I thought you two were friends?” Kabu pointed his katana at Raihan, who began to cackle.

“Friends? Please, everyone knows that sort of thinking gets people killed. You’ve seen it in your years.” Raihan covered his eyes and looked to the ground. “Getting too attached to others, just to see them die for a worthless cause.” He then looked at Masaru, who glared at him. “And what about you, boy? I bet you have a lot to say to me since you knew who I was.” Kabu stared at Masaru and stared at the boy.

“Masaru, did you know?” The boy stared at Kabu and nodded.

“I don’t know…”

“What do you mean?” Kabu then turned his head towards Raihan, who laughed at him.

“Oh, man, this is rich! Don’t you guys know that demons can tell each other apart? We all share the same blood as our mother, Olive.” Kabu walked over to Masaru and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Masa, is it true that you could tell that Raihan was a demon?” Masaru looked up at Kabu and shook his head.

“Papa, I didn’t know!” Just then, a giant claw lashed out and slammed into Kabu’s body, sending him flying back. “Papa!” Masaru turned around and ran towards Raihan, who brought out his katana.

“Trying to fight me barehanded?” Masaru glared and dodged a slash and punched Raihan across the face. He turned his head back and smiled at the boy. “Still soft as ever!” He kneed Masaru in the stomach and slashed him across the chest. Masaru fell back and coughed as the cut burned his flesh.

“You, bad man, Raihan…”

“Me? The bad man? What makes you say that?”

“You killed, Mister Leon...you hurt, Hop!” Raihan laughed and kicked Masaru down.

“Please, that’s nothing compared to what humans do on a day to day basis. The fight over stupid things, they wage war on each other and cause nothing but pain and suffering to each other. They do horrible and unspeakable things to one and another, and for what? What do they have to gain? Why do you keep on fighting alongside them, Masaru? Am I really just the ‘bad man?’” Just then, a burst of flame shot out towards Raihan, who lifted his sword in time to deflect the fire.

“You leave my son alone!” Kabu ran toward Raihan and clashed with the demon, pushing him back a few meters.

“Son? You don’t have kids? Unless…” Raihan smiled at Masaru and shook his head. “Kabu, you sly dog! I didn’t think you’d do this again!”

“What?” Masaru wiped his face from his blood and stared at Kabu, “What does he mean, Papa?”

“Nothing, Masaru...he’s just trying to get into your head.” Kabu stared back at Raihan, who cackled at the older man.

“Nothing? What do you mean? If I recalled a few years ago, you took on more kids like those two and claimed them as your children too! What? Are these the newest model? Pathetic.” Masaru stood up and looked towards Kabu.

“Is that, true, Kabu?” Masaru’s voice faltered as he spoke to him.

“Masa, it’s true that I did adopt some kids a few years ago, but you and Yuri are different!”

“Are you gonna replace Yuri and me if we die too?” Kabu bit his lip and pushed Raihan back. Masaru shook his head and stomped his foot in anger. “ANSWER ME!”

“Masaru, you know that I love you both! The reason why I took you and Yuri in, cause I knew that you both would go places. I had faith in you.” Kabu walked towards Masaru and crouched down. “You are the sun that shines on me and brightens my day.” 

“You mean that, Papa?” Kabu nodded and smiled at Masaru. 

“Of course I do-” Just then, Kabu froze as a blade stabbed him through the side.

“Papa!” Masaru screamed as Kabu gripped his wound and spat out blood and glared at Raihan.   
  


“You dirty bastard.” Masaru held up Kabu and stared at him.

“Papa, are you gonna-” His voice whimpered as he began to tear up.

“Masa, I’ll be okay...he didn’t get anywhere vital…” Kabu smiled as blood fell from his mouth. Raihan laughed and licked the blood from his blade and smiled at Kabu.

“Blood of a man that aged well from many battles and hardships...killing you is gonna be a treat!” He lifted his blade and thrust it towards Kabu.

“No!” Masaru slammed his body into Raihan, sending him flying as his sword fell to the ground. “Papa will not die!” 

“Masa?” Kabu coughed and wheezed as Masaru lifted him in his arms and carried him to a nearby rock to lean on.

“Stay, I’ll fight!” 

“No! You’re not strong enough to take him on your own!” Kabu pleaded, but Masaru smiled and held out his pinky.

“Papa, I promise I’ll be okay!” Kabu was stunned at Masaru’s words. “Papa.”

“Huh?” The older man’s eyes snapped back as Masaru held up his finger.

“You promise too!” Kabu smiled and slowly brought his finger to Masaru’s pinky and shook it.

“Okay, I promise.” Masaru nodded and turned towards Raihan, who rushed towards him.

“You cheeky little!” Masaru took a stance and thrust his palm forward, stopping Raihan’s hand in front of him. “Why not sit back and let me kill your Papa!” Raihan smashed his head into Masaru’s forehead, causing the boy to stumble and bleed. Raihan rushed towards Kabu and barred his fangs at the older man.

“Papa!” Masaru shook his head and grabbed Raihan’s leg causing him to trip.

“Not bad!” Raihan kicked Masaru’s face, but the boy held on. “Let go!” Masaru glared at him and pulled at his leg, slowly lifting Raihan into the air.

“Leave him alone!” Masaru threw Raihan into a tree and dashed towards him. As Raihan impacted the tree, he saw Masaru fly towards him; fist in the air. Suddenly Masaru’s eye began to pulse as the boy winced and fell to the ground. He rolled around as it started to sting and cloud his vision.

“Masaru!” Kabu watched as the boy cried out in pain.  _ ‘Oh, no!’  _ He thought.  _ ‘The scar is hurting him again!’  _ Raihan cracked his neck and picked up his katana and slashed at Masaru’s chest.

“Pathetic...you could’ve taken my blood when you had the chance and accept it...then you would’ve been taken away to Rose and not have to suffer like this...but.” He stabbed Masaru’s shoulder and laughed as the boy cried out in pain from under him. Masaru slowly reached up and tried to remove the blade from his shoulder, but Raihan forced it down.

“Please...stop…” Masaru cried as the pain inflicted on him was immeasurable.

“Stop? No, I don’t plan on it...I’ll see to it that everyone you know and love will die just like Leon.” Raihan lowered his head and grabbed Masaru’s neck and began to choke him. “Relax...It won’t kill you...but it will numb the pain for what I’m about to do to you and your family.” Masaru coughed as he slowly began to lose air. His vision faded as his ears rang, drowning out the cries from Kabu.

_ ‘Yuri...I’m sorry, again…’  _ Just then, a bright flash of light bounced around the trees, and a figure slashed at Raihan’s arm, slicing it clean off. Masaru coughed as he rolled around and sat up to see a purple haori. “Hop?” He began to whimper as Hop smiled and looked back behind him.

“Hey, Masaru...sorry I’m late! I had to do some thinking to myself!” 


	52. Battle of Rivals

Masaru slowly stood up as Hop stared at Raihan. “Hop? Why are you here?”

“It’s because I’m an idiot. An idiot in love who hurt his friend. Masaru, I know you probably hate me for lashing out at you like that, and Lee should be ashamed for what I did, but.” He stared at Raihan, who grinned at him. “But he should be even more ashamed at the person in front of me, Raihan! Why did you kill him?” Hop pointed his newly acquired katana at the demon who scoffed back at him.

“You should know why! I was always falling behind that man, always an afterthought when it comes to important matters! You should know how that feels, Hop!” Hop tightened his grip on the katana and shook his head.

“You’re right about that. I was always just second to Lee. I’ve had it a lot worse than you. Being a Pillar’s brother and all!” Raihan nodded and smiled at Hop.

“Then you understand why I had to kill him, right? It was the only way for me to reach the top!” Raihan walked forward and placed his hand on Hop’s shoulder. “I had to, for his own sake, he was fighting a pointless battle, and he was going to die anyway. I just quickened his dea-” Just then, Raihan’s hand was sliced clean off by Hop. Raihan lurched back as the cut burned his skin. Hop glared at Raihan and shook his head.

“You just don’t get it, do you, Raihan? It was true that I hated the unobtainable expectations put on me. But did that drive me to want to take the easy way out and try to kill Lee? No, it didn’t. Because unlike you, I wanted to try my hardest to be strong my own way, and I think I found it.” Hop looked back at Kabu and Masaru and shot a smile at them. 

“You’re just like, Leon then. You people make me sick!” Raihan lunged after Hop and clashed his claw onto Hop’s katana. “All this comrade stuff, don’t you realize that they will die? I’ve seen children like you think the same way! Why not live forever and become a demon?” 

“How misguided can you be, Mister Raihan?” Hop shook his head and raised his voice. “Losing your humanity over a fight for power? You’re just as bad, if not worse than the humans you keep looking down on! I can’t let that happen, not when I still have people I want to protect!” Hop pushed back Raihan and pointed his katana at him.

“It’s my duty as a Demon Slayer to fight off demons who are a threat to the human race. And to protect those in need, even it means laying my life on the line.” Raihan scowled and charged towards Hop.

“So be it! I’ll kill you the way I killed Leon!” Raihan jumped towards Hop, who readied his katana, but suddenly he fell back as Masaru kicked him away.

“Masa?” Hop watched as Masaru took Hop’s hand and smiled at him.

“Hop, good boy, again!” Hop laughed and blushed as he held Masaru’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m a good boy, an idiot, but a good boy!” Both boys stared in each other’s eyes as the moon shined below them. Hop held up his hand and touched Masaru’s scar, slowly brushing his finger over it as the boy closed his eyes and smiled at him. “Masaru, I’m so sorry for doing this to you. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay, Hop. I forgive you.” 

“Really?” Masaru nodded at Hop as his grip tightened on Hop’s hand.

“Yeah, Hop was angry and sad that Leon died, but I know Hop, is kind and caring, he didn’t mean it when he hit Masa.” Masaru grinned, showing off his teeth to Hop, who began to tear up.

“Masaru, you’re gonna make me cry.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Did you get sad again?” Masaru waved his arms around and tried to brush Hop’s tears, but the taller boy shook his head and laughed.

“No, no, it’s fine! It’s a happy kind of crying. I’m glad that you forgave me.” Just then, Hop turned towards Raihan, who rushed towards the pair.

“How cute! A couple of lovebirds, why not die together since you want to be together so much!” Masaru jumped back as Hop took a deep breath.

“Breath of Light. First Form!-” Hop swung his blade forward as a bright flash shot across the forest. “Blinding light!” Raihan winced as the light from Hop’s katana shined on his face.

“This thing again? Please, how childish. Someone can just close their eyes and-” Just then, Raihan screamed as the light started to burn his flesh. He fell to the ground and rolled around. “The light it burns me!”

“Whoa, it’s never done that?” Hop looked down at his brother’s blade and smiled as it shimmered in the moonlight. “Is this because of Lee’s blade?” He swung it and looked at Masaru, who appeared from behind Hop’s haori. “What are you doing back there?”

“The light hurts.”

“Oh, right, I’ll try to be more careful.” Just then, Masaru grabbed Hop from behind and pulled him back as Raihan smashed the ground near them.

“Hop, be careful!” Masaru charged towards Raihan and punched him across the face. He then started to hit him repeatedly as Raihan tried to defend himself.

“You, little!” His hand extended into a blade and thrust it towards Masaru.

“Masa, duck!” Masaru watched as Hop ran forward and deflected the blade and sliced the hand clean off. He then grinned at Raihan, who angrily growled at him and grabbed his face with his free hand.

“Hop!” Masaru shouted but was kicked away by Raihan.

“You sit back, Masa, and let me have my fun in killing your boyfriend!” He slowly began to squeeze Hop’s head as he cried out. Hop then gritted his teeth as he reached for his katana.

“Don’t call my boyfriend that!” Hop quickly sliced Raihan’s arm and jumped down as Raihan fell back.

“Curse that new blade of yours.” Raihan shook his arm and ran towards Hop and punched him in the gut. Hop flew back towards a tree, but Masaru jumped in the way and caught him before hitting it.

“Thanks, Masa.” 

“You’re welcome...Hop…” Masaru set him down and blushed as he looked away.

“You okay?” Hop tilted his head as he touched the boy’s forehead.

“I’m...fine...Hop.” 

“Enough of this!” Raihan threw off his robe to reveal that his body was covered in scales. “I’ll be sure to tear you limb from limb, and I’ll start with you!” He turned towards Kabu, who tried to stand up. Raihan got on all fours and ran towards the Pillar. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Hop dashed toward Raihan and slashed at his body, but the katana bounced off with ease. “What?” Just then, Raihan grabbed him and tossed him aside. Hop flew back and slammed into a nearby tree.

“Hop!” Masaru glared at Raihan and ran towards him and tackled him. “Don’t kill, my Papa!” He pleaded as he pushed Raihan back.

“You think I’m going to listen to you?” He kneed Masaru in the stomach and slammed his fist into the boy’s back. “You’re just a little speck that thinks he can change back to the weak human he was.” Raihan kicked Masaru repeatedly and stared at him as the boy struggled to stand. “You’re weak, just like the rest of them.”

“No, Masaru isn’t weak....” The boy coughed up blood as he stood up. “Raihan is weak for wanting more power from demons!”

“What? Don’t make me laugh! I’m the weak one for wanting to become a demon? How funny!” Raihan threw a fist towards Masaru, but the boy caught it with ease and pushed him back.

“Masaru has people he wants to protect! That’s what makes me stronger! I love Yuri, I love Kabu, and I love Hop too!” Masaru then smashed his forehead into Raihan and punched him square across the face. He then grunted as he sent Raihan flying back towards a rock. He then ran towards Raihan’s body and picked him up by his hands. “Raihan, a bad man!” He then threw him into the ground, causing a large crater to form from the impact. Masaru panted as he saw Raihan unconscious. 

“Masa, are you okay?” Kabu shouted as the boy ran towards him.

“Papa! You okay?” Kabu nodded and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Yeah, I’m okay. That was some fighting.” Kabu’s face froze as he saw Raihan appear from behind him. “Ook out!” Kabu jumped towards Masaru as the blade stabbed through Kabu’s arm, cutting it off.

“Papa?” Masaru watched in horror as Kabu screamed out in pain from the wound. Kabu looked up at Masaru and touched his cheek with a bloody hand.

“Run, son...please.” Masaru froze as Raihan grabbed the boy’s neck and threw him onto the ground.

“It’s too late for you now!” Raihan held the blade to Masaru’s throat and looked up at Kabu. “See what happens when you get too attached, now you get to sit back and watch your precious son die!”

“NO!” Kabu shouted as Riahan went to stab Masaru.

“Say your prayers! Kid-” Just then, he saw the trees fall from around him. “Why is the ground upside down?” Hop walked over and sheathed his katana and frowned at Raihan.

“I hope you find peace within yourself, Raihan.” Raihan looked over and saw that his body was burning away.

“No, this can’t be? I can’t die now!” He glared at Hop and flailed his head around as it slowly burned away his flesh. “How can someone like you kill me? This can’t be-” Suddenly, Raihan saw something appear behind Hop as he slowly burned away. “Leon?” 

Leon’s image shook his head at Raihan and held his hand out in pity. Raihan laughed and closed his eyes as a single tear fell down his face.

“Heh, even in death, you always seem to forgive people easily...you’re just like everyone else...maybe I too was clouded by my jealousy...I hope we can meet again...Leon.” With that, Raihan’s body completely disappeared from view.

“May your spirit find peace, mister Raihan.” Hop clapped his hands and prayed.

“Papa!” Masaru’s voice cut through the silence as Kabu coughed and sat up.

“I’m okay, don’t worry about me.” Just then, a nearby crow called out towards them.

“Attention attention! Sonia, Piers, Mary, and Yuri have engaged with Lady Olive! Chances of survival are low!” Masaru stared at the crow and looked back at Hop.

“Hop, we have to go!”

“But what about Kabu?” Hop lifted the Pillar in his arms as he tightened the robe to stop the bleeding.

“I’ll be fine, kids. Just go on without me.”

“Not a chance, let me take you to the medical team. Masaru, go save your sister.”

“Are you sure?” Masaru touched Hop’s hand, who nodded back at him.

“Yeah, I’ll join in a bit. Just be careful-” Suddenly, he was interrupted by a kiss on the lips by Masaru, who blushed and hugged them.

“I’ll be back, okay?” Masaru ran towards Yuri, leaving Hop and Kabu behind.

“Okay, see you.” Hop touched his lips and smiled as Kabu laughed at him.

“Young love...come on Hop. The sooner you get me fixed up, the sooner you get to see Masaru.”

“Right, let’s go!” Hop walked Kabu out of the forest and looked back at Masaru’s red haori.  _ ‘Be safe.’ _


	53. Kirin

Yuri rolled out of the way as Olive slashed the walls with her threads. “Is she crazy? She’s destroying her research!” Yuri dodged as rocks and glass crashed through the caves.

“That’s what she plans on doing!” Sonia deflected the threads as they grazed across her katana. “Piers, if we continue fighting here, she’s going to go out and cave everything in! We have to take her outside!”

“Easier said than done! We can’t lure her; we need to force her back.” Piers slashed at a nearby falling rock and stared at Olive and Beet. “There’s also the problem with her puppet of hers.”

“He’s not a puppet! He’s still human!” Yuri shouted as Piers shook his head.

“Listen, he ain’t human no more. Whatever happened to him, he’s already long gone by now.” Yuri bit her lip and stared at the ground.

_ ‘You poor bastard…’  _

“Yuri, watch out!” Mary shouted as Yuri looked up and deflected a blow from Beet. She then jumped back and winced as she hit the wall behind her.

“How are we supposed to force them out?” Yuri looked towards Sonia, who smirked at Olive.

“I have a way. Mind keeping Beet busy?”

“He seems pretty busy already, but I’ll do my best.” 

“Good, this will only take a second.” Sonia closed her eyes and took a small breath.

“Breath of Lightning. Second Form: Flying-” Suddenly she disappeared as the threads crashed towards her position.

“Sonia?” Yuri looked on and saw a blue light appear behind Olive, who laughed and looked behind her.

“Who would I have thought I’d get to meet the infamous Sonia.” Olive grinned as Sonia stood behind her. “There have been tales from my children about an orange-haired maiden who possessed the breath of lighting. The only thing they would see is a flash of blue before their death. Others who survive bear witness to the woman’s face. Something scary beyond any demon they have ever met before. There’s a name they have given you based on these qualities: Kirin!”

“Good to know I’m pretty famous around here.” Sonia turned back around and slashed away the threads that came towards her. “You haven’t aged a bit since I last saw you.”

“And it also looks that innocent girl I saw all those many years ago when I murdered your father in front of her is long gone.” Olive’s nails extended as she rushed towards Sonia, who shook her head and clashed her katana against Olive’s nails.

“She’s still here; she just went up and grew stronger as a person!” Sonia kicked Olive away and jumped back as the threads surrounded her. 

“Let’s see who’s faster, you? Or your death!” Olive laughed as the threads formed into a net and moved towards Sonia.

“Watch out!” Yuri shouted, but just as she blinked, Sonia was already behind Olive once again. “Whoa, she is fast!”

“Hmmph, you act like you’ve never seen her like this.” Piers crossed his arms and shook his head. “It’s annoying, but she’s really good at what she does.”

“You’re just jealous that you haven’t gotten a cool nickname yet, have you, brother.” Mary placed a hand over her mouth and snickered as Piers blushed at her.  
  
“First of all, I can’t believe you’re doing this to your own flesh and blood, and Second, watch out!” Piers parried Beet’s blade and pushed him back as the boy pressed the attack. Beet then turned around and ran towards Sonia. “Yuri, stop him!”

“Right!” Yuri ran towards Beet and clashed against his katana with her own. “Beet, I’m not sure if you’re in there, but I hope you can find some regret in your actions.” She saw a small tear coming out of his eye as she pushed him back. He lifted his blade and struck down as Yuri backed away. “Mary, now!”

“Okay!” Mary jumped up and slashed the threads loose causing Beet’s body to fall to the ground. “He’s free, let’s get moving!” Mary looked over at Piers, who picked up Beet’s body and grimaced at it.

“This boy has been through so much. It’s hard to believe he’s barely alive.” 

“Well it’s better than being her puppet, let’s move out of here, Sonia! We got em!” Yuri shouted as the trio ran towards the exit.

“You think you can force me outside? You’ll have to do better than that!” Olive turned around and gasped as Sonia held a vial of red liquid. “When did you?”

“Oh, don’t you remember? I’m the fastest Pillar to exists; it was child’s play to dodge through your threads and take a good sample of this.” Sonia grinned as she ran towards the exit.

“You, bitch! Come back here with my blood! I won’t let you kill off my children!” Olive darted around the caves and rushed towards Sonia, who dodged and weaved around the demon’s attacks.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that!” Sonia kicked Olive’s face away and laughed as she saw the demon’s face turn red in anger. “Lady, Olive, your face looks terrifying; it’s not a good look for you.”

“I’ll tear you limb from limb and put you back together just like I did to that child!” Olive barred her fangs and jumped towards Sonia, who readied her katana. As her teeth slid across Sonia’s katana, more threads came around and slashed through Sonia’s haori. 

Sonia gritted her teeth and sent a jolt of electricity through her katana, sending Olive flying back. Sonia quickly stood up and panted as her arm began to bleed. “Gotta keep moving!” She watched as Olive sat up and continued her pursuit.

“Come back here!” Olive crashed towards Sonia, and they tumbled around out of the hole and into the forest. “You can’t run anymore!” She then looked up at the moon and gritted her teeth as Sonia laughed at her.

“You’re right, I can’t run anymore, but I can still fight!” Sonia pushed Olive back and slashed her body, causing the demon to fall back. “Back me up, guys!”

“Right! Let’s go, Mary!” Yuri took Mary’s hand and looked back at Piers. “You gonna sit this one out, or are you going to help us?”

“Please, I think you guys have this all hand-” Just then, a blade stabbed through his stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

“Piers!” Mary watched as Beet appeared from behind Piers with blood over his face. Mary grabbed her katana and rushed towards Beet. “You bastard!”

“Mary, wait!” Yuri watched as Mary clashed with Beet. Her eyes were full of fury and rage. “I don’t understand, he should’ve been free, I don’t.” Just then, Yuri saw a glimmer of metal coming from Beet’s body. 

_ ‘Impossible, there’s no way she had time to reattach the strings? I have to warn, Sonia-’  _ Just as Yuri turned around she felt the threads pierce her body.

She screamed and as the threads flung her around and onto the ground.  _ ‘Shit, I was too careless!’  _ Yuri sat up as she tried to look for the threads that moved around her. “It’s too dark out; I can’t see them!”

“Yuri!” Sonia looked back and tried to run towards her, but Olive’s claws pushed her back.

“Sit back and watch helplessly as I kill another who you couldn’t protect!” Olive moved her fingers, and the threads wrapped around Yuri’s body, holding her up.

“Yuri!” Sonia shouted, but she was pushed back by Olive’s claw and was tossed aside and against a tree. She sat up and tried to move but cried out when another thread struck her leg and pinned her to the ground. “Yuri, get out of there!”

“I can’t!” Yuri tried to move her body, but the threads tightened with every motion she did. “Mary, I need some help!” She looked back as Mary continued to fight Beet. 

“Say goodbye, girl!” Yuri watched as Olive’s claw came towards her face.

“Yuri!” A voice called out as a flash of red darted around and grabbed Olive’s arm and tossed her away. The girl laughed and shook her head as Masaru wiped his hands and turned to face his sister.

“Took you long enough!” He flashed a smile at her and puffed out his chest.

“Masaru is here!”


	54. Cursed Blood

“Masaru, can you get me down?” Yuri laughed as her brother ran towards her.

“You okay?” He jumped up and tried to pull at the threads to set her free carefully.

“Well, let’s see, Mary is out trying to fight a puppet of the kid who basically betrayed us, Ms. Sonia is kind of tied down, and I’m just hanging around! So normal stuff!” Masaru giggled as he snapped the threads and set his sister down.

“All done!” He smiled as he ran towards Sonia and looked at her leg. “I’ll break it off, Sonia!”

“No need, I got this.” She took out her katana and sliced the thread, and winced as she slowly stood up from the pain. 

“Sonia, okay?” Masaru stood next to her as Olive raced towards them.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. But we need to make sure Mary is okay; she needs help!”

“I’ll go!” Yuri threw off her torn haori and grabbed her katana. “I’ll join you guys in a bit.” She ran towards Mary as Masaru looked up at Sonia.

“Sonia, strong?” She put her hands on her hips and scoffed.

“Of course, I’m strong! I’m a pillar, kid!” She squeezed his cheeks, causing him to squirm.

“Sonia! It hurts!” He whined as she laughed at him.

“Sorry, for a demon, you’re kind of adorable looking! I can see why Hop likes you so much!”

“Hop said stuff about me?” He blushed as she grinned at him.

“Not really, but I can see it in his eyes and mannerisms. Trust me, I’ve watched how you two look at each other. Who know Hop had it out for someone so adorable!” 

“Sonia, no!” Masaru blushed harder and covered his ears and shook his head. Just then, he pushed Sonia out of the way as Olive’s nails slammed towards them.

“Looks like one of my traitorous children has decided to join the fray. Masaru, darling, why don’t you come fight alongside me? I was the one who gave you this beautiful gift.” Sonia stood in front of Masaru and pointed her katana at her.

“Masaru isn’t going anywhere with you! We are going to take this blood and cure him and cure as may demon’s we can!” Olive laughed and sharped her nails.

“Then I’ll have to kill you!” She jumped towards Sonia, who readied her katana. Sonia slashed the claws away from her and watched as Masaru ran towards Olive. The demon growled and sent her threads spiraling towards Masaru. He grinned and spun around, and effortlessly dodged the threads. Sonia watched as Masaru didn’t waste a single muscle as he was practically dancing around. 

“Wow, that is some impressive speed he has there.” She focused her eyes on Olive who kept glaring at Masaru,

_ ‘She’s watching him...waiting,’  _ Sonia pulled out her katana and dashed towards the demon and slashed her hand clean off. 

“You bitch!” Olive glared at Sonia, who shook her head.

“You need to learn to watch your opponents.” Sonia then turned around and slashed the threads into pieces and slashed Olive’s body away. “Good work Masaru, you’re pretty fast for a little guy.” 

“Masaru, very fast now!” The boy giggled as he stretched his legs and ran towards Olive, who quickly grew her arm back and pulled her arm forward and laughed.  
  
“Better watch out!” Masaru looked around him and saw the threads coming towards him.

“Masaru, duck,” Sonia took a small breath and crouched forward. “Breath of Lighting. Third form: Dancing current!” Sonia glared at Olive and appeared behind Masaru and slashed around him, sending shockwaves of blue electricity with every slash, destroying the threads.

“Sonia fast too! Just like Masa!” The boy giggled as the Pillar laughed.

“I’m tons faster than you’ll ever be, but that doesn’t sound like a bad idea, actually.”

“What?” Masaru tilted his head as she shook hers.

“I’ll tell you later when you’re cured!” She then grabbed him by the robe and pulled him away as Olive punched the ground.

“You two are being a massive thorn on my side!” She fixed her hair. She looked towards Beet, who flew past her and slammed into a tree.

“Looks like your puppet has been put down!” Yuri and Mary ran towards Sonia and Masaru and faced Olive. “Face it; you’re surrounded!” Olive gritted her teeth and snarled at the group.

“My, my having trouble with the little ones, Lady Olive?” A voice called out towards them as Yuri turned her head and saw Rose sitting on a tree.

“Doctor Rose?” She fixed her hair and glared at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m disappointed in you. I left you at the lab cause I believed you could handle them.” Rose shook his head and jumped down as Olive fell to her knees.

“No! I can handle them! Just give me another chance!” Rose looked up at the moon and smiled.

“Do you know it’s a full moon out right now? Such a beautiful thing. If only the dreaded sun didn’t wash away that beautiful thing, then all those demons can run around and be free.”

“Why are you doing this anyway? What’s your goal?” Yuri watched as Rose walked towards Olive and slashed her arm, causing her blood to run down.

“I plan on making the ultimate race of super beings and control them using Olive as a basis for my studies! There was one last key figure!” He pointed at Masaru and smiled at him.

“Me?” Masaru grabbed onto Sonia’s haori and watched as Rose nodded.

“Yes, it seems Masaru’s blood is what we need to strengthen the demon’s abilities! He’s currently the strongest demon we have!” Rose suddenly ran forward and grabbed Masaru by the head and lifted him up.

“Masaru!” Yuri watched as Rose turned towards her.

“You won’t need him anymore. Why not sit back and let me show you the true power of what he can really do!” Rose held him to Olive, who stood up and stabbed Masaru with her nails. Masaru cried out as Olive began absorbing his blood.

“Let him go!” Yuri ran towards her brother, but she was smacked away by Rose. She watched as Masaru’s body began to shrink to his kid size form and fall limp.

“Hmm, interesting.” Rose tossed Masaru’s body aside and laughed as the boy slowly sat up and panted.

“Masa!” Yuri ran to her brother, who tried to grow back to his teen size but winced as he fell back.

“I can’t change back, Yuri.” He looked at his hands and looked up at Rose and Oleana.

“What’s wrong?” Sonia asked as Rose laughed at her.

“Olive just mixed his blood with hers...now she’s much stronger than before!” Rose laughed as Olive’s hair grew longer, her body getting more twisted and contorted as she screamed out in pain. Rose smiled wide and began to tear up.

“It’s so beautiful! Now, tear them limb from limb, my pet!” Olive roared and looked down at Rose and smiled at him.

“I crave human blood, and the best candidate is you!” She grabbed Rose by the waist and laughed.

“Wait! I created you! You can’t do this!” Sonia covered Masaru and Yuri’s eyes as Rose screamed out as Olive was eating him. Yuri covered her ears and shook her head and bit her lip.

_ ‘This can’t be real...he just got eaten!’  _ Yuri watched as Olive’s mouth dripped in blood and roared towards the group.

“It’s time for me to feast on your flesh and blood!”


	55. A Broken Promise

“Get back!” Sonia shouted as she lifted Masaru into her arms and pulled him away from Olive’s arms. Sonia watched as the demon’s pale boney arms smashed the trees around her. 

“Sonia, is Masaru okay?” Yuri called out to her brother, who looked at the ground. Sonia set him down as he fell to the ground.

“Masa, can’t change back...he- I’m useless.” The boy began to whimper as Sonia crouched down to him.

“Kid, don’t be like that…” Suddenly Sonia froze as Olive loomed over them.

“I got you now!” Olive slammed her arm towards the Pillar, who blocked it in time with her katana. She gritted her teeth as the demon pressed down on her.

“Shit, she’s a lot stronger now! Masaru, get out of here!” Sonia slashed the arm back and kicked Olive across the face. She flinched when Olive turned her head and grabbed her by the leg.

“Nice try, Kirin!” She sharpened her claws and pointed it towards Sonia’s face. “I’ll skewer you and eat you just like I did the Doctor!” 

“Breath of Flame, Fourth Form: WildFlower!” A burst of flame shot out towards Olive’s face, causing her to drop Sonia.

“You brat!” Olive rushed over towards Yuri and clawed the ground. Yuri smiled and jumped on the demon’s arm and ran up behind her.

“Breath of Flame, Second Form: Blooming Glory!” She danced around and slashed Olive’s back, causing the demon to fall on her face. Yuri sheathed her katana and ran towards Masaru. “Masa, are you okay?”

“No! I’m small again!” Masaru held up his tiny hands and touched his sister’s face.

“So, adorable-” Yuri giggled but immediately bit her lip as Masaru glared at her. “I mean, yeah, I know, buddy, but we have to get you out of here; it’s not safe!”

“I want to help!” Masaru stood up but fell over as he began to pant and sweat from exhaustion.

“You’re too tired to do anything! Come on!” Yuri picked him up from his back and carried him in her arms and ran with Sonia towards Mary.

“You guys, okay?” Mary asked as Yuri set Masaru down.

“I guess, but there’s the matter of stopping Olive. If she gets out and devours more people, she will be too powerful to stop! We have to kill her now or stall enough till the sun comes up, but even then, Masaru will be in danger if we don’t get him into cover.” Yuri stared at her brother, who leaned against the tree and panted as he looked back at her.

“I still have the blood sample, but it’s useless to us in its current state.” Sonia held up the vial and placed it back into her satchel. “I’ve sent word to the medical team to meet us at the manor, but they won’t be here until the sun comes up.” Sonia stared at Olive, who stood up and faced them. 

“So our only option is to stall or kill her,” Mary said while she crossed her arms.

“We have no choice; I’m counting on you girls to protect Masaru.”

“Sonia, let us help!” Yuri stepped forward, but Sonia held her hand out in front of her.

“We don’t want any more kids sacrificing themselves for us. I’ll take her on. If I die trying, just promise that you will find somewhere safe to go.” Sonia rushed towards Olive and clashed against the demon’s claw, sending a massive shockwave of sound around them.

“Yuri, I know what you’re thinking.” Mary placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. “You want to go against her orders and fight alongside her, don’t you?”

“You know me so well.” Yuri laughed as Mary pulled out her katana.

“I’m gonna make Olive pay for what she did to my brother!”

  
  
  


“Quit acting like I’m dead, you idiot.” Piers sat up and leaned against a tree as his sister ran towards him.

“Piers! You’re okay!” Mary hugged him tightly as the Pillar groaned.

“Okay, isn’t something I’d say I’m feeling. Alive, yes. Okay? Not so much.” He winced and stared at his wound and shook his head. “That damn witch caught me off guard, what’s going on with her?” He pointed at Olive as she was fighting Sonia. He looked down at Masaru and jumped back as the boy smiled at him. “Is this that demon kid?”

“Yeah, Olive absorbed a lot of Masaru’s blood, and now he can’t change into his teen size for some reason.” Yuri crossed her arms and sighed as Masaru tried to stand again but fell on his face.

“Don’t forget that she ate Rose too.” Mary lifted Masaru and sat him down on the tree to prop himself up.

“Wait, she ate her creator?” Piers’ jaw dropped as the girls nodded at him. “That’s pretty gruesome of her.”

“We have to stop her before she can devour more people! Piers, do you mind watching Masaru for us while we help Sonia?” Yuri looked at Mary, who nodded back at her and ran towards the other Pillar.

“Wait, you want me to babysit? I didn’t ask for this!” Piers groaned as he stared at Masaru. “You’re lucky I can’t move much; otherwise, I’d leave you too.”

“Piers a bad man then.” Masaru stuck his tongue out at the pillar who scowled and grabbed his face.

“I’m a bad man? Excuse you! Didn’t your parents teach you to mind your manners?”

“My parents are dead, Piers…”

“Oh, right...my mistake, kid.” Piers watched as Masaru sighed and looked at his hands.

“I saw everything…” He began to whimper as he placed his face into his small hands. “They died because of me….but I couldn’t stop myself…” 

_ ‘And the kid is crying...great...how troublesome.’  _ Piers jumped as Masaru stopped crying and looked up at his sister.

“I want to help, Yuri and Hop, and Papa! But I can’t!” He punched the dirt and buried his face into his haori. Piers shook his head and sighed.

“You’re a demon, right? Don’t you need like blood to refuel? Why not take some of my blood?” Masaru looked up and shook his head.

“Papa said I shouldn’t drink the blood of humans...I made a promise that I wouldn’t. I’m scared of what might happen to me if I did.” Masaru jumped as Yuri crashed into a nearby tree and fell to the ground. “Yuri!”

“I’m okay, Masaru, just as long as you’re safe!” She stood up, only to be grabbed by Olive’s arm. Mary ran forward and stabbed Olive’s arm with her katana, causing the demon to let go of Yuri.

“You think you can stop me with this toothpick? Think again!” Olive slapped Mary away and laughed as she pulled the katana out. Mary sat up and smiled as her katana began to emit black smoke.

“Breath of Darkness. First Form: Eternal Night!” a large cloud of darkness swirled around Olive’s arm, squeezing her body and pulling it back and pinning her to the ground.

“What’s this?” Olive tried to move, but the darkness surrounding her held her down.”

“Nice work, Mary!” Yuri ran towards Olive and jumped into the air. “I’ll take you down!” Olive smiled and laughed.

“Not if I take you down first!” Suddenly threads flew from all directions and slashed through Yuri’s body, causing her to cough up blood as she landed onto the ground, bleeding heavily.

“Yuri!” Sonia ran towards her, but threads appeared in front of her and pierced through her body as well.

Masaru watched as Olive broke free of her bindings and stood over Yuri and Sonia’s body. “Which one to devour first?”

“Yuri, no!” Masaru tried crawling to his sister but was slapped away by Olive.

“I don’t need you anymore! You’re nothing more than a failed and worthless child who couldn’t do anything as a demon or a human! Just sit back and watch as your last bit of family is killed in front of you, once again!” Olive lifted Yuri by her hand and opened her jaw.

“Yuri!” Masaru cried out and locked eyes with his sister, who smiled back at him. Masaru then looked back at Piers and cried out. “PIERS GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!”

“Didn’t you say-”

“I DON’T CARE! JUST GIVE IT!” Piers nodded and slashed his arm with his katana and watched as Masaru drank his blood. The boy wiped his mouth and clutched his heart as he began to regain his energy. He cried out and glared at Olive as he grew back to normal.

_ ‘I’m sorry, Yuri...I did a bad thing.’  _ Masaru got on all fours and slammed his body into Olive and growled at her. His face full of fury and rage.


	56. The Promise

“Masa..?” Yuri looked up as she saw her brother going feral and attacking Olive. She felt a pair of arms lift her and carry her off towards Piers. 

“I gotcha Yuri.” Mary looked down and smiled as she rested her friend against the same tree that Piers sat on. The Pillar scowled and shook his head.

“You look awful.” 

“Oh shut it, Piers.” Yuri laughed as she sat up and watched Masaru.

“So, you decided to taste human blood finally! How does it feel, Masaru?” Olive laughed as the boy jumped around and punched her repeatedly across the face. “Yes, give in to your instincts like before!” She smacked him into the ground and prepared to stab him.

“Masaru!” Yuri tried to stand back up, but she was pulled back by Piers.

“Hold it! You don’t want to get attacked, too, now do you?” Yuri gritted her teeth and stared at Piers.

“It’s all your fault! Why did you give him your blood?”

“He panicked, and you were going to die! He did what he had to, to save all of us!” Yuri punched the tree and bit her lip as tears fell from her face.

_ ‘He broke a promise to save me...that idiot..but-’  _ She looked up as Masaru broke free from Olive and kicked her chin as he jumped back. He then ran towards her and jumped into the air.

“I have something for jumpy demons like you!” Olive waved her arm forward as her threads formed into a net in front of Masaru. It flew forward towards the boy who punched through it with ease. “What? How did he?-” Olive flew back as Masaru’s fist connected with her face. He rushed over to her and grabbed her neck and slammed her into the ground, creating a massive crater beneath them.

“Masaru is overpowering her...how? I knew he was strong, but this is unheard of.” Yuri stood up and gripped her katana as she saw Masaru loom over Olive.

“Demons feed off of human flesh and blood, didya forget?” Piers stretched and shook his head at the girl. “The type of humans a demon devours also affects how strong they grow.”

“Which means…” Yuri’s eyes widened as Piers nodded at her.

“Precisely, he only tasted a fraction of my blood, but even then, that was enough for him to end up like this...imagine what he’d be like if he say ate someone. I surmise that Olive would be the least of our worries if that were to happen.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Yuri rushed towards Masaru and pulled out her katana.

“Yuri, wait!” Sonia tried to stand but winced as she fell back onto the ground. “It’s too dangerous!”

“I know! But I made a promise to fight alongside Masaru no matter what!” She ran towards her brother and jumped back as he tried to punch her. “Masaru, it’s me! Yuri!” He growled and got on all fours and ran towards her.

“I hunger for human.” He laughed as he clawed at her.

“Masaru, I don’t want to fight you!” She dodged and weaved as Masaru furiously attacked her.

“Then that makes it easier for me to kill you both!” Olive appeared from behind and sharpened her claws towards them. 

“Lay, off! She’s mine!” Masaru growled and punched Olive into the ground and turned towards Yuri. He tackled her into the ground and barred his fangs at her.

“Masa! I won’t attack you!” She pushed him back with the handle of her katana as she began to cry out at him. “Please! I don’t want to kill you! You’re all I have left!” 

“Yuri….” She felt tears on her face as Masaru’s eyes started to cloud. 

“Masaru!” Just then, he coughed up blood and fell off of her as he clutched his chest. “Masa? What’s wrong?”

“Heart…hurts.” He rolled around and panted as he coughed up more blood and hugged his body.

“Masaru?” Yuri sat up as she saw her brother wither around in pain.

“Looks like his body is going into withdrawal!” Olive sat up and kicked Masaru to the ground. “You think you can just taste a Pillar’s blood and think you can handle the power? Pathetic!” She turned towards Yuri and stabbed her in the shoulder with her nails. “This girl has some strong blood; I can smell it!” Olive walked forward and bared her fangs as she pinned Yuri to the ground.

_ ‘Is this the end?’  _ Yuri shut her eyes and jumped as a katana smashed itself into Olive’s head, knocking her sideways.

“What?” Yuri looked over and saw Beet, who threw his katana at Olive. “Beet.” He stared at Yuri and shook his head as Olive impaled him with her nails and into the trees.

“How dare you attack me! I gave you power, and this is how you repay me?” She repeatedly stabbed him against the tree. Yuri gritted her teeth and slowly stood up as she gripped her katana.

_ ‘Beet you bastard...if this is your way to get me to forgive you, then you can forget it...but..’  _ She took a deep breath and took off running towards Olive.

“Breath…of...Flame. Second Form!” She clutched her chest as she ran forward.  _ ‘Shit, it hurts! But I have to keep moving! Keep going, even if it hurts!’  _ Olive turned around and frowned.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Olive shot threads towards Yuri and laughed. “Good luck getting through my wall!”

_ ‘Keep moving, Yuri!’  _ “Second Form: Blooming Glory!” She twirled her foot and slashed the threads that came towards her. 

“Go, Yuri!” Mary shouted as she pulled Sonia and Piers away from the battle.

_ ‘Everyone is counting on me, on us! I have to keep going!’  _ She winced as the threads sliced her body. Suddenly a tighter net came towards her.  _ ‘Shit, I can’t get through!’  _

Masaru sat up and shook his head.

_ ‘Yuri…’ _ He stood up and ran towards his sister. “Yuri!” He picked her up and threw her into the air, and smiled at her.

“Masaru! What are you doing?”

“WIN!” Masaru closed his eyes as his body got sliced by the threads. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground as Yuri bit her lip.

“Masa, you idiot!” She glared at Olive and took another breath.

“Breath of Flame, Third Form!” She slashed downward, creating a current of fire that spiraled upwards as she sliced Olive’s head off. “Evening Sun!” The flames shot upward and burned the air as Olive’s body fell to the ground.

“Yuri!” The girl looked up as she saw Hop with the medical team, running towards them.

“Hop!” She smiled as her friend hugged her. “You’re okay!”

“Not as okay as you! What happened?” He looked around and saw Masaru’s body and ran towards him. “Masa!” He held the boy up and shook his head. “Who did this to you? Speak to me, buddy!”

“He saved me from Olive’s attacks...he’s lost a lot of blood, but it’s okay! We still have the vial of her blood to help cure him!” She turned towards Sonia, who held it up.

“Yeah, I still have it-” Suddenly, the vial shattered by a single thread.

“No!” Yuri shouted as the glass and blood fell to the ground.

“HAHAHAA, Good luck finding a cure now!” Olive laughed as her body began to burn away slowly. Yuri shook her head as Olive’s blood burned away.


	57. Bond of Blood

“What do we do?” Hop held Masaru over his back and lifted him as he slowly grabbed Hop’s back. “There must be a way?” Yuri nodded and walked towards Olive and stared down at her body.

“We can get more of her blood! If I can just-” Suddenly, she heard Hop scream out as Masaru bit him on the shoulder. “HOP!”

“Masa, stop! What are you doing?” Hop fell to the ground as Masaru fell on top of him, gnawing at his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Masaru…” Hop felt his shoulder grow warm as Masaru’s teeth sank into him

“Masaru!” Yuri ran towards Hop, but he held up her hand.

“No! Get the sample...I’ll be okay!” Hop laughed as he held Masaru back. Yuri wiped her face as she tripped and walked towards Olive’s body.

“Okay, just calm down, Yuri! Focus!” Yuri shook her head as Hop’s screams filled her ears. “Wait, I don’t have anything to absorb the blood!” 

“Yuri!” She looked over, and a medical team ran over and brought her a syringe.

“Thank you, now go to Hop and be on standby! And don’t touch them!” She turned back towards Olive’s body and stabbed it with the syringe and began absorbing the blood.

“Got it! I got it!-” Suddenly the blood inside the vial began to burn away as Olive’s body disappeared. “No! NO!” She dropped the syringe and looked at Sonia. “Sonia, it’s all gone! What do I do?” Sonia sighed and stared at Masaru.

“Yuri, we have to stop him! I’m sorry, but we have no choice!”

“No! I won’t do it! I can’t!” Yuri fell to her knees as she held her katana.

“IF YOU DON’T HOP WILL BE EATEN! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? HE ALREADY HAS GONE FULL FERAL! THERE’S NOTHING WE CAN DO NOW!” Sonia raised her voice as a medic carried her. Yuri bit her lip as she slowly stood up.

“Yuri...it will be okay, just please don’t make him suffer.” Hop winced as Masaru bit him further. Yuri slowly walked towards him and cried as she pointed her katana at Masaru.

“Masaru, please don’t hate me for this!” She lifted it in the air and stared at her brother’s back. Her vision clouded from her tears as images of her brother’s smiling face appeared before her.

_ ‘Yuri. Yuri! Yuri!! You promise you’ll take me to see the sunflowers, right?’  _

“Yeah, I will.” She thrust the blade into her brother’s chest and held it as he let go of Hop and fell back. She jumped down at him and held her sword across his neck. He growled and scratched the air and glared at her as she began to cry. “Masaru, please don’t hate me for what I’m about to do…” Blood flew into the air and splattered across Yuri’s face as her katana connected. She opened her eyes and saw Masaru, holding up her katana with his bare hands, slowly pushing it back.

“Masaru?” Suddenly he began to cough and spit up more blood at her face as he clutched his chest. “Masa!” Yuri jumped off of her brother and watched as he rolled around and clawed at the ground.

“Yuri! Get out of there!” Hop shouted as Masaru tried to reach for his sister. She slowly brought her hand out and noticed that he held his pinky out for her.

“Masa?” She closed her hand and held out her pinky and connected it with his. “I’m here, buddy!” He slowly brought his hand to her face and smiled as his eyes darkened. “I’m sorry, Masaru…” She felt his hand go limp as the sun slowly began to rise.

“Yuri, is he?” Yuri nodded as Hop punched the ground and cried. “NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS! HE CAN’T BE GONE! I haven’t had the chance to say I love him!”

“You still can...come over here, and be with me for his final moments.” Yuri watched as Hop limped over and sat next to him. “Hey, Masaru, Hop is here!” She turned his head to face Hop, who smiled and grabbed his other hand.

“Masa, I’m sorry I never got to hear your real voice...and I’m sorry I never to take you out to the wonderful places I promised you. I hope you will find peace when you pass. I love you.” Hop wiped his tears as Yuri hugged him.

“Masa, it looks like you’ll be joining Mom and Dad now, but you can tell them of all the amazing adventures you went with us! And how you made new friends and new family...I’ll be sad that you won’t be here, but it’s okay, I have Hop and the others with me! And...and…” Yuri looked down as the sun rose and warmed her face. “Masaru, I’m sorry! I love you!” She broke down and cried as the sun shined on her….Olive’s body finally dissipated, leaving nothing but her white kimono. Sunflowers began to bloom as the sun shined on them. Slowly drifting in the calm wind.

“Yuri? Wait, look!” She looked over at Hop who stared down at Masaru

“What?-” She then saw the light shining on Masaru’s body. “Wait, but how? He’s a demon; he’s supposed to burn up!” She got down and slowly rested her ear to his chest.

“Masa?” She heard a small heartbeat as she touched his hand. She then began to whimper as his hand began to feel warm to her. “Masaru?” Her brother stirred and slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

“Morning, Yuri..!”


	58. Yuri and Masaru

Masaru slowly opened his eyes as he heard the murmurs of the medical team. He turned his head and slowly sat up. Milo turned his head and smiled at the boy.

“He’s waking up! Quick, notify Kabu!” The medical team ran around in a hurry as Masaru rubbed his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Milo sat down on the bed and ruffled Masaru’s hair. 

“Well, you’re back in Kabu’s manor! You took quite a bit of a nap there, young man!” 

“How long was I out?” Masaru moved his arm and noticed it was wrapped up with gauze. He touched his stomach and winced as he felt the bandages on his chest.

“Well-” Suddenly, the door slammed opened as Yuri ran towards Masaru and hugged him.

“Masaru!” Yuri pressed her face against her brother as tears fell from her eyes. “You’re finally awake!”

“Yuri? Is that you?” Masaru began to whimper as he stared at her. “Oh, gods...Yuri, I’m so sorry about everything!” She held his hand and shook her head as she dried her tears.

“I don’t care; I’m just glad you are alive, and well. How do you feel?” Masaru felt his chest looked around.

“I feel warm and relieved…I can breathe...wait.” He smiled wide as he stared at his sister. “Yuri, I can breathe! I’m cured!” He cried out as Yuri ruffled his hair and hugged him.

“I’m so happy! I guess becoming a demon helped cure you.”

“What happened to me exactly?” Milo walked up and shrugged.

“Well, it seems that once Olive died, her blood began to disappear within you.”

“But Olive died right when the sun came up; there’s no way Masa’s body could return to normal that quickly?” Yuri watched as Milo smiled.

“Well, I did some testing and found some interesting antibodies that could potentially help cure people of the demons!” Yuri then clapped her hands and gasped.

“That’s probably what Melony gave me! It may have helped Masaru!”

“We don’t know for sure, Yuri, but it’s a strong possibility.” Milo sat down on a chair and adjusted his robe. 

“Where is Melony anyway?” Milo shrugged as Mary and Piers walked inside. The Pillar sighed and stared at Yuri.

“They disappeared according to our scouts. We don’t know where to find them.” Mary sat down on Masaru’s bed and smiled at the siblings.

“We tried our best to look for them, but their home was empty with no trace left to be found; I’m sorry.” Yuri looked over at Masaru and ruffled his hair.

“I want to find them and thank them for helping us. It’s the least we can do.” Masaru gripped his blanket and looked up at his sister.

“How long was I out? The last thing I remember was tasting Pier’s blood, and I couldn’t control myself...but then I remember watching you defeat, Olive...and then I...oh, no-Hop!” Masaru clutched his head as he crawled out of bed.

“Masaru, wait!” Yuri caught her brother before he tumbled onto the floor. She shook her head as she held him. “You’re not a demon anymore; you should take things easy.”

“I don’t care; I need to see him!” He shouted as the door slowly slid open.

“Masaru!” The boy looked up and saw the familiar smiling face of an older man.

“Papa- I mean, Kabu!” Masaru’s eyes began to well up as he tried to walk to him.

“Here, Masa, use this.” Milo handed him a cane and helped the boy move to his guardian. Masaru smiled and slowly walked to Kabu and bit his lip.

“Kabu, is that you?” Kabu touched Masaru’s face and smiled as the boy cried.

“It is, you still have that spunky energy even when you were a demon. Your voice sounds so kind and gentle. I missed you so much.” Kabu hugged Masaru with one arm and cried on him.

“I missed you too...thank you for protecting Yuri and me…” Masaru buried his face into Kabu’s robe and quickly pulled away. “Wait, what happened to your arm?” Kabu stared at the blank space where his other arm stood and smirked.

“Oh, this? I lost it while fighting alongside, Hop. But it’s okay; I’m alright now!” Yuri groaned loudly as Kabu chuckled. “Come on, that was good!” Masaru giggled as he hugged Kabu some more.

“I’m glad you’re alive, at least...can you show me to where Hop is?” Kabu nodded and led Masaru outside. Kabu opened the door and looked up at the sky as the sun shined down on him.

“The sun feels nice, come alone now-” Kabu froze as Masaru clutched his robe.

“What if I burn up?” Kabu crouched down and smiled at him.

“Masa, it’s going to be alright. I’m here for you, and if it hurts, just let me know, and I’ll bring you back inside.”

“Promise?” Kabu smiled and brought out his pinky.

“I promise!” Masaru hugged Kabu and locked his pinky with him, and took his hand. Masaru slowly brought out his hand and hesitated before bringing his arm out towards the light.

“It feels warm…” The boy smiled as he stepped outside and smiled at the sun. It warmed up his body as he took a deep breath. “It feels so nice!” Masaru looked around the garden and found Hop, sitting down in front of a grave, his old katana dug into the ground. Kabu gently pushed Masaru forward and nodded. Masaru slowly limped towards Hop and blushed as Hop turned around.

“Masa? Is that you?” Hop smiled and ran forward and lifted the boy into his arms. “You’re awake!”

“Hehe, hey, Hop!” Masaru placed his forehead on Hop’s face and smiled as Hop spun him around. “Careful, Hop! I’m still recovering!”

“Oh, sorry!” Hop blushed and set him down and looked at Masaru in the eyes. “Your voice sounds cute...I mean, the rest of you is cute too, but like, this is the first time I heard your actual voice. Not saying that your demon voice wasn’t cute, but uh-” Masaru giggled as he took Hop’s hand.

“I get it; I’m cute. Thanks, Hop!” Masaru glanced at Hop’s shoulder and touched it. “I’m sorry about what I did.” Hop laughed and gently touched Masaru’s scar.

“It’s okay; we are even now!” Hop turned towards the grave and dusted the stone.

“Is this where Leon is buried?” Masaru sat next to Hop, who nodded.

“Yeah, they buried him yesterday. The last thing he did was smile back at me. I miss him.” Hop looked over and kissed Masaru’s head as the boy leaned on him. 

“We got to avenge him at least...poor Raihan, though, I hope his soul can find peace.” Masaru took Hop’s hand and gently massaged it with his thumb.

“Yeah, I’m sure he will. I heard Beet got buried next to Opal’s remains too.” Hop starred out towards the fields and shook his head. “That guy, trying to redeem himself after all he has done.”

“If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t be standing here. He saved Yuri!” Hop took Masaru’s hand and faced him.

“Masaru, there’s something I always wanted to tell you.” Masaru cupped Hop’s face and smiled at him.

“I think I know what you’re talking about it, Hop. But I’d like to hear it again.”

“Masaru, I…lo-”

“MASARU!” Yuri jumped onto her brother’s back and ruffled his hair as he laughed at her.

“Yuri, you’re heavy!” Masaru laughed as Yuri tackled her brother into the ground. Hop smiled at Masaru’s face and quickly walked towards Sonia, who stared at the sky.

“It’s beautiful out, isn’t it!” Sonia gave Hop a broken flower hairpin and smiled as he took it. “Those were my Gran’s before she died and all. They always looked silly on her, but the more I stare at them, the more I miss her.”

“I agree...when Lee gave me his katana, it reminded me of how much he worked hard to protect those he cared about, now that I inherited it. At first, it was too painful for me to have, but now I think of it as a way of him looking out for me!” Sonia ruffled Hop’s hair and hugged him.

“You and I are more alike than we know it.” She laughed and pursued her lips before smiling back at him. “You know, Hop. How about you become my disciple?”

“Really?” Hop’s eyes lit up as the Pillar crossed her arms.

“The Breath of Light and Lighting are closely related, so it shouldn’t be hard for you to apply them! Besides, our work is never done.” Sonia looked over and smiled a Masaru, and Yuri ran up.

“Hop, why’d you run off?” Yuri took her brother’s hand and pushed him forward towards Hop. “Go on, say it, Masa!” Masaru blushed and fidgeted around as the taller boy held his hands.

“Oh, well, uh...Hop...I just wanted to say that I-” Suddenly Hop pulled Masaru into a deep kiss. Masaru’s eyes widened and slowly closed as he felt the warm and passionate embrace of Hop’s body, mesh with his own. Hop slowly pulled away to take a breath, but to him, it felt like the longest breath ever.

“Masaru, I love you too. I always have and will.” Masaru grabbed Hop’s cheeks and placed his forehead on Hop’s head.

“Hop, you dummy...you can’t just kiss a boy like that before he says anything. But I love you too.” Yuri smiled wide and held her hand out in front of Mary.

“Alright, pay up! Hop kissed first!” Mary scoffed and handed Yuri some gold.

“You win this time, Yuri. But I’m still betting that Masaru will propose first.” Masaru blushed and hid his face into Hop’s haori as the latter chuckled.

“It’s still too early for that guys! But I wouldn’t mind being married to Masaru!”

“Hop!” Masaru looked up and whined as Hop kissed his cheek.

“We still have time.”

“That’s not the issue here!” The group laughed as Masaru whined on his boyfriend's chest.

* * *

Yuri and Masaru crouched down near their old cottage and closed their hands together. “Hey, Mom, Dad…” Yuri looked at her parent’s graves and smiled as she looked over at Masaru. “We are home now! And Masaru is cured! Just like I promised!” Her brother bent down and placed his forehead on the grass.

“Mom, Papa, I’m so sorry for what I did, even though it wasn’t my fault, I still get haunted by our faces every night, but it’s okay. We avenged you, and now your spirts can be at peace.” Masaru smiled at Yuri, who took his hand.

“Please continue to watch over us; we have a long journey ahead of us!” Yuri and Masaru walked towards Sonia and Hop, who waved at them from afar.

“It’s a long trip to the capital city; you guys have everything?” The trio smiled as Yuri looked back at the cabin.

“It’s a shame that Mary couldn’t come with us, though. Poor Piers, he’s making her travel the world with him to make her stronger.” Hop put his hands behind his head as Masaru giggled at him.

“It’s kind of like us in a way!”

“Yeah, I guess so!” Hop looked back at Yuri and smiled. “Yuri come on; we are gonna leave you if you keep staring!”

“Oh, okay!” Yuri gave one last look as she saw a Sunflower and a Morning Glory, growing near their parent’s graves. The sun slowly shining on them as Yuri joined up with her brother and friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Victor here and thank you so much for coming along for the ride of this AU! I had so much fun writing it and like always, I'm sad to see it finished. Thanks again for the support along the way! Look forward to more future projects! Until then, see you later!


End file.
